Burn baby burn
by ulyses birdwing
Summary: Bella flees Forks to protect the ones she loves, and discovers her surprising hidden strengths. Does she let those who left her behind, back into her life? Does she let herself trust again? Vampires and humans, mostly canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**  
**

I'm branching out into writing about vamps, previously I've been stuck on all human stories. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 1.

"Hi Bee, its Dana at 'Petals' here, can I order ten bunches of the white Asiatic lilies, five bunches each of the yellow, pink and the crimson lilies? Then a few bunches of the silvery-grey eucalyptus foliage, five of the those wax..."

"Geraldton wax? The white, or the pink?"

"Can I have some of both please? And have you got any interesting gold or orange blooms at the moment?"

"I've got a heap of golden grevillea and some of those banksias and kangaroo paws in a rusty-orange shade, which you liked last time, then there's a heap of nice yellow and gold leucadendrons and proteas would they be useful to you?"

"I think they might work, I initially thought I would use some gerberas, or roses. Now that I think about it, those banksias, kangaroo paws and grevilleas and the leucadendrons would work even better. They are perfect for the client who _'wants something that no one else has'_. Can I have as much of those as you've got please? This woman has suddenly decided to have a wedding in two days time, and she's got this gold theme going on. She's expecting really big things on short notice ...crazy woman!"

"Sure, I'll probably be able to give you a hundred stems of each, there's some nice creamy grevillea flowers and some hot pinky-red eucalyptus in flower, would they be of any use?"

"I could do something with the cream grevilleas in the wedding arrangements, but the eucalyptus flowers, no. Although if I get some of those, I could put them into a couple of arrangements for Steve, he likes something new in his salon's arrangements every week."

"Ok, anything else?"

"No, that's it!"

"Right, so there's ten bunches of white, and five each of the yellow, pink and burgundy Asiatic, five eucalyptus leaf stems, five of the Geraldton wax, white and pink, a hundred stems of the golden grevillea, some cream grevillea, how about fifty of those?...and a hundred stems of the rusty orange banksias, the same of kangaroo paw, and leucadendrons and a few stems of the red eucalyptus flowers? I'll have them to you tomorrow at twelve, ok?"

"Thanks Bee."

I finished putting the order through the computer system which sent out an invoice, ready for tomorrow's order. I send a copy for the packing shed and cool storage.

The majority of the blooms needed to be freshly picked early tomorrow, preferably before dawn, especially the lilies. I had all of the leucadendrons, Australian flowers and eucalyptus foliage already picked, stripped, bunched and in buckets with floral preservative in the cool room.

They lasted a really long time, and looked great.

I had finished my day, and was looking forward to the excitement my after-hours hobby gave me.

I'd changed and hardened into an _entirely_ new woman. I'm twenty two, tough, tanned and wiry, a world away from that weak, pale, eighteen year old who escaped from Forks.

I shook my head. I was as far and as different from that shy, retiring, depressed skeleton of a girl, as could be. Once I left, I never went back. The only way for me to return to Forks, was to be certain Victoria was dead and burnt down to a nice, small, harmless, pile of ash.

Charlie and I still sent each other the occasional e-mail message. We never saw each other, and I didn't tell him too much about where I was. I lived a strange, but happy existence, living and working hard as 'Bee', outside a lot of the day in the flower fields, and then inside the storage, packing rooms and office taking orders from florists and other customers.

I enjoyed keeping a quiet existence, away from the cities and centres of fashion and learning, away from the cold, grey gloomy places where _they_ all seemed to live.

I drove as far away from Forks as I could get, until my prehistoric truck completely died in Portland. I cashed it in for scrap and bought a greyhound ticket down to Texas, not because I knew much about Texas, it was because it was warm and bright, and a long way from Forks.

At least it was sunny here.

I met some great people on that long, slow bus-ride, who happily changed my life. I ended up becoming friends with them. They were the closest, funniest group of crazy misfits I'd ever met. They didn't mind about who I was, or how I dressed, or if I had ever travelled anywhere important, or had much money. They showed me how to live and survive, living on the edge, performing on the street, in the fairs and outdoor concerts around the state.

The main thing that 'scared little Bella' learnt, was _fire twirling_.

I got hooked, seriously madly hooked on it! I found something I was really, really great at it!

Who would have thought?

_Me_ a fire twirler?

Then I got some tattoos. I started small with delicate butterflies across my back, and as I earned more money twirling, I added some more body art, softly shaded waterlilies and tendrils around my torso.

My long hair was a pain to keep all straight and neat, so over that first few months, I got it formed into thin dreadlocks. It was as different as the old Bella as ever. I never had to worry about all the fussing around with my hair after that. It was a relief, not to worry about it.

So there I was, travelling around with my wild bunch of friends, sleeping in all sorts of places, carrying my worldly goods on my back, performing fire acts with my friends for money.

I also met _him. _The first guy I ever let myself get close to, after Edward and Jacob.

Nick was sweet and wonderful, he showed me a few things, like how to enjoy my body, and find pleasure in his. Apart from the great, fun sex, he taught me something I will forever be grateful to him for!

How to _breathe fire!_

I learnt how to be safe and use the right fluids to do the best job.

I learnt about wind direction and what to wear, or not wear when breathing fire. I put my hair up. I fashioned a tiny, leather outfit in which to perform in.

I bought myself a sturdy pair of Doc Martins, which I pretty much never took off, unless I was asleep or showering. They did a great job of protecting my feet and shins, around all the fire twirling and breathing me and my friends did.

Initially I wasn't too worried about getting everything perfect with my fire breathing... I practiced but wasn't so serious, until fire breathing was something that saved my life.

I knew from Jake's e-mails that Victoria was still on my trail. With my exodus from Forks, I had managed to go underground.

I occasionally thought about Victoria and all the crap she had pulled down in La Push, killing some of the local tribal school kids, before the wolves could capture and kill her. Those three little kids, so sweet and innocent were just pawns to her, it devastated the community and outraged me. She was cruel, vindictive and crazy. Her obsession with my death, seemed to have switched up to another level of evil.

What happened suddenly woke me up from my stupid, naive romantic idea, that it might be great to be a vampire. What an idiot I was! For the first time I came face to face with the devastation that vampires could inflict. I had brushed off my own encounter with James, pretending it was nothing, but seeing the sorrow, the horrible pain the La Push families suffered, made me see reality for the first time.

Vampires were bad news. Victoria has warped and twisted and wasn't going to stop trying to punish me.

That's why I left Forks, to get Victoria away from my dad and my remaining La Push friends.

I didn't want anybody else to die _because of me._

I didn't know how to ask for help either. The Cullens had all disappeared, without a forwarding address, e-mail or phone number.

Alice hadn't bothered contacting me. She should have seen Victoria coming after me in revenge, and before her, Laurent.

Why did Alice stay away?

She certainly would have seen first Laurent coming and then Victoria visiting, threatening, hunting, taunting and then killing those little kids, wouldn't she?

If Alice did see it all, then staying away was the cruelest, most deliberately awful thing, she could ever have done.

She was certainly nosy enough, when she decided that she was 'my new best friend in Forks, _seeing_ this and _seeing_ that. Always forcing me to wear her choice of clothes, or taking me here or there, or having stupid birthday parties, where I was the only one who ate. (That was the most ridiculous idea ever!) I didn't even get any cake, after all of that craziness with the broken glass, and blood.

But during the time that terror struck the tiny community of La Push, there was _nothing_...nothing from any of the Cullens. Not even Miss Nosy Parker... Alice Cullen came back to assist.

It just confirmed that I wasn't worth it.

I wasn't her best friend.

I wasn't a member of their family, and I didn't deserve their care, support or protection.

Apparently I wasn't worth any of the Cullen's effort, time or trouble.

I became a wild street performer, a fire twirling, tattooed, dread-locked, free spirit instead.

I wasn't afraid. I no longer tried to fit into other people's hopes, ideals and expectations.

I lived on the edge of society.

I realized that I only had myself to look after. Renee and Charlie could finally get to look after themselves.

When I drove off down the road... away from Forks, alone, I let them all go and cut my ties to the place in which I was born.

For the first year it was cool and fun getting tatts and dreads, and learning the craft of fire breathing and being with Nick.

But that all changed, when I had an unwanted encounter at the back of the venue we had been performing that night.

Nick and I had come to an agreement to end our 'thing'... he went off with a new girl. I knew Nick and I weren't ever going to be a long term, serious thing, and what we had was bound to come to an end, at some time.

That night it ended, and he went off with an exotic-looking Asian girl. I put on a brave face, but it hurt anyway.

And for the first time in twelve months, I was _really_ alone and emotionally distracted by Nick wanting to be with someone else.

That's why the guy who got crept up close to me, at the end of our performance and my quiet breakup with Nick... was a _vamp_.

Any other time, I would have seen and_ felt_ him coming, but I didn't even notice until he was close enough to start talking to me quietly. That's when I saw his crimson-red eyes and super-white teeth under flickering of the streetlight.

I should have felt his predator's movements and unearthly presence ...instead I had been wallowing.

There was no one else around and the middle of the night, a perfect vampire attack moment. It was just like handing myself up on a platter!

"Ahh, Miss Bella Swan, just the girl I've been after! Victoria hasn't forgotten you!"

Before the vamp could say anything else, I'd gotten a large mouthful of my lighter fluid, and blown it hard and fast, right into his face, lighting it up as it left my mouth with my trusty Zippo lighter.

A big, fire ball shot forward, leaping the ten feet between us and it _completely_ engulfed his head.

His hair lit up first. As he gasped at the sudden shock of his hair being set alight, his venom caught fire rapidly, his breath sucked the ignited fuel right into his body.

The venom in his eyes, nose and mouth started burning, cooking him internally, from his head downwards.

He staggered backwards, in fear and horror.

It was amazing to see the creature being cooked from the inside out. His hair flamed like a torch and his open mouth and nostrils were shooting out small, white-hot flames. Inside his body, the incinerating took place rapidly, as all of the remaining venom caught alight. Cracks appeared on his skin, as his body collapsed on the ground.

The sound and smell was indescribable... kind of like a high-pitched, squealy, scratchy sound, like rocks scraping up against each other and splitting.

A dense plume of cloying, clasping, sticky, smoky incense appeared.

The flames didn't leap too high, and the odd high pitched sound didn't last too long, it was over quite quickly. It must have been only a minute or two after I blew the fire ball into his face, to when it was suddenly all over, like nothing had happened. Only the strong smell lingered.

He was burnt down to a pile ashes and some of the charred fibres of the clothes he had been wearing, caught in the wind and blew off, swirling down the street.

I took a while to believe... that I had just managed to _kill a vamp!_

I was shaking, but alive. I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts.

I needed to make a change, and fast. Hopefully this vamp was all alone, and had just accidentally happened to catch me here.

I wasn't going to wait around and let Victoria catch up with me.

I chuckled crazily at the thought.

I was really lucky to have the wind assisting me, my leather performance outfit on, my lighter fluid in a flask at my hip and my trusty Zippo with me.

Accurately shooting my flame, right into his hair and face was the trick to surviving a vamp!

Any other time he would have caught me, severely unprepared and I would have certainly died a horrible death.

From now on I was going to carry a small amount of lighter fluid on me around my neck, or somewhere close, just to be on the safe side.

I needed a new place to live and a new job. And preferably a new completely new look while I was at it! I couldn't easily change the smell of my blood, I'm_ sure_ that's how he must have identified me, from something I'd worn, or left behind with my scent on it.

I ran back to our rundown squat, changed, packed and left. I managed to catch the first bus out of there.

My note to Nick was to _'have a great life, without regrets'._

We never loved each other deeply, but it was easy to be with him. We never argued, only laughed, until he wanted another. That's when I felt alone and sad for the first time ever, since leaving Forks.

I had jumped on the greyhound bus to Galveston Texas, without deciding it was _where_ I needed to be.

As soon as I got off that bus, I _knew_ I'd found somewhere I liked, it felt good. Don't ask me to explain exactly why it was that I felt so at home in Galveston ...maybe it was the delayed reaction to surviving a vamp directly attempting to kill, or capture me for the third time in my life. Or maybe it was the fresh sea air, the warmth and sparkling light, but I really liked it in Galveston.

I walked around checking out the downtown area, and saw a cafe and florist shop, next to a bookstore and hairdresser's shop. The tables and chairs were set into a small paved garden and the cafe's cooking smelled fantastic.

I sat down and ordered a big southern-style breakfast, which was more than I could normally eat in a week to be honest, but I was famished.

I asked the waitress about any work available in the area, and she told me her friend Dana who ran the florist's shop, knew of work available on a flower farm, close by to Galveston.

Apparently they had a hard time keeping staff, because they worked long, hard hours and started at four in the morning. It was very labor-intensive growing flowers. They required lots of hands during the big celebrations too, especially on Mother's Day and Valentine's Day which were the worst, with never enough people to do the work needed to supply the large demand.

Dana from the 'Petals', came over to my table and sat down. We chatted as she checked me out over her coffee. She asked me if I was willing to work, _harder_ than I ever had before in my life. I said I didn't care how hard I worked, as long as I was able to live in peace.

A big smile crept onto her face and she pulled out her phone and called someone. She told this person about me, and said she would send me over to the flower farm, with Jack in the delivery truck.

"Now that's all sorted, Marie is expecting you. When her truck comes by with my delivery of flowers, you can go back with to the flower farm with Jack, the truck driver. Jack and Marie are my best friends, and although Jack's a tough looking guy, he's as sweet as a beat up, old teddy bear."

I chuckled; there wasn't a human being on the planet I found frightening anymore, not since I had my run-ins, with the red-eyed variety of vamps.

"Do I have time for a quick haircut before the truck arrives?"

"Yeah, Jack won't be here for another couple of hours yet, so you can just relax."

"Would it be ok if I left my backpack in your shop? I don't want to be lugging it around all over the place."

"No that would be fine hon, come on and I'll show you where the storeroom is, you can leave it there."

"Thanks so much Dana, I have a really good feeling about this place."

"Yeah I felt the same way when I arrived in Galveston. I felt like I'd arrived home. I escaped an abusive husband and started afresh." Dana admitted.

"Yep, that's exactly how I feel too, like I'm finally home, although I'm not running from any husband." (If only she knew, who I was running from!)

"Can I give you a hand in here to help you out? I'm great with a broom, or wiping benches, taking out the trash, or making coffee?"

"Just go and get your hair cut sweetie, come back here when Steve's finished with you and then I'll see what I need doin', ok?" she smiled.

When I got back to her shop, I looked completely different. I'd had my dreadlocks all cut off and I was now sporting half an inch of fuzz all over my scalp.

Steve wanted to do a lot more with changing my hair colour, but I was quickly running out of time. I thanked him for freeing me of my heavy dreadlocks, and making me feel like a new woman.

Dana squealed and came running over and played with my new, short fuzz-head. I liked it! It was silky smooth and soft. It would be easy to care for and great in the heat.

I only had time to learn the names of the flowers she had in her shop, and Jack arrived with his flower delivery.

He had startling, deep blue eyes and pale blond hair, but a horribly scarred face and a bad limp.

I smiled and shook his hand. I helped him unload the multiple buckets of flowers and foliage from the truck, then waited while Dana and he sorted the paperwork and money.

I went to grab my backpack, but Jack got there before me, lifting it with ease and chuckling like a hyena with Dana.

"Come on Bee, can I call you 'Honey Bee'? I like your name, because bees and flowers always work together. This was my last delivery today and we'll head on back to the farm. There's good basic accommodation for all the workers, you can stay there." Jack said kindly.

"That's great! I was wondering where I'd find a bed. I take my sleeping bag everywhere, but it gets _old_ sleeping in it all the time and it really needs a wash."

"Marie likes everyone to sleep in a comfy bed, there's also lots of solar hot water in the bathroom and she shares her meals with all her workers. It's covered by the pay and conditions at the farm and part of what you earn. It's her way of encouraging workers to stay, instead of leaving."

"That sounds like heaven, she must really care about her workers. I'm a pretty good cook, I used to look after all of my parent's meals when I lived with them, and maybe I'll be allowed to cook sometimes."

"Hell yeah! We eat pretty basic food; anything new would be a welcome relief to beans and potatoes, bean enchiladas and bean casserole, which are Marie's specialties."

"Are all the meals vegetarian?"

"No, it's just a way to keep down the cost of the food bill, and Marie only seems to know how to cook beans when she's really tired... which is _all_ the time."

"Maybe I can cook other stuff, I'm pretty flexible and I learn fast. Have you been working on the flower farm very long?"

"For the last five years. I came there after I got out of the veteran's rehab unit. I was injured in Iraq and I've got a prosthetic leg and a lot of shrapnel in my body and face, that's why I look like a monster."

I thought about Jack and how he saw himself.

I shook my head. "I haven't known you long Jack, but let me tell you it's not about what's on the outside that makes someone a monster! It's what's going on, on the _inside_. I've been unfortunate enough to meet a number of real-life monsters. I can tell right away, you're definitely not one of them. Being injured and scarred, isn't the same as_ being_ a monster, you and I_ both_ know that."

He gently nodded, listening to me carefully.

"Jack, all the monsters I've ever met were more attractive than super models, but their hearts were made of stone." (Literally) I smiled. "I want to try and start my life away from all of those monsters and lead a productive, peaceful life. I'll be as useful as I can and work my butt off, attempting to forget that those monsters really do exist."

Who would have guessed that I was destined to stay... living and working there for the next three years and become an assistant manager in a flower farm?

Not _me!_

I locked up for the day, walked ten feet over to my rooms and pulled off my dirty clothes. I stood under the shower and scrubbed all the sweat and dirt off me. Even after three years here, I still got filthy after a day's work, there seemed that there was just no avoiding it.

The water was wonderful and I washed my short hair, I still kept it no longer than an inch. It was wonderful to keep it clean that way, and no trouble at all to maintain. Even though I wore a big hat all day outside, my hair had lightened, due to living and working in the sun.

I avoided all extra chemicals and artificial scents. Working with flowers, in the sun and sea breeze all day long, got me used to the best smells in the world. Anything unnaturally scented seemed _pathetically second best_ to me now. My shampoo, body wash and skin crèmes were all unscented, for just that reason. I even found a laundry liquid that was unscented.

I can't believe that I used to actually _like_ that artificial, strawberry-scented shampoo when I was a teenager! What was I thinking?

I made a sandwich and a cool, fruit smoothie and sat outside under the shade. Marie was taking a long holiday after so many years and I was in charge, with Jack.

There were other three staff here at the moment, who were employed to carry out the hand-weeding, fertilizing jobs, after we had picked the blooms in the earliest, coolest part of the morning.

I oversaw most of the work required, for the blooms to stay at their perfect, fresh peak, until delivery. That's why it was so important to get them into the cool rooms as soon as possible, out of the baking Texas sun, and why we harvested in the dark, before the sun came up.

I lay down in the hammock to read, and must have fallen asleep.

I felt the cool evening air waft past my face.

_Oh heck!_ I had a performance tonight down at the local evening farmer's market! Normally I didn't perform in public, but Jack had convinced me to do some fire twirling and fire-breathing for a little crowd entertainment. Jack always watched me practice out in the flower field after work, and persisted in asking me to show the market crowds how talented I was. It only took three years for me to agree to do it.

This evening, Jack was selling bunches of our seconds at the farmer's market, he'd be giving me a lift there and back in the truck.

I thought it couldn't hurt for just this once, to get out and perform like I used to do three years ago. I pulled my leather gear out of storage, and dressed up, all of my skin suddenly exposed.

It had been three years since I'd worn this outfit. I hadn't used it, since I had last met that male vamp. Pity I missed learning his what his name was, before I torched him and turned him to ash.

The Galveston locals had all pretty much accepted me, but none of them had seen my fire performance before.

Just for fun, I thought I'd wear a mask, covering my eyes. I'd found the shaped, leather mask at a rummage sale at the local school fete. I was surprised that it fitted me like a glove, and was very comfortable. It added to my exotic, wild look. My tattoos were exposed on my back and abdomen to their best advantage, with my tiny, leather halter top and miniskirt.

I nervously put my costume on and a big, leather coat over the top of it. My fire twirling gear and lighter fluid were all set to go, in my sturdy canvas bag. My trusty Doc Martins still showed no signs of wear and I laced them up my calf, feeling their familiar support, grounding me and giving me strength.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 2.

Jack and I set up the flower stall at the farmer's market, families were already moving around, interested in what we had in stock. We were selling the blooms which had been picked, but unsold, or undelivered. Sometimes our florists had a sudden change in their orders and it then affected us, with a lot of stock left in the cool room.

The evening market was a great way to avoid wastage of blooms. Jack usually did a roaring trade, as the prices were cheap, and our flowers were so unusual. I loved that we grew a lot of the hardy Australian and South African plants, which were perfect for the Texas heat and sandy soil. Our lilies were favourites, which nearly everybody loved.

It seemed Jack had a lot of ladies who adored him apart from our blooms, and had gotten to know him as our stall had become a regular feature at the market. A few ladies came, bringing coffee and cake for him to keep his strength up. Another came and gave him a new hat, and still another kind lady had even made him a pair of hand-knitted socks!

I giggled and shook my head, at their antics, fussing over him.

Jack sure was popular!

Jack it seems, was quite the catch. He was as good humoured and friendly as ever, with each gentle lady suitor. I wondered if he ever wanted to take any of these ladies home, or start a relationship with them? It seemed obvious to me, that the ladies looked all a little starved of quality male companionship and Jack was a good man.

He must feel like I did; we both kept out private life, private. Uncomfortable talking about anything other than work or the weather. Neither of us were looking for love, we both seemed to be continually trying to protect ourselves for all the hurt and pain we'd been through.

As the sun started setting, the crowds started getting more excited and small kids were running around, eating hotdogs and cotton candy. Some little kids had their faces painted like, kittens, pandas and butterflies, and others were painted with skeletons, and as long-fanged vampires. (Ha!)

I looked over to my friends who had set a space for performing; they were singing and playing the drums. I went behind the flower stall and pulled off my big, long coat, put on my mask and grabbed my sturdy, canvas bag.

I took a deep breath and went over to the performance area with the fast-paced drummers and smiled. I pulled my gear out and settled down on the grass, to wait for them to finish. One of the drummers had promised me to give me some accompanying rhythms, with which to twirl my fire to.

As their last song came to an end, I stood up and lit my first fire stick. I started off really slow. It didn't take too long, when I started swirling and throwing my first fire stick around, to attract quite a crowd of males. Boys and men, who _had_ been looking bored, came over and watched, seemingly entranced.

_Men and fire!_

They were like moths drawn to a naked flame. There was something primal and magnetic about men being attracted to fire.

My drumming friend stepped up the rhythm, getting faster and more complex. I lit up my second stick, setting a more exciting pace to match. I threw the two sticks higher in the air and caught them, I juggled and twirled them, I spun and rolled around, as I flipped and slung around them through the air.

I was getting a lot of gasps and applause as my performance went on. I extinguished one torch and motioned to the crowd to stand back.

I took a deep slow breath in and out, as the crowd of people moved back.

I was _ready_ to do this!

I was _great_ at this!

My drummer started a new rhythm and built it.

I took a small mouthful of the fluid in and blew it out, lighting it in a smallish plume, going a few feet diagonally into the night air, and lighting up the crowd's faces in the dark. Some mothers grabbed their kids in response and pulled them closer, for safety and at the shock of seeing an exciting bare flame.

There were a lot of cheers and claps.

I took some more fluid in my mouth and blew another flame that was bigger than the first.

I received even more clapping and cheers, and the drumming got louder, building up to my 'grand finale'.

I shivered slightly, and caught a sense...of something familiar...goose bumps rose on my arms...the hair stood up on the back of my neck.

_VAMP!_

Somewhere in the crowd I could _feel it_. _Watching. Waiting. Fascinated and curious_.

The drumming bought me back to the crowd in front of me, and I knew I had to focus and finish the act.

I calmed my breathing, and focused.

I was going to make this flame a really spectacular one, I had no second chances to make this count!

I closed my eyes and took a big mouthful of the lighter fluid and sent a fine, hard spray shooting from my mouth, it shot out a long way and caught alight with the torch in my hand.

It was the furthest I'd sent a flame _ever!_ I chuckled loudly.

Looking over to where I felt the vamp, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, light up in excitement, smiling back at me, clapping and whistling loudly with the rest of the crowd.

This was one crazy vamp! He should have been _scared_ and unnerved at the way I shot fire around. Instead, he was laughing and enjoying the scene, just like the rest of the crowd.

Crazy-assed vamp!

The crowd cheered, clapped and stomped on the ground.

I extinguished my sticks and bowed. Thanking the crowd and the drummer, who had done a sterling job. I watched the crowd surge towards my hat, and fill it with coins and the occasional note, smiling back at me and thanking me for the performance.

Some teenager boys wanted to find out more about how to perform fire breathing, but I told them it was too dangerous to try at home, and seriously warned them against doing it.

I _hoped_ they would listen to me warn them about how dangerous it was, but being teenage boys, full of bravado, they would most likely try to do it on their own anyway. I told them that they should find a good training course, or a fire performance workshop, as they could easily end up poisoning themselves, or end up being badly burnt.

I went over to my hat on the ground and thanked the stragglers who were still putting money in it.

Wow! I had made quite a bit tonight. I shared some money with my drumming friend. We arranged to catch up and maybe work together at the next evening farmer's market. I collected my gear and fluid, putting everything back in my bag, except the sticks which were still too hot to handle, except by their grips.

I was still kneeling on the ground, zipping up the heavy, canvas bag, it was a little stuck and I needed to get out of here before I was approached...

"That was nice work there Miss. I wanted to put some money towards your collection." A fifty dollar bill landed at my knees in the dirt... wow... a rich and generous vampire, who knew _they_ existed? My brain snarled at me sarcastically, as I looked at his money lying there, next to me and huffed.

I saw some great, big, combat boots and knew who it was straight away. My skin prickled and my heart raced.

Should I _pretend_ that I was clueless and that I'd never even met a vampire before? Act like he was just another person in the crowd?

"Thanks, you are very generous!" I muttered quietly, finally picking up his money, and trying carefully, not to meet his eyes.

I pulled harder at my canvas bag's zipper it was _stuck_... perfect timing, the stupid, damn thing! I gave it a final big yank and it moved. I breathed a sigh in relief and stood up, gathering my sticks.

He was still standing there, watching me intently.

"Thank you for the money, I've got to be going." I said quickly, jumping up.

Jack was waiting, and the market had already started to wind down.

"Wait, what's your name?" His sooth, deep voice asked me.

"I haven't thought of one yet! I'm kind of freelancing... err...performing for a while." I mumbled ...what a _stupid_ thing to say...damn vamps! Always messing with my mind!

It wouldn't take him long to find out my name, half the crowd at the market knew who I was, and he just needed to listen-in when I spoke to Jack. I turned to walk away from him, back to Jack.

"I'll see you _around_ then, Miss Mystery." he called out, making me shiver again, stupid mister sexy voice!

I felt his eyes on me, as I moved away. I wished I had my coat back on. I felt so exposed, wearing such a small, leather outfit.

I huffed and walked even faster.

Oh God! _Please, please_ let him be just a harmless traveler, not attached to Victoria, and not trying to kill me!

Please, please, please, please, let me never see another vamp!

I just want to live a quiet, peaceful life.

"Looks like you had quite a crowd there Honey Bee!" Jack chuckled.

"Mmm," I answered. "Let's get packed up and go home. Looks like you had plenty of fans yourself Mister smoothie! Now I know why you just love coming here every week. All of those women knitting you socks and making you cake!"

"It's a pity I can only wear one sock at a time." he laughed.

"Maybe you should show them your peg leg Jack. I'm sure it would impress them!" I laughed and emptied out the remaining plastic buckets and stacked them inside each other. We packed up the trestle table and fold out chairs.

"Looks like you sold out! It was a good night all round!"

"The last bunch I gave away to old Mavis, she always gives me a nice hug."

"Yeah, Mavis has your number Jack! I reckon you've got a soft spot for all those old grannies!"

We chuckled tiredly and drove off in the work truck.

I hope to god, I wasn't followed home to the flower farm by that strange vamp.

I would just have to keep as safe as I could, my lighter fluid at the ready, my body in the sun as much as possible, and always hanging in a group.

I hoped he didn't have any vamp friends, or knew Victoria. I hope he was just passing through. I hoped he didn't tell anyone about me.

I hoped he would soon be distracted by someone, or something else and I just would fall off his radar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 3.

I collapse into my bed, hoping that my curious vamp will stay away during the night. I hope he didn't follow the truck home. This is my sanctuary, my safe place. I've managed to live here quietly for three years now, without encountering any vamps.

Although I'm really tired, my mind goes through lots of scenarios. I end up dreaming of his smiling face, his happy, red eyes glowing in excitement as he claps and whistles for my performance to continue.

His laugh, his deep voice, was smooth, sexy and so _entrancing_... just like every other damn vamp, I've met.

They are attractive to humans for a reason, we are their prey. Unaware, unprotected, easy to kill, easy to drink from, never putting up a fight, never fighting back.

He is _nothing_ to me! I am just a short, momentary distraction for him. I am nothing to him, _nothing. _I keep telling myself this undeniable fact.

I see his face as it looks at me with longing, interest, desire...

My alarm starts up loudly...ughhh! Playing my wake-up music, I groan as my busy day, back here in my bed, on the flower farm starts, once again.

_Come on...get up, get up outta your bed now..._

His face stays with me, every time I _close_ my eyes. I see him right there behind my eyelids smiling back at me. He must have _stamped himself_ onto my retinas or something! Messing with my mind and flipping me around! ...erghhh!

Stupid, beautiful, dazzling vamps! Why can't they go and pick on someone else? What am I? _Catnip for Vamps?_

I huff and sit up. I feel wet down there...oh _great_ my period has started! Excellent! I wonder if I'll get any _other_ happy surprises today? I think snarkily.

I hop to and get myself cleaned up and dressed. Its ten past four and I'm already late.

I set the coffee and juice out, start load the toaster with six slices of bread, pull out the cereal, milk, bananas, and spreads. Plates, cups, glasses, turn on some music, to get me psyched-up for the day.

Jack comes in and grabs his coffee and cereal. I grab some toast for myself and a banana. The three workers come into the kitchen yawning and start eating their breakfast on sleepy auto-pilot.

Jack goes out and starts up the tractor and turns on the big strings of bright lights, suspended over the field where we grow all the lilies. I hand out the newly cleaned and sharpened secateurs, and we place the buckets filled with plain water onto the back of the trailer.

We have only an hour and a half before the sun rises, and it's the best time of day to harvest the lilies. After that, everything starts heating up. We can pick blooms until about eight or nine in the morning at a stretch, then it's way too hot, and anything delicate that we harvest wilts too fast.

This morning I follow the guys and Jack as we cut and strip off the lower leaves and place each trimmed stem into the buckets. Jack jumps on and off the tractor, towing the trailer behind, up and down between the rows, as we follow behind him.

Bending, cutting, stripping and placing them upright, and trying to avoid the jostling and bumping of the still-closed buds and long delicate stems.

We take care to cut a few extra bunches of each colour, than what's ordered, because there's _always_ a call for last minute orders to be filled. We make quite a bit of extra money on those last minute flower orders.

Jack and the crew go off and search out, what's coming into bloom and check out the drip-lines, to make sure they aren't blocked. Every single plant gets its water this way, and without the slow dripping of moisture onto their roots, the plants quickly die.

I jump onto the tractor and drive it back to the packing shed and cool room.

I have a quick bathroom stop and drink. And start processing the buckets of blooms. Jack and the guys come in and he got ready to set off again for the next harvest of the morning.

"The ferns and thryptamine are ready to harvest." Jack suggests.

"Ok, are there any other flowers in orange or gold colours, or even creamy yellows?"

"There a few orchids in yellow and cream, some of the sunflowers are nearly ready, and the jonquils have a few blooms left."

"What about those deep yellow freesias we put in last year?"

"I haven't checked them yet, I'll go do that before it gets too hot."

"Can you pick as many jonquils, orchids and freesias as you can? There's a wedding that Dana needs them for. She won't mind paying extra. I've got a bad feeling from what she was saying, the 'gold themed' wedding was going to get a little bit out of hand. She hinted that the flowers for the wedding were for a bit of a bride-zilla."

"Ok, I'll pick some fern fronds and thryptamine too, while I'm back out there." He said putting more water-filled buckets onto the trailer, while we spoke.

"Yeah that's good, Sophie at 'Bloomsbury', loved them last time, we can send her some more."

I set to work, to re-trim and bunch up the Asiatic lilies, that we'd just picked.

The phone started ringing, it was now seven a.m. and poor Dana was beside herself with the real life bride-zilla, throwing a hissy-fit so early in the day.

Apparently there weren't _enough_ blooms! The bride wanted the whole place 'dripping with flowers'.

I said I could try and get some more freesias, orchids and jonquils, and I would get the guys out to pick some more creamy grevillea blooms and leucadendrons ...but there probably wouldn't be enough flowers ...to get that _'dripping with flowers look'_. I suggested they search the flower market in the central CBD, or at a pinch, to get artificial blooms for a mass effect.

The bride probably wouldn't even know the difference anyway! She had most probably been watching too many movies, expecting Dana to produce flowers, out of _thin air_ with only one day's notice.

It was times like this, that I needed to get another helper or two. I huffed and pulled out my phone.

"Jack, hi, can you pick everything in the cream to orange range? The bride-zilla is screaming there are not enough flowers, we need to pick everything we can."

"Sure we're onto it! Dana will have more from us, than she can cope with. Try to stop panicking Bee! It will all work out, it always does!"

"Thanks Jack!"

...

I pushed the last bucket of blooms into the cool room.

I had started feeling really tired and hungry. My period was getting heavier, and I was dizzy. I was cramping too and I folded in onto myself and groaned, clutching my middle, closing my eyes, and biting my lip.

I slowly picked myself up and made my way to the bathroom. I fixed myself up and blew my nose, I _hated_ feeling weak and when the bleeding so, so heavy. I took some pain killers and made myself a flexible, hot-pack to hold against my tummy and put it down my jeans to hold it there to try and relieve the cramping.

I closed my eyes. I always wondered what the Cullen's thought about me and all the other teenage girls at high school, all having periods. If blood was such a temptation... why would they go to school continuously and torture themselves like that? Especially as they were supposed to be vegetation ... wouldn't all of that blood call to them all the time?

On any given day, at least a quarter of the females at a school would be having their period ...maybe it wasn't such a big thing ...or maybe they were just crazy masochists, putting themselves in temptation's path all the time?

I really don't know why I was thinking about the Cullens. All the gold coloured flowers I'd been handling, reminded me of their eyes, I guess.

In contrast, the red-eyed, mystery vamp from last night. He was close enough to smell me. I wondered if he could really _smell_ me and know that my period was about to start last night? Probably knew about it, before I did!

Ughh! Why the hell am I thinking about all of this gross stuff anyway? I didn't know what was happening to my head, but it was _getting crazy_, these unwanted thoughts popping up and spinning around, taunting me.

Apart from meeting the red eyed vamp last night, I had really enjoyed the doing the fire performance. I got a real kick out of the applause and gasps as the crescendo of the drumming grew. It might be nice to do some regular performances, although it's not so good for me, trying to keep a low profile, even wearing a mask.

I mean, look who ended up spotting me last night!

I went and ate something and made myself a chocolate milkshake. I found it always helped with my period cramping, don't ask me why, it just did!

Jack and the crew came in and they helped themselves to lunch. I always supplied everyone with plenty of fresh fruit, nuts and sandwiches, in summer time, and soups and toasted cheese sandwiches in winter. If I had time I made a cake or something sweet to fill up on. All the hard physical work we did, burned heaps of calories and I was really strong from lifting buckets of water all the time.

Today, our lunch was a help-yourself affair, and I loaded up the dishwasher, with all the breakfast and lunch things and cleaned up the kitchen. It was ten a.m., but our lunch time ...I know it must seem weird, but that's how it goes when you wake up at four a.m. and work your butt off.

I went into the office and got on with finishing all of the extra paperwork. The extra order for Dana, created more paperwork, and it all had to be documented. I called her, to let her know we were just about to do her big delivery first, so she could get it all the wedding flowers finished on time.

A second delivery would have to be made to all of our other clients like, 'Bloomsbury', 'Wild Texas Rose' and 'Flowers on the Bay'.

I knew these big events, were where we made a big profit, but the work just about killed us. I helped Jack load up the first delivery for Dana and gave him the updated paperwork.

I hoped whoever was paying for the wedding had _deep pockets!_ I wouldn't have wanted to pay for all the flowers, let alone the mansion, where the wedding was supposed to take place. I wouldn't have wanted to be Dana, who would be forced to decorate the whole place, with a scary bride breathing down her neck, expecting perfection and miracles.

Dana said it was an old family mansion, once situated on an estate of a cotton baron. The old Southern family who owned it, fought in the civil war, and before that had something to do with ridding the area of _pirates_.

Apparently Galveston was once a real life pirate kingdom... who knew? I really had to learn more about the history of this place, there were a lot of interesting old history and buildings here in Galveston.

Dana mentioned the mansion had been expensively refurbished by one of the young heirs of the original family, who had moved back here from up somewhere up north.

The story reminded me of Esme Cullen and her love of houses, and all the care and attention she put into each and every place they lived in, restoring, renovating, or building anew.

I wonder where the Cullens were living now? I could only guess, none of them had ever bothered to worry about Vitoria trying to kill me, or the people in La Push or Forks. Why should I spend time thinking about any of them?

I shook my head, I had to start doing the rest of the work I had left, or otherwise I'd be falling way behind.

The staff were back out, in the blazing sun, checking the drip lines, fertilizing, pruning, or hand weeding.

I went out and checked on the new seedlings in the shade-house and made sure the automatic sprinklers were still working. There was lots of baby flannel flowers nearly ready to be planted out in our new beds, they could probably be planted next week. The orchids at the other end of the shade house were nearly ready to start selling, as full potted specimens, the delicate flower spikes had come up nicely, and would be wonderful when they all started flowering.

Potted orchids were a big favourite, with Galveston's wealthier clientele, we supplied a few expensive hotels directly, with our beautiful, large specimens. We mostly only sold separate orchid stems for weddings and various times of year like during the prom season, to be made into corsages and boutonnieres.

We also had to divide out the kangaroo paws plants when they finished flowering, to make some create some new bushes. Marie had ordered a heap of new colours in the kangaroo paws from Western Australia, where they grew naturally. They would need to be planted out, as soon as they arrived in the post.

The phone rang; it was Dana again, this time in tears. The horrible bride-zilla was screaming about the blooms again and making poor Dana's life a misery.

I tried to get her to breathe slowly and calm down a bit. Surely it couldn't be any worse than most other weddings? Maybe the bride was suffering from PMS? The idea got her at least chuckling. She said she'd probably cope alright, if she was _just allowed_ to get on with her work, in peace, without further interference.

I told her that she needed to believe in herself. She was a great florist, she could do wonderful things and create magic with flowers. I told her to do her best and honestly, that's all anyone could ask at such short notice!

She then asked me something that I _now_ realize in hindsight, I should have said _no_ to.

She asked me over, to assist her in the shop, to lay out the blooms and foliage for all the table center-pieces.

I huffed and had a few seconds to ponder. Dana was our best customer, and I really liked her. Dana had pointed me in the right direction, and was a close friend of Marie and Jack.

"I'll come over to the shop, but only for a few hours. I don't want to go to the mansion or anything...ok? Is there anyone else you can call for assistance? Someone who can stand-up for themselves and not get pushed around too much?"

"I can ask Steve, he's great at dealing with fussy clients and is a hard worker. I'll call him! Thanks Bee, I'll see you later!"

"Ok, but can I work sitting down? I'm pretty stuffed."

"I'll set you up a table and give you my office chair on wheels. How's that?"

"Great!"

I ordered pizza for the guys and set to work, getting the second order ready for Jack's next delivery.

Jack arrived back from Dana's shop and we loaded up the truck again. He had a coffee, a quick snack and set off back into town with the last orders.

As I passed him the paperwork, through the truck window, I said, "I'm going to spend a couple of hours giving Dana a hand in her shop. I've ordered pizza for dinner I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah the guys and I can fend for ourselves, just don't overdo it and get too tired Honey Bee."

I nodded, I knew he was right. But a couple of hours hanging out with Dana and Steve might be fun. I sorted out tomorrow's orders, printed out the work sheets for the packing room and put the cheques and invoice book into the safe. I locked up and went into the house and put myself under the shower.

I was extra tired today, and still bleeding heavily. The warm water felt beautiful and I sank down and sat on the cool, tiled floor. I let the water it fall over me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Relaxing all the aching and stress away.

Those red eyes were still _firmly etched_ into the back of my retinas.

I huffed, how dare he still be there, after all these hours... what _was _it with _vamps and my brain?_ My head seemed permanently stuck on obsession-mode ...going over and over, the same old vampy stuff.

I shook my head, this obsessive remembering, wasn't going to get me to Dana's, or help her getting this flower extravaganza ready in time.

Tomorrow I had to sit down and tackle the business's accounts, sort out all of the payments, insurance, extra orders for supplies and wages... Yay! My favourite type of work ...not! It usually took me a lot longer to sort through all of the paperwork, 'cause I was so unsure of myself, and didn't like to make mistakes. I spent a lot of time double-checking what I had already done and being anxious, maths was never my strong point.

I would have preferred to be out in the fields, mindlessly hoeing the weeds, rather than doing paperwork inside. I couldn't wait till Marie came back home and took over managing the accounts again.

I put on some clean jeans, a purple tank and my leather riding jacket, and walked on over to my bike. It was the _one_ real indulgence I'd given myself, in the whole three years of working here.

I pulled back the covers on my baby. The exquisite, all-American, Big Dog, Wolf ...the name _somehow_ rang a bell when I first saw it, and she's absolutely beautiful, powerful and a wonderful bike to ride.

As soon as I saw this bike I _knew_ I had to have it! The makers had created a truly outstanding, performance bike, with the luscious lines and detailing to match.

My baby was a painted in a custom rich, blood-red colour, with perfectly detailed, gold trim.

I could sit upright, not have to hunch over like on a racing bike. My baby, she really looked like she _owned _the road.

I loved her.

I put on my riding boots, zipped up my thick riding jacket and put on my helmet.

She rumbled to life as I started her up. Her engine sound was unique. She reminded me of the wolves at La Push, not only was her model called 'Wolf', but it was also in honour of Jake. He showed me to _live again_, us hanging out together, repairing and riding those two old bikes, that I'd found thrown out, by the side of the road in the pouring rain.

I had a red bike then, and I have a red bike now. The story of how I got this new bike was worth remembering too.

Sometimes, when the time is right and the stars are perfectly aligned... all you have to do is _ask_, and you get what you want.

As I sat down on her black leather seat, and felt the enormous motor thrum underneath me, her engine was larger than some compact cars.

I remembered back, to the first time I _took the chance_ to ask... I was delivering flower orders in central Galveston ...and came across a very worried looking man, standing in his suit and tie, beside this very same exquisite bike. It was such an unusual shape and design, that I stopped what I was doing and went over to look at it.

"It's a real beauty, what is it?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's a Big Dog, Wolf. This here was to be my final, big indulgence for when when I turned fifty, but the bank thinks otherwise. I just lost my job as a stock market trader and I found out yesterday, that my wife wants to leave me for my best friend." The guy said, defeated.

"Gee, that's terrible! I'm sorry to hear that... I was wondering...would you let me sit on your bike? Just _once?_ I want to at least feel what it would be like, to be able to sit on something so beautiful."

"Sure go ahead, I'm going to have to find a buyer for it as soon as I can... like... preferably five minutes ago. I can't afford to keep it." He said desparately.

"What does she ride like? How old is she?"

"She's brand new, I never even got to take her out on the road for a long ride, she's still under warranty... when I test drove an identical one a month ago, it was like riding a piece of heaven. Here listen to the engine, smooth, yet powerful... hear it?"

He started it up with me right on it. I was even more entranced... _my god!_ _He was right! This was a piece of heaven... I wanted it... like nothing I'd ever experienced._ This bike was perfect... but I bet he wanted a heap for it, more than I could possibly pay...

I steeled myself.

"What do you want for it?"...I was bold and brave and just wanted to _hope_ that this beautiful beast could be mine. I loved riding bikes. I knew this bike and me could be an amazing combination on the road.

"How much have you got?" He asked curiously.

"How much did you pay for her?" I answered back, cheekily.

"I paid nearly thirty six thousand for her, but I need ten _now_... like if I don't pay up, the bank will repossess her, and I'll lose the whole lot."

"Ok, can I pay fifteen, then you can have a bit more on top of what you need, how's that?" I asked.

"Really? Are you for real? Are you sure? Yeah, I'll be more than happy to take fifteen thou! Do you even know how to ride a motorbike, especially one this big?"

"Yeah, I do! Have you got all of your paperwork handy?"

He showed me all of the stuff I needed to see. He was the real owner of this bike, and even showed me his license and registration.

"Cool, it's a deal then! I'll write you out a cheque". I said bravely, like I did this sort of thing everyday... HA!

I chuckled... I hadn't ever bought anything so big, for myself before. I shook my head in disbelief... there had been a reason, why I'd been living like a careful miser, saving all of my pennies for the last few years. I had never been so grateful to Marie for giving me a great job with room and board included. I had virtually no living costs, and as a consequence, had managed to save nearly all my wages.

My blood-red Wolf was indeed a pleasure to ride, and I was at Dana's shop in no time. It was four in the afternoon. I parked right outside the door, so I could keep an eye on my baby, through the window... everyone loved coming over to look at her, she was like a magnet for bikers and motor enthusiasts of all shapes and sizes.

I didn't mind them just looking, but I rarely talked to people about her. She and I were as one, and I didn't like to share how deeply I felt about her and our relationship. She was _my_ baby.

Steve came out to meet me.

"Bee! _Thank god_ you're here! I was just fending-off the bride from hell on the phone! I don't know whether Dana will make it, or end up having a nervous breakdown! Hopefully by this time tomorrow, it will be all over and she can finally relax."

I nodded. "I'll get us some food first, want anything?"

"Yeah I could do with a sandwich. Dana desperately needs chocolate, lots and lots of it."

"Sure, I'm on to it!" I unzipped my jacket and pulled off my helmet, handing it to him.

.

"Mm, nice bike, wanna take me for a ride babe?" A bunch of greasy, pimply teens had surrounded my baby and noticed I still wore my riding gear, and therefore must be the owner of beautiful machine they were drooling over.

I was holding a big stack of food and drinks. I looked at them. I stared at the one who was brave enough to talk to me.

"Will one of you gentlemen, care to open the door for me?" I smiled at them.

They all suddenly sprang into action, trying to beat each other to do the right thing and open the door for me. In the long-limbed muddle at the door, Steve opened up and laughingly let me in.

"Friends of yours, Bee?"

I chuckled. "Huh! They wish!"

Steve locked the door, turned around the sign to 'closed' and pulled down the blind.

"Honestly Bee, that bike of yours is a magnet for trouble! In the five minutes you were at the cafe, there's been crowds of men and boys drooling all over it! What were you thinking, getting such a wild looking bike?"

"I just fell in love Steve, and what the heart wants, the heart wants... there's no reason as to _why_ I bought her. She just _made_ me love her, I was driven purely by desire and... passion! Maybe you should get something like her; she'd be a great way for you to pick up new fellas!" I chuckled.

"_Good grief!_ Here, pass me a coffee. I need to gird my loins and focus on flowers! At least they don't cry when they _don't_ have their high expectations met, like my clients... although this bride of Frankenstein is a real, little monster! She doesn't cry, she just screams blue murder in a horrible high-pitched voice. I really pity the poor guy who ends up married to her! Poor, stupid schmuck!"

I sat down all of the food and drink on the shop counter and went to find Dana. She was crying in a sad little huddle, in the store room.

"Break time Dana! Come on sweetie; don't let that wicked-wedding-witch get you down!" I hugged her and offered her a box of tissues.

"I've got some chocolate with your name on it!" I pulled her over to the front counter.

After eating, we all felt a lot better. I watched carefully as Dana showed me how to create one of the table centre-pieces, she wanted me to make.

I calmly breathed and sat in her office chair. I set to making exact replicas of Dana's original. After I finally finished it, I showed her and she fiddled with the blooms a bit, to get them just right.

"Ok, that's good! Do another ten, exactly just like that one."

"No worries Dana." I sighed.

And that's all I did for the next couple of hours. Even though I was in the 'zone', I still had cramped muscles and a tired, aching head and eyes. Heaven knows how poor Dana was coping!

I placed the centre-pieces carefully into special crates, in her cool room and added more water to keep the arrangements alive. I felt proud of my small contribution.

"Ok time for me to go home to bed! I had a big night last night, and I really, really need to get my beauty sleep!" I smirked at the two of them.

"Thanks Bee, you're a lifesaver! I'm going to be going home soon myself, and start early to get it all transported over to the mansion and arranged on time, wish me luck!"

"I'll stay here and wait till you finish, there's all sorts of crazies out there at night!" Steve said. (Never was there a truer word spoken, if they only knew! I shivered, as I thought about it, I hope no vamps were going to make a meal of my friends tonight, or any other night for that matter.)

I kissed them both goodbye and wished Dana luck for tomorrow's wedding. Put on my full-face, mirror-visor helmet, zipped up my jacket, and pulled out my keys. I unlocked the door and Steve locked it behind me.

I noticed some figures hanging around my bike, and sighed.

"But it's _her_, I'm sure of it!" One guy said.

"No she's too little to handle something like this beast!" The other man said.

"It's beautiful though, I wish I had one. Maybe we could get matching ones?" The blonde woman said.

My skin prickled... I'm _sure_ they were vamps, I looked closer... their bodies and voices looked _really_ familiar. I came up walking slowly, jangling my keys, I knew they could hear me perfectly.

They looked around and I noticed them taking in my scent.

"Bella?" the Emmett said, the same sweet smile on his big face, looking hopeful it was me behind the visor.

I shook my head. I _didn't_ want to talk to them. I just couldn't!

"See, Emmett? I told you it wasn't her! Although, she's just a tiny, little thing. What's your name Miss?" Jasper asked me, trying to get a read on my emotions.

I was thanking heaven at this moment that I had put my helmet's visor down, before leaving the shop and managed to look completely anonymous.

I shook my head; even _speaking_ to them would give my identity away. It was a wonder they hadn't heard my voice from inside the shop. I kept moving, deliberately.

I was going home, and they weren't stopping me this time. I had a life of my own, _without_ the Cullens.

I got closer and pulled my bike off its stand and put the keys in the ignition and started her up. My baby roared to life, and the three of them got out of my way.

Rosalie looked curious and I remembered her love of engines. She might have hated my existence, but she lived for this sort of thing, her eyes lit up as I revved the bike. I left them behind as I took off down the sidewalk and then into the evening traffic... _damn those Cullens!_

What the hell are they doing in Galveston? This was _my_ patch!


	4. Chapter 4

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 4.

Riding on the way back home, I felt a sharp prickling on the back of my neck. I didn't see who was, or where they were, but I knew for _sure_ it was a vamp following me home.

I cursed under my breath. Damn Vamps! Couldn't they just leave me the hell alone! Why were they following me? Who the hell do they think they are?

Why do _I_ have to be like Vampire catnip? Always catching and attracting their attention?

The thing was I didn't want to lead whoever it was, back to the farm. I wanted to protect the place I lived and worked. It was my sanctuary. I wanted to protect Jack and the others. They didn't need to be caught up in any crazy vamp shit.

I swore to myself again and decided to pull over on the side of the road. I wanted to see if the vamp who was following me, would actually be bold enough to reveal themselves.

I had my lighter fuel, in a specially made, silver flask, shaped like a heart around my neck. The flask looked deceptively like a locket, but it held 2 fluid ounces, or 60 mls. Enough for 2 big mouthfuls, and it had a stopper on the top that was easy to remove with my teeth, when I needed to access it quickly... and of course I had my Zippo ready for action in my pocket.

I debated as to whether to pull up my helmet visor or not. If I did, I would reveal my identity. If I didn't I might not be able to get to my fuel in time, and I might be dead...dead or revealed...dead or revealed?

I finally won the debate with myself.

I would reveal myself, by raising my visor early, rather than waiting.

I unzipped my riding jacket enough, to get access to my flask of lighter fluid. I felt the prickling sensation increase. Whoever it was was starting to approach me, obviously curious as to why I had stopped my bike journey.

I fingered my Zippo, holding it so I could whip it out quickly, ready to use... I hoped to heaven that the vamp approaching me, wasn't one of Victoria's lackeys, or even the mad woman herself.

The prickling got worse, and I suddenly cramped badly. I wanted to cry out and hunch over with the pain, but I couldn't.

I needed to be tall and alert. Ready to defend myself.

I blew out a breath. I had to get in some deep breaths if I was going to create at least one really good, sharp plume of flame.

I tried to relax my abdomen and diaphragm, breathing in slowly and deeply, getting ready for the large breath that I would require to send a big flare outwards horizontally in the direction of the vamp's head.

The soft wind was coming from behind me, and I hoped that whoever it was, approached me from the front, not from the side or back.

If that happened, and they came from behind me, breathing fire at whoever it was, would be _hopeless_, _worse than hopeless_, I'd probably end up catching myself alight.

The prickling grew stronger... what was I going to have to do, to make this vamp finally reveal themselves? I shook my head... what to do?... what to do?

I pushed my visor up slowly and breathed out letting more of my scent catch in the air, carried on the breeze.

Looking around the dark, lonely road and countryside beyond me, I felt the sea breeze blowing off the ocean. The sun had set a while ago, and I was alone on the lonely country road, in the dark.

Shit! I hope that it was _just_ the Cullens who were curious enough, to have followed me, rather than one of the red-eyes.

I saw a blur and then another.

"Bella! _It is you!_

"Emmett." I said quietly, letting out a sigh of relief, but still annoyed. I had now blown my cover, and they knew where I was. My sanctuary was surely going to be invaded by nosy Cullens now... or was it? Maybe they still wanted to disown me?

"Bella, I was _sure_ my senses were confusing me. You've really grown up, and gotten a lot stronger." Jasper said admiringly, chuckling.

"Jasper, you unsurprisingly, are just exactly the same." I looked at him, coldly.

"I just wanted to apologize for trying to kill you, four years ago. I'm so sorry." Jasper made a small kind of bow in my direction, like a nineteenth century, Southern gentleman.

"What? Didn't Edward give you my message? I already forgave you ages ago Jasper! I told him, to make sure to tell you that you were _forgiven_, right after it happened when he took me home that night."

"Oh, he didn't say. He was really furious with me! I thought you would be too." Jasper muttered.

"Well you are _fallible_ and vulnerable to sensing blood after all, that's just what happens with you vamps." I shrugged.

"Can I give my little sister a hug? It's been _too_ long, I've missed you!"

"Emmett!" He picked me up and swung me around, like I was a rag doll.

"Would you put her down, you big lug? For heavens sake! She's made it pretty clear she's not that excited to see us!" Rosalie came strolling out of the dark.

"Rosalie." I said firmly, wondering what she was going to say next. Emmett put me down and smiled broadly, his big hands stayed planted on my shoulders.

_"Bella."_ she answered, crossing her arms across her chest, looking both defensive and bored at the same time.

I waited to see what they would do next. But they all looked a little sheepish, unsure as what they should do. I thought I should say something and save us all the drama. I was still upset with them, especially Edward and Alice, rejecting me all that time ago, and leaving me in harm's way.

"Jasper what did you mean before, when you said that I was stronger?" I asked.

"You, seem to be somehow, _completely blocking_ me, like there's nothing at all about you that I can sense, your emotions are a _blank to me_. Well... I get to _see_ what you are feeling, from looking at your face, like a normal person would, but its very disconcerting! No one's ever managed to do that before."

"Really? I had no idea. Huh! I wonder why how that happened?" I couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah and Alice has been driving us all _crazy_, trying to search for you too, but she's not been picking up anything on you at all, not since a few days after we all left Forks."

"Ahh, I guess that makes sense. I was wondering why none of you ever bothered to came back." I guess that would have coincided with the time that Edward left me and I crashed into a black abyss.

"We all agreed to let Edward have his way, he absolutely insisted. He threw a real fit when we all wanted to stay." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I must have looked incredulous at her words.

"No Bella, really, it's true! We all wanted to stay in Forks, except Edward!" Emmett said adamantly.

"Right, so let me get this straight." I said, trying to understand exactly what they were saying to me.

"One of your family of seven, _forces_ you all to leave... because he throws a dramatically, vampy _'fit of the vapours'_ and you all comply with his 17 year old wishes, like a bunch of mindless lemmings? Have you no minds of your own at all? No say, as to where you want to live? No democratic rights...you just _lie back_ and _take_ whatever the little dictator wants?" I blurted out fast and furious.

"Well, no, but..." Jasper started to say.

"But still, you were all happy to leave Forks and me behind and start a new life... letting Victoria and Laurent cause havoc, in your wake?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper said, looking rather ferocious.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I needed space. I took my helmet off.

Their faces all looked shocked.

_"Your hair!"_ Emmett shouted.

"Emmett would you just shut up! Tell us what you were about to say Bella." Rosalie prompted, looking serious.

"Victoria was out for me, wanting to punish me for losing her mate. Don't ask me _what_ she was thinking, or trying to prove, but she was relentless in her vendetta. She sent Laurent and he told me that she was after me. He nearly killed me, but the wolves got to him before..."

"Wolves!" They all yelled.

"Yeah... anyway, she still didn't give up and ended up coming back to Forks and La Push continuously. Lots of hikers were dying in the area and then this one time, she managed to sneak onto the reservation, while all the wolves were out, hunting her in Canada."

The next bit stuck in my throat. I couldn't say it.

_I saw the blood and the heard those mothers screaming for their dead babies._

I had been there that day too. She had grabbed those little kids, rather than me.

Why, I have no idea! They died, I should have been killed that day, but that day my world changed forever.

I sunk down and clutched my middle and closed my eyes trying to calm down.

I was having a panic attack.

Rosalie crouched down and put her arm around me, trying to give me some comfort with her cold, stony arms.

"There were three, small kids...she grabbed them and ...and..." I shook my head ...the words weren't coming... _all the blood, their little bodies ripped apart. I saw it all._

"Oh no, those poor kids! That poor, poor community! We had no idea! You survived with her trying to kill you, its amazing that you're survived this long!" Rosalie sobbed, holding me tighter.

"I didn't know where any of you had gotten to! You all left, no forwarding address, on phone number, no e-mail... I couldn't ask the wolves to protect me anymore. I didn't want anyone else to die because of me, that's why I fled Forks."

I continued on, "I ended up here in Galveston, living a whole, different life. I'm now known as _Bee_."

"Really? That's amazing! 'Cause Alice and I are living back here now, in my old family home right on the waterfront. We're getting married tomorrow... again! Its our fifth time to go through the whole 'I Do' thing with even _more_ expensive clothes and rings, music and flowers."

"Wait...what? You're living here? In Galveston? Oh! _Please_ don't tell me you're getting the flowers for the wedding, from my friend Dana at 'Petals'!" I shook my head in disbelief!

What were the odds? Living in the very same place as Alice and Jasper, and Alice acting like the mad bride of Frankenstein, rather than someone who should definitely _know better!_

"Yeah we are. That's why we were there tonight, to check on how things were going with the flowers. Alice has gone heavily into hyper-mode, and doesn't trust Dana to do a good enough job." Jasper said.

"Oh man! Can you give Alice a call and tell her to _back the hell off?_ Before my friend Dana suffers a massive, nervous breakdown! Alice has been acting like a bride-zilla and it's even made _my life_ hell today! Getting all of the extra blooms harvested and then helping Dana get the table pieces assembled! How many guests are coming to this shindig of yours Jasper?"

"At least two hundred and fifty at last count, although I'm sure she's going to want you to come too, now we know where you are and that you're right here in Galveston!" Jasper smiled in hope.

"Yeah, you _have_ to come tomorrow Bella! It's not the same in the family, since we left you all alone in Forks." the big-hearted Emmett pleaded.

_"Oh Emmett!"_ I huffed and started to cry.

_Damn! I didn't want to cry!_ I'd been alone and strong for so long. Keeping up my hardened, sarcastic armour, to protect myself from anymore pain, or anymore deep, personal attachments.

I felt like all of my angry thoughts had kind of melted away.

In a way my feelings of frustration and fury, were understandable. Edward still got to have the final say about the Cullens moving away and they all complied, even if they didn't agree.

Emmett really did care about me. Even the quiet Jasper and the frosty Rosalie, seemed to accept and understand my distress at having to survive and cope all alone, creating a new life for myself.

The big old lug picked me up off the ground and hugged me again. My legs were dangling helplessly in the air.

"Ok, ok, I'll come! But you _have_ to promise me, that Alice will sincerely apologize to Dana, for being an enormous pain in the bum, and that I get bring along a couple of friends with me, to keep Edward at bay."

"Ha! Sure no worries! I can guarantee you that Alice will grovel at poor Dana's feet and Edward _will_ behave himself." Jasper smiled eerily, he was going to _enjoy_ enforcing my requests, with Alice and Edward.

"And I'll see to it that you are treated like a very special guest, you and anyone else that you care to bring to the wedding." Rosalie said nodding in agreement with Jasper.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to see the fuss Esme and Carlisle are going to make over seeing you again _Bee_." Emmett said.

"I want to bring Steve and Jack, my two friends. What time is the wedding starting?"

"It starts at sunset, so turn up at five, so you can chill out and enjoy the change of the colour in the sky, drinking a little sparkling wine. Are these two guys your boyfriends?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha! _No_ they're my very good friends, and Dana will already be there, so I'll make sure she gets to stay and we all get to have a good time."

"Cool, I will make sure that you and your friends are properly looked after." Rosalie stated firmly, I knew she could be a stubborn stickler, when she made up her mind about something. This time she had switched, to be _on my side_, and I couldn't wait to see how it turned out tomorrow.

"Ahh, one more thing, can you ask any of your red-eyed vampy guests not to eat any of my friends, or me... or anyone else in Galveston, _please._ I've grown quite attached to the people here, and I don't want to see any of them suffer."

"Don't worry Bella, believe me... they've _all_ been warned, and know that the Major will make them pay, if they make a meal of any of the forty seven thousand residents of Galveston."

"Ok, thanks Jasper, I'll have to ask you more about this Major person later. I should be getting home now. I've got another big day tomorrow, wrangling the paperwork and accounts, which I have grown to hate!"

"I'm coming back with you, to see that you get home safely!" Emmett insisted.

"But..." I tried to counter.

"Me too! There are a lot of vampires visiting the area at the moment for the wedding, you are still _very tempting Bella."_

"Jasper!" I huffed, all embarrassed, remembering my heavy period that I was currently having.

"Hey, I'm only saying! Please let us see you safely home, ok?" Jasper asked me smoothly, trying to dazzle me into doing what they all wanted.

"Yeah! If you show me where the books are, I'll do them for you, so you can have a nice break and relax tomorrow." Rosalie generously offered.

I sighed, finally resolving that the Cullen's _were _back in my life now, whether I liked it or not.

"Ok, I give in! You can all escort me home. Rose do you want a ride with me on the pillion seat? You can hop on the back, and enjoy the wonderful ride my baby always gives me!" I chuckled, putting my helmet back on.

Rosalie got up on the pillion seat, looking as insanely attractive as ever.

Emmett's eyes bugged out and he started to make a strange, low, rumbling noise.

I looked confused, but got on the bike anyway.

"He's just purring, don't worry about it!" Rosalie smirked, tossing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

We set off home to the flower farm and Rose sat up behind me like a pro, taking the curves along on the winding road with just the right amount of lean. She was a vamp with perfect balance after all!

I was happy but exhausted. It had been quite a day and I really wanted to have a nice, hot shower, some painkillers and sink into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I showed them inside and made sure they were very quiet, not wake up poor Jack.

I made a mug of hot milk and honey and swallowed two painkillers. I showed them into the office and shut the door. Rose took to the all of the books and understood everything that needed to be done. She whispered that she had managed Carlisle's accounts for many years, as well as hers and Emmett's.

I drank the rest of my milk and started to feel much more relaxed, than I had in a very long time. I wonder if Jasper had anything to do with that? Maybe my mysterious shield was dropping and I was letting him in.

"Why don't you get ready for bed Bella, I'll finish this up in no time!" Rose chuckled. "I'll leave the signatures blank for you to sign, rather than forge them."

I remembered Edward's forging of my writing, especially when he left that note for my dad, after he had left me alone in the forest.

I dragged myself into the bathroom and had a glorious shower, further relaxing my cramping body. I went back into the office in my pj's and Rose had indeed finished the books, the pay, the accounts, payments, tax, insurance and utilities, as well as labelled all of the envelopes and stamped them, ready to be put in the post tomorrow.

I signed all of the checks for tomorrow's pay and all of the monthly payments which the business owed.

"Thanks so much! I can't believe you finished it all so quickly! It usually takes me forever. I've got to lock up now and go to bed. I've got to get up at four to make the guys their breakfast." I locked up and switched off the lights.

I hugged Emmett and Rose. Jasper smiled kindly at me, and I smiled back.

"Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Go have fun at your stag night Jasper!"

I yawned and dragged myself off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 5.

I fell asleep, but awoke suddenly after a wild and vivid dream of a _smiling man with a deep voice and laughing eyes. _

_Brilliant crimson eyes._

_We were running fast and laughing wildly together._

I lay there my heart beating fast, in a sticky, sweaty mess. Panting and bewildered at the thought of going _fast_, really fast. _Faster than my bike could take me._

_And laughing like there was no tomorrow, no sorrow. Laughing loudly, without limits, without restraint. _

I had a huge smile on my face. I never woke with such excitement and joy in my heart.

I sat up and blinked...it was 3.55 in the morning. I chuckled at my mind and body being wide awake, before the alarm. That was different! I leapt out of bed and kept chuckling under my breath.

Wow, I was early! I thought the boys deserved a big, cooked breakfast after all the hard work they did yesterday. I dressed and went into the kitchen, and started on the beginnings of an eggs, bacon and sausage breakfast, toast, juice and coffee. I made up some pancake mixture to stand, ready for the morning break, where I wanted to give them pancakes for morning tea, or maybe lunch.

Today everyone was going to have a lovely time eating great food.

"Hey Jack! Guess what? I'm inviting you to come out with me, Dana and Steve this evening."

He looked at me sleepily, and yawned. I gave him a juice and then a coffee, before he actually spoke to me.

"Out... where?" Jack asked.

"It's a wedding, I caught up with some old friends last night, who invited me. You probably won't believe it, but you know all of those extra blooms for the wedding we had to harvest yesterday? Well, we're been invited to that very same wedding, right on the foreshore in downtown Galveston, at sunset."

"Sure, it sounds good. I'll go if Dana goes. She might even let me dance with her." Jack sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows..

I texted Steve and Dana, all the news about us all going to the wedding this evening. It was way before either of them would be awake.

All I needed now was an outfit to wear to the wedding.

Maybe I could try shopping for something to wear? Ughh...I really hated clothes shopping, nothing ever felt right, and I liked wearing flat shoes. Heels? I'd _never_ worn them.

I really hoped Jasper and Rosalie could make their forceful personalities work on Alice, and get her to apologize to Dana. Otherwise, it would be highly unlikely that Dana would want to stay for the wedding, after she'd finished slaving over the floral decorations.

I served up a heap of food and everyone was in the mood to take it easy today, we didn't have a lot of new orders, thank goodness.

"Hey Honey Bee, what kind of outfit should I wear to this fancy wedding we're all going to?"

"What kind of clothes have you got, other than the ones I see you wear day in and day out?"

"I've got a couple of nice western shirts and a lovely new Stetson from that lady friend of mine at the market. I've good cowboy boots that will come up nice, if I give them a polish and a clean pair of black slacks, I think might fit me still."

"Jack when was the last time you wore those slacks?"

"Ummm, well it could have been when I turned twenty one, before I joined the Marines."

"And how old are you now Jack?"

"Umm, thirty five."

"Ok, I'm guessing that there's a possibility, they might not fit you any more. How about when I go shopping for my outfit, you come along with me? The guys here are capable of holding down the fort after we get the majority of the early work done, and we can both go find something to wear." I said hopefully.

"How about I search my cupboards first? I'm sure there's something good that I've got stored away. I got some things given to me that might look ok." Jack smiled, like he was fondly remembering whichever the lady was, who gave him the clothing gifts he never wore.

"Huh, so I've got to go look for something by myself then! I see how it is!" I laughed. "You're just frightened of going into those ladies' dress shops. I know!"

"Yeah, you _definitely_ have me over a barrel there Bee, I hate those places! Hey... but now that I think of it... I might have something that could fit you too. I packed it away a long time ago, and I know it's somewhere in the back of my closet... just wait here." Jack jumped up and sped off towards his room, all excited.

I shook my head and wondered what on earth Jack could have, that would possibly fit me? I had no idea what I could wear that would be appropriate for such an occasion. All the vamps were sure to be wearing the latest European fashions, which cost a bomb.

"Why don't you three guys head off with the tractor and trailer and start picking the small order written down in the packing shed? Jack and I will be out soon to help you."

The three of them agreed and left. I cleaned up the kitchen and stacked the dishwasher.

"Here it is, I _knew_ I still had it!" Jack came in, holding nondescript plastic bag.

"What is it?"

"It's my mother's wedding dress; she had it hand-made for her by her aunty. She was tiny like you and it was a real big thing, back in the '70's, made from this strange saffron colour, rather than the traditional white. My mother was a real radical too, and refused to get married in a church. At the time she was the talk of the town!" Jack chuckled.

I looked surprised as he pulled out an amazing, ankle-length, finely crocheted dress. The colour was the most spectacular thing about it though, a rich marigold, or saffron. It had a wide shawl neckline, so it could be worn off the shoulder and had a comfortable waistline, no zips, buttons or fastenings.

The edges of the shawl neck and hem were crotcheted into delicate prairie points, so it had the effect of softening the whole look of the dress. There was also a wide, brightly embroidered cummerbund, to complete the outfit, which I guess could be worn tightly around my waist, to create curves, where I had none.

As I held the dress against me, I felt a shiver go up my arms. It looked and felt incredible; it was light, soft and loose. It was in perfect condition, no moth holes or stains...it was in pristine condition, for being over forty years old. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jack...it's so beautiful!" I whispered.

"It's perfect for you Bee; I really want you to wear it. My mother would agree with me if she was here, I know she would!"

I nodded, "ok." I smiled sniffing back the tears and trying to not cry.

"And I've got this fringed, western shirt which I've never worn, it should still fit me, these black slacks and fancy belt with a silver buckle." he showed me his special clothes. The western shirt and belt buckle were real Texas treasures.

"I think you'll look hot Jack! That shirt's a real classic! It will go really well with that new Stetson and your fancy cowboy boots. Just try on the slacks to make sure they fit, and then I won't force you to come shopping with me, ok?"

I got an excited call at 6.30 a.m. from Steve. He was more than happy to come with me to the wedding and I couldn't wait to see what he wore. Steve always looked amazing, and never seemed to wear the same thing twice, he had an extensive wardrobe, and impeccable taste.

I described my wonderful dress that Jack had provided for me, and he squealed in excitement. I said I needed to find some shoes and maybe some fun jewellery to wear with it. He said he knew of a shop that sold some pretty, jewelled, flat, leather sandals which would go well with the dress and be perfect for my feet, he knew I never wore heels.

Steve said I should try wearing a hat. I told him to pull his head in.

He laughed at my snarly grumpiness.

I told him that Jack and I would pick him up beforehand. I hoped Dana would agree to stay on there and have fun with us. I told him all about how I'd met my old friends, who'd promised to make Alice the bride-zilla, behave herself and that she was going to apologize profusely for being a ridiculous and making poor Dana cry and doubt her skills.

Steve went quiet. "She had _better_ apologize, or I'll have a few choice words to say to her, even if she _is_ the bride!" he snarled.

"Ok it's a deal! I'll see you 4.30 this afternoon!"

At that moment Jack came back in wearing his slacks, and luckily they fit! So he was off the hook, for having to buy any new clothes with me today.

"Perfect!" I nodded. "Hey can I book at least one dance with you tonight Jack? I'm sure Dana won't mind if I get one little song with you?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah I guess I could, so these pants fit ok? Are you sure?" Jack asked, unsure of himself.

"They look great! You'll be one of the most _real _guys there this evening.(I meant that too, what with all of the vamps, being so unreal!) A true Texan, through and through! I can't wait to see you in the whole western get-up, it will be worth a photo!" at that moment Jack's face lit up and the sparkle in his eyes was definitely going to have women falling all over themselves, even some of the single vamp ladies.

"I think Dana's going to want to take you out more often, after seeing you all dressed up and looking so fine, tonight Jack! Why don't you ask her out more? I know she has a thing for you, and I know that you'd be great together!" I suggested, smirking at him.

"Hummmgh!" Was all he said, as he left the room to change back into his work-gear.

I answered an early morning call from a sleepy-headed Dana. She was really surprised at the turn of events. She gave a weary ok, to staying at the wedding, after she had finished organising all of the flowers.

She said she would try her hardest to stay... but _if_ Alice said _one more thing_, she would leave. I agreed, and told her Steve and I would be giving Alice a serve, if she was even _looked_ like she was going to start being a bitch.

I said goodbye to Dana, and not five seconds later... a new ringtone rang out of my phone. _'Running Bear loves Little White Dove'_... I looked to see who on earth it could be.

"Emmett! You got hold of my phone and put on a cute ringtone for your number, while I wasn't looking!"

"Hey baby doll! Like the song, its a favourite of mine? We did our 'magic' and the two 'problems' are now being managed by Esme. Wow! You should have heard her go off at Alice! She's usually is such a doting mama; now between Jasper and Esme, I'm sure your friend Dana, will be having a good time tonight. Alice is going to ring her now...yep...I'm watching her do it right now!" Emmett laughed quietly.

"That's excellent Emmett, thanks... and Edward, how have you managed him?"

"Oh don't worry, Esme gave him a real roasting. Then Carlisle threatened him with some _seriously_ hard-to-repair damage to his person, as punishment for being a complete and total idiot!"

"What did Carlisle do?" It was hard to imagine Carlisle doing anything too serious... to his precious, first created son.

"He grabbed hold of Edward's perfect hair and threatened to pull out a big hunk of it! Our hair never grows back, so you should have seen the look on Eddie's face! It was priceless!"

I started laughing, I laughed and laughed and laughed, tears rolled down my face and I held my middle, my laughing had become painful.

Edward and his oddly-coloured, floppy hair! It was a stroke of brilliance on Carlisle's part! Having a crap head of hair, with a big chunk taken out of it, wouldn't kill Edward, or stop him from living, but it _was_ his one source of pride and joy. He was _incredibly_ vain about his hair. The other thing he loved were his cars, but they were all replaceable.

I peaked in his bathroom cupboards once, when we were still together, and it was _jammed_ full of hair products!

I finally stopped laughing, and had gained some small semblance of calm.

"It's great to hear you laugh Bells, I've really missed you and that sound." Emmett said sweetly.

"Thanks Emmett, me too." I realized that I hadn't really laughed about anything for ages. Not for years.

I had been living in survival mode.

"Hey girl! I just wanted to say its all fine! This evening, I know you'll look amazing!" Jasper drawled.

"How do you know that Jasper?" I asked.

"Hi Bella, it's me! Alice! I'm so, so, so sorry about being a stupid, frantic Diva and hurting your friend! I just grovelled a lot to her and apologized profusely and she's agreed to come to the wedding! I know you'll be the 'Belle of the Ball' tonight! I love that retro-seventies look too! The colour is perfect on you! And it even matches the gold wedding theme!" Alice squealed in excitement...she and Steve would really hit it off.

"Wait a sec! You can _really_ see me Alice?"

"Yes! Just now, when you had that big, long laugh, _something_ must have lifted and _I saw you!_ It's the first time in four years! Edward saw you too, at the same time as me, sorry about that! I'm sorry about Victoria too. Jasper's got his contacts working on the case, to get rid of her and the threat she poses to you. I'm sorry about the children who died at La Push and I'm so sorry we left. I never should have listened to Edward! None of us should have!" She growled.

"So you're going to be _totally _nice to Dana and my two other friends... _all evening_ Alice?" I asked, making sure that I clearly understood her intentions.

"Yes, I'll treat them like royalty, you'll see!" She promised.

"Ok, thanks for apologizing to Dana; it means a lot to me. She's someone who deserves a break, and she helped me when I really needed a hand."

"Aha! There's a couple of really, nice surprises that will be coming tonight! I can't wait!" Alice chuckled loudly.

"No!" I heard Edward wail in the background. I wonder what Alice saw so clearly, that he picked up on?

"Want to spill the beans Alice? Or am I going to have to wait and see?" I huffed, remembering how Alice's visions were quirky and prone to sudden changes.

"I can't spoil the surprise, it's just too, too good!" Alice's musical chuckle reminded of why I once loved her like a sister, and called her my best friend.

"Alice, will it be likely to turn out ok though? Or should I run away now?"

"No! Bella please don't do that! I really want to make it up to you, and the surprise will be...like a dream come true! I was wrong about you being Edward's mate by the way... I think I was just hopeful at the time, but I really got it wrong and I'm sorry!"

"What? Ah... ok... I kind of wish I had of known that at the time, instead of shutting down, like a heart-broken mess." I said out loud, instead of inside my head, remembering that terrible, dark period which I had never spoken to anybody about.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, but it will all work out... better than any of us could have ever hoped for!" Alice said bouncily. I could just see her now, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Alice... are you _sure_ about this? Not just being freakishly and unreasonably optimistic?"

"Yes! Today will be a big turning point for all of us!" the irrepressible Alice pronounced.

"Hey Bella, I wanted you to know that I posted all of those letters for you." a calmer voice said.

"Thanks Rose! I don't think I thanked you properly yesterday; your work has saved me hours and hours of stress. And I'm happy that you seem to like me now."

"Huh! Yeah I feel like I should have done more to protect you from all of that suffering! I want to be your sister, your big sister. I'd like to go riding with you again; your bike has set me thinking."

"So, was it your first time riding on the back of a Wolf?" I chuckled, imagining what it would be like to _really_ ride on Jake's back.

"Ha! Yeah a wolf...it's easy to fall in love with such a beautiful piece of machinery. I looked at the Big Dog factory web-site; they have an amazing range of bikes. Plus Emmett has a _real thing going_, for how I look sitting on one!" Rosalie laughed.

"So what was this purring thing, you were doing yesterday Emmett?"

There was raucous laughter around the room, I must be on speaker phone and everyone on in their mansion must have heard my question.

"It's a vampire mating thing, unconscious and totally uncontrollable. What can I say? My Rosie _does_ it to me every time! Rose sitting on your bike was something special!"

"Hi Bella dear, how are you? I'm so excited to know that you're alright! I just want you to know that I will never leave you behind and cut you off like that again! Family shouldn't leave their much loved members behind! It was terrible what happened, you deserved so much better! I hope that one day; you might find it in your heart to forgive me, my dear."

"Esme! I..." stupid tears... it was wonderful to hear her voice though.

"Oh darling, I didn't want to make you cry, please don't cry! I never forgot you, I made a horrible choice to follow the rest of the family, I'm so, so sorry!"

I sniffed and found a tissue to blow my nose and wiped my tears. I took a deep breath.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again Esme, give Carlisle my regards, I've got to go help the guys... ok, bye."

"See you soon Bella."

I ended the call and closed my eyes. They did love me after all? I was mistaken? Did they really just make a stupid choice, rather than a deliberate cutting me out of their lives because I meant _nothing to them,_ like Edward had implied in the forest?

I shook my head. I needed to keep my head calm, and not get swamped and steam-rolled, by the Cullen's all-encompassing, mad, family road-show.

I had to remember that here... I had a good, satisfying, independent life, right here on the farm, growing flowers.

I earned a nice living and made my own choices. It was hard work, but a thoroughly worthwhile life, and no one _died _doing it.

I looked at the beautiful dress Jack had given me and smiled. I was going to enjoy myself tonight, and not let Edward make me feel less than proud of myself.

I had survived and thrived these last four years.

I would stand up and show Edward how strong I was, and never be that stupid, naive, compliant, submissive girl again!

I hoped Carlisle _did_ rip his stupid hair out, just to teach Edward a lesson!

If not, I could always set it on fire, and see what happened!

I chuckled at that hilariously, wicked thought... naughty, naughty Bella!


	6. Chapter 6

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 6.

_"Oh my god!_ You two look _insane!_ Jack, if you were gay, I'd totally be trying to get you into the sack about now! You look so good in those black slacks and boots! Who knew there was a well dressed man underneath that once scruffy exterior?" Steve expounded in flappy-happy hands at Jack.

Jack blushed and looked down at his boots

I laughed at Steve's antics and Jack's modesty.

"And look at you Miss Thing! That colour! I've never seen anything dyed such a rich colour before! Don't you look a treat? I'm sure you'll get a _lot_ of attention tonight!" Steve looked me over and picked up the edge of my shawl neckline, in raptures.

I had found some great sandals, with twinkling gems near my toes, some chunky, metal bangles which clanked up and down my arms, and a pair of large, gold, hoop earrings. I got them all in a wonderful shop that had everything, so I didn't have to waste a lot of time on shopping.

"Steve! I'm not that interested in getting attention! Just remember, some of these people used to know me as Bella, not Bee, before I toughened up. This is going to be a fun night for all of us; we haven't work tomorrow. Let's just enjoy ourselves, shall we?" I rolled my eyes as we made our way over to the heavily, decorated mansion. There were a few well-dressed people coming down the street in our direction, who looked like wedding guests.

Lights twinkled, and there were swags of flowers, large spilling pots of flowers, flowers under windows, over the doors, and thousands and thousands of rose petals and jasmine blossoms lying on the path leading up to the front door. They gave up a heady scent as they were crushed underfoot by everyone's shoes, onto the still hot paving stones.

"Oh my! Lordy, Lordy! What a sight!" Jack groaned, shaking his head. This was a quite statement from a man who _really_ knew his flowers.

"I think Alice must have got Dana to truck-in every flower in the state! She's gone completely crazy! Although...it does look amazing! I hope Dana is still in one piece after doing all of this work." I muttered.

"Maybe she got some help with it all?" Jack shook his head at the sight.

I knew that inside and beyond, would be filled to the gunnels, with floral extravagance. Alice had certainly had a field day!

"I certainly hope so! I don't think any one person could have managed all of this. Surely it would take a team to do _all_ of this? I wonder what the inside of this place is like?" Steve pondered aloud, looking around with his wide eyes, at all of the splendour before us.

Steve's outfit was quite fantastic too, he was dressed in a classic '50's, dark blue, double-breasted suit. He had on shiny, pointy-toed shoes, a classic narrow '50's tie and crisp white shirt, with chunky gold cufflinks. He was wearing a classic Fedora, which made him look like a 1950's movie star...or mafia boss, take your pick. And there was a crisp, white handkerchief stuck sharply into his breast pocket, to finish off the look.

"Bella! Bee!" Esme and Dana met us at the door, Dana had already got stuck into the champagne, I didn't blame her one bit! We all chuckled at how relaxed and happy she looked. She was a different woman from yesterday, thank heavens.

"Esme this is Jack and Steve, guys this is Esme." Esme greeted them and came and hugged me.

"Oh darling I've missed you so! I'm so sorry! You look so grown up and beautiful, and this is such a great dress! I used to do this kind of crotchet work when it was in fashion, I should really take it up again!" Esme admired and looked at me like if she could've cried, she would have.

"The house looks wonderful Esme, did you have much to do with the renovation?" Esme smiled and nodded with the same gentle face that I remembered.

"And Dana, you did a great job with all the flowers!" I said loudly hugging my exhausted friend tightly.

"I got Rose and Emmett to help Dana with some of it, after she arrived with all the trucks early this morning." Esme said, nodding in my direction, knowing I would understand what she meant.

"So... did you need to _import_ every flower in the whole of the south-west to get the job done Dana?"

"Yeah, just about!" She nodded and giggled, lightheaded from the bubbly she had already consumed.

"How much have you drunk already? I need to catch up with you!" Steve said winking at Dana.

We all took a glass and wandered over to the garden, where surprise, surprise...there were even more blooms, and a special gazebo type arrangement, all swathed and dripping in flowers. Just like Alice had envisioned, I'm sure!

We sat down in the back row. There were a heap of important people walking around, who all seemed to know each other. Steve even spotted some celebrities, although they didn't look so familiar to me, due to my refusal to watch any television, or read any magazines, other than boring trade flower journals, which never mentioned celebrities.

I spotted a vamp or two, my skin was prickling like crazy at their presence. Dana and Jack sat beside each other and were catching up on things, waiting for the ceremony to start. The string quintet started playing some soothing music to encourage everybody to think about getting seated.

"The garden and all of these flowers here just don't compare to the beauty I see before me!" I looked over to my left, at the deep, soothing sound of his voice. It was that mysterious vamp that had seen me fire breathing. The one I dreamt about...he smiled and sat right down beside me.

I smiled back at him and shook my head.

His large and gentlemanly demeanour hid the fact that immediately to my left, sat a drinker of human blood.

Here was a being who was thoroughly deadly and cunning, a killer, a murderer.

He was undoubtedly one of the members of the supernaturally, gloriously _undead _world.

I guess I could have said the same about all of the Cullens too.

"What's your name, my sweet little cherry blossom?" his deep voice asked me. This was the second time for him to ask me my name. Last time I was really spooked and said something stupid to him. This time he could easily find out who I was, so I decided to just be brave, or really stupid and just _tell him_.

"It's Bee, but the Cullen's know me as Bella."

"Oh! Would that be the famous Miss Bella Swan, lately of Forks, in Washington State?" he said in an old-fashion cadence and a lilting, Celtic accent.

I nodded.

My heart beat started racing. I bit my lip...what if he was one of Victoria's lackeys out to get me?

"Please don't panic, its just that your name is somewhat well known in our world. Weren't you and that boy Edward...?" he murmured curiously.

I closed my eyes, these stupid tears springing up! I was here to enjoy myself, not to get quizzed by a vamp with a smooth, soothing voice. One who I knew nothing about.

I wondered _why_ Edward's name had suddenly made me want to cry?

I thought I had finished crying buckets of tears over him leaving me, all of those years ago.

He gently handed me an beautifully ornate, lacy handkerchief. I took it and dabbed at my tears and huffed as I tried to get myself to calm down.

"Oh! My heaven's above! Would you just _look_ at that hair?" Steve squealed suddenly to my right, without having noticed my stupid tears.

I looked in the direction of Steve's comment, but I already _knew _that it was Edward's head of hair Steve was screaming about.

"Bee hon, do you know who that is? I've got to get to know him! He's absolutely gorgeous!" Steve's face lit up with unbridled lust.

"Sweet Jesus Steve! That's Edward Cullen, my ex-boyfriend who selfishly dumped me in the forest and ran away, as fast as his legs could carry him. You are more than welcome to try your luck with him! But watch out! He's great at _saying_ one thing and doing _another._ I don't want you to get your heart broken!" I hissed at him.

"Bee, that's the very _last_ thing on my mind at the moment! He's gorgeous! Maybe he's just conflicted, as to his sexual orientation...maybe he hasn't tried being with someone...who could _show_ him how to experience a little of the wild stuff!" Steve chuckled wickedly.

I guffawed loudly at the shocking idea of Edward being gay and letting his controlling, buttoned-up self, actually enjoy a bit of hot boy-on-boy sex!

People looked around to see who had made the sudden, strange noise in the back row. The friendly vamp to the left, gently patted me on the back, and sniggered along with me, he must have known about Edward's reputation as the epitome of a virgin-veggie-vamp.

A few of the vamps nearby, laughed too. They would have undoubtedly heard what I said as well.

I don't think many here in Galveston, knew about how I was dumped, and where. Only Edward and I did, it seemed.

Dad and the search party and unhappily... the whole of the rest of Forks, knew all about how Edward did the deed and left, thanks to all of the vicious, small town gossips who lived there.

Everyone was seated now and I spotted Jasper standing proudly at the end of the aisle, near the flower-laden gazebo, with another blonde male vamp standing next to him, I guess he was Jasper's best man. The celebrant looked to be another vamp, slightly older, shorter with dark hair.

The quintet played the wedding march and we all went quiet, in anticipation for Alice to make her grand entrance.

Three of the most attractive, vamp women came slowly down the aisle, all dressed as bridesmaids. I looked at them in shock and wondered if they were _part-Veela?_

The world had suddenly become a weird cross-over storybook, the characters in the 'Goblet of Fire', coming to life and emerging _here_ at this wedding... right in down-town Galveston.

I blinked and shook my head.

_Wake up Swan! _

"I know, those damn Denalis always do the same thing to me too!" My friend to the left whispered.

"Oh, so _that's_ what the Denali's from Alaska look like! Huh, might have guessed! Of course it stands to reason that they would all have unearthly beauty, and look exactly like Veelas!" I muttered under my breath.

"Veelas?"

"Like in the book 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire', you know?" I mumbled.

"I haven't had the chance to read it my dear, but I promise to do so, as soon as I can find a copy!" he assured me.

Jasper's face, was love personified, as Alice made her entrance.

"The Major is lucky to have found his true mate." He whispered to me, as Alice slowly walked towards the flower-dripping bower. She looked like a real-life princess, floating gracefully towards her prince.

I quirked my brow and tilted my head in confusion.

"Is Jasper...?"

"Major Whitlock!" He said softly and nodded in confirmation.

"Oh!" A Major, I wonder which war he must have served in?

We all listened carefully after that, as they went through the usual wording for the marriage ceremony.

Alice had included a small speech with some highly expressive prose, but Jasper's speech went straight to our hearts, with his deep and tender words he spoke to Alice, in return.

I sniffed at the beautiful sentiments...I dabbed my eyes and looked at the wonderful, handmade lace edging on the fine, linen handkerchief I was still holding. I wanted to blow my nose, but it seemed completely wrong doing it, on this exquisite scrap of fabric.

Steve shoved a couple of tissues into my hands, as he blew his nose and wiped his eyes too, crying along with all the other humans who were here in attendance.

I joined in too, not bothering to be too polite, seeing as everyone with a heartbeat was pretty much a blubbering wreck.

Jasper must have been projecting his emotions again!

The ceremony ended, as they walked down the aisle, everyone cheering loudly, but still crying at the same time. My vamp friend took my hand in his, and looked into my eyes.

"I'd like to introduce myself, if I may?" he bowed slightly, as if he were in court, two centuries ago.

I nodded, staring into his sparkling eyes.

"I'm Captain Garrett McLeod, a native of the Isle of Skye, off the coast of Scotland. I served under the infamous Jean Lafitte, right here in Galveston, and later in the Caribbean. Where I ended up...like you see me today." He said calmly, knowing that I knew... that he wasn't a human, but something _else._

_Jean Lafitte, the real-life pirate who ran his own kingdom here, in the early part of the 19th century!_

I took a small breath in. That would totally make sense, as to why he's bowing and very polite, sounding like he was older that most of the Cullens...except Carlisle.

"Its nice to meet you. Thank you for lending me the handkerchief."

I offered it back to him and he took it from me smiling.

"I'm sorry it got a little wet, maybe I should wash it for you?" I offered.

"A few tears from the most wonderful woman in the place, won't hurt at all, and of course, your fragrance is simply _divine!"_ he sniffed it delicately and tucked it into his pocket.

_Oh heck! I had temporarily forgotten! I had just unknowingly saturated his hanky with my scent and given it back to him!_

_**Me**__...the woman voted most likely...to be nicknamed 'catnip for vamps!'_

"Sir...I..." I started to panic. What if he wanted to make a meal of me, after pretty much revealing himself to be over two hundred years old?

"My sweet little blossom, I swear that I will do you no harm. I mean to become your protector, if you will allow it of course." His deep voice resonated and vibrated right through me.

It was as if I was a tuning fork, and he was the instrument. Or was it the other way around?

He picked up my hand which he held and gently put it to his mouth and softly kissed my knuckles. Once, twice, three times.

"Uhh," was the only sound I made.

The music picked up, shifting my focus away from his mouth. I took my hand back from his and blushed...just like a ridiculous teenager.

I tried to remember where I was...oh yeah that's right! Sitting in the garden at Alice and Jasper's wedding! This charming Captain was dazzling me!

I looked over to Steve and he was still staring hopefully in Edward's direction. I elbowed Steve in the ribs to get his attention.

"Why don't you go try your luck, with the oldest virgin in history?" I muttered in Steve's ear.

"He's not! ...I don't believe it! ...Really, he can't _still_ be a virgin, can he?" Steve said in delighted shock.

I smirked and giggled. The Captain laughed loudly at my comment.

Emmett and Rose laughed loudly nearby; they must have heard me.

"Yeah he was a virgin when I knew him, good luck with changing that!"

"Ok, I'm gonna see what his story is, wish me luck!"

"Go get him tiger!" I sniggered, as Steve leapt out of his seat and dashed over to the place where Edward had last been seen. I shook my head. Steve had it bad. I didn't mind if he tried to seduce Edward, I thought it might even be fun to watch Edward squirm, as Steve gave it the good old college try. Not that I ever expected anything to happen, Edward would be as predictable as ever and resist Steve's charms.

"So, that scoundrel left you all alone in the forest! Outrageous!" The Captain grumbled to me.

"It was a long time ago. I started a new life without him, or any of them. Yesterday evening, I found out that Alice and Jasper were _right here_ in Galveston. I got invited to this wedding and _here I am!"_ I tried to say confidently, as if I was over Edward, and he didn't break me.

"Just give me the word, if you ever want me to deal with that _contemptible blaggard_." He murmured softly in my ear, his clove-scented breath wafting over my face. I was vibrating and jittery, in response to his voice and amazing smell.

I felt like I was floating away...

"Bella! Hey, how are things? The flowers look great don't they? I heard from Dana, that you suggested artificial ones to make up the difference! It was a stroke of genius! Alice will be able to use nearly all of them again, next time there's a wedding!" Rosalie laughed, and touched my shoulder, I jumped in surprise coming back to earth.

"I heard that you and Emmett did a great job helping Dana out! Thanks for that Rose, you did a wonderful job! The house and garden really are 'dripping with flowers' just like Alice originally wanted!"

"We had a great time putting up the all of the swags of flowers, Dana just thought we were _very_ fast workers! So...what's this about Edward leaving you in the forest?" Rose was more than a little furious. She must have heard my comments to Steve.

"What do you want to know?" I asked carefully, I didn't want Edward to be flogged right here, right now. Although, I wouldn't mind if the bastard was brought down a peg or two.

"I must know _everything_ of course!" Rose flipped her hair and looked at her nails.

"How about we have a talk later, when it's a bit quieter? Have you met Captain Garrett McLeod?"

"Sure we know Garrett, he's a real treasure! How are you Garrett?"

"Ma'am, it's lovely to see you once again, it's been too long since I last saw you and your mate. How is young Emmett?"

"Garrett, my man! How's it hanging?" Emmett came up and gave Garrett a hearty man-hug, which he accepted good humoredly. I'm sure greetings between adult men must have changed _a lot_ since Garrett was a human.

I stood up beside them, they were so tall! I felt like a munchkin next to the three of them.

"I'm going to find the ladies' room, want to show me where it is Rose?" I asked.

"Sure sis! We'll see you boys later! Come on Bella, we need to talk. Tell me all! If Carlisle doesn't rip Eddie's hair out for leaving you like that, I'll gladly do it for you!" Rosalie said with a scary look on her face.

"Edward might have his work cut out for him though, 'protecting his virtue' for the rest of the evening, which will be a lot of fun to watch. My good friend Steve has decided to try and seduce him." I chortled loudly.

"Yeah, I heard something like that, there are a lot of interested friends and family who will get a laugh seeing him try and squirm out of that! So... he dumped you in the forest, eh? What a cruel, stupid prick!"

"Huh...yeah apart from getting hypothermia, from being soaking wet to the bone for twelve hours in the dark; I kind of closed off from the world and spiralled down into a deep depression. That's when my wall went up and Alice stopped seeing me. I must have shut down to protect myself. My good friend Jake pulled me out of it thankfully, and got me into riding motorbikes. That's why when I saw my 'baby' earlier this year; I _knew_ that she and I were meant to be together!"

"Well I'm so glad you made it through, it gives me hope that you've survived, toughened up and grown up. I'm proud of you Bella, and glad to call you my sister." Rosalie hugged me. It was still strange having hugs from the previously dismissively cold, ice queen herself. Boy, had she done a 180 degree change in her personality!

Rosalie showed me into a palatial guest bathroom and I got freshened up and splashed some cold water on my face.

It had been a roller coaster within the last hour... tears and laughter, and even a few secrets that had been publicly revealed!

I wonder what the rest of the evening would have in store for me?

I needed to have something to eat, dance around and relax a bit. I didn't want to think about Edward.

I just wanted to...I wanted to have a little fun and make peace with the past.

I hadn't even said hello to Alice, or Carlisle yet. Or had much time to get to know my new acquaintance, Captain Garrett McLeod.

I didn't care either way, if I never got to meet any of the Veela-like, Denali bridesmaids, or Edward.

Especially Edward!

I squared my shoulders and looked at myself in the mirror.

_I can do this, I can do this! _

I decided to go all out, and try the double off-the-shoulder look, like a traditional Mexican woman.

_Hmm, not bad! Time to have a little fun!_

I opened the bathroom door and Rosalie was standing there snarling at Edward.

Great! My least desired scenario, had just come true! Maybe I could try to ignore him?

I walked forward. Looking like a brave and beautiful, off-the-shoulder swishy, swaying girly-girl...full of confidence.

"Come on Rosalie, let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Bella please, wait!" Edward pleaded, moving in front of me, stopping me from moving forward.

"Get out of my way!" I growled at the boy I used to love so much.

"Wait! Please... we need to talk! I want to find out how you've been."

"No you don't! You don't give a shit about me! Its like you said in the forest, _remember?_ Get out of my way, or else Rose will mess up that stupid hair of yours!" I threatened.

"With pleasure!" She growled leaping in his direction. Edward lurched away, in order to miss her. Emmett came rushing through the bedroom door with Garrett beside him, both of them looking ready to rumble.

Jasper's best man followed them in.

"Hello everybody! Jasper has asked me to get everyone ready, to come downstairs for the photographer. I'm Peter Whitlock by the way Miss Bella," he smiled at me cheerfully.

Peter grabbed Edward by his arm suddenly and pulled him in close, and proceeded to look him sternly right in the eye.

"BEHAVE BOY, or else!" Peter said low and menacingly.

Edward looked pretty spooked by Peter's threat. I wonder what Peter had been thinking about, to make Edward so uncomfortable?

"And if he doesn't behave, I'll gladly dismember him and then force him to watch me as I show him _exactly_ how to treat a lady." My Captain growled, looking down at Edward like he was a curious parasite, stuck under a microscope slide."

"My little blossom, would you care to come downstairs for a few refreshments and perhaps a dance?" Garrett bowed deeply and offered his arm to me. I smiled at him and took it gratefully, he tucked me into his side and we glided out the door together.

"But Bella doesn't dance!" Edward yelled as we moved down the hallway.

"Wanna bet?" I chuckled, that was one thing I did really well. I could add fire to the mix, if he wanted to see what else I did now.

"That boy is a complete idiot! Let me show you how a man cares for a woman, my dear."

"Why thank you Captain!" I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 7.

The Captain and I made our way downstairs, with a grace and calmness which surprised me after all the kerfuffle generated in the guest bedroom. He continued to hold my left hand in his left, and his right arm around my shoulders and his right hand holding gently onto my right hip.

I was tucked snugly under his right arm and he was at my back, slightly to my left. I have to admit, it was the most comforting and secure I'd felt in ages, certainly much more comfortable and reassuring, than I'd ever felt when I'd been with Edward.

Another difference I just noticed was his temperature. It was matching my own. I know this was weird, but I hadn't noticed it before now. Apart from his hard, smooth skin, his temperature was familiar. Unlike when Esme and Rosalie touched me, I felt their coolness.

"Captain?"

"Yes my sweet girl?"

"I just noticed your skin, it's..."

"Warm... I know you've really surprised me! It's not how I normally feel with anyone else, this is a first for me!"

"So with other humans?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"They have always seemed to sense that I am cold. They certainly shiver when I touch them, but that might be just nerves, as you understand that I only touch humans when I'm about to consume them. With you, I feel as if I'm burning up... but its a _pleasant_ burn though, like you are heating me up from within, like my heart is about to start beating again... I only feel this way with you...it's wonderful and strange." He said sounding honest and a little wistful.

"You made me feel nervous too...but now... I think I'm feeling a little different. Safe and comfortable...and every time you talk, your voice vibrates within me... it's certainly an odd sensation."

"Maybe Carlisle will know what's happening to us? Or perhaps Eleazar?"

"You mentioned my name? Bella! Garrett! It's certainly wonderful to see you both! Bella, haven't you grown and changed?! I've been sorry I didn't get to see you any earlier. I had quite a bit of a drama trying to settle Edward down. I heard the scuffle upstairs. I apologize for him being so very difficult Bella." Carlisle bowed and smiled at us.

"Carlisle." I looked at him and smiled. It was good to see him again, I would have liked to talk to him some more but we had a few other things to take care of before that.

"I'd really love to ask you about my strangely fluctuating temperature, when I'm near Bella, Carlisle, but I see that the photographer wants to arrange everybody for the wedding photos." Garrett said to Carlisle without any enthusiasm.

They both looked curious with the new phenomenon Garrett was experiencing. Yet they both resigned themselves to the mundane fact, that they _too_ had to stop and pose for photographs, just like the rest of us.

_Why is it that wedding photographers are so demanding and amped-up? _

_Why does it take forever, to be posed and reposed, even if you aren't even one of the official wedding party? Honest to god, if I ever get married, I'm going to avoid all of this ridiculous posing and have just a couple of snaps taken for memories, not this over-the-top procedure!_

I was famished by the time it came to the end of the wedding photos. Garrett refused to leave my side and at the earliest chance he got, he whisked me over to some food sitting on a buffet-style table, to make sure I got something to eat.

He looked uncomfortable until I started to eat and then he settled right down and smiled happily.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"I am now! I don't understand it, but when you got hungry... I felt your discomfort! That's why I moved you over here to get you some food, happily now we have _both_ stopped feeling hungry."

"Thanks for thinking of me Captain. I'm glad you did 'cause these canapes are so delicious! I'm happy that Alice thought to serve them."

"My dear Blossom, it seems as if your physical discomfort is also now _mine._" Captain Garrett said with a chuckle.

"Oh no! That can't be a good thing, can it? I wonder why we have this strange connection?" I asked.

I felt more than comfortable with his proximity now, but it was unnerving at the same time...what could it mean? But before we could talk about it any more, we got surprised, by a tiny, gold-colored bundle of silk and tulle.

"Bella! Bella! Look at you! It's so wonderful to see you! I'm sorry I left; I should have _refused_ to leave you and gone against Edward's demands. I nearly sent everybody barmy over the last four years, with you being a blank spot in my vision and not being able to see you at all, no matter how hard I tried! You just can't imagine, how annoying I was to everyone for that whole entire time!" Alice squealed and took me by surprise.

She sprung at me and gripped me in her silky, lacy arms, pushing poor Garrett out of the way.

He growled low and I shivered at the sound. Wow, it seemed he was upset that Alice had taken his place.

"Alice...I think I can imagine! I bet you were in hyper-mode all of that time, forcing the family to swap and change their clothes every five minutes. I'm glad the flowers turned out so beautifully, and Rose and Emmett lent a hand to make it all happen the way that you had wanted. I didn't think Dana was going to cope, but luckily she's in a much better frame of mind now."

"Ha! Yeah I really did do that clothes-swapping thing on the poor family, for a long time. I'm so, so happy I can see that you are completely fine! It's made such a huge difference to me and my attitude, knowing you are alive and strong. You were absolutely right about poor Dana, and me making her upset, because I was acting all crazy. I'm happy I could make my apologies to her and become make friends. I'm planning on using her floral services all the time, now we will be based here in Galveston in this enormous mansion."

"I'm really relieved to know the reason for you _not seeing_ me when I was under attack, wasn't because you didn't care... it was because I was a blind spot for you! I was angry and full of hate, thinking that you weren't really my best friend, and that it was all untrue. I was wrong! You really do care about me after all!" I burst into tears again, and sobbed on Alice's shoulder. Letting go of a lot of my past crap.

She hugged me, leaning into my shoulder sobbing loudly herself. She seemed not to care about me crying so much, and that I was leaving a big wet patch on her lovely, silk dress.

Garrett's hands were patting my back and Jasper must have come to Alice, in response to her distress as well.

When we finally stopped crying on each other, Garrett offered me his hanky again and I used it to dry my tears. He and Jasper looked relieved that we had finally ceased being blubbering wrecks. I knew Jasper picked up on our emotions, but Garrett seemed to feel it too.

"Hi Jasper, they were such beautiful words that you and Alice said to each other. You managed to get everybody crying, with all of that emotion you were putting out there." I smiled at him, reminding him of his over-the-top emotional projections.

"Huh, yeah, I guess I did!" Jasper chuckled. "Are you two ladies finished feeling 'happily' reunited? I think the photographer wants Alice and I in more pics...there wasn't such a big drama with photographs, during all of the other times we got hitched!" he rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"Are you going to be ok Bella?" Alice asked me, taking no notice at all of Jasper.

"I'm fine, just pathetically, emotionally, wrung out. I'll be here when you get back Alice. Sorry about getting your amazing dress all wet!"

"Don't worry about it, this colour of silk actually doesn't react so much to moisture. There some more canapes being served and fill up on drinks, there's plenty here!" Alice chirped, as Jasper dragged her away for more photographs.

"All of this emotional turmoil is difficult for me, my wee Blossom. I feel your _everything_, those flutters, those tears, the hunger...which I need to make sure is completely satisfied. I don't know why, but something big has happened to me...to us, and I really can't imagine being without you in my life now. I am surely a changed man!" Garrett said with complete heart-felt honesty.

"Huh!" Was all I could manage, in shock and awe at his words.

I ate some more delicious finger food and drank some more bubbly. Once the band started playing in the grand ballroom, we held hands and started dancing, just like we had been dancing together all our lives.

There was a local band, playing some classic covers of the fifties and sixties early rock, after they had played the bridal waltz .

There were a few ballads but most of the songs were good, easy to dance to numbers which got a lot of people up and moving.

Garrett was a fine figure of a man and had a lot of smooth and easy moves. It was easy, so easy to be moving in harmony with him, as we turned and twirled around the ballroom floor...yeah it was weird...thinking about how very grand this place was, but sort of something that I should have expected, I suppose.

Jasper Whitlock's old family mansion had its very own ballroom. His family were very wealthy cotton barons in the mid 19th century after all! And when Jasper was growing up fancy balls were a big part of the way rich people entertained and found marriage partners, like in Jane Austin's books.

I chuckled; Garrett and I moved together like a well oiled machine, I was more than happy to let him take the lead. He was incredibly graceful and very well dressed.

His charcoal woolen, frock coat was perfectly fitted across his shoulders and chest, and featured black, velvet lapels. He had a crisp white shirt, with a stiff, upright collar and black, silk cravat, which featured _something_ that looked remarkably like a _real_ diamond stud, holding it in place to his shirt. Under his jacket, was a fine vest of antique gold brocade. His long, long legs were fitted into charcoal wool trousers and plain, black boots.

The Captain wore his hair in a single, tightly made plait. I wondered what his hair looked like when it was loose? I'd only ever seen it pulled back. The colour of it was slightly darker than mine. Would it fall below his shoulders? Was it straight or curly? Did it have any natural highlights?

I smiled and liked this new feeling of being at ease in another person's arms.

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward asked.

Garrett and Edward looked to me, to see what I wanted. Garrett would be a gentleman and concede, if I agreed to let Edward butt in on our dance together.

I huffed, "Edward, I'll only give you until the end of this dance, and then that's_ it!_" I said quietly.

Garrett left me alone with him and I felt Edward's icy cold hands. One placed on my back and the other holding my hand, they were very icy and uncomfortable making me jump in shock at the difference in temperature, between me and him.

"I know I've been an unmitigated, ridiculous, overly dramatic, thoughtless _idiot_ Bella. I should never have said those things to you, in the forest! I had no idea that you were wandering around for hours in the pouring rain, getting hypothermia." Edward said, trying to dazzle me into believing his words.

I saw his eyes growing wide, as he stared into mine and his breath was starting to saturate me. But sadly for Edward, this time I _knew_ his score! His strong scent made me feel uneasy and slightly nauseous, rather than all absent-minded and happy to agree with him, like that naive teenager I used to be, who stupidly fell in love with him.

I just stood still and listened to his bullshit story.

_To think, how I once loved his scent!_

He _would_ definitely would have heard me calling out his name, as he raced off leaving me alone in the forest. I _knew_ that he and every other vamp had _excellent _hearing.

_He was out and out lying to me. I didn't even want to know the reason why he was telling me this lie. _

_It was most probably to make himself feel better, for acting so recklessly._

_His dazzling wasn't going to affect me! I was stronger and more cynical now, not an easy push-over._

I shook my head disagreeing with him and stood there, refusing to dance with him any longer. I crossed my arms and waited for the end of the song. I wasn't going to be rail-roaded into dancing with him.

_I was finished with him, for good._

"Bella can you ever forgive me and take me back? You have to know that we belong together!"

I shook my head again... and then out of nowhere I started laughing. The situation was irrational and hysterically idiotic.

_"Belong together!_... That's a sick joke, right? Are you insane? I'm happy to be free of you, and all of the stupid torment that you inflicted on me! I'm my own independent woman now, who doesn't need an over-controlling idiot to tell her what to do! I am proud and strong, and I've survived a lot to be here, no thanks to you! I will _never_ take you back Edward, and I may never come around to forgiving you for the hurtful things you did and said to me either!" I told in a hard, clear angry voice.

"But..." Edward started saying.

"I think Miss Bella has told you the truth. Why don't you give it a rest Edward? She doesn't want you! You have lost her, through your own cruel and callus actions. Just be grateful that she's not out for your ashes!" Garrett said holding onto Edward's shoulder and talking to him slowly.

"Yeah, and also don't forget that I've managed to pick up, a whole new set of skills, since I used to know you! If you don't _back off_ and leave me alone, I might have to set your hair alight, to force you listen to me and take my words to heart!" I threatened quietly.

Edward stepped back and looked shocked. His hair had been the object of a lot of attention in the last twenty four hours, and most of it was negative. First there was Carlisle, then Rose, and now me.

My Captain friend laughed out loud and took hold of my hand. Twirling me around and getting us back dancing with the crowd, in the lovely flower-filled ballroom.

"Blossom?"

"Captain?"

"I really like your pluck! You are one in a million, no... one in a billion!" he chuckled.

"I think you're pretty unique yourself Captain! And can I say that outfit really fits you like a glove!" I said admiring his general elegance and powerful manly demeanour.

"Why thank you! The tailor who made it for me did a great job; it's one of my favourite outfits, I've kept carefully stored over the years. Can you believe that it's over 125 years old? I love your dress too my little Blossom, it's really eye-catching! Tell me about those butterflies tattooed on your shoulders; is there a story behind them?"

I closed my eyes and saw their little white coffins in the church and heard their mother's wailing in anguish..."I wanted to honour the three little children who Victoria killed at La Push, instead of me, I have one butterfly for each of them. They will stay with me and I will carry their deaths on my conscience forever."

"That's quite a story! You still feel their deaths acutely, even though it wasn't your fault. She killed them, not you!"

"Yes, but it was _me_ that she was after. Those wolves that protected me got punished by her, by killing those children just for doing their job."

"It still wasn't your fault that it happened, you were her victim and so were those small children."

"I know that, it still makes their deaths a terrible tragedy for that small community. The Quileute's are a small tribe of very special people."

I danced the night away enjoying myself. Jack had his one dance with me, in more jerky movements than Garrett, due to his prosthetic leg, but he was in a great mood. It looked like he and Dana were getting on just fine. I hoped that they would hit it off and actually become a couple, after years of skirting around each other.

Jasper and Emmett also danced with me. Emmett tried throwing me around, over his head. I told him to behave, he finally agreed with me... once Rosalie had given him the evil eye.

Then Peter came over and we got down doing a fifties early rock and roll, swing dance. He was nearly as good at dancing as my Captain Garrett.

Once back in his arms though, after dancing with the others, I felt comfortable and warm once again. The others were all cold and hard, except for Jack.

I was getting tired and thirsty, so Garrett pulled me outside into a quiet corner of the garden and we sat down together and watched the stars, while I caught my breath and drank some juice.

I spotted Steve going over to comfort someone, I could only guess it was Edward, but I could be wrong. It was dark in the corner, where they were sitting and talking together.

"Don't pay him any mind Blossom. He has another path to tread, and it's not with you." Garrett whispered in my ear.

"I know, I know." I muttered back softly.

I realized that I'd had a major breakthrough tonight, about Edward and his actions.

I was finally at peace about us breaking up and me getting to move on in my life alone, and grow to be a mature adult, where he would forever stay as a seventeen year old. I was someone who chose her own path, make her own decisions and worked with the highest form of nature's beauty all day, I was indeed a lucky woman.

But now, maybe I could extend that life to be 'Bella Swan' again. I could come out of hiding, as I had a number of people who had my back now. I could start to embrace company and socializing again, after being alone for so, many years.

Maybe I was at a turning point, ready to start a whole new chapter of my life?

"Captain, I was wondering, do you still have a boat, like you used to when you were human?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Blossom! I should love to show you what a beauty she is too, and how nicely she sits in the water!"

"I think I'd like that!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 8.

We hadn't finished our night together. I smiled to myself thinking about this wonderful weirdness that had overtaken us.

We lay together watching the stars on the wooden deck of his boat, the MOIBEAL SKYE. We gently rocked with the sea lapping against the sides of Garrett's boat...err...yacht. Well I think that's what it is; I'll have to ask him sometime. I did ask him about her name though, it means 'Lady Skye', after the isle he was born on more than 2 hundred years ago.

I was just happy to lie here in the warm night air, not a breath of wind, or a cloud in the sky, hearing him name and point to where all the various constellations were, and tell me about how he used individual stars for navigation when he sailed. The rocking and warmth sent me into a blissful sleep, I felt safe in his arms.

"Polaris, Regulus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Betelgeuse, Capella, Vega, Peacock, Nunki, Deneb"...the Captain's deep soothing voice intoned. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It was weird how many star names were used in Harry Potter...

.

.

.

"There are only a few mentions of this occurring before, from my memory. The texts kept in Voltura, would give us a much greater insight into this phenomenon." A man's voice said.

"Eleazar? It would be way too risky for Bella to go there, and of course if any of us were found to have such a powerful shield like Bella, the Brothers would surely insist that she join them in the guard!" Another who sounded like Carlisle, worried aloud.

"She's not going to be going _anywhere_ near those butchers! I will be keeping her safe, whether it's from the Italians, Edward, or even this Victoria. I'm stuck to her, whether she likes it or not." My Captain said back to them.

"But surely this is a good thing, finding another... who warms and changes your entire being, in such a profound way. I would hazard a guess that what has been happening for you both, is because you are mates, but Bella being something _more_, due to her inner nature."

"_More_...meaning that she's still human?" My captain asked.

"Yes, that too, but also she's a highly effective shield. A shield who's only just becoming aware of her latent power. Who knows what affect the power she holds will have on you? It's not common for vampires to find human mates. It's even rarer, to find human mates with such a strong power, already manifesting without any conscious effort. Why didn't you and Edward understand what a treasure she was, when she was originally part of your family? Why didn't you think to _do something_ about her, change her, or train her?" The strange man...(Eleazar?) said.

"I guess at the time, I was mainly concerned with Edward being so drawn to her blood and controlling himself around her. Then I went along with his wishes, he was being so determined and convincing. He was completely focused and set upon the fact, that she should have a 'fully human life', without experiencing the torment and anguish that we all suffer in our own personal, living hell." Carlisle sounded like his ancient sadness was washing over him.

He continued on talking. I lay there with my eyes closed, listening to their discussion.

"We all knew that she blocked Edward's mental power, but not Jasper's or Alice's. After we left her, she must have developed a stronger 'wall' to shield her from Alice too, and then only by accident when they met her two days ago, did Jasper realize he had _no sense of her emotions_, none! I'm sorry to say, that 4 years ago I never stopped to think very much about her ability to block Edward, we all thought it was just an interesting quirk at the time, rather than a power."

"It wasn't till yesterday when her wall broke down... somehow, by her sudden change in mood, that Alice could suddenly see her future and Jasper could sense her emotions again. Edward is still unable to read her, and with her understandable anger with him, I'm guessing that scenario won't be changing anytime soon."

I chuckled quietly at that last statement. I would never consciously let Edward into my head, ever.

Garrett smiled down at me as I opened my eyes. Stretching and yawning, all snugly tucked into a hammock, that was swinging from the cabin's roof-timbers.

"I wasn't dreaming after all! It _was_ you Carlisle, and you must be Eleazar...um...I'm pleased to meet you. Sorry I was asleep! Did you tuck me in Captain? It's very snug sleeping in a hammock, I slept like a log."

"Bella, good morning! It's nice to meet you! We were talking about you and what's been happening to both you and Garrett recently. We just had to come and visit, to talk it over without all of the others butting in. We wanted you two, to ourselves for a while." Eleazar said.

"So do you think it was my sudden lift in mood, that dismantled my wall, that I'd unconsciously put up for all those years? When I'd that heard you threatened Edward's hair Carlisle, I couldn't stop laughing! He's certainly vain about it and keeping it perfectly coiffed...just like any other 17 year old boy." I chuckled.

"Yes, it appears that all of that belly laughter _melted, or shrunk_ whatever it was, that had previously stopped Alice from seeing you."

"Ok... and what about the Captain feeling like he's burning up, and him sensing all of my physical sensations, as well as my emotions?"

"We are only guessing, but I'm pretty sure that it's a sign you two are mates."

"Mates! But wasn't Edward _adamant_ that he was my mate?"

I felt the pain and disappointment. I wasn't sure if I wanted to re-live this situation all over again, get my hopes up, then come crashing and burning, when it turned out to be wrong, and I was abandoned once again. I couldn't do that to myself. I couldn't let myself be consumed with love, only to be left as a fool and rejected.

"Yes, but now that I _think_ about what happened, it wasn't a true mating response from Edward at all. He wouldn't have been able to sever himself from you and abandon you like that. Esme and I can only go for being apart for short periods; we don't like it to be longer than a week. Sorry about that, we all had our hopes up, that Edward would finally meet his match. I'm sorry... we were so wrong and didn't stay to protect you from Victoria."

Huh! I thought it was about time to change the subject. I didn't care to hear about Edward anymore.

"I have a strange vibration inside me, every time the Captain speaks. What do you think that is? And when I touch him, he's really warm like me. All of the other vamps last-night were either cool like Esme and Rosalie, or icy like Edward. Do you think that sensation was me? Or was it each of them, having a change in their own temperature?"

"We don't know, it might have something to do with your emotional state, or with their relationship to you...it's all a bit of a mystery I'm afraid. The vibrations you feel are another curiosity, the best I can say is...it's as if his voice reverberates with something deep within you, does it make you feel uncomfortable at all?" Carlisle asked all doctor-like.

"No, not at all, it's the opposite actually, it's soothing and comforting." I smiled at the thought of how it made me feel. I looked at the Captain, and he looked at me, I felt all warm inside.

"I'll help you up out of the hammock Blossom. There's a little something Carlisle has brought, for your breakfast." The Captain said sweetly.

He helped me out of the hammock and I went to use the very compact boat's bathroom. I was pleased to freshen up and regretted not having a change of clothes, or a toothbrush.

When I returned I found the coffee and pastry ready for me to consume.

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate the food. Esme thought of this?"

"Yes, she made sure that I took the pastries with me, and a thermos of hot coffee for you. She still wants to mother you, even though you're all grown up."

"That's so thoughtful; please tell her thank you for thinking about me. Wow I must have really slept in, what's the time?"

"Six a.m. It's still early for most humans." Eleazar said, looking at his watch.

"For me it isn't, most days I get up at four to harvest flowers before the dawn breaks. Today is my day off, thank heavens. So I don't need to worry about being late for work today, I can relax a little."

"So you've been living here in Galveston for a while?"

"Yes, three years. I live and work on the flower farm. We supply Dana with fresh flowers. She did all of the floral arrangements for Alice's wedding. That's how we managed to cross each others paths, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were coming to the shop, to check on how things were going. I saw them outside, admiring my bike. Initially I was reticent to reveal myself to the three of them and I didn't say hello. On the way back home, I felt that my bike was being followed by a vamp. I stopped and waited by the side of the road, to see if it was the three of them, or another vamp coming after me. I didn't want to bring home a strange vamp, where they could threaten, or kill my work mates."

"Wait a minute Bella! You stopped and _waited_ for an unknown vampire to approach you? Are you insane?" Eleazar asked in shock.

I snorted in agreement with Eleazar's comment.

"Maybe I am a little crazy, but having survived a few vampire attacks over the years, does strange things to a girl. I was prepared to defend myself, if necessary. I wanted to be at least able to protect my friends at the farm from an attack."

I shrugged and bit into the flaky, apricot pastry and sipped a mouthful of coffee.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! This is similar behaviour, to when you tried to sacrifice yourself for your mother, when James got you to come to him all alone. You haven't increased your quota of self-preservation at all in the last 4 years I see!" Carlisle observed. "You've survived James's bite, what other events should we know about?"

"Uh...Laurent came and visited Forks, but as he was giving me a warning about Victoria and how much she wanted revenge for James's death, he said he was really hungry and that he would finish me off quick, instead of Victoria's slow and painful death, that she had in store for me. He was about to attack, when the wolves got him."

"Wolves!?" they all shouted in surprise. Just like Rose, Emmett and Jasper did last night.

Garrett jumped up and grabbed me, looking around as if the wolves were about to come onto the boat at any minute. I smiled and he calmed down, sitting back down with me securely on his lap.

"Ahh, we all wondered what had happened to Laurent, that does solve a puzzle. I don't really want to be the one to tell Irina about what happened to him." Eleazar said quietly.

"Yeah they were the ones protecting me and all the humans in the area. Victoria was particularly persistent in returning to the area. But tragically, they missed her and she got into La Push somehow anyway, killing those three little kids. I left Forks to protect the ones I loved. She changed her tactics and put the word out about me to other vamps."

I wasn't sure I should tell them about my abilities with fire, and killing a vamp on my own in a dark alley three years ago.

"Ok, but there's something else isn't there?" Carlisle said, trying to prompt me into telling them the rest of my escapes.

I nodded.

I had never been able to tell anyone about my killing. I mean, who apart from a vamp, or a wolf might believe me? Humans certainly wouldn't.

"I uhh, was living a life of a street performer, looking and acting pretty differently from the old Bella as I could. But even so, one vamp did manage to find me, he said Victoria was still after me."

"How are you still with us today then? Did someone come and rescue you?"

"No, I was fortunate to have just finished a performance, and I had my gear with me and a stiff wind at my back. I managed to _defend_ myself successfully."

"How?" Carlisle and Eleazar asked. Garrett's eyes sparkled; he must have already worked out how I did it.

"Blossom, I can already guess how you did it, but please tell the others just how lethal you are to us, unprepared vampires, or _vamps_ as you like to say."

"I'm not that lethal, actually. It just takes a lot of skill and luck. I've never told anyone else this. I really don't want it spread widely... that I'm a human who knows how to kill vamps...my neck is already on the line as it is."

"We promise to keep it to ourselves." Eleazar said.

"What about Edward?" He could always read their thoughts easily enough.

"I learnt early on, to disguise my thoughts when I'm around him. He can't read thoughts, unless you are thinking them when he's around. It's a superficial gift, rather than a deep mind-probing one like Aro's." Carlisle said.

"Promise not to knowingly share this with anyone else? My life might depend on this." I looked at them seriously.

They all solemnly nodded.

"I learnt how to breathe fire, during my first year on the road as a performer. If I get a set of _perfect_ conditions, I can send out a good plume of flame for at least ten to fifteen feet. I realized the vamp who worked for Victoria, was giving me more information than he should have, he was confident I wouldn't be able to defend myself. As soon as he mentioned her name, I knew I had to act fast. He could grab me anytime if he wanted to. I think he just wanted to talk first before he did though, silly man."

"As I said, I had just finished a performance, and I had my fuel with me and my trusty Zippo. The stiff wind was blowing from directly behind me, and I hoped to god, that this vamp was alone and not in a group. I had only one shot if I was to surprise him."

They leaned forward, in anticipation. My Captain held me tighter.

"After he gave the name Victoria away, I quickly opened up my flask of fuel and took a big mouthful, I blew it out in a fine, hard spray, catching it on the way out with my Zippo, it caught really well and blew a large, long, feathered flame _right_ at his head."

I chuckled.

"The look on his face was shocked! He quickly realized his hair was completely alight and sucked in a gasp of surprise. When he sucked in the flaming, fuel-laden air deep into his mouth and down into his lungs, his venom caught alight. This lit up his insides. He burned from within, and the sound was something like rocks scraping together, high pitched squeaking. Within a short time, all that was left of him was a pile of ash and his charred clothes, which started blowing away in the wind. The smell stayed behind, all clinging and cloying. I didn't get his name. I just reacted, without hesitation to save myself."

"I knew that after that, I had to get moving and change my life again. He might have had contacts, or coven nearby, or Victoria herself might have been hanging around with him. He must have recognized me by my scent, which freaked me out too. It probably meant that she had something of mine, and had kept it to pass around for others to learn about me. I grabbed my things and jumped on the first Greyhound bus I could...and arrived here, in Galveston."

"I very luckily landed a great job, laboring out in the sunny fields every day. I felt right at home here. I continued to practice my fire breathing, so that I would be more prepared in the future. I'm an assistant manager at the farm now, and love what I do. Living and working there has given me a lot of stability."

"I don't go revealing myself or socializing so much, but the one and only time in three years that I decide to do an evening's performance with my fire, _guess who_ notices me?" I looked up to the Captain and chuckled.

"And what an amazing sight I saw! I was entranced from the start! What a woman!"

"I was just surprised, that you stuck around after I let that last big plume go at the end of the act. I was sure you were a little crazy, knowing what a potential danger I could be to you."

"I see your point, but that's what attracted me to you first. That, and your looks, your boldness and your moves! It was fascinating! I couldn't wait to meet you and get to know you better." He laughed.

"I thought that you might be one of Victoria's lackeys and I gave you some garbled answer to your question, when you asked me about my name."

"I thought you were just the sweetest, little thing... all lost for words, dressed in that killer, leather outfit, and having been kind enough to give those teenage boys some warning words about safety and share your money with the drummer who accompanied you. I liked your style, you showed me by your actions that you care and are thoughtful of others, even strangers, which is a very rare and precious thing in this hard world." My Captain said gently.

I blushed and huffed all embarrassed.

"We always knew you were special Bella, but you have grown into an amazing young woman! It's incredible that you have survived so many vampire attacks. Incredible, that you have survived for so long, unprotected with only your determination and your skills to defend yourself. I can't tell you how sad Esme and I were, to leave you behind. I should _never_ have taken Edward's dramatic, juvenile nature seriously. I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me, I got it wrong! I take the full responsibility on my shoulders, for what has happened to you. What I did was inexcusable!" Carlisle said with a shaky, emotional voice.

If he could have cried, I'm sure he would have.

I got up and hugged him.

"I want to offer my family's protection to you. I intend to make sure that Victoria is no longer an issue for you. Jasper has put his feelers out, he has a lot of connections, and so do I."

I nodded. "You know Carlisle, that even though I'm very happy you're all back in my life again, I won't be completely relaxed until Victoria is reduced to a small pile of ash."

"Neither will I." Carlisle said, hugging me tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning, this is an M-rated fic. This chapter contains some descriptions of blood and sex.  
**

**Just sayin' people! If you don't want to read it, find something less confronting, comfortable and T-rated.  
**

* * *

**Burn baby burn .**

Chapter 9.

Our two visitors had left the boat. Things kinda got interesting, when I insisted that I had to go home and get changed out of the vintage, crotchet outfit I had worn to the wedding. The Captain didn't want me to go home alone and I laughed.

"Captain! I _will_ be going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me, ok?" I said standing as tall as I could, with my hands on my hips, trying to look like I really meant it.

"Promise me you'll be safe! Maybe I can come with you?" Garrett pleaded.

"Captain stop being ridiculous! It's the middle of the day and I am just going home, nothing is going to happen to me...ok?! Are you going to start being controlling? Because I really don't need you doing that! I just want to keep things simple and easy between us."

"Blossom please! Blossom...listen I know that we only just met and you have your own life to live. I'm going to be honest with you Blossom, my life has changed and I know I can't live without you now. I don't know how to be apart from you, even for a few moments!" he admitted honestly.

"So am I in prison now? Is this what _this_ is? Are you holding me captive like you did when you were a pirate?" I yelled getting into his face, well... as close to it as I could get... seeing as how he was at least a foot taller than me.

He leaned down and I got up on my tippy-toes. We stared at each other, trying to get a feel on what was happening, trying to work out how we just went from relaxed and happy, to feeling like I was having my world squashed and turned upside down.

I felt his arms encompass me and his hands lift me all the way up to his full height as he straightened up.

I chuckled, and shook my head. I sighed and he matched me, sighing himself. I felt his clove scented sigh waft across my face.

"Captain..." I pulled on his plait, undoing it and letting it come loose in my hands. His hair was so, so glossy, soft and silky, it fell below his shoulders.

He shook his head and his flowing hair shook side to side. I moved to hold onto his neck and felt his scar. I suppose it was where he was first bitten. The teeth ridges stood up, as I ran my fingers gently over them. Like my own scar that James had left on my wrist, the Captain's too was sensitive to the touch.

As I stroked his scar, he started a soft, deep-bass, rumbling. When my hands stopped moving against his scar, he stopped rumbling. I started stroking and so did his rumbling purr.

I was all warm and tingling, my body relaxed and alive in his arms.

I had noticed a deep vibration inside of me every time he was rumbling went straight to my uterus.

I gasped sharply, as I my walls spasmed and I flushed scarlet, with a slight sheen of sweat. _Man... I must have just come!_

I touched his scar again and his deep rumbling set up again! I felt my breasts, neck, vagina and butt getting all wet and slippery, and throbbing! _Oh my god! I felt all soft and relaxed, yet sensitive and ready to orgasm again..._

I gasped and giggled. I remembered that I was still bleeding. I hoped that I hadn't had a big gush down there.

"Captain? Can you let me down I think I'm ..."

"Blossom, what's happening is a normal womanly thing. I can smell it... I feel what you feel... I love the way you feel when I purr... I love the way I purr when you touch and stroke my scar."

_I felt all hot and sweaty, and confused and melting._

_I didn't know whether to laugh, or cry, or squirm, or scream! Or all of them at the same time!_

He purred louder as my body responded, getting even _more_ aroused.

I sighed and licked my lips; I wonder what he tasted like? Would he be reticent to show me? Would he reject me and stop me like Edward used to?

I moved in and captured his mouth with mine.

We opened our lips to each other and kissed like we were meeting our true selves, our souls, our other halves. Our lips and tongues melded, and we moaned together, coming closer to each other in our mutual desire.

His taste was so sweet, so rich, so satisfying. His clove scent was intensified inside his mouth, where his venom was lingering.

I pulled myself up a little higher and grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his waist. I continued our kiss, not wanting to stop and breathe, his purr increased in its intensity.

It had been three years since I'd wanted to be with another. I didn't see myself as a particularly sexual person, but _now_ I was on fire...melting and moaning and wishing to make myself merge and meld with him.

"Captain, I feel so..." I wanted to say 'strung out and horny', but he was from another era, where women weren't so _forthright_ in their language.

"I know! So do I...the question is...what do you wish to do about it my Blossom? It's _entirely_ up to you...I will abide with any and all of your wishes, except to be parted from you, this I cannot stand." He admitted to me.

"I want you so badly! I desire you, _all of you_...but I'd like to get things sorted out at home and work. I cannot take any leave immediately, but I am owed holidays. I might take some leave once Marie comes back. I have nowhere else to live, other than the farm."

"That's easy! Come here and stay with me, we can easily live here on my boat. Until you wish to go somewhere different. Or we can up-anchor and go see some new sights together. I can anchor close on the coast near to the flower farm, making it really easy for you to come and go to work, without a lot of trouble."

"Ok, first things first, I need a shower to clean myself up. I think I must have made a mess of myself." I whispered in embarrassment.

"May I help you, my sweet, sweaty Blossom? I could always give you a tongue bath instead?" He smirked and wiggled his tongue around in the air.

God! His tongue was _so _long and flexible!

I momentarily lost all sense of reason and flushed a hot, deep scarlet.

"Uhh, I guess...maybe, if you want to..." I started laughing crazily at my suddenly shy and scared self, who simultaneously was totally desperate to feel the Captain and his amazing tongue on my skin.

My Captain was true to his word. I was slowly stripped and gently laid on the padded bench in the cabin and he gave me a complete and thorough tongue bath.

I orgasmed quickly and suddenly, by his delicious touch and tongue alone between my legs.

I shook and spasmed. My moaning increased as he flicked and licked his way slowly across my already sensitive flesh for a _second round!_

Up and down my legs, my toes, the back of my knees, my inner thighs and all around my butt and up my back, my neck and ears, my throat and shoulders, my armpits and arms, the crease in my elbows and my fingers and back up and slowly down my front, to my breasts, which he spent a long time worshiping and purring over. My whole front felt like it was insanely, overwhelmingly sensitive, my aching nipples had never been shown so much attention ever.

I squirmed and wriggled and squealed in excitement.

He purred and groaned as he licked up and around my breasts repeating his tongue's gymnastic patterns. He moved down lower, under my ribs, my navel and my hips, and then licking and sucking gently around my pubic bone.

I was on the edge of screaming at him in sheer frustration, but luckily he got the hint and he moved down to my already wet, wet core. I was a little worried that I had bled a lot, but the Captain assured me I was indeed giving him a most special gift for him to treasure.

Apparently my menstrual blood was something that he was most enamoured with!

I no longer felt remotely embarrassed. I was just overcome with sensual delight. I felt so alive, so amazing!

I wanted my Captain to take us further, on a ride of a lifetime. But what if he couldn't and it was too dangerous, like Edward had said?

My Captain looked at me curiously.

"What's bothering you Blossom?"

I bit my lip and wondered if I could tell him what I was worried about. I was lying there naked and covered in a cooling, sweet coating of the Captain's venom. I had just orgasmed like never before in my whole life and here I was, embarrassed to ask him for what I really wanted.

"Blossom? Do you want me to be with you in a more intimate way? Or have you had enough? I understand if you feel overwhelmed, I feel the same way. I've never felt this before! You have all the power over me, I want to worship at your feet, I want nothing more than to give you every happiness, to give you everything I have, myself, my heart and soul." My captain uttered in awe,

"I...I...I was just uhh, wondering if it was possible for a vampire and a human to ahhh...have a full and complete experience, without the human dying, or being badly injured?"

_There! I had finally said it!_

"Blossom, would you like to have us take _this_ to the next step?" He chuckled.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I do, but I don't know if it's even, possible for us to have what I want, or if you even want it too."

"Yes, for us anything is possible, as far as being connected physically and emotionally. You've done so much for me so far, trusting a vampire, with your most special and wonderful women's essence."

"Captain...are you calling my menstrual blood...'women's essence'?" I started chuckling. It was too gorgeous for words!

"Yes, your blood, especially your monthly blood, it's special. It contains your essence, it's a true gift for me, and makes my connection to you even stronger. It's the same as if I gave you my venom; you would then share a stronger connection to me."

"Oh... so... I've let you taste me, as if you were _drinking_ from me?"

"No it's better, so much better than drinking your normal blood! Although I'm sure that would be heavenly too my sweet, sweet Blossom."

"So...is it ok for us to have sex? I'm not going to be killed, or damaged? And if we try...hopefully it won't be too unsatisfying for you, being with me...a mere mortal." I gritted my teeth for his answer, just waiting for the let-down...

"No, Blossom! Of course not! I could no more hurt _you_, than I could hurt _myself!_ And you can't even imagine the very, very great pleasure I'm going to have, being with you in that way. _Finding_ you, _being_ with you is beyond any hope I ever had for myself. I always thought I should wander this earth alone."

"Well that's a relief! I was originally told sex between humans and vamps was a big no-no!"

"That ridiculous boy Edward told you that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." I huffed.

"It was his fear and misunderstanding of how loving sex can be, that caused him to fear it. In fact his whole world is one enormous, fearful and negative place. He doesn't have a positive outlook about _anything_, does he?"

"No, you're right he doesn't, unlike you Captain. You have a really different attitude to life! And let's face it, I'm finding you're so much more comfortable and easy to be with. I'm more _myself _with you, than with anyone. I'm already wondering if I can just throw-in my work and stay here on board your boat forever." I sighed.

"Really? I thought it was just me finding it hard to imagine what I'm going to be doing with myself, while you are working in the fields picking blooms, my Blossom."

"Let's sail on down to the closest bay to the farm. We can move my gear onto the boat tonight after dark, and I can go to work tomorrow like normal. I'll have to get the guys used to cooking for themselves a bit more, but I'll organize their meals until our boss Marie gets back from her holidays."

"Ok, that's perfect! Blossom?"

"Captain?"

"I want to thank you for being here with me. I know we've only just gotten to know each other, but I want to tell you that I adore you! I love you! You are a revelation for me. You have changed me totally, in so many ways."

I was still butt naked, but I wrapped myself around him and kissed him thoroughly and my Captain purred in delight. I laughed and kissed him some more.

"Captain, your hair it's so soft! I love that you love me. I love kissing you. I love your tongue on my body. I love it when you make me come. I've never felt anything like it!"

He raised me up and I felt his whole body against mine.

His rumbling purr started at a higher, louder pace. I could feel his hard shaft raised and erect ready to fill me to bursting. Somehow, he had removed all his clothes, when I blinked!

I kissed him and moved against him, rubbing and grinding my hot core against him.

My eyes rolled back in my head, I was about to come again, without him doing anything other than purr and support my movements rubbing up against him. He set his shaft right against my clit and I moved against him, calling out at all of the insane intensity of it all.

"Captain! Aghhhh! Aghhhhhh!"

I finally felt his already warm body, turn _hot_. I couldn't wait to see and feel him, all of him!

He lay on his back and pulled me up, to lie on top of him.

We kissed and he pulled me up to sit straddled across his pelvis. He gently held my hips and he lined me up. I slowly sank down onto his engorged shaft. I shivered in delight and moaned as I felt the sensation of him stretching me.

It had been over three years since I'd been with Nick, and I wondered if I would be able to cope with such a fine manly specimen as the Captain.

He helped me set the pace, supporting me in my actions, not forcing me in any way. He was undoubtedly the most thoughtful and concerned of lovers.

Making _me_ the priority, my needs, my wishes, and my pleasure.

I loved feeling him inside of me, we slid together and it felt fantastic. I had no idea what I'd been so worried about! I leaned towards him and kissed him. I wanted all of him. His taste was kind of addictive.

I could definitely stay in bed all day and never get dressed again!

I couldn't believe my luck at finding this unique and special guy.

His purring grew again! He flipped me onto my back and I placed my feet in a lock around his waist and he put one hand under my butt to keep my pelvis slightly elevated, and with his elbow resting by my head, his hand move to gently held the back of my skull, as he gazed into my eyes.

We continued kissing and his purrs were making me vibrate harder. He started moving inside me faster.

I was beyond raptures at his shaft hitting me deep inside.

I started losing it and my walls started clenching and dripping, as he came with a loud roar.

We both kept coming and coming, in a long drawn out orgasmic cycle...I was alight, as was he.

We were quiet for a few moments, feeling our bodies slow down and start to relax.

"Thank you, that was incredible! Thank you! It _is_ possible! I _didn't_ die! It was so, _so_ amazing!" I started crying in relief and gratitude, holding him to me, not wanting us to part.

"Blossom, you are my miracle, my blessing! We go well together, don't you think?"

"Yeah we certainly do fit! I think I definitely need a shower now, look at me I'm all messy!" I wiped my eyes and sniffed my nose, trying to control the intense happiness I felt.

"Ah my sweet Blossom let me help you with that." Garrett moved down and licked me clean _again_. He was just like a mother cat who takes loving care of her kittens. He continued purring while he licked me.

"We taste amazing together!" He said smiling.

"Mmm, I'll believe you...I don't like the idea of tasting my own blood!"

He chuckled and continued enjoying himself.

"Captain? There's one question I haven't asked you yet...I suppose I should have asked this before, but I got carried away with all the events of the last day or two. You drink human blood...so what kind of humans do you usually drink from? Is it random? Or do you have a variety you choose from?"

It was difficult for me to ask about something so important. Here I was lying naked and completely sexually content, with his beautiful face between my legs...

"Well over the years I worked out a way to get the blood I needed, not kill anyone and still do a little pirating trade on the side. Before I worked out how to do what I do now, I just took the drunkest, or the most addled, the dying or those who were even more criminal than I was." He chuckled quietly.

"So, how do you do it now?"

"I have a little trade going, supplying various illegal steroids and body-building drugs to those meat heads in the gyms. You know the ones who like to pump themselves up, and think they are real men? I deliver their body-building drugs to them, and after our deal is complete, I move in quickly, to render them unconscious for a few minutes. This is all the time I need, to make a cut into the carotid artery and drink a pint or two, depending on how big they are. I seal the cut with my venom, and they come back to full consciousness as good as new, without knowing I've just feasted on them."

"Oh!"

"I get to supply these guys with their drugs regularly. With my ten regular body-builders, I can get all the nutrition I need and it works out well for all concerned."

"And do none of them even wonder _why_ they black out every time they see you?"

"No it's hilarious! I keep telling them they are training too hard and need to rest up. They think I'm kind and care about their welfare! I don't think any of my blood donors are all that bright, to tell you the truth." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"So where do you get the drugs from?"

"I purloin them whenever I get a chance, from other drug suppliers who import these items illegally into the country."

"Purloin...as in _steal?_" I raise my eyebrows.

He laughed, "don't be so shocked Blossom...what do you expect from an old pirate?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 10.

"Bee, what the hell is happening? You're not leaving us, are you?"

I was packing up my room, even though I thought I didn't have too much stuff, it appeared that in the last three years I had gathered a lot! I looked up at Jack's worried face.

"Hey Jack, how are you? Have a nice time with Dana last night?"

"Yeah we did, but you're evading the issue...now tell me what's going on!" He stood in the doorway to my room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, well I'm going to be moving out. Now please don't panic... I'll still be here working for a while, until I can sort out taking some holidays, after Marie gets back from her trip away."

"But where are you going to live? We've been roomies for years now, I'll miss you!" Jack still looked worried.

"Jack, I'll be completely fine! I'll keep doing all of the cooking, till I can take holidays. I'll make sure you all have enough to eat. I can even make up some bulk meals for you and the guys. All you have to do is take them out of the freezer, pop them in the oven and they are ready to eat, after heating right through."

"So where are you going to live Bee, or should I call you Bella?"

"I'm going to live on my new fella's boat."

"A boat! Where's he mooring it?"

"Just off the beach down here. I can go back to sleep there every evening and get here early enough, to be in plenty of time for work. You won't really miss me at all!" I smiled at how much privacy we would have on the boat, compared to being in the house with all the others.

"So you look happy, things must be looking up for you. Is this guy a local?"

"Well sort of, but originally he's from Scotland." _A couple of centuries ago...!_

"Oh, so I wouldn't have seen him around Galveston then...?" Jack was keen to know more about him.

"I don't know if you would have seen him. I think he leads odd hours. I first met him after my performance at the market the other night and then again at the wedding, where we _really_ hit it off." I chuckled.

"Ok, you're not really taking it slow and easy moving in with him so fast. Are you sure about things with this guy? Is he trustworthy? You don't want to wait a while, to get to know each other? What does he even do for a living?"

How do you explain to people who care about you, that what and who you have found is _beyond_ description?

_The Captain was someone, who I didn't even know that I was looking for._

_He meets all of those needs I didn't even know that I had._

_He fills me up not just physically, but in so many ways emotionally and spiritually._

Neither of us were looking. Neither of us expected to find someone who_ fit_ so perfectly to our selves.

Until now, we must have just been going through the motions, merely surviving, just biding our time.

I made him wait for me down by the beach with the boat's little dingy, so as to not freak Jack and the guys out too much. I might introduce them to him later; but right now I needed to pack and take enough of my gear with me, to make life on board more comfortable.

I smiled at Jack; I knew he was worried about me.

"No Jack, I'm not waiting. I'm going to jump into this relationship with both feet! There's something very special about him, and miraculously enough he feels the same way as I do. And hey, what about Dana? Did you two manage to hit it off last night? I didn't get to see you two after a while. You must have headed off somewhere quiet." I chuckled loudly at his discomfort. Talking about emotions and relationships, wasn't really our thing, we always stuck to safe topics like work, or the weather.

"Yes indeed, I took her back to her place and tucked her in nice and tight." Jack smiled brightly, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I hope you both keep seeing each other, you really suit each other. Dana is a treasure and she deserves some love and attention in her life."

"Yeah looks like we'll _all_ be getting a little lovin'. I think Steve got lucky last night too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he texted Dana this morning, saying he had just 'gotten lucky' and had the night of his life. He said he was sore in places that he never knew existed!" Jack let out a huge guffaw and shook his head, slapping his good thigh.

"Ahh, lucky, lucky boy!" I chuckled to myself, wondering if Edward had _finally_ lost his virginity and given in to temptation with Steve. Jack went off to make himself something for dinner.

I got back to packing my basics. I could work out what to take with me, or give away another time.

I shook my head. I really should've been _aching all over_, with all of the crazy hot sex I'd been having today. Funnily enough I wasn't aching! Maybe the Captain's venom had soothingly healing properties to it?

In fact he had said as much, with his story about licking the wounds he made on the body-builders, sealing them shut, without any obvious damage.

Maybe all of that fantastic licking he did this morning, then later this afternoon...and not to forget all of that copious vamp semen, did the same soothing, healing thing to my vagina and the rest of my body.

Instead of being aching, swollen and bruised like I should have been, after getting the sexual workout of my existence...and being active for the first time in three years...my whole body was 'glowing' with happiness.

_If I could purr, I would have._

My body was calling out to be with him again, thinking of all the orgasms I had been given in the last twelve hours or so.

I chuckled at the thought. The Captain was by no means a _small_ man, and although he was warm, he was still as hard as stone. I felt all revitalized and energetic, when I should have been exhausted and a little physically battered.

I threw some more clothes and toiletries into my backpack and took a look around my room.

I'd spent three years here, mainly sleeping the dreamless sleep, of those perpetually worn out workers, the world over. I couldn't recall anything else that I did in this place.

I just worked and slept. Worked and slept. In a cycle, six days a week, and one day to catch up before it started all over again.

I must have had dreams and ideas, and interesting conversations. But I couldn't recall any of them. The only thing I did outside of my work hours, was to practice my fire breathing.

I grabbed my bag and threw in some crackers, cheese and fruit, and then left. No tears, only a smile on my face. I felt hopeful and positive about being with this strange caring man, who had offered me something new and wonderful...a whole new life, with support, love and joy.

Garrett let me set the pace, let me make the choices and gave me what I wanted and needed most. He really put me first, and cared deeply about doing that for me into the future.

I hugged Jack on the way out and promised to meet him at four a.m. tomorrow in the kitchen, just like usual. I wanted to get back to my man, my vamp.

My mate!

I chuckled at my complete and total turn-around, from my previous fear and loathing of _all_ vamps, to finding out that the vamp world was as complex and filled with good and bad, as the human world.

I had shifted instead, to accepting and being realistic, about all of the various _nuances_ involved in this strange vampire world.

I also felt safe for the first time in many years.

Jasper was a lethal old warhorse and his 'brother' Peter was of the same mold. They both were going to go after Victoria. I couldn't have been happier, to have others actively searching for her, and to rid the world of her, once and for all.

Who knew that the quiet, withdrawn Jasper I once knew from Forks High School was a scary-assed vamp, from the southern states? I still couldn't understand _why_ he chose to repeat school so much, the only reason I could possibly imagine, was because of the love that he had for Alice, which made him follow her back to school. Love certainly made people choose odd things sometimes.

And apparently Carlisle and Eleazar were high up with their connections, with the vamp intellectuals and rulers of their world, the Volturi...I was surprised and yet, I _should_ have known. That first time Edward showed me all of those paintings in Carlisle's study, there was a lot more to Carlisle's story and connections. He was twice as old as the Captain, and Eleazar was twice as old as Carlisle...nearly nine hundred years old!

I walked out get on my bike. I wanted to ride her back over to the beach near where we had moored the boat. I wanted to be within fast reach, both of my work and my man.

I stepped out of the back door, my backpack over my shoulder.

A blur came up to me and grabbed me to his chest. I felt my body warm up and I smelt his delicious clove scent.

"Captain!" I squeaked.

"Blossom, I couldn't wait any longer! I crave you and your presence. I need you to feel alive...this feeling of craving you, must be what I've always heard the old vampires talk about, when it comes to being _desperate_ for the company of their mates."

I kissed him. I craved him too!

We moaned in sync. Underneath his moaning, was a rumbling purr in his chest.

I took a breath and giggled. "Captain! You manage to purr _and_ moan at the same time! How does that work?"

"I don't know, it just happens on its own! You make me purr _all_ the time baby." He said rubbing his erection against me.

"Arghhh!" Was all I could manage to say...I was heating up again and wanted him inside of me immediately!

I pulled him into the office and we got naked as fast as a blink of an eye, he took me over the desk right on top of my paperwork.

We both came quickly and I kept kissing him in an attempt to try and muffle our frantic sex noises. I hoped that Jack wouldn't hear our noises and freak out. God only knows what we both must have sounded like, probably like a couple of wild animals mating.

We clung to each other, as we came back down from our wild orgasmic ride and started giggling... like we were high. High on getting naked and having amazing sex!

"Oh sweet, sweet Blossom! Thank you!"

"No my Captain, thank you! That was...insane! We should really head back to the boat. Want a ride on my bike?"

"Sure!" He chuckled. "I've never had the chance to ride on a motorbike before!"

"Ok, I guess you'll be riding behind me on the pillion seat. Hop on and maybe you can put my backpack on your back, so you can hug me all the way to the beach. Have we got somewhere that I can park my baby safely?"

"I've scoped out the area and there's a nice old lady who probably would be fine, with letting you park your bike in her garage. Her property is directly facing the beach, close to where we can pull up the dingy. I think she's unlikely to mind if you ask her nicely and offer to bring her some flowers."

"That's perfect! I think I'm going to enjoy living on a boat with you Captain! I'll take her a bunch of lilies now. I'll have to ride slowly, so we don't lose any of the petals!"

"Sure, sure, take it away Blossom!" He laughed.

I put on my helmet and riding jacket and started her up. Garrett held me and the bunch of lilies between his body and mine. It was the slowest I had ever ridden, but I didn't mind. It felt nice to have the Captain's big body snug around mine.

Mavis, the elderly lady down on the beach, was more than happy to let me store my bike in her garage. She also offered us her boat-shed to store the boat's dingy anytime we wanted. She was happy to talk about when she and her husband had built her home in the early 1940's, and how big the population on the island of Galveston had grown.

Garrett agreed with Mavis. The area had changed dramatically; he had seen the place grow from just a few huts and tiny buildings, into a mini metropolis. Mavis knew all about Marie's flower farm and the previous family who had once owned the house and land.

We left Mavis, with her lilies and she gave me a big slice of pie. My Captain pulled the dingy over and into the water. I was picked-up and placed aboard, with the pie and my backpack. Garrett rowed us out to the boat, with ease and graceful, fluid movements borne of centuries of practice. He really was much more at ease on the water, than on the land.

As we came upon the boat, my Captain started giving me some statistics about her.

"She is 44' pilot cutter. Her construction is traditional, with sawn oak frames, oak topside planking, larch below, and bronze and copper fastenings throughout. Her design is a very sound, seaworthy vessel, originally created to be working in the tough waters around Scotland where I grew up. She has a lute stern. Which is a type of hull shape that fell out of fashion back in the middle of the 19th century. But I liked the design so much, I built her myself twenty years ago. I gave me a lot of pleasure to use my hands and build something useful and beautiful from scratch, that I could call my own and use to travel the world with."

"She's indeed beautiful! You did a fine job making such a beauty. Are you sure I won't be cramping your style Captain? You have been single for a long time."

"Cramping my style? My sweet Blossom! How can you say such a thing? You and I are quite well suited. If there's anything we find difficult about each other, which I highly doubt, I _promise_ to sort it out quickly and make sure you never have a moment of complaint. I am and will always be your servant, and you are my Lady."

"Captain, can't we just be equals? We can love and support each other, consult and confide in each other, and grow close to one another."

"Yes that would be wonderful! We should try that! The situation is very different from when I was young, when most marriages were for family affiliations or business, rather than for love."

"I just like the idea of being close to you, I'm not that sold on the whole idea of marriage though. But you never know...things might change my opinion on the matter, one day." I smiled and huffed. I had seen first-hand, how once loving couples managed to tear each other apart and destroy each other at the end of their marriages.

"Ok, I can work with that..." my Captain looked thoughtful.

"I have some room for you to store your belongings. Come down into the bow. I've got another cabin with a pull-down bed and some neat, waterproof storage units. See?" he showed me into a whole cabin.

It was at the pointy, bow end of the boat and was fitted out, with everything a girl could ever ask for. There were shelves, a desk which folded down, a padded storage bench to sit on, more well placed storage units, tucked up high and indeed a bed, a _nice, big bed_, with even more storage, underneath the comfy mattress!

"Captain, why I didn't get to sleep here last night? This is a lovely room...or should I say, cabin."

"Oh...I couldn't take my eyes off you and so I strung up the hammock instead. Our visitors arrived and it seemed rude, if you were away from us in this cabin and we were talking about important things that concerned you in the saloon."

"Saloon? That's the name you call the living quarters, not a bar in a western movie, right? It seems I have a lot of new terms to learn, if I'm not going to sound like a land-lubber." I chuckled.

"Are you comfortable here? Will this be enough for you? I can change things around for you, if you like." he asked worriedly.

I reached up to touch his beautiful, flawless face. I looked into his eyes. I felt myself warming up again and smiled; as I tried to send him my emotions...gratitude, desire, love, _hope_...a lot of hope.

"Captain, you don't need to change a single thing! We'll deal with any issues as they arise...I really need to eat something and just get some sleep. It's funny though, I should be hungry and tired, but I'm not! I guess it's all of the excitement, and the wonderful sex we've been having."

He helped me unpack my clothes and we talked about life on board a boat, like managing the freshwater situation and generating electricity. He had filled up the water-tanks, in expectation of me needing to have freshwater to have showers, to flush the toilet and have enough drinking water.

I sat down on the bed after we had made it together. There were sheets, blankets and pillows, all still in their original packaging.

"Wow, you've never entertained a human here before?"

"You are the first ever human to come aboard. I bought this bedding, the day after I saw you at the farmer's market. I was hoping that you could ...maybe one day, come and perhaps visit me here...I bought these bedclothes for you, so you could be comfortable. I hope that it's alright for you. A long time ago when I was a human, I never had such comforts. If I was lucky I had a blanket all to myself, mostly I bedded down in the sails, or a hammock. I had to ask the shop assistant what was good for putting on beds these days. She looked at me funny, but I listened to her and she helped me select just the basics."

"Oh Captain!" I reached over to him and pulled him to me. I wrapped myself around him and kissed him with all the love I could muster.

"Thank you, it's fantastic! You are so thoughtful, and these are all really good brands. You spent a lot of money. I'm certain I'll sleep like a log here, but you know...the hammock would have been fine for me too."

"I want you to have maximum comfort and pleasure here with me Blossom."

"Don't worry! If we keep up this pace I'm sure I will have pleasure!" I bit into an apple and chewed. "Captain, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was impressed when you told me about drinking, without killing. I had heard vamps are kind of like sharks and that you all go into a feeding-frenzy, once there is a tiny taste of blood."

"Ha, ha, ha! Edward again! He told you that right?"

I nodded.

"Maybe in their early days, a vampire might go crazy and fall into a blood-frenzy, but most of us manage to _easily_ control ourselves."

"Why would he say such a thing to me?"

"Who knows? When did he tell you that idiotic sentiment exactly?"

"I think it was when I asked him about Carlisle making him. It was something to do with how _hard_ it was for Carlisle, as when he bit him and tasted the blood, he thought that he may have been liable to go into a frenzy, just like a shark."

"Carlisle? The world's most controlled vamp! No I highly doubt it! He knew what he was doing and how to control his reactions. He spent a lot of time in Voltura, where there is a lot of human blood spilt every day. I think Edward is rather prone to exaggeration and histrionics!"

"Yeah you're right, he is melodramatic. Well I'm glad you aren't at all prone to shark-like, blood frenzies Captain." I touched his hair, it was so soft. I wanted to play with it all the time.

He started purring. We kissed and I moved closer.

It was great to have him be honest with me and never faltering, answering my basic questions about vamps. Answers that I had assumed were correct, were in fact completely wrong. I was a fool to believe Edward.

"Thanks for filling in the blanks Captain. There are so many questions I have, things I believed to be correct are now untrue, or not entirely correct anyway. I'm glad you are straight with me and not trying to hide information from me. Being truthful with each other means a lot to me. I hate lies."

I ate all of my food and Mavis' slice of delicious pie. I lay down in this beautiful bed. He joined me and we made slow, sweet love.

As I was falling into a deep sleep, I asked him to wake me at 3.45 a.m., so I could make it to work on time tomorrow.

"I might come with you to pick a few blooms too Blossom!" I smiled to myself when I heard that, it might be nice having him there with me.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Please excuse my Scottish! I used the internet to interpret, not a real-life speaker of the traditional words. I hope you all get the gist of it, and forgive me any awful mistakes, mangling the language.**  
**

* * *

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 11.

My mate, my Captain refused to leave my side when I had to leave for work. I let him row me ashore, let him ride on the back of my bike to the farm and I let him hang around the farm in the dark, so he could be close to me.

I really wanted to try and do my work independently, without him. I was still struggling with the idea of being a strong, self-sufficient woman, who happened to be newly in love with a wonderful man. How would we ever get our lives together if I couldn't keep a sense of myself intact...what would I have to sacrifice to be with him, as a couple?

I told him that he could see me later in the morning, when I was due to go and work in the office. When I would be getting ready for the morning orders to start coming in.

I knew I should have tried to work alone, but I craved him too much.

He must have been nearby, when I cooking breakfast for everyone in the kitchen at four a.m..

He must have been out there somewhere in the gloom, as we harvested the first trailer-full of blooms, trimming, stripping and placing them into buckets of fresh water.

He must have come in closer and been near the storage shed, as I got to work, processing the first crop and as the guys went back out to do the second harvest.

I did a quick count of the stock and looked over the seedlings in the shade house, which needed planting-out later today, or tomorrow and sighed.

_I missed him._

I felt some moisture in my eyes, as I tried not to cry.

_What was I...a great, big, 'sooky-sooky la-la'? _

I stamped my foot, as I sniffed and wiped my hand across my eyes. Stop it Bella! Be strong!

My body shook and I started sobbing, completely in contradiction to my orders that I had just given it.

I felt his hands ghost across my shoulders and pull me into his chest.

"Blossom...Blossom! Don't cry mo chroi a stór... I'm here. Let me stay with you!"

I nodded, blew my nose and wiped my eyes.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I called you my 'Heart's Treasure', which is without doubt the truest thing I could ever call you. Can I help you with your work some how?"

"Just hold me."

"Ok, I can do that!" my Captain smiled.

He picked me up and I wrapped myself in a koala-style embrace, arms and legs around him. I leant my head on his shoulder and we breathed each other's scents in and sighed.

I felt at peace, complete.

I felt at home with him.

I was closer to him than any other person on earth.

"Captain, thank you! I'm so glad you came...I missed you so." It was ridiculous to admit how much I craved him, even though he had been just outside, close by.

"I felt your sudden wave of distress and I was matching you, with my own pain." He whispered in my ear.

"What on earth are we going to do? I can't keep working like this, when I'm feeling this terrible longing for you..."

"Let me stay here and at least help you. We can get through your work quickly and I will at least ease our pain and provide us both with some comfort."

"I'll have to introduce you to the guys, and then they won't be so spooked with the strange, tall man hanging around the farm." I smiled. "Let's go inside and I'll make some meals up, that way we can both be inside and useful at the same time. The sun's nearly up how much do you sparkle?"

"Not a lot. That phenomenon only seems to be a problem for the newly created and vegetarian vampires. I just kinda glow now; my sparkling stopped being a problem a century and a half ago." He said with a smirk of pride.

"Huh? Wow, another 'fact' bites the dust! Well, if that's the case, then do you mind working outside at a human pace? Because there's a heap of things we could do, like plant out these flannel flower seedlings. They are more than ready to go in the ground. Then after that, we need to set the dripper lines up, so they all function correctly to keep the seedlings alive."

"The second bunch of blooms will be in soon and they will need processing before we can store them ready for delivery. I usually do that work and then take orders on the phone, or over the computer. Then I see which orders need priority and get them ready for Jack to deliver them into town."

"The potted orchids are starting to bloom and they need to start being made available to the long standing clients we have, as well as the florists. I need to start phoning them to let them know they are in stock and ready to go."

"Jack has a heap of work on too, after the second harvest. Do you want to work along side of him and the others?"

"No, I need to be with you mo chroi a stór. That's all I can take right now!" He chuckled, "see we feel better already!"

"Yeah, we do feel better. Maybe eventually we could work together in the long term. Something that doesn't require us to be separate, maybe we could work together as a sort of team?"

"I like that idea a lot, in the mean time, put me to work my lady. I am a willing pair of hands at your disposal."

"Ahh, here's Jack and the guys now! Let's get the morning tea started and I'll introduce them to you."

I don't know what I was so worried about, Jack and the guys got on great with Garrett. They were laughing and joking around, eating like they were all starving, except my mate.

I wondered when he needed to feed next and how that system worked for him?

None of the guys objected to having another set of hands around the place, and I told Jack about the seedlings which were ready to be planted. Luckily Jack had set out the new plant rows and irrigation dippers ready, in expectation of planting them a few days ago, so happily that job would go fast and be finished today.

There was a lot of trimming and digging required for the last of the bulbs. They needed lifting and drying, so they could be stored, until we planted them next year.

I promised Jack that we would come outside with Garrett, after I'd stored the second harvest for the morning. They all nodded and smiled.

One of them went off outside as the day was breaking whistling 'Love is in the Air'. I giggled and hugged my Captain.

"Want to stack the dishwasher for me?"

"Oh...ok, please tell me what that is and how to do it. I've never had to do it before." He smiled shyly; worried that I would be upset that he didn't know what I was talking about. Poor old, salty vamp, dishwashers weren't invented when he was a human, or anything else electrical.

I chuckled, "ok just watch me do it. Can you bring me all the dirty dishes please?"

I wrung out the dishcloth to wipe down the kitchen benches and dining table.

We tidied up the kitchen and I looked at the pantry to see what I could cook this evening. Maybe a spaghetti dish with a meat and tomato sauce...or a creamy seafood sauce, with a salad, garlic bread and something for dessert...fruit and ice cream?

I wish I had some other ideas. I was looking forward to Marie returning, she had wasn't a better cook than I was, I just desperately wished to have a break from thinking up dishes which were cheap, quick, delicious, nutritious and I knew how to make.

"What's up Blossom?"

"Just wondering what the hell to cook for dinner."

"I can help you, if you tell me what to do."

"Thank you, perhaps I'll get you assisting me around three this afternoon, then I can chill out and take you back to the boat...and make crazy-hot love with you."

He nestled against my back and I felt him...all of him as he leant down and whispered into my ear. "We can make a little love now and I'll cook you whatever you like..."

I started chuckling and moaning at the same time, his hot, steely shaft was rubbing against my back.

"Come on, we might get a little privacy in my old room, but we have to be really quick!"

We came together in a hot, heavy mess and then laughed at our craziness. Our bodies were quickly satisfied within an intense ten minutes. Thank heavens I could come with my beautiful mate penetrating deep inside me...there was never any waiting. I came like a fire-cracker and so did he!

"I think I'm addicted to you Captain!"

"Yeah, I have no idea what I used to do with all my time, before you were in my life...all I want to do is be with you too."He admitted, breathing fast and chuckling.

"Captain its great you want to help me cook, but what about your own needs? Aren't you thirsty?"

"Oh Blossom, you care about me and my thirst?" he looked astonished that I should care.

"Oh course, you need to keep your strength up...with all of the newness and excitement we've been having lately! I want you to be as well and healthy as possible...you know what I mean! I don't want you to suffer unnecessarily, my mate."

I said _it_ without thinking..._I said it!_

_My mate_... And you know what? It fit! It felt more than right! It was perfect. I felt he and I fit together easily and smoothly. This was what I found myself feeling for this special guy, who I'd known for _less_ than a week.

"I've got a few body builders lined up to drink from today. I'll have to make a break from you soon, to get some blood. I'm not too thirsty actually, but I don't want to get to the point where I might be a danger to you...not that I could hurt you, but being with you makes me want to take no extra risks around you."

"I'm sure you won't hurt me, I just want you to be well fed. How long can you go between feeds?"

"I've gone a whole month once, but that was really stretching it. In those days I was feeding through killing humans, nowadays I've been feeding weekly taking around six pints, or two and a bit litres, from three or four men. This set-up gives me plenty of blood and allows me a lot of flexibility. I'm going to go now and be back in plenty of time to cook everyone dinner."

I nodded and kissed him. "I'll miss you my Captain, hurry back to me." I sighed.

"I'll be back sooner than you think. I have everything ready to make the transactions and I'm going to surprise you and the guys here with something special for you to eat and there'll be no complaints ok?"

"Ok, I can't wait to see what it is. Don't worry too much about going to a lot of trouble with the food. I can whip up something easy enough." I stroked his face.

"I want you to trust me with this. I'll make sure it's wonderful and edible. Just because I no longer eat human food, it doesn't make me unappreciative of my mate's needs. Just as you care if I'm thirsty, I care the same for you. I can sense the sorts of food you like. I know you enjoy spicy Mexican dishes and Italian pasta on occasion. Although you can cook, you get tired of wondering what variety you can come up with for everyone, six days a week."

"Yeah I have to admit it would be great to eat someone else's cooking once in a while, none of the guys even try to cook, it's a bit of a drag."

"That's because they expect it will be done for them. If they didn't get it so easily, then they would get busy helping themselves." My Captain reasoned, he had a good point. I'd never actually asked any of them to try cooking.

"How will you find out what to bring back with you? Have you ever cooked for humans before?"

"No, but I'm sure once I ask Esme Cullen that she will help me get the ingredients and put them all together in the right order."

"Huh, alright I guess you've got that all organized then! I'll miss you when you're gone Captain."

_I was wasting time with all of this canoodling, I should be working! _

"I had better go my sweet Blossom. I promise I'll be back in under two hours."

We had a final kiss which made my body ignite.

I had a hard time letting him go, and when I finally did, he smiled at me before turning away and disappearing so fast that I only felt a slight breeze left in his wake.

I shook my head. He was fast!

I guess he was running around in the broad daylight, _glowing_...not sparkling and moving so fast that humans never even saw him coming or going.

I could now see how this whole vampire thing could work. If you were older, motivated and controlled enough, to not be noticed as unearthly and inhuman. I guess it could be an interesting life, with plenty of time to pursue as many interests and adventures as you desired.

I wonder why no one else had made a comment about his red eyes, or his marble skin?

It may be the case, that most people don't _look_ close enough to see what was really going on, right in front of them.

Maybe most people are too busy living their own lives. Absorbed in their own little dramas, so deeply absorbed in fact, that they never see what was there, on the edges and in the background.

I admired my Captain; he had found a way to get want he needed and to live a life he loved, being a sort-of pirate...or trader of illegal goods, a smuggler.

I should ask him about how he was changed. He mentioned that he had gone to the West Indies, after he left Galveston, and became as he is today. Maybe that's where he was bitten? The whole of the Caribbean was at one time, full of pirating activity and there were also a lot of local beliefs in the supernatural, which still exist throughout those islands today.

I sighed and realized, my work day was fast slipping through my fingers and I had hardy finished _any_ work!

I went back into the shed to finish the second crop of blooms.

I kept moving and trying to focus, but I felt like a big part of me was missing. Different to to the sensations when Edward left me though.

I knew my mate would be back. I didn't collapse into myself, I was sure of his return. I was sure of his love. I didn't doubt myself, or his intentions. We had a clear and honest understanding of what we meant to each other.

I loved how nice it was to wake up with him there on the boat, him purring in my ear and licking me.

I liked how he had chosen beautiful bed linen for me, even before he knew me well enough to know for sure, that I would be someone who mattered to him.

I liked how he thought about all sorts of things that I might need, before I did. He had even bought a gas bottle to make the stove, hot water and fridge work on board, and he filled up on fresh water so I could use the shower and toilet. He didn't need any of these things, but I did. He did it purely for me and my comfort.

He had bought some simple dishes and cutlery. He even got some tea bags, sachets of instant coffee and sugar from somewhere too. And the most caring thing he thought of was thinking about toilet paper and fluffy towels. These things were so normal and everyday that we all take them for-granted, but they were fairly vital for modern westernized, humans to function. Things like loo paper, tea bags and instant coffee didn't even exist when he was a human.

He was motivated to look after me and my human needs. I felt a little overwhelmed by all of the attentions and preparations he had made for me. I tried to think back and it had been Esme who last took care of me like this.

I went into the cool room to count the blooms and get ready to fill the morning's orders. I grabbed the phone and put it in my pocket, so I could answer any calls while I was in there.

Halfway through counting and tallying, a call came through. It was the first of three regular orders for the local florists, I mentioned the orchids, and they all wanted a few of the nicest specimens to start off with.

I noted down all of their requests and as I left the cool room, I was grabbed by an icy hand and pulled close into a strange vamp's body.

My body prickled and shivered, in such close contact to this stranger's stone body. The door to the cool room was still open and I was annoyed at the wasted cool air, and the potential waste of all those blooms getting overheated and wilting, being useless for sale.

I had to keep my head calm and clear. I stayed silent...waiting to see what he was going to do next.

"Ahh, so you are Garrett's new woman! Mmm, you do smell good! And he's marked you all over with that unique clove scent of his."

I only needed a small break, to get far enough away so I could attempt to light him up...but only if he was going to threaten me or my friends. I took a slow breath in and out, to get my breathing and lung capacity under control, and to slow down my shaking.

My Zippo was in my pocket, my lighter fluid still around my neck. I was prepared, I just needed to get him into a position where I had the advantage.

"What's your name girl? I see he's moved you into his boat, that's new! He's never bothered doing that with any of the others before." His accent was kind of French, but more like the old patois spoken around New Orleans.

I turned my head to see if I could get a better look at him. He was wearing a tee shirt, bare arms and filthy jeans.

Big hands and bare feet.

Icy white skin.

I put my one free hand slowly into my pocket and wrapped my fingers around my Zippo. Getting it lined up, so that I could take it out and snap it alight quickly.

"What do you want?" I finally asked him smoothly.

"I was curious, and I heard that Garrett had a new woman. I wanted to know if he would _share_." He leaned in closer to me and sniffed as he ran his icy nose up my neck and into my hair.

I shivered in fear. SHARE!

Crap, double crap! The bastard, what was he playing at?

Was he trying to goad me or shock me, or make me feel like I wasn't important to my mate?

How many other women there had been before me? Did they all end up dead?

Yeah...most probably they _did_ die...the Captain and this guy were both normal, human-drinking vamps after all!

I wished my mate was here to protect me. Until then, I needed to try and get this guy outside. Then I would have a chance at firing him up and turning him into ash, if I needed to.

He loosened his grip on my arm and I turned towards him slowly.

I moved to shut the insulated, cool room door, like I was going about my everyday activities. At least the flowers wouldn't suffer.

"So you came to see Captain Garrett McLeod?" I asked politely, as I kept moving.

"Yes, we came to this life around the same time. We are chained to this life, by the venom of the same crazy, old, Voodoo, vampire, priestess Zafarina."

"Oh right, so you were one of Garrett's pirate colleagues back then?"

I walked slowly out of the processing room and outside around the back of the building. Just moving as casually as I could, nothing fast or obvious...like this kind of thing happened to me everyday...

It was fascinating...he followed me at a slow, human pace.

I kept breathing slow and steady, ready to take a deep breath in order to shoot out a big flame. Luckily he wanted to chat; I guess he didn't get the chance of telling many humans about his life.

"I'm an old sea-dog, just like Garrett. We did the same sort of pirating, taking over the regular slave ships out of Africa and selling the cargo at half price to the landholders of Louisiana, taking control of warships laden with Spanish treasure, and also moving contraband around the back waterways and bayous, to avoid the heavy taxes and duties of the day. We were aboard many of the same ships and spent much time serving under Lafitte, right here in Galveston." He recounted, looking lost in all the old memories.

_Slave ships!_ I'd have to have a word with my mate about this! I never thought about the serious and horrible implications of the past coming to life and hitting me in the face.

How many poor souls must have suffered and perished under his orders and because of his actions? I hated to think about all of the torment involved in pirating.

I had to keep this stranger speaking and most of all; I needed to keep my _head_ in the game.

I could sort my Captain and his past out later!

"That's so interesting! What ships did you serve on together?" I noted randomly, trying to keep him talking.

I had to work out whether I needed to set fire to him, or not.

"I served with Garrett aboard the 'Little Milan' the longest and before that, a number of other ships which were all captured vessels. The smaller smuggling boats, often didn't have names and I have forgotten a lot of the details. I was his first mate, and kept our crew in line with a lot of tough words and the whip. After the Campeche was abandoned to the overpowering might of the US navy, we went off to seek our fortunes as privateers in the West Indies."

"Campeche?"

"It's what Galveston was known as back then. We sailed under the Mexican flag, it was a word meaning 'an independent district'...there are other places called Campeche around the coast and in Mexico too, originally it was a Mayan word, which had translated to roughly meaning a 'place of snakes and ticks'."

"Oh right...so where in the West Indies did you both end up going to?"

"We liked Hispaniola right enough...that was until we met Zafarina...and when we saw her it was this madness that took us both over...attraction, lust, a mystery which we wanted to get to the bottom of. Of course we were bitten and became like this. She used us as smugglers because we were good at it and that's all we knew. In a way, we are both still smugglers and pirates."

"Is this interesting Voodoo lady still around?"

"Of course! She still runs the place, they call it Haiti now...but behind the scenes she's still in charge, calling the shots and bathing in blood and gore and laughing madly. Wherever she is, devastation surely follows."

I heard a car pulling up and in the driveway and wondered who would be coming to the flower farm, we never got visitors.

"I need to see who that is." I said, trying to stay calm and collected.

He nodded and watched behind the shed, as I moved towards the driveway. I stopped in my tracks.

A certain silver Volvo was parked right beside the house!

_Why oh why was I being surrounded by these ridiculous, bloody vamps? _

"Edward?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

He came towards me slowly, looking wary and smirking, all at once. Stupid idiot!

"You've got visitors?"

"Yes she does, who the hell are you boy?" My unknown vamp visitor asked him.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He put his hand out to shake the stranger's.

"Ah, you must be one of Carlisle's coven? I'm Jim."

I backed away from the two of them, as they did that thing all men do when they meet each other for the first time...summing each other up, to see if they could beat the other in a fight...or see how far they could piss...or how long their dicks were...or whatever!

I shook my head, they could sort themselves out. There was no way I was getting in the middle of this bizarre vamp version of a pissing contest.

The day was fast becoming one of the strangest I'd ever spent.

"I've got to get back to work, why don't you both wait here till Garrett gets back?" I suggested.

They nodded, but continued to stare each other down.

No need to blink of course, being vamps and all. I wonder how this standoff would turn out?

I pulled out my phone and saw Alice's number, also Rose's, Emmett's and Jasper's. I sent all four of them a text, asking them to come as soon as possible, to help me out with the Jim and Edward situation.

Before I could put my phone away, Alice and Jasper arrived on foot and Peter had come along too.

"Hi! I saw that you could do with a little help. I bought some reinforcements, hope that's alright!" Alice smiled as she hugged me.

"Thanks Alice, I think this place is going crazy today. Hi Jasper, Peter! They're both around there." I pointed to the back of the shed. "Please don't damage anything; this is my workplace after all!"

Alice and I stayed together, as I went around selecting the most fully-open orchids, ready for the florist's orders. I loaded them onto a tiered trolley, so I could wheel them out to the processing shed, ready for loading them into the truck this afternoon.

"They are gorgeous!" Alice said admiring the large white and pink flowers.

"Thanks we earn great money from these moth orchids this time every year. We have a heap of new colours available this season too."

"Alice, I just want to know if Jim is a threat...is he working for Victoria? Or is he here just to see Garrett?" I whispered.

Not that it would make much of a difference if I whispered or shouted. I'm sure they could all hear me perfectly clearly.

"I could see his motivations, apparently he likes to drop in on Garrett every few years, and he had heard some news about you and Garrett. I can smell that you two have gotten _very close, very quickly_." she giggled.

"Yeah we're mates apparently, and I love it when we are together. Hey, aren't you two going on a honeymoon after your great, big wedding?" I asked.

"We plan to take off after all of this craziness has settled down here. Some time around June next year, that will be the optimum time for us to travel. I want us to see Paris and Milan again. Jasper wants to go ferreting around some museums and libraries researching his new book about the English perspective of the many wars in and around the US, in the nineteen century."

Alice continued to chatter away, while I pulled the orchid-laden trolley over to the shed. Alice followed me, skipping and twirling around the shade house. I started working on the computer orders and invoices, for Jack when he was ready to make his deliveries. Alice sat and kept me company.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was lunch time already, and I needed to set up something for the guys to eat.

"I'm going to check on the food. I'll try to keep the workers out of your way. Is this situation going to turn out ok Alice?"

"Sure, I think Jim's getting a good and thorough interrogation about his intentions towards you though, they aren't hurting him, just scaring him a little. Although he's a tough, old cookie, and doesn't react to threats easily."

"And Edward, what on earth made him decide to come and visit here?"

"He wanted to try and explain himself...again! Although he's had an exciting, new development since you saw him last."

"Yeah I know, Steve...helped him lose his virginity" I laughed. I left Alice and went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches and coffee. I focused on making some batches of brownies too, as well as a bean and veggie casserole for the freezer. I would stay here in the kitchen and keep out of the way of all five of them.

"Who's car is that parked in the driveway?" Jack asked as he came into the kitchen.

"It's a guy from the wedding. He's having a look around and wanted to go and see where the beach is. He's waiting for Garrett." I hoped...he was waiting at least. I hoped Edward would stay out of the house, and behave himself!

"I'm making a few batches of brownies and a casserole for the freezer. I've got all the orders sorted for you. How are the baby, flannel flowers going?"

"Nearly half planted, and I'm hoping to finish them off before I have to start the deliveries."

"It will be nice for you to see Dana again. Make sure you say hi to her for me."

The others came in and started their lunch. I poured the brownie batter into the lined tins and placed the three trays into the oven.

I assembled the casserole, as the brownies finished baking. I pulled them out once they were finished and placed in the lidded casserole into the already hot oven.

_Running Bear loves Little White Dove...with a love as big as the sky...Running Bear_...I went outside to take the call, away from Jack's ears. Trying to talk to Emmett and explain that there were a five vamps behind the shed, would cause him the burst a blood vessel somewhere vital.

"Emm?"

"What's up lil' sis?"

"Garrett is away and one of his old friends came over for a bit of a visit...then Edward turned up. It looked like the two of them were just about to start a fight and I texted you. Then Alice, Jasper and Peter turned up and it looks like they've managed to get things under control. I'm in the kitchen trying to ignore that I've got half the Cullen's and a few extras hanging around interrogating this old friend of Garret's."

"Want me and Rose to come and join in the Vamp assembly, and get them all holding hands and singing 'Auld Lang Syne' or 'Kumbaya'?"

I laughed. Alice came up to me outside and shook her head.

"Alice says no. I'll make sure to keep you posted ok? Thanks for the offer brother Bear."

"But can I come over soon? I want to do something fun and hang out with you." Emmett asked me.

"How about coming tomorrow, for the local evening farmer's market? I'm sure I could hang with you and Rose there. It's a pity you don't eat fresh fruit and veggies, there's some excellent things available." Being there tomorrow, I could pick up some extra supplies for the kitchen.

"Ok it's a date! Rosie we're going to go veggie shopping tomorrow," Emmett boomed out to her, I heard her laugh raucously in the background.

"Ok, I'll see you there!" I chuckled.

Alice clapped her hands and bounced up and down..."you need to put on that leather outfit and perform for us, Emmett and Rose will love it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 12.

I laughed loudly, as two fancy, European cars pulled up in the driveway.

Now we had every Cullen here and what's this I see? My mate and Esme, carrying bags and bags of groceries. Oh my lord above! What on earth? Did they buy up the whole of the grocery store?

Emmett raced towards me and picked me up, laughing like a hyena tripping high on ice.

I squeaked as he hugged me and whizzed me around the kitchen, I was worried that I would hit the light fitting.

Luckily Jack had gone off delivering flowers in town and the three other workers were in the fields, so they didn't need to get confused, as to who was here and what they were up to, and why I was being thrown in the air around by my bear-like brother.

So now there were ten! Ten vampires here at my workplace! The place I once used as my sanctuary, my place a long way away from the supernatural. Boy, was I wrong! They were everywhere, and there was absolutely no escaping them!

My mate placed the bags down and took me out of Emmett's arms. He nuzzled me and we held each other. I touched his scar gently and he purred and purred.

"All good Captain?"

"Blossom!"

Everyone just had to wait, while we got re-acquainted and made out, kissing like we were starving for each other's company. Esme started pulling things out of the shopping bags and I looked over to see what they had bought.

"It's so good to see you Captain! Lots has happened since I last saw you, and now it seems every vamp in the southern US, has made a visit right here at the flower farm today." I told him. God, he smelled so, so delicious, I just wanted to lick him!

"It seems my old first acquaintance Jim got himself into a little hot water...I wasn't expecting him to call. Sorry he came here and bothered you Blossom. He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, checking me for injuries.

"Ah...not really, I did get a scare when he grabbed me suddenly and he asked about sharing me with you...and just so we are _completely clear_ on this Captain...I n_ever, ever share_, and Neither will you, ok?...you understand me sailor?" I said to him sternly. I didn't like that he and Jim may have shared women before in the past, but the past was the past, and I wanted him to see clearly, that it was definitely not my way forward.

"Blossom, he said that? The dirty, low-down, rotten, scum-sucking, tormenting, lily-livered parasite! I'll teach him who's who around here! Just let me give him a piece of my mind!" He growled loudly staring in Jim's direction.

"Captain? I understand that you might be upset, but can we organise the food first? All the guys will start being hungry soon, and I can't let them down. Now what are you going to be preparing for dinner? I'm sure Esme has showed you something marvellous to cook for us." I murmured in his ear. "I can't wait to taste!"

His face lit up in the biggest smile. I realized there was a room full of observers who needed my attention. I wasn't being a very good host, ignoring all my guests. I turned to face them.

"Hi everyone! I'm sorry to ignore you all! It's just my mate here...he takes my number one priority." I waved to them all.

Everyone waved back laughing and chatting to each other, about how difficult having a new mate could be. Looking around properly, I realised that the kitchen was excessively full-to-bursting, with all of their marble bodies.

"I am going to have Jasper and Peter help me cook a real southern-style barbeque, with all the sides and salads. Is that ok? I'm sure the four men here will like all the smoky meat, is it something you like to eat my Blossom?"

"That sounds perfect and I'm sure the guys will love it too. The barbeque is over in the courtyard. I don't know if there's much gas left in the bottle, or if it works so well. It's been a long time since it was last used. The grilling plate probably needs cleaning. I'll let you get everything prepared. You must have spent a small fortune on all of this stuff, there's a lot of food!"

I shook my head, as I got a look at the items which were being pulled out of all the shopping bags, onto the kitchen benches and dining table. It seems my mate had bought enough meat to feed a small village, rather than only five humans for one meal.

"It's much too much Captain!"

"Not all of this food is for tonight Blossom. Esme explained that I can cook the other cuts of meat, at another time and that it can keep for ages, in the frozen state, until I am ready to cook it!" He looked so pleased that he had worked out these new-fangled, time saving technologies, like the freezer section of the fridge.

"Oh, that's a relief! Otherwise it would all go to waste. Thanks so much for helping advise him Esme, otherwise we'd be swimming in beef." I chuckled. "It's wonderful you did this. I'm proud of you, trying to cook for the first time. And did you manage to get fed too? Everything go to plan?"

"Yes of course, it was fine. None of them were any the wiser and were really pleased with their latest shipment of their favourite body-building steroids."

"That's great! Let me turn over the kitchen to you and whoever's going to be helping you. I'm going to show the rest of our visitors around the farm."

I herded the rest of the vamps out of the kitchen. Esme insisted on staying and assisting Garrett around the kitchen. Peter and Jasper came with us; they said they would return when it was time to cook the meat.

Carlisle seemed to have Edward under control. He looked like he was in pain from all of the images and thoughts of others going through his head, I was grateful that I didn't have my thoughts readily available for him. We hadn't talked together at all, like he had wanted. Ever since he'd arrived unexpectedly this morning and was suddenly waylaid by Jim and he, having an odd Mexican-standoff.

Jim and Emmett seemed to hit it off. Don't ask me how, but maybe it was another guy thing too. Peter and Jasper followed up the rear of my strange farm tour of the eight vampires, as they kept a weather-eye on Jim and Edward's behavior. I wasn't sure what else they had seen while they were here today, at the back of the shed.

I didn't bother to ask what had gone on for the majority of the time after I had left them all alone, and gone back to work with Alice following me around. I hate to think what could have happened, but I'm glad no one had gotten hurt, and that Jim had settled down with his suggestions to 'share' me with the Captain. Thank Heavens!

Alice, Rose and I took the lead, on our tour where we grew all of the hardier plants, particularly the Australian and South African plants.

We had many rows of foliage plants, which were beloved by florists, who used the it to fill-out their floral arrangements. The silvery-grey eucalyptus varieties were our mainstay of our foliage plants. Eucalyptuses happily thrived in the sandy, hot conditions naturally and didn't seem to be attacked by any bugs or diseases. I explained how we chopped the trees heavily at the base, so they shot up with hundreds of long shoots, which could be easily harvested from ground level, without using a ladder.

I showed them the spectacular feathery proteas, the smaller perfectly formed leucadendrons, the oddly shaped kangaroo paws, our colourful grevilleas, the nectar rich banksias which the local hummingbirds adored, and the new crop of sunflowers coming up, reaching nearly two meters high.

I took them through the shade houses, one containing all of our small orchids, which would be ready to sell in two year's time, when they grew bigger. Other shade houses contained may of the various flower seedlings, which had to grow a lot bigger before being planted-out in the ground.

The plants we were trialling that may not make it through our selection process. Although we liked growing new sorts of plants we found out, some new plant varieties weren't hardy enough to withstand the Texas heat, the sandy soil and the salty sea breeze. We always tried to have new and different flowers to supply our clients, on top of the old favourites.

I talked all about our growing choice of plants, which needed smaller amounts of pesticides and our use of organic fertilizers, our use of dip irrigation to avoid water wastage and reduce fungal problems.

I talked about how we always picked our blooms before sunrise, to assist in keeping them fresh and alive, then storing them all in the cool-room, ready for delivery.

I talked about our six day work week and how hard it was during times when we got big orders at very short notice. I looked at Alice when I said it. Rose nudged her, and I think she finally got how stressful it was for us workers, getting her massive order ready in time. We couldn't just blink or wave a wand and _wish_ for the all of flowers to suddenly appear out of thin air.

Sometimes it took years for plants to produce enough growth, before they could flower prolifically. Planning for what we could sell, took years and the growing of fresh flowers was also subject to bad weather, the poor economic conditions and the various fads and fashions that governed popular tastes.

"You've done an amazing job Bella, you know so much about this industry." Alice put her arm around my waist.

"Thanks Alice! It's only because I've been here living and working for three years, that's got me seeped in this information. It was lucky I landed somewhere where I felt completely at home and really liked working outdoors with plants. Thanks to Dana and then Marie, who gave me a job when I got straight off the bus, with no experience or any knowledge of the floriculture industry."

"If you had your choice, what kind of plants would you grow?"

"I've always loved water lilies," thinking of the lotuses tattooed on my back. "But there's not a lot of call for the beautiful flowers sadly. The actual plants sell well, for those who love their water gardens. I've always wanted to have a pond full Japanese koi carp and gorgeous water lilies. And then there's the plants used in the essential oil industry, for their perfume. I've been reading up on how to grow ylang-ylang, sandalwood, saffron and so on."

I closed my eyes and could see clearly the scene, somewhere to sit in the cool shade and rest, looking at the fish swimming lazily around the water. and then walking around smelling all of the scented plants and distilling their oils.

"The lotus has its feet in the mud, but reaches up towards heaven and is pure in its divinity and serenity." Edward said quietly, close to me.

I looked at him and nodded. He knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah that's a nice thing to dream about. But for the present, I'm on a lovely wooden boat being rocked to sleep at night." I smiled.

"Yeah that's not all that's rocking you little sis!" Emmett guffawed, with Jim and Peter joining in the joke, like a pack of demented hyenas.

"Hey don't knock it! The experiences I've had so far, have been nothing but mind-blowing, so pull your heads in!" I snapped at them as they laughed even harder.

"She's a feisty little thing, ain't she?" Peter looked at me curiously.

"Yes she is, so play nice! Or Jasper will have to teach you three baboons some manners!" Alice said sweetly, hands on her hips, smiling at Jasper who just shrugged at her. I'm pretty sure he would do whatever she said, he loved and adored her that much.

"Hey she bought it up!" Emmett raised his hands in the air, trying to look like he was all innocent, while still quietly giggling. He was such a happy man; you couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"I'm going to check on the kitchen. Hopefully Esme has made sure Garrett hasn't blown anything up. The guys will be hungry and Jack will be back from his deliveries. Come on Rose and Alice; let's go leave these fellas to their puerile joking."

Indeed, when we got back, all four of my fellow workers, were hovering over the smoking barbeque, holding beers, and turning the marinated meat on the hot plate, all but salivating in anticipation of what it would taste like.

I laughed and shook my head; maybe we could start having a barbeque night once or twice a week, so that I could have a rest from cooking and they could help out around the place for a change.

Rose and I went into the office, to finish off the day's paperwork and locked in the safe.

"You know, you could save yourself and the business a lot of time, if you did all of your banking and bill paying, on-line. I'll show you how to do it, so that it cuts the time you spend in the office in half and could free you up for other things." Rose sat on my desk smiling and twirling her hair in her fingers.

"That sounds great, but what about the security issues? Are all the transactions on-line safer than using cheques and having paper documentation?" I huffed; worrying that it was something I would struggle with to learn, and I would end up stuffing it up and ruin the business. Numbers and accounting weren't my strong suit.

"If you are scrupulous about maintaining your firewalls, updating your anti-virus software and your passwords are changed regularly, there shouldn't be a problem, and you can see at any moment, what's happening to your accounts and where the money is and where its gone."

"I should run it passed Marie first, she's the boss after all. But I think she'll go for it, if it saves a lot of extra running around and the high fees we pay on running the cheque accounts. Would you help us both learn what to do, and assist us when we get stuck? Have you got the patience for teaching novices who'll be confused easily?"

"I'd love to; it would be much easier than you think you know." Rose said happily.

"Hey Blossom! I the food is ready, want to come and eat?" My beautiful mate came into the office and smelt all smoky, on top of his clove scent.

We moved into the courtyard where the grill was alight, and being _used_ for the first time in years.

"Captain, looks like you've got them all cooking, it's so great to see the guys show some enthusiasm for cooking, even if it's using the outdoor grill. You are full of excellent ideas!" I kissed him and he picked me up as I wrapped myself around his body, koala-style. He felt warmer than ever.

"Are you feeling ok? You feel even warmer than me, I wonder what's happening with you?"

"Yeah, with all the extra blood in my body and having you here, I really do feel hot!"

"Can vampires run a fever, or get sick?" I asked him.

"Not that I've ever heard of. But I feel _great_...energized, full of life, not at all sick! Maybe it's being love-sick?" He laughed loudly, as he carried me over to the outdoor grill, sat me down on his lap and made sure I ate a big plateful of salads, sides and juicy, grilled beef.

"God! This is delicious! You and Esme did a wonderful job! Thank you so much. It looks like Jasper and Peter didn't need to raise a finger either!"

"I'm glad to oblige my hot, little mate!" he chuckled.

"Captain!"

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Come on, what's got you all perplexed?"

"I'm actually, not all _that_ hot!"I admitted.

"I beg to differ! You make me burn with desire and I want to show you exactly how I feel!" he stated, with that deep smouldering voice of his.

"Captain! We'll have to wait to be alone; we have a lot of guests here at the moment." I hissed in his ear, feeling all embarrassed.

"I know, but it will be worth it! At least we are back together, after so many hours apart." With that one statement of his, my knickers just about melted!

"What about Jim, won't you need to entertain him?" I asked. He was Garrett's old shipmate and they had a very long history together, surely he would take precedence to me?.

"No, not at all I will not be entertaining him! The sneaky sea-snake, the viper, the parasite! How _dare_ he want to share you with me, my sweet mate! My mo chroi a stór! He's lucky I'm not tearing his limbs apart and letting you light the fire! I should show him not to mess with me and my mate!" he glared at Jim.

I stroked his scar and kissed his temple. He calmed down and started his low, deep rumbling purr in my ear.

"We are so lucky to have found each other. We haven't known each other for even a week! Just think of all of the fun things that we can do together in the future!"

Emmett started snickering again.

Rose hit him on the back of his head. She rolled her eyes and winked at me.

"Jim's coming back with us, so we can keep an eye on him and he can stay out of your hair. We can at least give you your space and privacy." Jasper bowed to us, looking like an old southern gent that he was.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you doing that for us. Jim, are you going to be alright with Jasper and the rest of the Cullens keeping you company?" I asked him, even though he still scared me a little.

"I would be honoured to make the closer acquaintance of the Cullens. I sincerely apologise, that I upset you and my old Captain so severely. I was a fool, to be so forward with you. You are a special and precious gift to my old friend, who heaven knows, needs to have the wonderful comfort and attentions of a loving mate."


	13. Chapter 13

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 13.

Over the next week, happily things settled down. Garrett had quite remarkably become our cook with a little help from me tasting his dishes, before offering them up to the others. This made life so much more relaxing for the both of us. It was surprising and wonderful how well we both got along, and how quick he was to learn new things. He hungered for the new and the novel, reveling in learning and expanding his world and his skill set.

My mate was like a thirsty sponge.

I showed him how to research recipes and ingredients on-line too, and in between him cooking, he surfed the web. He also used his excellent leadership skills to encourage all the other workers to try their hand at cooking, as well as cleaning up the kitchen after a meal. Garrett was a popular addition to the farm and the guys all loved hanging out with him. He had a natural ability to make others feel comfortable and easy around him, and want to follow his gentle directions

This was wonderful for me, freeing me up for a lot more relaxation and pleasure. And many a time, we were able to sneak off and have a quick afternoon session, making hot love in my old room, in-between our various jobs. I'd never imagined sex could be this great, and that I could have so much of it.

I moved some more of my belongings on board the boat with me and cleaned out the things I didn't want to take. I was able to off-load a few things to charity and the rest were up for grabs by the guys. After that, the what was left over was going into the bin.

I had fun doing a second fire performance, in my leather outfit on the next night of the farmer's market. I got a lot more of a crowd this time, apart from the all of the Cullen's, Peter and Jim were there, and of course my teenage boy-groupies turned up watch me too.

Aside from whistling and cheering loudly during the performance, the young fellas made a big nuisance of themselves wanting to talk and talk and ask endless questions afterwards, until my Captain decided to stand by me and _smile_ at them. They left soon after, but I made sure that I reinterated how unsafe it was to try fire-breathing without training.

Even though they were all annoying and young, none of them deserved to suffer bad burns because they were inspired by me, to try and live on the edge and play with fire.

Edward came up to me and looked all pained again. I guess he didn't like the thoughts and images that were going through everyone's minds.

"Bella, why are you doing this? It's just not you!" he murmured to me, with a look of paternalistic distaste shaking his head.

I looked at Edward curiously, as he tried to dig himself out of the verbal hole he had just dug for himself...what an idiot he was, who was he to tell me how to live?

I wasn't going to argue with him, or justify my behaviour.

I didn't have to explain myself to him, ever.

"What I mean is...can't you think of something a little more lady-like to do in public? Something other than show off your tattoos and writhing around on the grass, looking like an exotic dancer in a carnival or a strip club?"

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows...he sure had a nerve to criticize me!

I shook my head slowly. What a complete and utter dick he was!

I turned away from Edward.

I had definitely heard enough.

I bent down and collected the money the crowd had tossed into my hat. I moved over to my wonderful accompanist drummer Axel and offered him a cut of the collection.

"Thanks honey Bee! Any time you want me, you know where to find me." he said, chuckling.

"Thanks Axel you did a great job. Have you met my new fella Garrett?" I nodded to my mate.

He stood by me, calmly letting me deal with Edward and now happy to meet Axel. He always waited until I asked him to intervene on my behalf. He would have only ever jumped in to the situation, if I was in danger. My mate trusted me to make my own decisions and be able to stand up for myself if I needed to. He still had my back when things got rough.

"Hey man, how's things?" Garrett shook Axel's hand. He was always a friend to those who were kind to me, for which I was most grateful.

"I'm real great, thanks. She's a live wire, aren't you little Bee?"

"Sure she's the most important thing in my life. Hey...I was just wondering, would you show me how to use a drum? Where did you buy your kit from?" My mate asked Axel.

"I didn't buy it, I made it myself." Axel was smiling broadly, his great passion was his drum. "I found a dead wolf on the roadside and it was just too beautiful to leave there to be run over by logging trucks and cars. I skinned it and took some of its teeth and claws out, and left the carcass for the crows. Then I treated the pelt and made the skin into a nice piece of raw-hide for the drum's top." He banged the drum and the deep hollow sound came forth.

"I had to get a friend help me to make a base for the drum, and see these hanging off here, they are the wolf's claws and around my neck are his teeth. That wolf really gave me a lot and I honour his sacrifice and his gifts that he gave me."

My Captain was fascinated and Axel let him try out some rhythms on his special wolf drum. I smiled to myself; my mate was a most interesting vamp. He never put himself above anyone else and yet he got a lot of respect from everyone he met, being a clear and fair leader in his own right.

It wouldn't surprise me if he got into the whole, 'making his own drum out of road kill' thing too, with Axel's assistance. He picked up ideas and flew with them, like cooking, stacking the dishwasher, making the bed with extra soft goose-down pillows and an antique quilt. As well as making me the happiest, most loved and sexually satisfied woman in Texas.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Peter and Jim all loved the fire performance, Esme and Carlisle weren't too excited by the whole spectacle of 'writhing around in public, showing off all of my skin.' I guess they shared the same old fashioned perception of women's moral standing as Edward did. The perceptions they had, frowned on women dancing around in public to a wild drum-beat, in a skimpy leather outfit and breathing fire.

It was too bad they couldn't be a little more enthusiastic. I wouldn't let them upset me. I was stronger than their doubts and worries, about what women should and shouldn't be doing.

It was their opinion, nothing more or less.

Emmett wanted to learn how to fire-twirl, but Rose sensibly put a stop to him doing it. She didn't want to see him turn into a pile of ash, by mistake.

Jasper and Peter shut Edward down, from causing anymore upset. I watched them come up to each side of him. Peter grabbed the back of Edward's neck, and Jasper threw his arm over Edward's shoulder.

Edward hung his head and looked like he was going to cry.

He told me four years ago that he didn't want me anymore.

He had no say over what I did, or didn't do with my life.

I loved my life and what I did. The only dark side on my horizon was my ever-present worry about Victoria finding me, and killing me. Hopefully she was the one running in fear now. I had protection and some excellent fighters on my side, if I was any judge of their various histories.

...

A couple of days later, Rose came over to the farm and went through teaching me how to do all of the farm's banking and accounts on-line. Marie agreed when I asked her, and she was more than happy with the idea of trying a new way to run our business, as long as she got trained when she got back from her holidays.

Together, Rose and I set everything up and she walked me through the first few transactions, showing me how to check on things and see it working before my eyes.

After a couple of hours, setting it all out and doing the books I felt like I had really mastered it. All I needed to do, was to go into town and bank the last remaining cheques and the cash from our sales of flowers from the farmer's market.

Rose and I took a ride into town to bank the money. We got a lot of looks as we sped down the road on my beautiful, big bike. Rosalie just added to the mix of the unusual bike, along with her long legs and blond hair. The guys faces as they caught sight of us made me laugh all the way into town.

When we got off the bike, Rosalie laughed and swished her blond hair over her shoulder.

"I'm _totally_ buying one of these! I looked up the Big Dog website and I like the 'Coyote' bike the best. I'm putting in an order for one, as soon as Emm and I move down here to start living with Jasper and Alice."

"You and I will have to go riding together when your new bike arrives." I laughed.

"Yeah Emmett and I are sick of living with the grumpiest man on earth. Edward's really gone round the twist, since he forced us all to leave Forks. I think he managed to get his cherry popped on the night of the wedding, but unfortunately his sour attitude hasn't changed at all. You'd think he might be happy, but no! I think he's having a problem with the idea of suddenly realizing that he might be gay and that anal sex is really his thing." Rose chuckled.

"Steve seemed to enjoy himself with Ed from what I had heard. He said he hurt in places that he never even knew existed!" I added.

We laughed at Edward's crazy behaviour and we took a walk down to the bank, where I deposited the cash and cheques. Rosalie got chatted-up by an overly friendly, security guard who forgot he should be guarding the bank, and not picking up beautiful women.

I bought a nice new phone for Garrett. I wanted to keep in touch with him and him with me, when we were apart.

I never thought about calling him until Jim came to visit and I freaked out. Garrett had never even owned a phone before, and had never even made a call on one either. I guess he never needed to, living the life of a roving, single pirate for the last couple of hundred years.

I wanted to make it a nice surprise for him and I hoped he'd take to it using quickly, like all of the other new things he'd adapted to and learnt, within the last week.

My man, my mate was around me pretty much every moment, of everyday. Strangely enough I didn't feel like I was being stifled, or controlled. It wasn't like with Edward always hovering and stalking me...no, it was more like I was supported, encouraged and my life was made a whole lot richer, full of joy and meaning.

My mate loved me so tenderly, so fully, that I hardly needed to say a word. He 'got' all of my nuances, my emotions and felt my love for him.

His heat had evened out in the last day or so. He had grown used to feeling _hot_ all the time around me. I fell asleep and woke up to his purring and his delicious, cooling, clove-scented tongue baths. I couldn't imagine living without him. I loved that I could make my mate purr in contentment.

I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be taking my holidays away from the farm, maybe for a few months, maybe forever. I was excited by the idea of not having to work so hard.

Marie was due back in a week's time, and I would go on holiday soon after that. I couldn't wait!

Rose and I decided to go a cafe, right on the foreshore and enjoy our time hanging out together.

I ate my cake and tasted Rose's. I wasn't sure why she even bothered ordering food, but her devil's food cake was a nice treat for me. I had an almond and orange cake, dripping in syrup...mmm! I glanced over to my bike and it had a bunch of admirers looking at it again. I shook my head and giggled.

"Remember when I came out of Dana's shop, to see you three standing there, doing the same thing as those guys over there?"

"Yeah we could smell you, but the bike was something that we couldn't associate with you at all. I'm glad you grew up and got strong and independent. I like you better now, than Edward's tentative, unsure, reticent little shadow from high school. He never really understand you and didn't deserve you at all. I see you with Garrett, both of you love and compliment each other so well it's remarkable."

I smiled, it was good to hear what she thought that.

"When is he planning on turning you? You still want to, right?" Trust Rose to get _straight_ to the point.

"We haven't even spoken about it. I haven't given it any thought either which is kinda weird, right? With Edward, all I ever wanted was to be turned. Maybe it was because I actually wanted to be on an equal footing with him, not some mere shadow he could manipulate. With Garrett I'm already treated and loved as an equal. We are so much a part of each other it's uncanny. I'm not going to be rushing into any decision about changing if I can help it. He loves me and I him."

"Yeah but he's going to have to do it sometime soon. He can't wait forever. There's kind of a clock ticking over your head Bella and if you don't get changed, the Volturi might get word of you and come here to investigate and make us all pay, for letting you know about us."

"Ok, I didn't know there was a rush on, to change me. I thought...I thought I would have time to weigh up all of my options, go travelling, enjoy the feelings of being a human in love with my mate, before I'd have to experience the craziness that will surely follow my change." I suddenly felt down about the future.

"Is that what is worrying you? That you'll be crazy and leave part of yourself behind? Is that another one of Edward's lies he told you? He really did a job on you, didn't he?" Rose fumed.

"I guess he was forcing me, into wanting to stay human. Part of his strategy was to tell me all the bad things about being a vamp." I whispered.

"Idiot! Why couldn't he at least be honest with you? Being a newborn just means you are stronger and faster, and a little more distracted and volatile than normal. My guess is that you'll take to it like a duck to water and we already know you are a 'talented' individual. It will be easier for you, as I think you already know so much about us, it won't be so much of a shock and you have a very loving mate to guide you through it."

I just nodded at her words, I hoped to God that she was right. "Come on let's get going. Do you want me to drop you off at Alice and Jasper's place?"

"Yeah, thanks."

It was a short ride over to the mansion. Rose was given many admiring looks when we both mounted the bike. No one bothered giving me a glance which I was relieved about...all eyes were on Rosalie.

Emm came out and welcomed us. He adored Rose and they looked so happy to see each other. This is probably what the Captain and I must look like, to others who see us when we embraced.

"Thanks for helping me get the books all sorted Rose. I really appreciate it and I know Marie will love the new on-line system too."

"No worries, it was my pleasure." She smiled at me from Emmett's embrace.

"I'd better go back to the farm." I said waving my hand, "say hi to everyone, I'll see you later."

"Wait Bella, can you let me ride back to the farm with you? If you don't want to be on the bike with you, I can follow you at a slow jog." Jim suddenly said beside me, spooking me again.

I took a deep breath and looked at Jim, trying to work out if he was on the level, or still wanting to use me for his own nefarious purposes.

"You want to come over and see Garrett, Jim?"

"Yes and I also promised him to watch over you, until we catch that red-headed harpy, Victoria."

"Ok, ok, you can ride on the pillion seat, but no funny business! Keep your hands to yourself...got it?"

"Sure, I promise." He put his hands up in the air, like he was surrendering. He smiled sweetly at me, trying to look all innocent.

"I don't know about that," Emmett said. "I want to trust you Jim, but you are a professional pirate after all; maybe I should escort Bella back home myself, instead of you?"

"I think it should be me." Jim countered.

"No me! She's _my_ sister." Emm said sticking out his chest.

"She's _my_ old Captain's better half!" Jim answered back.

"Jim and Emmett, that's enough! I can make my own way just fine. Thank you very much for your concern. I'll think I'll go alone and you two can sort yourselves out." I put my helmet back on and started the bike up.

Bloody stupid, idiot males, fighting over who would sit behind me! Honestly!

I felt my skin prickling sharply and an icy vampire body, sitting himself behind me on the pillion seat.

_Ooh no! _They weren't going to _force_ the issue, were they?

I slowly turned around to see...a smirking Edward sitting up behind me, like he owned to spot.

I stopped the motor and put up my visor.

"Edward, _get off!"_

"No! It's unsafe and you are still at risk! I won't let you!" he stated adamantly.

"Edward, _get off my damn bike!"_

"No...I..."

Before he or I could say another thing, Edward had been pushed backwards by a blur and was on the ground. I shook my head and saw Carlisle standing over Edward growling at him. Wow, I'd never seen Carlisle act like a dominant alpha with any of his 'children' before. I guess Edward was getting another lesson in how to be respectful, either that or he might end up losing a big chunk of his hair.

I huffed and looked around me.

"Come on Jim, get on. I'm giving you fair warning though! No mucking around, no funny business, and no stupid behaviour. Are you going to be trustworthy?" I asked, I sounded like a grumpy school teacher.

"Yes Miss! I'll be good and no nasty, red-headed witches will get you while I'm sitting behind you, I promise." I looked at him and gestured for him to get on and re-started the engine.

"Thanks again Rose. Bye Emmett and Carlisle." I put down my visor and shook my head.

I'd be damned if I was going to waste my breath talking to Edward, after all he never seemed to listen to me when I did speak. Maybe he had selective hearing. Hearing only what he wanted, and ignoring the rest.

Alice and Esme came out to see what the commotion was all about. I waved to them and took off with Jim sitting up behind me, laughing like crazy.

I took us home and Jim behaved himself on the way there. Garrett raced up to me and took me off the bike and straight into a koala embrace, me wrapped around his body.

I pulled off my helmet and we kissed and kissed.

"Captain! It's so great to see you again!"

"My Blossom. I cooked you a surprise!"

"You did? I can't wait to taste...and look I've got a surprise for you too!" I gave him a shiny new, smart phone from inside my jacket.

"Is this a phone?"

"Yes, now we'll always be in touch."


	14. Chapter 14

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 14.

"See Marie? Now it's showing that all of the florists have paid in full for the deliveries, directly into our bank account... see that? Isn't it excellent? We don't have to wait between collecting the cheques, depositing them, and then waiting for the bank to clear them. Now we can have access to all of that money immediately, and there's a lot less hassle and it's safer all round, as no one can steal the cheques."

"Yep, I can't believe it's so easy. I don't know why I waited so long to make the change."

"Neither of us really knew how to go about using internet banking until Rose showed me. She's really up to date with all the latest accounting procedures as she's just finished a course in Ithaca, New York." This was exactly what she'd been studying, for the last year or so.

"I'll have to meet her and thank her. Now enough of that... tell me more about this new man of yours! He's doing all the cooking! Is it just because he loves you and can't keep away from you?" She laughed, but funnily enough she'd just nailed the truth on the head.

"You already know he's called Garrett McLeod, he's a sailor with a lovely wooden boat he built himself, which is moored right off the coast. He's originally from the Isle of Skye in Scotland and he built the boat with his own hands. His friend Jim has been coming to visit him now and then, I haven't asked Jim what his surname yet. He's also into sailing."

"So how'd you talk Garrett into cooking for everyone?" she looked curious...she knew that we'd never really had many other workers offer to do this chore for us before. What Garrett was doing was nothing short of remarkable.

"I didn't have to do anything... he just offered to cook! He's keen to learn new skills and it gives him a chance to try out new dishes." I shrugged like it wasn't such a big deal. But Marie and I both knew that cooking all the time, is what we both found exhausting.

"And you've moved out of your room too?"

"Yeah, the Captain and I have made a nice little love shack on his boat." I chuckled quietly.

"I wasn't expecting so many changes to the place while I was away. It's great though! With the changes in banking alone, you've saved us hours of work. I guess you'll want to go off sailing... and go live a wonderful new life with Captain Salty then? He's really quite a catch isn't he? I didn't think you were really looking for a serious relationship?" she nudged me.

"No, I wasn't. But we just bumped into each other at the farmer's market, and then a day or so later at a wedding... and we really hit it off from there...we fell in love really fast! I really don't know how to explain it to you."

I couldn't really go into the _whole_ mate thing with her, let alone the implications of him being a vamp, giving me wild-hot sex, his purring, his blood drinking and those glorious tongue baths twice a day.

"Well so far I think he's good for you! You look so much happier and a lot less tired than you used to. You're really _glowing_, and your hair's grown at least a couple of inches, maybe more."

"I've stopped getting it cut. I want to grow it and feel what it's like to have longer hair again. It's weird how fast it's growing, and how thick and glossy it is. I never remember my hair being like this when I was younger." I felt it under my hands; it was all silky and soft just like Garrett's.

"Well what ever it is that you're doing, keep it up! I like the changes in you." she put her arm over my shoulder and squeezed.

"Thanks Marie. Now that's enough about me! Tell me all about what you got up to on your holidays. Did you like sleeping in and not having to get up at four every morning to harvest flowers? Did you get some love-action of your own? Hmm?" I grinned at her, nudging her and smiling.

"No unfortunately I didn't, but maybe next time I see someone who I like the look of... I should just _go_ for him, instead of letting him make the first move."

"That's the spirit! Just because they can't see the goddess in front of them, it doesn't mean you should give up hope! I'm sure there's a special someone out there for you...who knows, maybe you'll meet him soon?! Tonight's the farmer's market you could meet your match there. We've been making a lot of sales there in the last month. Jack's got a bunch of women after him who see him there, but they'll just have to wait because he and Dana have _finally_ gotten together!" I chuckled and bounced up and down.

"No way! Really? Well it's about damn time! Hell! He's known her for long enough!" She guffawed loudly.

"I think it's nice, they both deserve a little love."

"Yeah they both have had so much heartache and it's nice to know that he's finally made a decision about her. He's liked her for a long time, and she him."

"It's lunch time!" Garrett called out from the doorway.

"Hey Captain! What's on today's menu?" I smiled at my mate. He was wearing an apron, had his hair tied back, and was looking for all the world, like a real-life chef.

"I'm trying to expand on my limited repertoire; there are some traditional Mexican dishes today. I've made some northern-style chorizo and champandongo."

"What's champa...?" Marie asked, unable to say the word.

"It's a kind of pork dish, both of them are. I bought a lot of pork and wanted to try to use it all up." he admitted. Heaven knows, he must have bought a whole pig somewhere...I chuckled at the thought of him butchering a whole animal.

"I made some extra mole and a chilli sauce to add on, if anyone's game to try the original recipes. I was inspired by the novel I read called 'Like Water for Chocolate,' which I read on my smart phone last night. I also made a nice fresh salad, as you ladies like to eat your veggies." He bowed to us.

I got up and jumped into his arms. Wrapping myself around him and smelling his clove scent.

"You are the most amazing man in the world!" I whispered in his ear. He tried to keep his purring down to a soft rumble, so as not to scare Marie.

"Come on Marie, that's enough work for the time being! Jack can catch you up on all the various things that have been happening in the fields and shade houses."

"Ok, ok! I'm happy to ease back into things; it looks like you both did a sterling job while I was away." Marie admitted.

"Jim's here, I'm going to be heading out with him for a while my little Blossom."

"Sure, you have a nice time. Come back soon. Call me if you want." I kissed him, as I felt myself melt into his arms.

"Alright, that's enough, you two! Keep it clean! Either that, or go get a room!" Jim sniggered at the doorway at us. He was hanging around, waiting to head off with Garrett on 'business.'

I stopped kissing my mate and looked at Jim, he smirked back at me.

"Marie, this is Garrett's friend Jim. Jim this is my boss Marie."

And then it _happened_...their eyes locked onto each other, and Marie blushed crimson... Jim moved close to her and stared deep into her eyes.

"I knew there was a special woman who'd arrived here, but I had no idea at the wonder of heaven I now see before me...you Marie are a blinding flash before my eyes...I am blinded by your beauty, your goodness, your scent!"

He gently picked up her hand and kissed it, taking in a dramatically big sniff of her skin, at the same time. He smiled in awe of her, like the sun had just risen for him.

The Captain and I looked at the two of them.

Was this a mating connection, or something else?

Was Jim going to be a threat to Marie?

Would he harm her?

Marie was smiling and blushing wildly at Jim's flattering attentions.

"Come on Marie, let's go eat." I told her. She didn't seem to hear me properly, so I touched her shoulder and she turned her head and blinked at me slowly.

"Damn, I think Jim's just managed to dazzle you! Want some of that lunch, before the guys eat it all? I'm sure it'll be absolutely delicious, Garrett is a wonderful cook."

"Uhh, ummmm," was all she said.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder to guide her towards the kitchen. But Jim didn't want to let go of her. So he came along with us. Garrett followed, looking a little worried.

"What's going on?" I asked him quietly, while Jim and Marie sat close to each other at the dining table, rather like stunned mullets who couldn't take their eyes off each other.

Garrett shrugged, as the all of the others dug into their meal.

I sighed and took Marie's plate and filled it with food, and did the same for myself.

I touched her shoulder gently. "Hey! Eat up Marie!"

She blinked and smiled. "Uhh thanks Bee."

Jim grabbed the fork, took it and filled it with some salad and slowly bought it to Marie's mouth.

She looked a little alarmed and then giggled. Opening up her mouth to take the food from him and chewed it slowly. Not taking her eyes off him.

Hells bells! What had just happened?

Marie had always been such a strong and ruggedly, independent woman. I'd never her seen her act like a self conscious teenager before. She was always in control and focused.

And Jim was so gentle and attentive, so sweet and concerned...he was usually a joker, a smart-mouthed, quick-witted man who constantly pushed the boundaries of social and ethical good taste.

I decided to stop worrying about them for the moment and get on with eating lunch. Hopefully everything would turn out for the best...and no one would get hurt.

The taste of my mate's cooking burst wonderfully in my mouth, it was divine! He had really out-done himself!

"This is wonderful Captain, so mmm good! Particularly the chocolate mole, in combination with these spicy chorizo sausages. Well done!" I murmured.

Jack and the guys agreed with me and kept on eating.

At the end of the meal we all had stuffed ourselves with way too much food. And we all looked like we could do with a very long siesta. We all sat around the dining table, stretching and patting our tummies.

"I'm going to finish off the blooms for the cool room. Marie are you going to be ok in the office? I'm sure Jack has plenty to tell you about the new plantings and the orchids."

She nodded to me and looked at Jack.

"I'll catch you guys up later," I said to them. The other three headed out to weed and check the irrigation system.

"Although I could really do with a long sleep right now, I'll have to wait till later. Come on Marie, I'll show you everything that I got up to while you were away." Jack said to Marie.

"Jim and I are going off to town, we'll be back later." Garrett looked sternly at Jim. Marie looked a little overwhelmed at the sudden change in events. I knew the feeling of the emotional roller-coaster, when you found someone who gave you such close attention...it was completely life-changing.

"Bye," I kissed Garrett. I wanted him to deal with Jim's odd behaviour and then feed from the body builders.

They waved and left us.

"Where's their car?" Marie asked me in confusion.

"Oh Jim must park down the road somewhere... I usually give Garrett a lift on my bike. I haven't ever seen Jim's car, I don't know what sort it would be." I shrugged...that's probably because Jim didn't actually have a car, and could go a lot faster on foot. Like the old-fashioned, traditional, human-drinking vampire that he was.

"Ok Marie, I'm going to finish the blooms off, I'll see you later."

In the shed I worked slowly and steadily processing the crop. It gave me a lot of time to think about all the crazy things that had changed in such a short time. Especially all of my assumptions and what I once thought were the truth. Thanks to Edward's wild exaggerations and dramatic language.

*Vampires and humans can successfully have sex without the human dying, or being badly hurt.

*Older, more controlled vamps can feed from humans without killing them. They aren't likely to become like sharks, who feed on humans in a wild frenzy.

*Older human-drinking vamps don't sparkle at all, they glow instead. Youngsters and veggie vamps were the exception; they sparkled like disco balls, the poor bastards.

*Vamps are capable of being quite adaptable and learning a lot of new things, they are not necessarily forever fixed in their ways.

*Mated vamps will change their previous lifestyles and even their personalities, to cater for their mates. They seem to be unable to hurt or wilfully damage, or put them in any danger.

*Mated male vamps purr and love to lick their mates. This may be a way of marking themselves onto their mate's body, to warn other vamps off. Never the less, it was wonderful to be so cared for and adored.

*I was always consulted, asked and listened to by my mate. He never overrode my wishes; he never acted like a macho egomaniac, thank heavens.

*I wonder if mated female vamps purr too? I chuckled at the thought of myself purring. I never heard any of the Cullens purring, were they mated pairs? Or was it something to do with how 'civilized' they liked to act, or their vegetarian habits?

*I wasn't just 'different'. I was really some strange sort of shield, a shield who was strong enough to keep out Edward's intrusive mind-probing. If I became 'closed down' enough, I could easily keep out Alice and Jasper's gifts too, without even trying.

*My shield's strength had something to do with my emotional state. What things could I do, if I worked and practiced with my shield, so that I could bend to my will and use it for my protection and for others?

*Then of course there was something unusual with how my mate reacted to me. Heating up and feeling like he was burning, while he was around me. No one knew what was going on, but luckily it hadn't gotten worse for him. I felt him getting more comfortable with the odd sensation of this burn. Love sick, he called it. Whereas, I sang that strange Elvis song 'Burning Love' to him and laughed at his discomfort, poor guy.

_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_ Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love..._

*The other thing I learnt was that changing wasn't necessarily as horrific as Edward had made out. I wouldn't be as out of control and ferocious, as I already had some fair understanding of what was going on and what I would become if I did. I would have a loving mate to guide and protect me, if it got bad.

Edward hadn't wanted me to change, hadn't really accepted me as an equal, he didn't listen, he didn't want me as a mate should...to him I was a sort of experiment, to see how well he could control his thirst.

It just made me very, very sad...everything about Edward's actions were off.

I loaded the final bucket of prepared flowers into the cool room. I was going to put my feet up and rest a while. It was the first time in ages I felt too tired for words.

I was so full of food, and I yawned and stretched.

I slipped off my boots and went and lay down on my old bed. My eyes closed straight away and I fell asleep.

...

My mind flicked through many of fast images.

_The first time I saw the Cullen's in the school cafeteria. The black-eyed, hungry hateful look Edward first gave me in Biology. Young Jake telling me about the Cold Ones. The first time Edward dazzled me. The first kiss, when I saw him sparkle, his icy hands, his awkward rejections...that last look he gave me, when he said he was leaving._

_I was being held by James. I was bleeding. He bit down hard on my wrist. The sharp, cruel burning pain...was shooting up my arm towards my heart._

_Edward drinking thirstily from my wrist. My mind being sucked down into a dark, cold vortex...dying._

_The Prom, where I was taken against my wishes and where I sadly thought I was going to be changed. All of that stupid make up, sticking to my face!_

_Laurent nearly killing me. _

_The wolves...the wolves taking care of me until that horrible day on the reservation...the blood and the screams of the children...their mothers and fathers all screaming or numb with the pain of losing their babies to Victoria._

_Victoria laughing and laughing, pulling their tiny, bloodied bodies around with her and calling out my name. _

_Wanting me to show myself...wanting me..._

_Me leaving Forks and driving through the night...driving on and on. _

_The strange vamp in the dark alley, with the flickering streetlight._

_Victoria, how she's still looking for me...looking ...never giving up...forever seeking revenge..._

_Forever trapped in her anger and hatred for something I had little or nothing to do with..._

_Victoria loomed over me and glared into my eyes and bit the front of my throat wide open. _

_Blood gushes out. As I try frantically to stop the bleeding, my hands slippery with the spurting, arterial flow._

_My trachea so damaged, I struggle to breathe. _

_My vocal cords shattered, I cannot call out._

"Blossom! Wake up, open your eyes my sweet!" I heard a voice call to me.

"Huh?" I murmur softly...I can make a noise...I can breathe!

"Come on, please come back to me Blosom!"

I tried to force my eyes open. They were heavy with tears and felt glued together.

I felt his fingers gently touching my face. His tongue tasted and collected all of my tears, ghosting slowly across my eyes-lids and down to my cheeks.

His tongue continued licking over my brow, my chin and all across my throat.

He kissed my lips. I kissed him back and I sighed deeply in relief.

My eyes opened, but I started crying again as soon as I saw him.

"Victoria...I dreamed of her."

"Oh, mo chroi a stór! I'm here, she won't get you!" he uttered.

"How do you know? She could still get to me...I saw her rip my throat out."

"What?"

"In my dream... She..." I waved my hand, as I remembered the shock of the scene, repeating inside my head.

He picked me up and put me in his lap. I snuggled down and closed my eyes, crying softly into that comforting place between his shoulder and neck.

He stroked my back and rocked me slowly.

"I'm going to take you back to the boat Blossom."

I nodded. I was beyond words.

I held onto his back as he rode us down to Mavis' garage, to park the bike. It was nice that he knew how to master my bike; he'd been watching how I rode it and copied me.

I would have enjoyed riding as a passenger, except I couldn't shake the terror I'd experienced. I gripped to him as we rode, and then after he parked the bike and he rode us over to the boat.

I stayed subdued and in shock. My mate settled me aboard and ran a shower for me, washed me gently and wrapped me up in a big, fluffy towel and tucked me into bed.

I wasn't able to relax until he held me and licked me delicately and fully. Leaving nothing out, showing me all of his love and attention, his purr was a slightly different pitch, mimicking his intense concern.

I didn't start feeling any relief and leaving the terror fully behind me, until we had made slow, satisfying love over the next few hours. He drew me out of myself...I had came endless, multiple times.

I fell asleep beside him and came back into consciousness...

"Oh, Marie what'll she think about what happened after lunch?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, I texted her. I said you and I were going home to our boat early, as you weren't feeling so good." He said, waving his smart phone. He had mastered the new gadget, and now was never seen without it.

"Ok and what about Jim? Is Marie safe? He won't hurt her will he?" I'd fire his ass alight, if he dared to touch a hair on her head!

"No I'm positive that he won't. I believe he and Marie are a mated pair, so he'll do everything in his power to love and protect her."

"Oh right! Things are getting weird around here aren't they?" I shook my head. Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, I get surprised again at my naivety.


	15. Chapter 15

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 15.

Today we decided to stay on the boat all day and have some much needed down time. There was so much we needed to talk about and I needed to put my needs first for a change, rather than think about harvesting flowers. I knew the work would get done at the farm now that Marie was back.

Marie completely understood when I spoke to her on the phone; she knew I was in deep with Garrett. He and I both had things we wanted to know about each other, there were so many things we had never discussed. We had jumped into an intensely physical relationship, rather than slowly getting to know each other.

What we had together felt absolutely perfect, but in reality, I really didn't know him that well.

My immediate shock from yesterday's horrible dream had passed, but I was left with a nagging uncertainty about the future, especially while Victoria was still on the planet and desperately intent on killing me.

The Captain lay together through the night, me only getting up and leaving him, to go to the loo and have a drink. My body had never felt better, more alive and vital than ever, but my emotions and thoughts were playing in a continuous loop through my head, they were still getting me down.

"Yesterday, I thought about those many old misconceptions I used to have about vampires and humans. I'm glad I know differently now, there's a large variety and plethora of choices for vampires; much more than I ever thought possible. I guess it really depends upon your original personality and the circumstances that you get changed in. For a long time I hated the idea of becoming a vamp; especially when I was left by the Cullens, all alone and freaked out by Victoria killing those children. But now...now it seems like not such a bad thing I guess, if I get to be with you...you know?"

"Blossom, there's not any rush for you to transform, if that's what you want. I'm not going to push you one way or the other. I love and adore you regardless. I'll always love you, and it doesn't matter to me whether you're human or vampire. You are my soul's other half, my light, my every dream come true, my heart's treasure." he kissed me softly.

"But Rosalie said that its like there's a clock ticking over my head and me still being human, could cause every vampire involved with me to be punished by the Volturi, if I'm not turned soon."

"_Did_ she now? Those damn Cullen's always worry about too many things! Things that haven't happened yet! Things that may never happen! Did you know that the Volturi don't really care so much about mated pairs like you and me taking our time to work out what we want? What they _do_ care about is the abhorrent vegetarian lifestyle that the Cullen's lead, how they stupidly keep _pretending_ to be human and the unusually large size of their talented coven."

"But shouldn't we think about me being changed?"

"We can talk for as long and as in much depth as you want about the issue, my Blossom. I'll change you anytime you want, but is that really what you want for yourself right now?"

I bit my lip, focusing on his words and his deep, soothing voice.

"Jumping headfirst into a decision that will end your human life; just because we have a bunch of nervous Nellies running around, wringing their hands, being all anxious wondering 'what the Volturi may or may not do'; isn't any way for you to make a serious life-choice Blossom. Just because Rosalie or any of the other Cullens can't take the pressure...it doesn't mean that you have to give in to their demands. You don't always have to dance along to the tune they play, you know."

I looked at him and sighed.

"It's first and foremost _your choice and __**only**__ yours_. I won't let anyone else force your hand and make you choose something that you might end up regretting." He said calmly, kissing my hand.

"I guess you're right. It is my life after all. I do appreciate some of the Cullens; but they have a real fear about the Volturi and their power. Have you ever had any dealings with them?"

"I only met Caius once in passing, when he had some dealings with Zafarina. The Volturi pretty much have left her alone for centuries. Zafarina is still all about old-style, voodoo blood sacrifice, pain, power and blood-play. She's still a bad woman, who doesn't give a shit about whether people or vampires get hurt or not."

I listened intently.

"Look at how bad the conditions are for the population of Haiti! It's still one of the poorest countries on earth. A lot of their suffering is due to Zafarina's power-hungry actions. You think the Volturi would have intervened before now and forced her to shut down, if they actually cared about their rules being followed? What about Maria, the crazy bitch who turned Jasper and Peter? She's just as blood thirsty and power hungry as Zafarina, and yet the Volturi let her still rule over the whole of Central America. I think that their 'rules' only apply to some vampires and not to others. The Volturi think they rule our world, but in reality they don't really care...as long as _they_ aren't implicated in whatever horror happens around the planet, which is caused by out of control Vampires."

"So was your early time as a vamp...very bad?"

"Yes and no, Jim and I supported each other, thank heavens. But yes, there was terror, pain, and an awful lot of confusion until we could work out what happened to us, and how to have some control over our situation. We quickly figured out how to survive Zafarina's madness and give her a very wide berth. We left her as soon as we could and luckily she's never bothered us since."

"So, should we worry about her, as well as the Volturi?" All of these mad, female vamps around the place...would I be like one of them?

"No, not at all! We shouldn't pay Zafarina or the Volturi any mind at all. We shouldn't let the very _idea_ of them; ruin our perfectly happy mating Blossom. The one threat I do consider real, is Victoria. She's a loose-cannon, liable to do anything."

He shook his head in disgust.

"I can't believe the Cullen's didn't clean up their mess after James bit you. _What_ was the Major thinking? He out of anyone in that coven knows better than to leave a vengeful mate running around, to cause endless havoc! I think drinking animal blood, has weakened the Major's ability to think straight! And Edward is way too young and hysterical to be making important decisions for the whole of the Cullen coven. That stupid boy definitely needs to be brought down a peg or two! Carlisle should pull rank and stand up for once! He needs to be a strong leader, instead of an overly-indulgent Daddy to them all."

"I have a feeling that their family is in the process of splitting up. Jasper and Alice have already moved here to Galveston, and Rose says she and Emmett are sick of having to live with Edward. The last time I saw Edward he was on the ground, with Carlisle standing over and growling at him. It was quite impressive to see him acting like the head of the family, rather than always deferring to Edward."

"Ha! I would've liked to have seen that! It's about time Carlisle exerted his dominance over that boy!"

"Is that how it generally works for vamps, that there's always a hierarchy with a male head?"

"Well life as a vampire in any grouping, is generally hierarchical. But there's not necessarily a male at the head. With the Denalis, there's a female head and with Zafarina and Maria too. The Volturi are three male rulers, with Aro being the head. In relation to mated pairs, some individuals are naturally more dominant than their partner, with others that I've met; they seem to be on a more equal footing, like us."

"Is that because I'm already a fairly independent woman and it's the twenty first century?" I was curious. I wanted equality, but was I really just a more assertive person with Garrett because of the era I lived in and how I was bought up?

"Yeah maybe, but not necessarily...it's all about you and how I naturally respond to you. I'll bend myself to your will, just because it makes me feel alive and free...I choose to give into your ways and whims. I love the freshness that I feel with you, your insights, your mind and your attitudes. I feel no _need_ to dominate you, I only feel the need to please and pleasure you Blossom."

And with those words, my mind melted and we came together as one. It was true, he desired to pleasure me and I craved to pleasure him...

We moved in waves, through simultaneous cycles of joy and ecstasy.

Our emotions feeding off each other, words were superfluous. We could read each other with clarity and ease.

What we had was extra-ordinary.

We could be, whatever it was we wanted to be.

We could choose our path, our destiny.

We could make our life together what we wanted, how we wanted and where we wanted.

We were our own masters.

We lived to serve and support each other, and definitely flourish in the process...not because we _had_ to, but because we _chose_ to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 16.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Something looked really different about me...I wasn't sure what it was exactly, I just looked different.

I wasn't one for spending a lot of time posing in front of mirrors. The last few years had been hard, just getting up and dressed in the morning. I never had the urge to spend a lot of time looking after my hair or skin, or worrying about what I looked like.

I saw Steve occasionally when I was near his salon, for a short all over buzz-cut. But oddly as I looked at my reflection, my hair seemed to have grown a little more overnight. It was now getting close to my shoulders, and was all heavy and glossy.

My eyes were the same shape, my nose and mouth too.

But my chin...? I touched it and it seemed a little firmer.

My cheekbones were a little more prominent; my forehead seemed smoother and higher...?!

"Blossom, what's got you worried? I can feel your confusion from up on the deck."

"I look different!"

The Captain spun me around and looked at me closely.

Wait! I must have gotten a couple of inches taller in the night too! I was now closer to his shoulder height; when before I used to look directly at his sternum.

I looked down; my hands were a lot smoother. My fingers were definitely a little longer and my fingernails were all nicely grown, smooth and healthy. It was something I hadn't seen in all of my years, since starting to work on the flower farm. The manual labour I performed, was always hardest on my hands, but now my hands looked like they belonged on a woman who spent her life going to nail salons, who'd never done a hard day's work in her life.

"What's happening to me?" I blinked, my eyes wanted to cry, but the tear ducts felt all thick and gluggy, like they had something thicker in them than just salty tears.

"You are different, but not bad Blossom, just a little more like me. Your scent is a lot stronger too, like a definite combination of me and you. Your voice is smoother and a little higher. Your eyelashes longer, your freckles have all gone and those little smile lines near your eyes too! The bones in your face are slightly different; your teeth are a little straighter and whiter. And your grip is stronger." I held his hands in mine, but I don't remember reaching out to touch him.

I let go of him in surprise and confusion and turned to look at myself in the mirror again.

Maybe I was still dreaming, and I would be waking up soon...I _couldn't_ be changing like this...it just _wasn't possible_, was it?

"How the hell is this happening Captain? You didn't bite me some time during the night, without me knowing did you? I must still be dreaming...a really colourful, intense, believable dream...that's the only sensible explanation, isn't it?" I blinked at the thick fluid in my eyes and sniffed.

_I needed to know what was going on! _

_I felt like crying. I felt like screaming. I felt like running and hiding._

"No Blossom, I didn't bite you. And you definitely aren't dreaming. You are wide awake." He held me in his arms and tried to soothe me.

I sighed and shook my head.

"But thinking on it, I have been bathing you daily inside and out in my venom-laced saliva and semen. Maybe that's something to do with the changes we see before us?" He smiled and licked his lips, like I was a tasty treat for him.

_Ughh! What the hell was going on with me?_

"So I might be slowly transforming, rather than the usual way? Though being soaked in all of your fluid, from your gentle attentions...all of that saliva and semen...its causing these changes?" I touched my chin and cheeks again, trying to make sense of what was going on.

I rolled my eyes and blinked trying to clear them of the sticky feeling.

"It kind of makes sense I guess...and you Captain, you really _do_ have copious amounts of semen, as we both know." I chuckled in rattled, flustered way trying to make light of the fact that _something_ really strange was happening to me.

Something odd was causing me to be physically different...possibly transforming me...but _what_ was I changing into exactly?

I could definitely attest to the fact that my mate Garrett made seemingly gallons and gallons of jizz. It tasted amazing too! Unlike a human male's.

We tasted each other _a lot_. And we both loved it!

He tasted like cloves and honey, like a satisfying summer, like fun and freedom, like gliding high in the sky on warm, thermal currents, high in the atmosphere. Gliding around and around, like eagles soaring above the earth.

That's what he tasted like to me, like heaven. I could never get enough of him.

"I wonder if this sort of thing has been ever documented before?" I asked aloud, surely a human mated with a vampire wasn't _so_ strange or unusual, was it?

"I don't know, I could ask Carlisle or Eleazar again. But to be entirely honest with you, they weren't exactly helpful the last time we needed to know what was going on. We seem to be an unusual couple! That's all I can say. Are you in any pain Blossom? Is it uncomfortable for you?"

I moved and stretched. "No, not in the least. If anything I feel more vital, more alive...more energetic than normal. I thought something was up after the first time we made out and then you ended up, licking me all over. I should have been feeling sore all over, but I wasn't. I was completely enlivened, re-energized and there wasn't even a single a bruise anywhere on my body!"

"Yeah, I remember!" he smiled at the thought of our first moments together.

"Well even back then, I was thinking that your saliva might have some sort of healing properties and be causing me to feel great, instead of all sore and achy like I should have been."

"Mmm, well all vampires have venom, which has some healing properties. Jim helped me reattach my hands and arms using his venom, when Zafarina pulled them off, one time. I used mine venom to do the same to him." he shrugged, like it was a normal event for vamps to have their bodies ripped apart and be dismembered.

I was shocked, and furious.

"She hurt you? That bitch! How dare she?!" I fumed.

"Blossom, don't panic. As you can see I'm whole! Everything on me works fine." he rubbed my back to reassure me.

I already knew his body worked fine, it was just a horrible thought that he was once pulled apart like that, by that mad woman. I wanted her to pay for hurting my beautiful mate!

"I'll still give her a piece of my mind, if I ever see her!" I grumbled to him.

"No, please don't! I wouldn't want to see you hurt. Promise me to keep away from her! She's just plain out and out evil. You're too precious to me, I can't lose you!" his hands gripped my hips, and then moved upwards to wrap me close to his chest.

"Captain?"

"Mmm?"

"Want to kiss me?" I whispered.

"Always! You know I'm yours forever for the taking!" he laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: just a gentle reminder this is an M rated story!  
**

* * *

**Burn baby burn. **

Chapter 17.

"Your heart is racing, is something worrying you again Blossom?"

"What am I going to say to everyone? I'm _so_ different, they'll know I'm not the same...I won't be able to go back to work. They'll think I've abandoned them!"

My eyes were sticky and scratchy. I really felt like crying, but I knew what had had happened to me since I looked in the mirror a day ago, was probably going to _keep on_ happening.

My tear ducts no longer worked! I was changing.

"Blossom, don't worry. Please, let me care for you. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Umm, I'm kind of thirsty...my throat's so scratchy, just like stupid my itchy eyes." I blinked and tried to clear my throat, it was all felt so dry, parched and irritated.

He handed me a glass of juice. I sniffed at it and sipped...hmm...it didn't really taste like it should. It was too watery, and it smelled stronger than I remembered. It tasted sweet and very acidic. I must have screwed my face up at the strangeness, Garrett laughed at me.

"Yeah, that's what I think about tasting juice too!" He commented. "How about trying some water, maybe that will help?"

He pulled out a cold bottle of filtered water from the fridge for me.

I unscrewed the top and tasted...it was wet and very fluid, but a little too cold for my mouth and tongue...my throat was temporarily relieved, but the scratchy, itchy feeling was back after a few seconds.

I huffed and drank some more. It wasn't great, but it did give me a small amount of relief, so I drank it all.

My hand clenched in annoyance, as the itch in my throat returned. I crumpled the whole bottle without thinking. Wow, my grip was strong!

I shocked myself! This bottle was made out of the long-lasting, hard plastic, not the usual soft stuff they sell in shops. My longer fingers easily held the entire circumference of the bottle. I put a small amount of pressure on the empty plastic and easily shattered right through it.

"What am I going to do Captain? This is ridiculous! I won't be able to pick flowers, or handle tools! I'll be a complete and utter walking disaster!" I wailed.

"Blossom, you'll be fine I promise you! It's just a little shock the first time you start to realize that you are so much stronger than you used to be. So water isn't really cutting the mustard, is it? Still feeling all scratchy and itchy in your throat?"

"Uh yeah, it really is annoying." I murmured, wishing the sensation would stop.

"Ok how about I do this?" He picked me up and kissed me thoroughly, our saliva mingling and his tongue swirling around my mouth.

He seemed to release a little burst of spicy, clove tasting venom from somewhere in his mouth and the next thing I knew...my throat was _completely_ relieved and soothed.

"That's fantastic, let's kiss some more!" I demanded. My heart slowed down and my breathing calmed as my discomfort eased.

"I've got some other great ideas, let's lie down and let me attend to your thirst." he chuckled wickedly.

I would let him do pretty much anything for me and to me, and he always let me return the favour. He happily let me play with his hair, wash him, make him change his clothes, if I thought they were too dirty to keep wearing and on, and on. He never objected to anything I wanted to do for him.

I would of course, let him do whatever it was that he wanted to do to me. There was never any point in objecting, he was so wonderful at showing me his love, that I never wanted to argue with him about it.

I licked my lips and giggled. Wondering what on earth my mate was going to do for me.

...

There was no sleeping for me during the night. I was given an insanely prolonged session of super-hot loving!

I was mysteriously refreshed and rejuvenated, not sleepy at all! Of course, I got quiet a few gallons of his sweet, spicy jizz to soothe my throat and fill me up.

I was no longer thirsty, hungry or tired!

I enthusiastically kept my ministrations to him too, as much as he did to me. We become quite happily adept at his all-time favourite position, the 69.

I actually didn't have a favourite position, I enjoyed it all. Whatever the angle, posture or position, which ever orifice or protrusion I was penetrated with, he was a most skilful and inventive lover. There would never be a complaint from my end of the deal!

It was wonderfully satisfying and may I say, more than fabulously filling! My mate's semen fulfilled my needs, in many previously unimagined ways.

I finally lay back and closed my eyes completely satisfied and coated from head to toe, and heavily marinated...no _saturated_ inside and out with 'essence of Garrett'!

He pulled out his new phone and texted. I felt slightly curious, but couldn't be bothered asking him what he was doing.

I was so, so relaxed and sluggish, so loved and without a care in the world.

He chuckled as his phone pinged and he showed me a text from Marie.

...

**Bee honey, just take the whole of the next month off, on full pay! All is fine here and you need to finally start enjoying a well earned holiday with Garrett! **

**Try to have a longer holiday if you can! Sail to same nice places! Explore the world! Everything is fine here, we'll manage without you. We'll all miss you and all the effort you put in, making this a great place to live and work. Make sure to send us some postcards, as you swan around having a nice holiday.**

**The guys are all inspired to cook, after watching Garrett and his skills in the kitchen! Shocking, I know! **

**Jack has even decided to enrol in a cooking course. God only knows what he'll be making for us, but at this stage I'm happy that he's trying.**

**Dana says he's only taking classes to try and impress her with a few romantic dinners, I hope he doesn't poison her!**

**Jim's been very, **_**very**_** friendly and helpful around the place. He's got our old tractor working more smoothly, and the irrigation system pumping more efficiently! Who knew it had some old parts that needed replacing? It even sounds different, not like a wheezy, old, emphysema patient anymore! **

**He says he's going to work on the compressor for the refrigeration unit in the cool-room next, I can't wait. **

**He's also a rather romantic guy, underneath that tough exterior. Wonders will never cease, I might have found Mr Right, right here!**

**His kissing isn't too bad either.**

**Have fun, keep in touch, and love always Marie xxxx**

...

I texted back, that I would take her up on her kind offer of extended leave. It would solve my problems about what to do at work, for the time being.

She was always the kindest, sweetest boss a person could ever wish for. I knew I wanted to do something nice for her, but what could that be?

I'd have to give it some thought, there was no rush. Her lovely long message gave me permission to chill and stop panicking about how to deal with my latest, weird changes.

"What did you text her just before Captain?"

"I said you needed some more time off work, as you weren't feeling yourself." He smiled.

"Ha ha! No you were doing all the feeling, not me. I can feel myself, if you want to watch me!" I smirked trying to look all sexy, but I started laughing instead.

We laughed together like silly idiots.

"Thanks for messaging her, it takes all the stress out of the situation. You really take great care of me Captain, I feel really relaxed. I'm more than happy to let you help me handle these new changes now. You know that I really, really love you, don't you?" I reached out and cupped his cheek.

"And I adore and love you my Blossom, my treasure. I never, ever thought I would ever be lucky enough to meet my mate. It's been a long and lonely road, travelling the world without someone to share it with."

"Oh Captain really? I'm sorry you were alone for so long, but I agree it's great to feel so at home and at ease with another person. Someone who really wants to share their world, their adventures and of course share the scary, sudden changes that can happen in life." I huffed and gestured to myself.

I wouldn't be coping with this new situation very well, if it wasn't for the Captain's calm demeanour. If it wasn't for him, I'd be freaking out, big time!

"And you know what my sweet Blossom? I love your new changes; they're amazing, just like you are."

"Really? I'm not some odd sort of _monstrous, hybrid human-vampire_, am I?" I ended up whispering the last part of the question.

I stroked his face and played with his long, dark locks, feeling a little sad and uncertain about the future. His wonderful scent was overpowering my own scent. I felt fully loved, completely possessed and totally entranced lying in his arms.

"No, no not at all! You are and always will be the most exceptional soul to ever live on this funny, little planet." he stated emphatically to my question. He didn't think I was an odd half-vamp? Some wacky hybrid? He thought I was _exceptional?_

"Captain!"

"Yes?"

"But really, I'm not _that_ exceptional. I'm just plain old Bella Swan!" I protested.

I would have blushed, but I knew my skin had changed to a smooth, flawless state, probably never to reveal a blush again.

"No, you were never _ever_ plain, or old! You don't see what I see! You have survived how many vampire attacks Blossom?"

"Well three definite attacks or four if I want to count Jasper going for me on my 18th birthday." I answered, he knew all of this stuff already.

"You have also unknowingly blocked all three of Edward's, Alice's and Jasper's gifts."

"Yeah, I never knew how or why I did. It just happened."

"Then on top of that, you fired up a vampire who was on your trail, on behalf of Victoria, when you were all alone and sure you were facing a grim and certain death at her hands."

"What's your point Captain?"

"You aren't who you think you are! You're a bold, brave, feisty, wild, hardworking beauty. You're a strong shield, and have changed me so, so much...like _completely_, irrevocably changed me!" he pointed to his chest.

I rolled my gritty, sticky eyes at him...what the hell was he talking about?

"I haven't told you this before but I think I should now, just so as you understand the strong effect you have over me. I went to visit the Cullen's around three years ago and spoke with Carlisle, who told me a little about you and the reason why they left Washington State so suddenly. He told me they were all sad and confused, trying to live out their pretend-human, vegetarian life in Ithaca."

I listened.

"I spoke with Jasper too and discussed his dilemma. He was upset, about losing control that one time with your blood. I don't know why, but it set me off thinking. I remembered a strange story that I'd heard a long time ago. Of the really old, early vampires and how they used to feed. It was back when vampires were seen and accepted by humans. Even worshiped as gods, and treated like protectors, rather than as predators. It was before we were all forced to exist 'underground' hidden from the view and knowledge of humans."

I blinked and rested my head on his shoulder, this was an interesting tale.

"The story I remembered, was that these old ones happily existed by feeding on humans, by only taking small amounts of blood, that was happily offered by them, as a gift or sacrifice. The old vampires managed to keep their human attendants and friends alive, for much longer than just one feed, even reducing the harm to their favourite food and letting them live _full, human lives_, never turning or killing them."

I tried to understand.

Where had I heard that phrase.._.'a full human life'_ before?

Shit, it was Edward who used to say that _exact_ same thing to me! He said it adamantly more than once too, especially when I said that I wanted to be changed!

I felt so angry. Maybe Edward was _feeding_ from me for all of those months when we were together?

He could have easily done it, completely unbeknownst to me while I was fast asleep! That would explain him sneaking into my bedroom all the time, and refusing to even consider the thought of changing me. Watching me sleep...and forcing me to have 'a full human life'...the damn creepy stalker!

I shivered at the thought of him doing that to me.

He said my blood's scent was like his very own brand of heroin. Maybe he wasn't resisting the call of my blood after all?

Maybe he was so spooked after Jasper tried to take a bite of me, that he wanted to keep me 'safe', away from any others who wanted to taste my blood.

One day soon, I was going to confront Edward and force him to admit the truth of what he was doing with me during all of that time.

Garrett continued on with his story and I focused on his words.

"There was a long time in my life, when I never used to worry too much about killing a human when I was feeding from them. That was until I heard about you. I saw for myself, the dramatic changes you had made to all of the Cullen's. Hearing about you, made me want to try a new way of feeding!" He said enthusiastically.

"What? Why? I don't understand." this was completely confusing. They went on living away from me, like they always had, didn't they? I thought that I hadn't been that important to them, maybe they were speaking the truth about missing me.

"I knew you were something special, I knew it right there in my bones! Deep down I felt you were not only a catalyst for great change, but there was _something else_ about you, something rare and totally unique. Your name, your very _being_ was calling me! I left the Cullen's place and sailed down the coast. I felt you pulling me towards you. They had no idea where you were. Alice couldn't see you at all, but I felt a strong tug. It was as if you had my heart on a string, and were reeling me in."

"Every town and port I stopped at along the way, I waited and watched for any sign of you. I kept moving south down the east coast, until I could feel you were closer to me. I came here down south to Galveston. It was where I felt you the strongest, but also this place held some memories for me, from my time here as a human."

"During my travels down the coast, I worked out how to be gentle enough to make a human completely unconscious and drink from their carotid artery, without inserting any of my venom. I worked out how to do it, without them being damaged or harmed in any way. I was pleased with how relatively easy it was...I made a few mistakes at first, trialling the amount of pressure I had to put on their necks, in order to render them temporarily unconscious, but not dead or broken. This ended up being my main difficulty strangely enough. I had no trouble controlling the blood, or my restraint when I was feeding from them."

"Oh, right. That must have been really different for you. How did you work out that feeding from body builders was your thing?"

"Well, I was in North Carolina, where a lot of gym junkies were displaying their goods; it was a convention, or competition. I knew those chunky, protein-munchers were not so bright, and had a lot of spare blood to share. They loved doing illegal steroids and injecting growth enhancing substances, but other than that, they were fit and healthy and not filled with narcotics or other medications. I found their supplier's cache, and was able to easily purloin the goods. Then I turned it to my benefit, as well as theirs. I gave the body builders what they wanted at cheaper prices than their original supplier. I had easy access to each of them individually, as it's still considered a shady activity and no one wants to admit doing drugs publically."

"I regularly get a new supplier to steal from too, and there's always more gym junkies to drink from than I can keep up with...once they start pumping iron, they all become addicted to the idea of looking like an overblown, cartoon character."

"I didn't know you liked cartoons Captain."

"I may have read a few over the years. I read one once, about that Green Hulk and it reminds me of those bulky meat-heads in the gyms."

I started chuckling, "yeah you're right, some of them do look like the Hulk."

We looked up as we heard a small boat's motor coming towards us.

"We better get dressed! Whoever's coming might not appreciate seeing us in our birthday suits!" I muttered.

"I appreciate you in the natural state Blossom, but I'm reluctant to let our visitors get an eye full of your lusciousness!"

"Captain!"

"What? It's true! You are luscious, totally delectable and all mine!" he crooned in my ear.

"Ok big boy, let's go put some clothes on." I laughed.

I zipped downstairs fast and was surprised at how quick I could move...but got another surprise when it came to fitting into my clothes.

I was longer and didn't fit so well into my jeans, so I put on some shorts instead. Then my tee-shirts were straining in the front, heck! My boobs had grown by a couple of cup sizes too!

Shit! I took a look in the mirror and huffed. Bloody hell! I looked like a buxom, pin-up girl rather than boring old Bella.

I realized Garrett had dressed faster than me and had gone up on deck, to see who was coming to visit us. I heard some voices...Alice had come with Jasper.

I pulled Garrett's' shirt over the top of my ill-fitting outfit, and moved up the stairs to see them.

As I reached the deck Alice suddenly jumped on me and caught me in an intense squeeze, sobbing her heart out.

"What's up Alice?"

"I thought you'd died or got taken! I was so worried I made Jasper come and see what was going on with you."

"Well I'm completely fine, you can stop worrying now!"

"But you've changed! Your heart's still beating and you still have blood...what's going on? I don't understand at all!"

I shrugged. I had absolutely no answers, just theories about how this was happening to me.

Jasper stood and observed me pursing his lips, trying not to smirk.

The Captain had let them come aboard, but wasn't sure what to do or say. He was acting like an over-protective mate, I guess.

I huffed and Alice finally let me go. I now looked down on the top of her head; I was so much taller than her now. My eyesight was much improved too. I could see lots of fish in the water, and tons of small shrimp. I could smell things on the breeze, coming from the land.

"You're transforming, but I'm guessing no one's bitten you." Jasper said calmly, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah that seems to be the case, I'm changing and I don't think it's going to be reversible either...we were thinking about seeing Carlisle, but he didn't have any answers the first time we asked him and now this is happening. Who knows how it's going to end up." I said quietly.

"I like it! You look different, but also much more yourself...in a way...you're like a Super-Bella!" Alice clapped and bounced on the spot, setting the boat violently rocking in the water.

"Don't say that! Emmett won't shut up if he hears that! I'll be a laughing stock! The only woman on earth, who manages to become a vampire, without getting bitten! I'm still not actually all there yet! I'm only half-cooked! I'm some sort of oddity, which is just _typical!_ I can't even do this transformation normally!" I sobbed loudly, the goo in my eyes refusing to fall.

I blinked, my eyes felt so annoying! I was so frustrated! It was suddenly way too crowded on the boat!

I had had enough and quickly dived over the side and into the deep water. I wanted some space.

My emotions were running crazy... everything was so much more intense and frantic.

I closed my eyes and floated, trying to breathe slowly and get some calmness and peace.

Garrett and Jasper chuckled quietly together.

"I think you're a lot more together and controlled than you realize Bella. I'm surprised you're handling this whole situation so well." Jasper said sending me pride and encouragement, in a big wave of emotion.

"Alice try and stay calm around Bella. Don't overwhelm her and start her spinning out of control," Jasper said slowly to his mate.

"Ok, sorry about that Bella...I was just so worried about you. I saw a vision of you, but suddenly everything was shut off..." she struggled to say what she saw or didn't see.

"Sorry, what? I don't understand Alice." I said treading water near the boat.

"I suddenly saw a vision of you as a vampire, but then BAM! I stopped seeing _everything, altogether!_ Not just for your future, but everyone's! It was as if I was blind! It really freaked me out! I had to see what the hell was happening with you. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me." She wrung her hands anxiously.

I lay back in the water again, it was very soothing. All gentle and supportive in its all-encompassing embrace. The sea water absorbed lots of energy, water was my new best friend. I liked it...I sighed.

"Maybe my shield is strengthening and changing, just like the rest of me?" I offered as a possible explanation for Alice's blindness.

"I'm feeling you clearly now that your emotions have calmed down, Bella." Jasper nodded.

"So my shield seems to be turning off and on, as my emotional state heightens and relaxes?" I responded, questioning the idea of it and letting the concept roll around inside my head.

"Yeah, possibly...although it could just be that I'm picking up on your emotions, rather than what really might be triggering the switch of your shield, on or off. I'm just tuned into emotions, that's why I'm talking about it." Jasper countered.

"Can you feel Garrett's emotions right now?" I asked.

"Yes, he's trying to keep calm and not worry too much; his love for you is deep and abiding." Jasper said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm going for a swim. I'll be back soon!"

"Stay within my sight, please Blossom...I'll worry about you otherwise." My mate said, reminding me of how we both suffered when we were apart.

"Sure, sure." I muttered. Sounding just like Jake as I took off through the sea, using a leisurely breast-stroke. The water was wonderful and I relaxed a lot, moving away from the boat.

I felt at ease.

I only had a whisker, a mere thread of control, over what was happening to me at the moment.

The only thing I could choose, was whether to continue letting Garrett to saturate me with his venom-laced semen and saliva, or not.

If I did continue with his delicious, loving ministrations, I guess I would turn eventually at sometime in the future. My heart would stop, I would harden and my blood would stop flowing altogether. I would probably end up becoming a full vampire.

If I didn't continue with him soaking me, I might continue to stay like this, or I still might continue changing into a vampire...who knows? I certainly didn't!

I stopped and looked back to the boat. Shit! I'd swum a really long way! I was strong with my strokes. It was a real pity that I couldn't compete in the Olympics! I'd win gold medals for sure!

I turned back towards the boat and hoped to keep my composure, rather than fly into an emotional storm. I swam back using freestyle. I had an interesting thought. I should attempt a little experiment on Garrett, while I was still some distance away from the boat and we still had our two talented visitors aboard.

I focused and felt my love for Garret, my mate, my Captain, my lover and best friend...I pulled together _everything_ that I felt about him into a ball of energy and sent it shooting out from my heart and mind, to find him and surround him, encompassing him thoroughly.

When I felt I had encompassed him, I wrapped him up with some more 'layers' of my feelings. I closed it tightly around him. And kept it tight, layering and layering my love and concern around him.

I swam right up to the boat, focusing on Garrett's 'wrapping' staying fixed in place.

Jasper stuck his head over the side.

"What on earth have you done to Garrett? I can't feel him at all!"

I chuckled.

"And I can't see him either! Bella are you using your shield on Garrett?"

Garrett roared like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He laughed and laughed. He threw the rope ladder down over the side and I came aboard all dripping wet and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

My experiment had worked!

We wrapped around each other and I kissed him.

I guess I'll be choosing the full immersion saliva and semen option, rather than going without! I couldn't imagine how I would live without his venomous body fluids coating me and making my life bearable.

Garrett purred loudly. And I melted into his body.

I started letting go of his 'wrapping'.

I felt all of his physically, real life, hot, hard body close to my dripping wet one. I closed my eyes and deliberately pulled off all of the wrappings using my mind.

"Ok, so what did you do now? He's back in full and detailed Technicolor!" Alice said shocked, her hands on her hips.

Jasper sat back and must have taken the full hit of the two of us and our love. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying our happy emotional blast. He looked like he was high and experiencing a wild trip.

"First I wrapped him up using layers of all the emotions that I feel for him, tightly tucking him in all over, and then I lifted the layers off him. Did you feel anything different Captain?"

"Just more of your love than usual, it was a lot more concentrated." He whispered in my ear, purring.

"It didn't feel smothering or claustrophobic at all?"

"No, it felt like a really thick, snug blanket." he smiled and nuzzled me.

"So are you going to stop panicking now Alice? I'm changing, but its fine, really!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess, but we definitely need to keep in touch! I want to make sure you're doing fine. Things are changing so fast, too fast! It's making me a little bit dizzy watching your future...you're amazing!" she shook her head in astonishment and giggled.

"Sure Alice, sure." I muttered into my mate's neck as I kissed and smelt him.

Jasper and Alice didn't stay long after that.

...

My mate and I enjoyed each other's tastes, again. He said a salty mate was a fun change, but he needed to give me a long and thorough tongue-bath all over, nevertheless. I agreed and let him at it, naked again and lying back with my hot, naked man. He was purring deep, in a slow rhythm all while his tongue went everywhere! I was so deeply loved.

"I loved how you used your shield out on me, it felt wonderful all snuggled inside your 'blanket of love!'"

"Really? It felt nice?"

"Better than nice, I felt protected, really nurtured like I'm the most loved man in the world." He smiled.

I started laughing. "And did you check out Jasper's face when I lifted the wrapping off you? He looked like he was tripping on some heavy-duty drugs!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 18.

For the next few weeks, the Captain and I happily sailed away with only the wind to assist us, exploring the many scenic delights of the Gulf of Mexico.

First we went south hugging the coastline. We sailed towards Mexico, only stopping in to port to resupply our fresh water tanks in Tampico. By now we only used freshwater for showers. I'd given up drinking the stuff altogether, I happily to manage to survive on my mate's semen alone.

I loved being out on the open sea with just the two of us. Me, quickly learning to manoeuvre the boat around in the fairly calm conditions, and the Captain gently giving me directions as to how to make the boat go where I wanted it to. I learned that to go anywhere, you couldn't take the boat in a straight line. With a boat under full sail, you tacked in a zigzag pattern, to get to the point that you wanted to go, initially it was all very confusing for me to understand.

The Captain just smiled at my sloppy attempts to sail towards and away from various arbitrary points we sighted along the coast. He taught me with much patience, and I'm sure he got flustered at my incompetence more than once, but he never showed his displeasure. I always made sure to properly and thoroughly thank him at the end of the day, when we lowered the anchor at dusk and came to a halt.

The sea was crystal clear, turquoise and warm. The sun shone everyday and life was delightful. We continued sailing in the gentle conditions further down the coastline, around Bahia de Campeche and up towards the Yucatan Peninsula.

The Captain and I seemed to have a similar glow about our skin now. I was curious as to why I wasn't sparkling, like I thought I should have been.

Shouldn't I look, act and do what a newly created vamp would normally do?

Of course, as always with me, I was the exception to the rule. I glowed like a very old vamp instead of sparkling like a new one!

The interesting thing to note was that I _never_ even noticed my heart stopping.

I realized way after it must have happened...at the time I was so deeply engrossed in snorkeling. While the Captain stayed on deck, I enjoyed the gorgeous reefs and colourful fish, thriving around the many small islands off the coast of the Yucatan peninsular. The fish and sea-life were so amazingly colourful, beautiful and prolific, so completely engaging and engrossing, that I didn't even notice my heart stop beating!

It was so wonderful diving there, that I could have stayed in the water all day. But I realized my mate needed me, and he was starting to fret for my company back on board the boat. Once I'd surfaced and swum back to the boat, it was only then, after we had started embracing...that I knew something was different. I no longer had a heartbeat!

It was surprising, but not unexpected. And I certainly wasn't sad that it had stopped. I could live a long, long life happily along side my mate. And I would be considerably more energetic than before.

My thirst for blood wasn't really a problem until that moment.

My mate's semen wasn't going to be enough to satisfy me now. From now on, I was going to need blood, human blood.

I was thirsty for it. I craved it!

The Captain swam with me, over to a lonely, old boat motoring along in the middle of the night. I knew it wasn't a normal fishing vessel. There were no freshly caught fish on-board, I could smell cocaine instead.

Don't ask me how I knew it was a drug smuggler's boat, I just did. The Captain and I swam silently. Right up to it the badly maintained boat hull. We slunk on board quickly. I leapt right onto the first man, sinking my teeth easily into his neck and drinking hungrily.

It was like heaven, like ambrosia! Like silk soothing my ragged throat.

I sighed in grateful relief. I was able to relax and enjoy watching my mate drink from a second man.

We searched the boat and came up with some money. I don't think these men were paid very much to smuggle cocaine, it must have been a desperate life these men had led.

Garrett was adamant I watch him and just learn one way to get rid of the evidence of our feed.

It was odd that I didn't feel bad at all for killing someone. I wasn't even a little guilty. I enjoyed his blood too much. I made it a very quick death for the man I drank from, he didn't even struggle and he just gave in to me with a smile on his lips.

He opened up the fuel line and the fluid spilt all over the deck and below where the cocaine was hidden from view. We dived off the boat and swum. Once we were far enough away from the boat not be caught by the explosion and flames, Garrett threw a lit flare onto the fuel-soaked deck and we swam off as it quickly set alight. The loud explosion, sent pieces of flaming wood and detritus all around us for hundreds of meters.

We swam backwards, enjoying the view of the flames and smoke on the water.

I shook my head. I was enjoying myself so much! I wasn't sorry to have taken a man's life and then helped Garrett to destroy a smuggler's boat.

I felt a strong rush of warmth and desire, as I reached over to Garrett. I kissed him and we spiralled downwards underwater, kissing and holding each other. I felt all of his reactions to me and he felt all of mine... it was much more intense and delicious than ever before.

The sandy sea bottom became our new bed. We held each other, feeling giddy with excitement as we smiled and realized that we had a new way to be together.

Supported all around, by the warm, salty waters of the Gulf, filled with human blood and with no need to breathe, we made slow, gentle love. We enjoying the all new sensations that surrounded us... we were salty, virtually weightless and with no strong sense of smell, we just had each other to focus on in the water.

I wasn't too unnerved about not breathing, or my dulled sense of smell.

I let go and experienced it all.

The new sense of freedom and fun, the wonder of being able to spend ages underwater and not have to come up for air was exciting and invigorating.

As we finished, I started laughing... gulping salty water instead of air, which tasted awful. I was laughing because our clothes had floated away in the water, while we were busy with each other. The tee-shirts and shorts were pulled far away, along by the strong underwater currents and eddies.

I shot up to the surface, just like a cork. And when I reached the air, I quickly took a few deep breaths and coughed up the sea water I'd accidentally swallowed.

Next time we did that underwater sex thing, I'd keep my throat shut off tightly, so that nothing would travel down any further than the inside of my mouth. I didn't like the feeling that I was choking on something foreign...not that it was possible to actually choke any more, it just felt really uncomfortable. I had to remind myself that I would not die from choking, I was a vampire.

I started laughing in earnest this time, making the most of the air in my lungs. "Wow, that was...insane!"

"I agree Blossom, completely and totally insane and fantastic, all at once!" Garrett's voice came from right behind me. He reached me and held me up, underneath my arms.

I leaned back onto his shoulder and we laughed together at the wonderful new thing we had done...making underwater love...we could try out lots of new ways to appreciate each other, now we had a whole new ocean environment to do it in.

My body reacted to his, and I wanted him again.

Hell! I was wild and insatiable...a damn sex addict!

I always wanted him and he always gave it to me. We didn't even need words, we just responded to each other's needs.

I smiled and sighed. "Race you back!" and I shot trough the water towards our boat.

Of course he was fast, even faster in the water than on land, which is _really_ saying something. He blurred before my new vampire eyes.

He waited by the boat and let me board first, always the considerate gentleman.

"That was incredible! I know I should be feeling sad that I killed someone, but I don't, not at all! And the taste! What a wonderful silky, soothing feeling! It's perfect for a vampire to drink humans. I don't even want to imagine how those Cullens and the Denalis stay satisfied with only drinking animal blood." I shook my head, wondering how they managed it.

"I find its remarkable how few times they slip up. Especially as they constantly hang around all of those humans, pretending to be humans themselves. I admire and like Carlisle and Eleazar a lot, as well as their mates. But I still think the Cullen's push the limits needlessly, by their lifestyle." Garrett said sadly.

"Yeah, they like ignoring their general vamp-iness, don't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose Carlisle and Eleazar wanted to try and pursue a different way, with a higher purpose, following high ideals and strictures that are all good in _theory_, but very hard to practice in real life. I don't understand why Carlisle has kept growing his coven either. He's already under surveillance by those Italians. He is making it hard for himself, because of his hatred and fear of the raw, wild nature of truly being a vampire."

"He has strong ideals and believes in the sacred nature of human life. He grew up as a preacher's son, so I guess that's why he does what he does." I shrug.

"I know, but I watched you drink and kill that man, and he died with a very happy smile on his face." Garrett said proudly.

"Yeah, he did, and it was a strange and calm feeling he had about him. He didn't struggle at all. He looked pleased, like I was giving him something, rather than taking his life."

"Well that's a real dilemma, isn't it? What a lot of humans worry about is having a bad death and dying in terrible pain and suffering, nearly all of us, vampire and human, want to have the possibility of a peaceful death. I think you gave him that death. My guy however, wasn't so happy about giving up on life. I think the guy you had was more than happy to let a beautiful, red-eyed woman come up and suck on his neck." my mate chuckled quietly.

"I hope I was gentle enough. I think...no, I'm glad I didn't hurt him unnecessarily." I murmured quietly.

"Blossom, I think you're a natural. There's something about you which might enable you to drink, without causing the human involved, needless anxiety and pain."

"Really? I don't know. This was only my first time; it might have been a fluke that he died with a smile on his face!" I said, not wanting to hear that I was once again a freak, having something else that was different about me from the average, run-of-the-mill vampire.

"Well there's only one way for us to find out. And that's to see what happens next time you feed." My mate said adamantly.

"How soon will I need to feed again?" I was worried now. I had never bothered to find out what_ normal_ vampires did, and how many times they needed to feed. I had been living in a happy, ignorant bubble for all of these years. I suppose my mate would help fill me in, on all the things I needed to know and had never bothered to learn before I was transformed.

"It's entirely up to you Blossom. But for the first few months, you'll probably need to feed _before_ you get too thirsty. This way you avoid getting out of control and causing a feeding frenzy." He rubbed my back gently.

_Feeding frenzy!_ I was going to do everything in my power to avoid being like a shark! I was also going to attempt to feed gently and avoid feeding from innocent humans, or hurting them more than I had to.

"So I suppose we should find a place to hang out for a while, in order to give you a lot of opportunity for easily satisfying your new feeding needs." My mate reasoned.

"What kind of place would that be?" I whispered.

"Any big city which has a high population of criminals, insane asylums, old people's homes with dementia units, prisons, cancer wards, cruel men who beat their wives and children, mean bosses, child abusers, drug addicts and so on. A big population always has plenty of feeding opportunities for a vampire, and if done properly, the vast majority of citizens are none the wiser."

"What if I hurt and kill some innocent person, someone who really deserves a long, happy life?"

"Sometimes it can't be helped Blossom, but I'll make sure I'll watch over you and direct you in a more appropriate direction. I'll help you only feed from those who are deserving of it. It's important to not get too bogged down with guilt and anxiety, like the Cullens."

"Yeah I never want to end up as a brooding, grumpy vamp, like Edward!" I chuckled, my emotions lighting up with the thought. I would follow my mate, and listen as he showed me what to do. I knew he would always see me right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 19.

I started writing a journal. I was determined to keep track of who I feasted on during this first year of my new life. It thought it only fair, seeing as I was for all intents and purposes a killer now. I wanted to see if there were any patterns that I developed, who I fed from, where I took them from and how I disposed of the evidence.

I wrote a couple of lines about my first guy, the cocaine smuggler on the boat and the explosion we caused afterwards.

My second drink was two days later, from a guy who had been brutally thrashing his kids with his belt and had also smashed his poor wife's face in. I waited until he went out to the back of his hovel, to take a piss and I took him right there on the spot.

It was dark and his family were all crying and cowering inside. They weren't coming out to check on him any time soon.

As I drank from him, he went completely silent from the moment I first touched him on the shoulder. I spun him around, to face me and latched my mouth onto his jugular.

I made it quick and then placed his body in such a way, as it looked just like he had stumbled and fallen down some steep steps, landing horribly onto some broken bottles, causing his neck to be both broken and severed simultaneously...whoops!

I was happy this cruel man would never hurt his wife and kids again. Luckily he didn't taste too bad, soothing the small itch that had developed since my first drink.

Garrett watched me but didn't say a word. He seemed pleased that I was so controlled and how I set the man's body up, to avoid suspicion.

We have spent a wonderful week sailing around the Yucatan peninsular, looking at all of the ancient Mayan ruins and learning about the history of the area. Then spending time together, enjoying the gorgeous Isle de Cozumel. Its beauty is beyond words.

The second man and his long-suffering family, lived in Belize city. In an area which seems to be run by gangs. I looked up the city on the internet and its southern part has the sixth highest murder rate in the world. For such a wonderfully scenic area, it's a sad statistic, but perfect for a vampire to cover their tracks.

So far I'm pleased that my thirst has been under control and not such a big problem. Garrett has been perfect giving me guidance, but not forcing me or making me do anything I don't want.

My emotions are still changing back and forth quickly and rather erratically. I haven't had an argument with him. Luckily we manage to keep on smiling and loving each other. He keeps me calm and centred. We love to love each other, and that always takes the tension out of my mind and body.

After I showed him my Google results about the high crime rate in some parts of Belize, he said we should go back there to feed some more. I fell in love with this amazing place close by the city of Belize too, right off the coast called Ambergris Cay. It's truly spectacular and we returned there a few times to enjoy swimming and making love amongst the colourful reefs, turtles and fish, right down deep under the sea surface.

I managed to remember my friends and wrote them some happy thoughts on some pretty postcards. Marie, Jack, Dana and Steve will at least know that I'm having a great time, enjoying the amazing reefs and Mayan history with Garrett.

Then I focused my mind on all of my ties back in Forks. I sent a light-hearted, but detailed email off to Jake and Dad to explain what I was doing now, and how life had changed for me.

I found an Internet cafe and decided to come clean with _nearly_ all of my details for Jake, without revealing the whole truth about me being a vamp. I wrote about how I'd found my mate, like how Sam and Emily found each other. I hoped that would give Jake a big enough hint, to express how strongly the Captain and I were attached to each other.

I let Dad and Jake know I was happily sailing around the Caribbean, snorkeling on the tropical reefs and enjoying the wonderful marine life.

I wrote in my email to Dad, that I loved him a lot and was very thankful that he'd been such a caring father. I also wrote that I was going to be travelling a lot for the foreseeable future. I was happy to not be working so hard, having a well-earned rest from harvesting flowers six days a week. I wrote that I missed him and loved him.

I wrote to Dad that I loved my new 'boyfriend' a lot and that we were very, very happy together. I wrote that he was a very caring and thoughtful person who put me and my needs before his own. I wrote that I hoped to be with Garrett for the rest of my life and how much I loved him.

I sent Dad's email off with a heavy heart. I never had any idea when I would see him again, if ever. He must have had a few horrible years, wondering about me and what I was up to. I'd kept Jake informed but not Dad, in case Victoria got hold of his e-mails and put him at even more risk.

I hoped that Jake had told Dad that I was still alive and shared my occasional news with him. It had been sad to up and leave Dad, without any explanation all of those years ago. I did it so that Victoria wouldn't hurt him or any of the La Push community. I fled so she would hopefully follow me instead. I had never come into contact with her, so heaven knows where she had gotten to.

Jake had sent me a message back, telling me that my Dad and Sue Clearwater had become quite an item and were planning on getting hitched at the local City Hall soon. I was glad Dad was getting on with life, no longer pining for Renee, or me. I hoped that Sue's kids Leah and Seth made him feel welcome and took the time to get to know him better. I remember Seth as a cute little kid with a big smile; I suppose he's a big tall teenager now, maybe even a wolf.

Dad sent a small email back, telling me his happy news and that I was welcome to come and visit anytime with my new fella. I was pleased he was at least using e-mails now. For a very long time, he refused to have anything to do with computers...I remembered that stupid, ancient, dial up back at home in Forks, so slow and frustrating.

We put the happy postcards to my friends in the mail and I hoped they were going ok. I wished them all the best; there was a good chance that I would never see any of them again either. And I didn't want to be a source of fear or a danger to them, now I had become a vampire.

I hoped Jim could be a good mate to Marie, and give her all the love and attention she needed. I wondered if he was going to turn her the traditional way with a bite, or if they would do it the same way as me... slow, and enjoyable.

I might be an anomaly though, I don't think many mates had the same endless patience that Garrett had with me, letting us just go along, not ever choosing to turn me, but letting me be turned, with a slow, steady stream of his venom-laced body fluids.

And what about Edward, would he find his mate in a man? Was Steve 'the One' for him, or would it be someone else? Was it just a short-lived infatuation on Steve's part? I hoped Edward wouldn't hurt Steve, whatever else happened between them.

My Captain and I did a lot of sightseeing. We enjoyed the hinterland and jungles of Belize. There was a big international push on, to try and protect the existing forest and other vulnerable eco-systems of the country. Belize was rich in rare plants and animals, and had the world's second largest reef system, located right off its coast. It was where I found the glorious Ambergris Cay, which Garrett and I spent so much time enjoying.

I wondered if Belize could be somewhere we could stay one day. Maybe I could work out how to grow and propagate some of the gorgeous orchids that grew high up in the trees, or other varieties which we found growing low down in the fetid, muddy swamps.

I imagined what it would be like starting a small business, propagating and selling these rare beauties, to orchid fanciers and collectors around the world...could I do it? Would I want to try? They did make me think about all the things I had learnt in the last few years about plants.

I wrote the idea of running a small, select orchid propagating business, down in my journal. Not that I'd ever forget, but just to remind myself of the possibility of doing something that I loved in such a beautiful place one day. I made some careful and detailed sketches of the orchids, and wondered if they had been named already, or if they might be new to science.

...

Garrett and I went back for a visit to the slums. We ended up taking out a couple of men, who had kidnapped two, tiny, traumatized girls for ransom.

I was so angry, that I needed to be calmed down by Garrett. He knew I would act hastily if I was left to my own devices. He wanted me to bide my time a little, and wait till they left the room where they had held the girls captive.

It wasn't long before I was able to take out the first man, as he stepped out to make a call to the girl's frantic parents. I waited till he had finished and grabbed him and drank his blood, letting him slump heavily against the wall.

A few minutes later, his friend came out to see where his companion was and Garrett held him while we both drank from him together.

_What a rush!_

Even though we were both as horny as ever, I wanted to return the girls safety to their home.

My mate, the loving, understanding, thoughtful man that he was, agreed with me. We needed to see them safety home... _before_ we had wild, crazy sex. He agreed, even though I knew he was dying for a good, hard session and would have rather not worried about the tiny, kidnapped girls.

We each picked up a little tot. I made each girl a happy cloud of reassurance and protection, they looked relaxed and quite dazed. They smiled at us, as we gently carried them back home. They looked very hungry, dirty and tired, poor babies. I guessed they were only about three or four years old.

We left them near their front door and waited while they were happily reunited with their parents and many siblings.

Garrett and I quickly rushed into the nearest area of jungle to make a _lot_ hot, wild loving. We celebrated the little girl's safe return and satisfied our deep desire for each other. He got quite carried away, showing me just _how much_ he needed me. And I ended up with my hair looking just like a bird's nest and without any clothes that I could wear back to the boat.

They were such sweet little kids and they deserved a chance in life. We checked up on them later, after we stolen some clothes to wear, so we didn't flash the whole city, with our bare bodies. Their family found it hard to believe they were both alive and relatively unharmed. I left some money for them in an envelope, to help them along. I hoped they would have a second chance now, to grow up and flourish in peace.

We lay on the deck, looking up at the thick blanket of stars shining in the cloudless night sky, after our day's adventures.

"What an amazing wonder you are! How caring and sweet you were with those wee, young girls...I knew you were special, but this proves it beyond all doubt!" The Captain said beside me.

"What...proves what beyond doubt Captain?" I thought what I had done with the girls was entirely normal.

"That you are exceptional in every way! Truly you are one of a kind! Unique and rare as the most precious of gems!"

"Why would you say that?" I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Because my dear, _you care._..you are yet new to this life and you _care_ about each human you deal with. You protected and returned those wee, young girls home to their mother's arms. Most new vampires only care for blood. But you surrounded them with your loving protection and were caring and gentle with them. That takes a special knack, beyond normal control...it's a real gift!"

"Wouldn't you have done the same, if I wasn't there?"

"Maybe or maybe not. If I was there on my own, I may have released them, but I wouldn't have spent much time thinking how to get them both home and seeing them safely back into their parent's arms."

"I think you probably would have. I think you vastly underestimate yourself." I said smiling at him.

"Well, before I met you I was pretty selfish, just like most vampires. Like I told you the other day, you have completely changed me for the better Blossom. You make me hopeful for the future; you make me want to be a better man." he admitted.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew he had a good heart, even if he didn't believe it of himself. He was a good man to start with. Being with me, just gave him an extra incentive to be more thoughtful and show the world his gentle side, that's all.

"I never changed what was already there in the first place. You just hid that side of yourself; it was there inside of you all along Captain."

He gave me a deep, soul searching stare. He read me, my every emotion.

I gently touched his face and sent him all of my love and tenderness, all my devotion and admiration.

I held his eyes with mine.

We stayed like unblinking statues for most of the night. Wrapped up tight in each other's gazes.

...

"Well, well, well, who's this you've got here with you Garr?" a strange voice said, standing over us.

We blinked and came back from our frozen state.

We realized too late, that our boat had been boarded by a tall, thin woman, who was a little more on the _wild_ side, than your average vampire.

She looked much like a pirate herself, dressed in provocative, colourful silks and tight, black leather, all her curves displayed to their best advantage. She arched her eyebrow, glancing at me up and down dismissively and crossing her arms in front of her, waiting for an explanation from Garrett.

Garrett growled low and deep, warning her to keep her distance.

We stood up, facing this visitor.

I sent a big bubble of protection around us both, in case she was a threat.

_Who knows what she wanted...I guess she was here to visit my mate._

_Well she wasn't going to have him!_

_He was mine and I wasn't sharing him with any woman, especially a scary-looking one like her!_

I growled at her. He smiled at me and I leant into him.

"Ah so she's your new little play thing Garrett? I'm willing to give you some with me, for a little bit play-time with you both. I could give you two such a fun time...remember Garr, all the things we used to do together? All the good times we had together?"

I huffed loudly. _Who the hell did she think she was?_

She laughed loudly. "Yes, I bet I could show her some fun, new tricks, eh Garrett? I bet she's still a little on the inexperienced side though. I bet she's never been fucked three ways and then back again, for good measure. I also bet she's never seen you slice and dice either, making the pain become pleasure and the pleasure pain? Want to see the state of my back where your new lover tore into me once, little girl? I still bare those scars...he's such a wild, angry bastard sometimes!"

I blinked and felt a little sick at her descriptions. My mate touched my hand and shook his head.

I wanted to believe that he wouldn't have hurt his old lover in this way, but what did I know?_ Nothing!_

I kept looking at her, who was she?

"I'm Bella, Garrett's mate and who are you?" I asked calmly.

"So Garrett's kept me a dirty little secret from you, has he? And fancy you settling down and getting a mate Garrett! I'm Monique, I was his companion, until I lost track of him fifty years ago. He just up and disappeared on me one day, didn't you Garrett? That wasn't very nice, leaving me with not one explanation, or a fare-thee-well. I've been searching for him on and off ever since that sad day. I caught your scent in Belize and decided to come aboard, to renew our once very familiar acquaintance." She looked a little pissed off, at the distinct lack of welcome we were giving her.

I waited for Garrett to do or say something.

This was getting a little embarrassing. It was _his_ past that had come back to visit him, he should be talking to her...shouldn't he?

Why wasn't he going to act? What was he waiting for?

I turned to him wanting some reassurance, but he looked more than a little worried and confused about what to do. He seemed genuinely torn between the two of us. I thought had I make the first move and at least take control of the situation.

"So tell more where you hail from originally Monique? I'm from Washington state myself, but I lived in Arizona for a while, and then Texas. What about you?"

"I was borne into slavery in Jamaica. I escaped and was recaptured by Garrett, who kept me for his fun and entertainment. He and Jim and anyone else, who wanted me, took me for their pleasure. Took me and used me, whether I wanted to or not. I was bitten and turned. I continued to be used and taken by many men, for many, many years. I went with Garrett, travelling around the Caribbean and further abroad, until he decided to up and leave me in the middle of Rio, without a single goodbye or a thanks for the fun and pain we shared together over the years."

"Really, is that so Captain?" I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him sternly.

"Uh...ummm, I guess. I was a bit tired of all the hysterics. I wanted some space and some peace." he admitted...he had really seemed to have no idea with how to deal with two women at once...give him a group of men, and he's right at home, being a strong, confident leader, as comfortable as anything.

But standing in front of two women, that was entirely another story!

He had lost all his self belief, his bravado...he looked like a naughty boy, embarrassed to be caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"So you never even once apologized to her for treating her this way? You never said sorry? Or even goodbye and have a nice life? You just decided to up and vanish into thin air without any reason, other than you wanted some peace?"

"Well...no...yes...no...ahhh shit!" he hung his head and looked defeated, almost admitting that I was correct in my assumption, that Monique had a case against him and was more than justified in being upset.

"Well Garrett, my dearest, I think it's time to make things right with poor Monique here, don't you? I think it's time you gave Monique some respect and acknowledged any past wrongs you made against her. Maybe even ask her to grant you her forgiveness. She deserves this, and I know you can be a thoughtful gentleman if you care to be." I pushed some belief and determination his way.

My mate looked a little flustered and stunned, still completely unsure of himself.

I held out my hand to Monique in friendship. "It's a pleasure to meet you Monique, welcome aboard."

She was a good six inches taller than me and had bigger hands, but she held her hand in mine and we warily shook hands, like the new acquaintances that we were. I sent her some peace and calm, smiling softly all the while.

"Thank you Bella."

"Don't the stars look beautiful tonight?" I looked up at the sky, thick with sparkling pinpoints of light, all hues of the rainbow, reds, blues, yellows and greens and all shades in between. It was truly a spectacular sight.

"Why yes they certainly do. Tell me how long have you known Garrett? And how is it being his mate? I can see he's now an entirely changed man. It must be all your doin'!" she laughed in happy surprise.

I chuckled and shook my head, "must be the power of love, eh?"

She nodded in agreement, "it sure has managed to tame the savage beast, that's for sure!" she laughed, as we looked at Garrett, who was acting just like a startled deer frozen in a truck's headlights.


	20. Chapter 20

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 20.

"So, Monique do you have any coven that you are part of, or others that you are friendly with?" I asked, trying to think of how to find out more about her, and fill in some time, while I tried to work out what the hell to do next.

"I try hard to stay 'non-aligned', so to speak." she chuckled." I'm friends with nearly everyone who's male, but after what happened in my early years, I don't commit to anyone or any group of vampires. It's too much of a risk, getting used and hurt again. I like to be a free agent." She freely stated, like it was no big thing, living the lonely life she led.

"Yeah, I can see why you like to keep your own company, and not wanting to get tied down again, after being a slave and then being forced by Garrett and his band of brigands to do those terrible things." I shook my head. I was so sad for her.

"Monique, I'm so, so sorry that he forced you to do that, and over such a long period of time too. I'm sorry he has cowardly jumped into the sea and swum off, without so much as a bye your leave to either one of us." I huffed and waved my arm in his general direction, far out to sea.

"It must be a shock for him, seeing us getting on, in a civilized way... rather than fighting and pulling each other's hair out." She admitted with a small smile. I bet she wasn't used to female vampires accepting her. They probably saw her as a danger to their mates or partners, like I first did when I saw her and how familiar she was with Garrett.

"Well I like talking through problems, rather than all-out fighting myself. I never like hurting others, or being hurt myself, and it never seems to solve anything in the end, anyway." I smiled at her and sent her some more _calm and companionship._

"I like having fun and leaving men, before things start to get clingy and weird... men never understand a woman's needs, and I've never had a close woman friend, they all seem to hate me, because I love sex, and plenty of it."

"We all like to be treated like equals, to be listened to and treated with respect... we are just as important as men are, not subservient or lesser beings in any way. We have our own minds and thoughts, wishes and wants, ideas and opinions, rights and responsibilities, just like any man."

"Yes we do Bella." She nodded looking sad and thoughtful.

"Has there ever been anyone who felt really close to you, like a mate? I was quite shocked to find Garrett and I were mates at first. I'd had a bad experience once before, when I was told that I was someone else's mate, even though it was untrue. It felt completely different with Garrett, we can't bear to be separated."

I felt my body ache deeply, hungry for him, as he had continued to swim some considerable distance, far away from the boat.

I was really feeling the loss of him and I'm sure that he was sensing it too.

"He's really different with you, like I said before. He's really gentle and caring. When I knew him, he only showed his dominant, angry side in front of others. Sometimes he did open up and show me his softer side, when it was just him and me alone together. That's probably why I stayed as long as I did, just occasionally to see that nice side of him. I saw the man, behind the raging beast and he really _was_ very inventive in the sack." she laughed.

I nodded and started chuckling loudly..."yeah he _sure_ is! We've never repeated any move or position more than a couple of times; he's always switching it around and trying new things. Only one thing is the same, he makes sure I come before he does." I laughed out loud, thinking of all the fun we had had together, in such a short time.

"Yeah, he used to do with that with me, when we were alone sometimes and he wanted to show me I wasn't just a piece of flesh, that I was something more...he never ever said anything nice, or talked of love though, but sometimes it was really sweet." She whispered.

I couldn't imagine the pain and confusion of being someone's sex slave, to not have any rights and be at someone else's beck and call for so long.

"What on earth are we going to do with Garrett? Do you think he'll be able to swallow his pride and apologize to you? Or was I stupid and unrealistic, in asking him to do this...to actually come out and freely admit that he treated you poorly?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

I felt sad myself...sad and achy. Longing to touch him and feel him hold me. I was longing to smell him and taste him.

I reached out my shield and stretched it in his direction, till I could feel him with the very edge of it.

I sighed in relief as I wrapped him up. I felt him slow down and finally stop swimming, as he felt me reach and touch him with my love.

I sent him my _love and support_ and a bunch of _determination._

He was feeling _guilty and confused_. Really _sad and frustrated_ with himself and Monique. _Angry_ for her showing up out of the blue, to ruin things for him.

He was sure I was going to leave him and find myself a better man, a man without a horrible past, a smooth-talking virgin, who owned a lot of fancy cars and earned a lot of money.

I was easily reading a lot more of his thoughts now, on top feeling all of his painful, shameful emotions. It was as clear to me as a mirror, I saw everything that was going on in his head.

I sent him back a clearly detailed vision... of me angrily setting Edward, his stupid hair and shiny, silver Volvo alight and me dancing in happiness around the bonfire.

I sent some _understanding and faith_ to him and in his abilities. I knew that he could do the right thing, be honest and come to the realization that he could get through this, and still be a strong and capable man. A man with his dignity intact, a man who we could both admire and be proud of.

He felt _reluctant, but resigned_ to the idea of saying sorry to Monique. He wasn't happy about having to do it though, he _hated feeling vulnerable_. He was still worried I would leave him, even if he did say sorry to her.

I sent a surge of _love and happiness_ his way. Enveloping him in my _compassion and understanding_ of the situation.

I pushed him to hurry up with a _strong sense of urgency_...the sooner he sorted this out, the quicker he'd be back on the boat in my arms, receiving some of my loving attention.

He felt stronger in his realization, that it was really up to him to sort this mess out. He girded himself and started shooting through the water, back to us waiting for him on the boat.

"He's on his way! Get ready for him to serve up a great big slice of humble pie!" I murmured to Monique.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Are you sure?"

"He's going to be here in a few seconds, he's determined to make it right with you."

"How do you know this? How are you able to know these things, and stay so calm and controlled like that?" Monique asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I feel everything he feels, even his thoughts. It's a strong connection..."

"Blossom, I'm a cowardly cur. Please forgive me for being an unmitigated ass...Leaving you like that..."

"That's alright Captain, but I'm not really the one who needs your apology right now, am I?" I looked at his beautiful head sticking out of the water, pleading with me.

I huffed and gave him that look...which teachers all over the world give to their students, when they are trying to get them to pull their socks up and behave.

Monique and I stood side by side, looking at him, waiting for him to cough up the words to make the situation right.

I sent him a _surge of determination_ again, and looked at him with hope.

"Ok, ok! I admit I was a complete and total bastard. Monique, I captured you and used you in the most appalling ways, for my own selfish benefit. I never thought of how you felt, I was mean and selfish, cruel and cold."

She nodded.

"I never bothered to even imagine that you had feelings, or you might have needed something else, maybe wanted to have a better life."

"Bella, my love, my beautiful mate has shown me so much. I realize I've changed my old ways, my old points of view, in order to be good enough for her. I had to change to be worthy of her and show her I could be good enough, a better man than the thoughtless scum I once was."

I smiled at him and nodded, sending him some _love and devotion_.

"I sincerely apologize for being such a horrible master to you for all of those years, treating you so badly, demanding so much, causing you so much pain and anguish. I'm so sorry Monique."

She and I held hands. I sent her a burst of _sympathy and reassurance_.

"Thank you for that." She said sadly.

I knew it was hard to cope with, when someone finally admits being wrong and ashamed of their actions. This was big for both of them.

It changed everything.

She looked like she was going to start sobbing.

I pulled her close for a hug, and rubbed her back sending her _comfort and acceptance._

We held onto each other and both started crying, in the only way vampires can...with heart-wrenching sobs, sobs that wracked our whole bodies, without shedding tears.

Garrett left us alone in our sorrow and sobbing.

At one point, the two of us calmed down enough and looked at each other in understanding.

My mate approached us carefully, trying not to cause us any further upset. I reached out to hold his hand and felt happy he was back beside me.

"Monique, I understand if you never find it in your heart to forgive me. What I did was inhuman, degrading and cruel. I'm sorry I left you suddenly alone, without any explanation in Rio. I'm sorry I didn't think that you would continue searching for me after all of these years." He said quietly, his eyes lowered in submission.

"I just wanted to know why..._why_ you disappeared? For a long, long time I thought I wasn't good enough, or smart enough, or beautiful enough to keep you, to hold your attention." She said mournfully.

"No, I was the stupid one! I didn't know how to treat a woman. I should have known better. I'm sorry, so deeply sorry." He said, admitting his wrongs.

"Well, what did I expect, eh? Love and tender romance, from a hardened, pirate Captain-turned vampire? You had a hard life too Garr, no one helped you, or showed you any tender mercies, did they?" she said softly.

"Well, I guess not, but still I should have tried to place myself in your shoes, and given you some sort of freedom to choose your own path and make your way in the world, and not treat you with such ignorance and bigotry."

I sighed in relief. It looked like the tricky situation between them, had seemingly started to resolve itself.

No one would be fighting today...peace might find a way to make a come-back, harmony and balance may rein after all.

I closed my eyes and thanked heaven.

My phone pinged down in the cabin.

I left them, to see who was messaging me.

Alice had seen our visitor coming, and she and Jasper were wondering if everything was ok.

I sighed again, was everything _really_ ok?

I hoped so, but as everything does in this crazy world, it has a bad habit of changing and suddenly too, nothing ever stays the same.

Even vampires can change...as I'd just witnessed with my own eyes. Garrett had miraculously swallowed his pride and left behind his former cold, cruel self, and had _transformed._

He had made peace, when he confronted his past and admitted his mistakes, rather than running from it all.

Monique in turn, had been acknowledged, listened to, been shown compassion and comforted. Her terrible anguish which she once carried, could finally be put to rest. She was free to live her life now, without the burden of the past weighing her down.

I looked at myself in the mirror and chuckled. I looked a total fright...I was still wearing my stolen, ill-fitting clothes and my hair still standing up all over the place, with twigs and leaves stuck in it. I had mud smeared on my forehead and arms.

I decided a shower would help give me find some much needed thinking time, and the two old lovers, a modicum of space.

I still wasn't going to let her 'share' him with me, but together the three of us had just overcome a big chunk of their pasts, that had been once haunting them.

I decided to leave off answering Alice for the moment. I wanted to have a thorough wash, before I sent her an answer back. She would probably be watching me anyway, looking through all of the different scenarios that could happen in our futures.

I closed myself off with my shield, to give myself a little privacy from Alice and Edward, if he was still hanging around at their place, looking into her head, and at all of her visions.

I turned on the water and stripped off. Garrett poked his head around the bathroom doorway.

"Hey!"

"Blossom, you want a little company?"

"But what about Monique?"

"She's gone back to shore. She said to thank you most sincerely and is hoping to meet us later, for a bit of clubbing."

"Oh, ok...I haven't really gotten anything to wear for that sort of thing though."

"Don't worry, whatever you've got will be more than ok, you don't need to dress up for me. I always love how you look, even with half a forest stuck in your hair."

"Are you sure I don't need to wear something other than jeans and a tee shirt?"

"Yes, it's fine, now let me wash your hair."

After washing off all the bits of dirt and forest that we had picked up yesterday, we finally ran out of water altogether as the tank ran dry. We finally made love, face to face watching each other's reactions, and reading each other's emotions.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid before. I had absolutely no idea how to act, with the both of you in front of me...I was a stupid, stunned mullet, a mute, a brainless wonder, an idiot. Thanks for saving me Blossom. You truly did save me from a life of selfishness and anger. I didn't really understand what a monster I used to be, how evil I really was, until just now."

"Captain..."

"I was... I truly was! You saved me somehow. You read me better than a book, you see into me and reveal my other self...you unearthed the man I am now, the man who can start admitting where he was wrong, and ask forgiveness from those I have wronged."

I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Before you, I would have fought tooth and nail, to be having my own way, dominating and forcing others to do my will."

I touched his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"But now, now all I desire is to stay in your good graces, to be beside you and never let you down, to be a man worthy of such a wonderful mate."

I kissed his lips and pulled him closer. I sent him my _pride and love_, wrapping him with my _most tender feelings, and joy._

He purred and started licking me.

Expressing deeply, what he could no longer say to me using words.


	21. Chapter 21

****AN: This chapter contains M-rated sexual content, just sayin' people!

* * *

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 21.

My phone pinged and I noticed Alice had texted me another message.

_Look in the top shelf for your clubbing outfit. It will be perfect to show off your new assets on the dance floor! Have fun and keep Garrett busy with all of your hot moves. Monique will be having a lot of attention of her own to deal with, so don't even worry about her. Tonight she'll meet her match! Much love A and J xx_

I started laughing. God only knows when Alice would've put this 'outfit' together. She must have snuck on board, to store this for some time in the future, when I would need it the most...the sneaky girl!

Thank heavens she had put this here, at least I wouldn't look like a country bumpkin, wearing my worn out old clothes to a club; when everyone else was sure to be wearing their latest, most fashionable gear.

I reached up and pulled down some fancy shopping bags. I held my breath...I almost didn't want to look...Alice always managed to go over the top, with her Bella-Barbie, makeover thing that she used to do. She buffed and plucked and God know what else... with me stuck in her enormous bathroom for hours and hours.

I used to find it annoying and frustrating as hell, but I complied with her wishes because I wanted to please her. I used to be such an easy push-over!

I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

In the first bag, was a stunning pair of strappy, vermillion Christian Louboutins...the height of the heels were completely outrageous and seriously lethal...if I wasn't a vamp, I could use these shoes as an effective weapon for stabbing someone, honestly!

I tried them on and pranced around...hmm not bad, not bad at all!

They made me feel ridiculously sexy...and considerably taller than I've ever been before.

I started chuckling loudly, feeling so giddy, over-come all of a sudden, with a bad case of _shoe-lust! _ I'd never felt this way with a pair of new shoes before. Now I finally got a glimpse as to why women the world over, were shoe-lovers, shoe collectors, or shoe fetishists, often spending more money on their shoes than on their cars or houses, over their lifetime.

Garrett couldn't help himself. He came to check what all the chuckling and clattering was about, down inside the cabin.

I gasped as I found his hands on my tits and his tall, naked self, rubbing his body up and down behind me.

"Where'd these fancy looking shoes come from Blossom?" he murmured into my ear, as his hardened, leaking length slowly moved up and down my back and behind.

"Alice...they're Louboutins!" I squeaked, as he tweaked my nipples and growled.

"I don't care _what_ the hell they're called! They look fricken hot! Especially as you're still parading around here, as naked as jay bird!"

"Want to see what else Alice left here?" I chuckled louder, reaching over to the peek into the other shopping bags.

"No! I want you to stay right there Blossom and bend a little more at the waist." He growled low and assertively.

"But my new shoes?" I huffed, teasing him a little more, as I tried to take them off my feet.

I knew he was enamoured with these shoes as much as I was.

"Leave them on they look perfect! And DAMN! They give you a new height, which is perfect for me to do this!"

I squealed as he plunged right into me, without any delay...good thing I was _more_ than ready for him. I was all hot and really slippery. He kept up a fast pace, slamming into me at vamp speed and making me want to fall apart with the luscious sensation of his length, moving backwards and forwards over my G-spot, sending sparks of excitement right through me.

He changed our position, pushing me further forward, my hands gripping onto my ankles as I was bent completely in half...I looked up between my legs, where we were joined together, as he pistoned in and out of me...my new perspective was quite fascinating, watching us from this unusual angle...

Then I ended up with my hands around _his_ ankles and my legs being placed, one after another upwards and my Louboutin-clad feet, placed over his shoulders either-side of his head..._my God!_

He was really, really _inspired _by these shoes!

He roared as he showed me the full force of his desire.

I started coming. I groaned louder, my juices flowed and my whole body clenched, as waves of pleasure overtook me.

My Captain roared in ecstasy, mirroring my own intense response.

...

I finally got to shoo him out of the cabin. He was dressed in a nice pair of low, black jeans, a dark red shirt and his black boots.

I wanted to get dressed without anymore crazy sex, interrupting me from getting ready to go clubbing.

I couldn't wait to see what was in the other bags Alice had left me.

I found some luscious silky lingerie next. It was a bra and thong set in a rich shade of raspberry and some cute, lacy, black hold-up stockings. I sighed softly, it all felt so silky in my fingers.

I put this beautiful matching set on, they fitted me perfectly and looked incredible... and I bit my lip in an attempt to stay quiet, rather than make any other excited noises.

Any unconscious, excited noises that I made, due to wearing such lovely things... would tend to cause my ever-curious mate to come back in here and investigate...again.

Which in turn, would cause us to be delayed...again...I'm sure he was going to have another inspired session, once he saw what I had on later tonight.

Ok... I now felt even hotter and sexier than before...when I was _just_ wearing the Louboutins...I closed my eyes and attempted to calm down.

At this rate I would implode in a never-ending, self-induced orgasm...and we would never leave the cabin to go anywhere if that occurred!

I pulled out the last bag and peeped inside. There before me was a wonderful mini-dress, cut at the hem on a low angle, with a few soft fabric layers all edged in gold. The dress fluttered as it moved, it would be absolutely perfect for dancing in.

I looked at it. The hot vermillion colour was somewhere between orange and red and a perfect match for my shoes.

I could see that the colour looked wonderful with my new longer hair and pale, flawless skin.

I brushed my hair and let it settle into long waves. I don't know why my hair grew so long on my last day as a human, but it did. I didn't need to do much to make it shiny; it already had a nice natural luster, as my slow transformation took place.

My eyes and lips looked good too, there was no need for extra makeup and my nails might have been painted, but I was fine leaving them plain, I had no nail polish anyway. They were healthy and clean, with a nice buffed shine to them, without me even having to try to get them looking like that.

Before this, I was never one to go out and paint myself up with lots of make-up. I never had the money or the energy to do it; all I ever did before was work and sleep.

Slowly climbing up onto the deck in my new clothes, I felt transformed and surprised with my response to feeling pretty for once in my life.

I heard the Captain's growl of delight, as he caught sight of me, dressed to kill in Alice's wonderful outfit. Vermillion wasn't a colour I normally would have picked out for myself before... or these ridiculously, outrageous shoes either!

At least now-a-days I would never have aching feet, or have to worry about falling awkwardly and spearing myself with the heels. These days I was confident and graceful in my movements.

"We need to be heading off my good sir. Are you planning to row us ashore in the dingy? I don't think I'm up to swimming in this flashy, new get-up." I smiled, pointing to the dress.

"Yes I will row you sweet Blossom, but first just stay there and let me send a snap of you to Alice, in thanks for your glorious ensemble she hid for you on board!" he pulled out his smart phone and snapped a few pics of me, dressed and smiling on the deck, the mysterious moonlit sea in the background.

...

We found Monique waiting for us outside the club. It was loud and pumping, with lots of people trying to get in and a strange, Latino version of electronica, blaring out into the warm night.

Monique looked stunning, tall and very happy to see us.

She greeted us with a hug and kiss, and we were allowed in _immediately _by the poor, dazzled security guy, thanks to Monique's seductive smile.

I heard the groans of frustration, coming from all of the raunchily-dressed teens who were impatiently waiting in line, as we waltzed passed them all and happily queue-jumped.

We moved straight onto the dance floor and started getting down, moving with Garrett to the electronically generated, Latin beat. My mate never let go of me, as we moved smoothly within the hot crowd.

The smells and sounds were a little overpowering for me, so I created a bubble around him and me. Wrapping us in our own small cocoon of joy and desire. It lowered the smell of all the humans around us and kept everyone at bay, it was like an invisible screen.

I noticed Monique in my peripheral vision, making a big, flashy spectacle of herself. Attracting a crowd of dopey-looking young men around her. Just like flies to a honey-pot. She let them all cop a feel and probably believe they would have a good chance of nailing her, later in the evening.

We danced, enjoying our own little bubble, chuckling in delight at the hot movements we created together. We moved to the steady, Latin beat; using a lot of fancy salsa and tango moves. We were acting just like a couple who did this every night, rather than it being our first time dancing to this type of music, in a club.

"So Captain, have you ever been clubbing before?" I asked. Maybe he had lots of practice with other vamp-gals, before me?

"No never. Have you?" he asked in return, swaying me this way and that, as our feet tripped the light-fantastic.

"Not in this sort of club. I used to perform in alternate rave venues and festivals, that sort of thing... doing my fire performances. But I've never dressed like this and never danced as just part of the crowd." I chuckled. Remembering all the times I was on a stage with people watching me, be fearless with fire and perform to a simple drum beat.

I spun around at a human pace, with my dress swirling around, showing off even more of my legs and the lacy tops of my silky stockings. My flashing legs were catching the attention of not only my mate, but a few other observant male dancers too.

I sniggered as he glowered ferociously at the various ogglers, who were staring lustfully at me dancing. They looked a little dazzled, and also a little frightened as Garrett glowered and growled too low for them to hear.

A face in the crowd caught my attention...Peter had arrived. We weren't expecting to see him here in Belize. I wondered what on earth he was doing here? The last time we saw him was at Jasper and Alice's wedding... Garrett spotted him too and waved him over to where we were dancing.

It was nice to see him again and he was looking like a very slick cowboy, wearing really nice, snakeskin boots with chunky silver, Cuban heels _and _spurs. He nodded and smiled to us as we said hi.

I noticed Garrett didn't feel too happy with me getting close to Peter. So I smiled and kept my distance, he didn't need to worry though, I'm pretty sure that my shield would keep out, or at least be some sort of obstacle to any handsy intruders.

I think Garrett was just acting like a regular male vampire, protecting his mate from any other vampire males, whether they posed a threat to me or not.

I didn't want Garrett getting too stressed; it was bad enough that his ex was gyrating around the dance floor, just like a stripper without a pole to swing from. I'm sure if there was a pole available, she would've made full use of it and happily given the whole club an eye-full of her 'goods'.

Pete's interest suddenly turned to Monique.

She was dancing away, seemingly oblivious to Peter's avid attention.

She was so tall that her tits were at the same level as the faces of three human men, who were all dancing with her and rubbing parts of her rock-hard body...trying to lure her into participating in something much more than just a simple dance.

If only they knew!

If those three didn't watch out, they would become her dinner without her so much as blinking an eye.

Pete's face was transfixed on Monique's hypnotically graceful form.

He looked a little stunned...a little confused, dazzled, dazed, lost and wonder-struck at her glorious statuesque body.

I wiggled my eyebrows and Garrett chuckled quietly at the two of them.

He laughed at Pete's open lust for Monique, as she went on ignoring him, writhing around with the three boys in front of her.

She danced on and on, like an Amazon warrior, a beacon to Peter's crumbling vampire senses...he was on the prowl, moving towards her like a moth to a flame, or a dancing cobra swaying in front of a snake-charmer.

I shook my head at the sight of the two of them.

Who was the predator, and who was the prey? It was hard to know, they were both lethal!

They both looked equally dangerous and I wasn't sure how this would pan out. I wondered if this was part of Alice's cryptic message...about Monique meeting her match?

Peter used to have a wife called Charlotte, but I think he'd been alone for a while and was obviously lonely and unmated.

Garrett pulled me off to the side, around to the bar and ordered a bottle of Mezcal Tequila and two shot glasses. We sat down on a sofa, and watched Pete make his move, while there was still a crowd of young, hopeless guys surrounding Monique.

She continued dancing, ignoring Peter.

It was fascinating; she must know he was there by now! She couldn't keep _pretending_ to be totally blind and lacking in perception...or was she just playing him, like he was playing her?

Garrett poured us both a glass of the nasty smelling stuff and clinked my glass, downing his fast. He smiled while he watched me as I sent my tequila down the hatch, and pulled a face in response...hell! It tasted like fire burning my throat.

"It's an acquired taste Blossom, but it makes a change from blood once in a while." he reasoned, swallowing the second awful mouthful, without even blinking.

"I don't think I'll ever be likely to become an alcoholic vampire, it's a bit too ugh..." I shivered and pulled another face, as the second shot burnt my throat.

Garrett poured another for both of us and lifted his glass to someone on the dance floor.

I looked to see Peter had finally gotten Monique's special attention, and had a smile as wide and as frightening as anything I'd ever seen on a vampire.

He nodded in our direction. Then he moved slowly up to Monique and held onto her wondrous, swishing hips. She had a sly, seductive look on her face, satisfied that she now had a _real _man in front of her, instead of those previous playthings.

The young guys who just a few seconds before, looked like they were on a sure thing, were now pushed to the side and commiserating their sad situation, without Monique's splendid physique and the fun they might have had. They also looked a little freaked out by Peter's glinting grin, warning them all to keep away.

Monique looked eye to eye with Peter's equally tall frame. They seemed to be enraptured with each other.

"Well, this looks promising! You don't have any regrets that Pete and Monique could become an item, do you?" I whispered.

"Oh no, not at all! They both deserve a lot of happiness and I know Monique has as much experience in the sack, as Peter does on the battle field. So when you actually think about it, they'll probably make a great match."

"Well that's a relief! I'm glad you can let her go and be happy for her. I wouldn't want to have to share you with her...just like I said to you about Jim..._I don't and won't __**ever **__share you and that's that!" _I stated adamantly, looking serious for once.

"Mmm, I love it when you put your foot down Blossom! I'm putty in your hot, little hands! I can't deny it! But you have to know I'm yours, heart and soul. I'll never share you with another and I'll never want another. You are _it_ for me. You fulfill me and stretch me. You make me feel entire, complete and give me a reason to push myself to be the man you deserve. We fit together, there's no other way to say it!"

"Come on, enough of that disgusting fire-water, lets dance!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 22.

"So Peter, what's brought you down to Belize?" my mate asked Peter as we all stood, down near the empty warehouse district of the port. The club had become a little boring after Peter and Monique had found each other, they both wanted to leave the crowded club and get to know each other a little better. I didn't blame them, they looked like they would have a lot of fun together.

Peter chuckled and shook his head, suddenly changing to a serious face.

"I had a hankering for a quiet bit of sight seeing, after all of that drama and excitement that went along with Alice and Jasper's big production of a wedding. I was also being _drawn _down here following my crazy, spidey senses. I caught sight of a certain female vampire with flaming red hair; she was busy snooping around here asking all about you Bella. I tried catching up with her, but she was so damned elusive and I ended up losing her." Peter looked at me with trepidation and frustration.

"She was always elusive with the wolves too; they would see her but never quite catch her. She always managed to slip through their traps; she probably has some sort of gift that she uses to get out of tricky situations."

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Garrett.

I looked over to Monique, who suddenly had a strange look on her face...

"What's the problem Monique? Is something bothering you?" I asked, trying to feel her out.

She stood tall and shrugged like much nothing was up.

"I should really be off...you know. I need to feed." she muttered quietly, turning to leave us. Which was strange because up until then, she had been very keen to spend more time with us all, especially Peter. That was until the conversation had changed to the subject of Victoria.

"Hang on there Miss Sexy Thing! I want to spend a little time getting to know you...but something's just set my spidey senses off again! I don't think you're tellin' us the whole story Miss Monique." Pete said, holding onto her arm firmly. Looking deadly serious for once.

She looked at Peter with a heavy-duty, lust-filled gaze. He swayed on his feet slightly and looked back at her with a dopey, dazed expression. He was about to let her go, when Garrett grabbed hold of her other arm.

"She's trying to get way from us Pete, pull yourself together! She's just trying to use her lusty feminine wiles to dazzle you and escape from us, without implicating herself in something fishy that she's been up to. You'd better spill Monique! Or I might have to let Peter here, give you a taste of his old-time methods for extracting the truth from reluctant vampires." My mate growled in her ear threateningly.

I shivered at the cold tone he used to speak to her. He was always different when he was with me. I got a glimpse of the frightening leader and fighter that my mate really was, with others of our kind.

"I really honestly don't know anything! I don't know what you are talking about! Let me go you two bullies!" she protested struggling to release herself from their firm grip.

"Now listen-up sweetheart! I can make this easy, or I can make this hard...real hard! Tell us what you know about a red haired female called Victoria?" Peter said with a steely determination right into her face.

Monique huffed and shook her head.

"I know nothing! Nothing! I have nothing to do with anything... understand?! Why would I know anything? I'm just here to see Garr, to pay him a friendly visit." She tried struggling harder, if she made her moves to get loose any more frantic, she'd probably end up losing her arms.

My senses were alert.

I could feel something shifting, something changing.

I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but something wasn't really adding up with this situation.

I closed my eyes and pushed my shield all the way around her. I reached out and tasted her emotions.

She was _really_ panicking, full of anxiety...she was scared, terrified in fact. Panicked and worried. She wanted to flee, but both Garrett and Peter had a solid hold of her now and she wasn't going anywhere.

"She's panicking and completely freaking out. Just keep hold of her. I'm going to try something, before Pete uses his scary, old-fashioned methods to get to the bottom of this conundrum, ok?"

I looked at both of the guys. They shrugged, not too worried about letting me have a go first.

My mate had some idea of what I was trying to achieve. Peter was just quietly curious, thinking of all the things he could do to make Monique talk.

I wanted her to just give up her story, without being tortured.

I wanted her to speak about what was worrying her, freely and openly.

I surrounded Monique with a beautiful _calming and peaceful, almost sleepy sensation_...I pumped it in thick, settling it all around her like a heavy, warm blanket. I put in a dose of _compliance and trust, relaxation and ease..._

I tested her emotions again and she was starting to feel the high dose of calm that I was giving her...she was feeling light and free and trusting...she stopped struggling against the guys and her muscles became all relaxed, her breaths slowed right down, she smiled and giggled. Her eyes were happy and without any fear in them.

I looked at her and nodded slowly, smiling softly at her.

"Monique honey, you and I have only had the pleasure of meeting today. You seem more familiar with this area than me, are there any fun, new friends I could meet around this area?" I asked gently, using all the charm I could muster.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. It seemed she had forgotten she was being held captive. She focused her attention just on me.

I gave her a bunch of _tongue-loosening eagerness,_ to assist in spilling all of her secrets. I watched and smiled at her.

"Is there anyone I should avoid Monique? I don't want to get myself into trouble, do I?" I asked innocently, all wide-eyed like Bambi in the forest.

She shook her head, feeling all floppy and loose.

"You should be sure to watch out for that red head Bella! She's a little too nosy for my liking. I had trouble with her a few times before. She was so cosy with that idiot James. He liked me once, but she wanted him more, so I let her have him. His dick wasn't very big anyway; I don't know what all of the fuss was about. He was a complete dud in the sack too. I'm telling you, it's true! Not like Garrett, eh? He really did spoil me for all other men...it's a pity he's so dedicated to you though Bella. If he wasn't your mate, I would have been easily able to win him back. But I kind of really like you. You were really nice to me, one of the few women to stick up for me...ever! So I'll tell you a secret... don't tell anyone...do you promise?" she leaned in closer, to reveal this special secret.

She completely forgot that her arms were being held by two strong vampires.

I nodded to her, agreeing with her to not to tell a soul...I moved closer.

I acted just like the other two weren't there at all. She really was going to reveal this secret to me.

"Victoria is after you Bella. She's still upset about that silly, little prick James when he was made a pile of ash in Phoenix ...as well as some other guys dying too. One was a French guy I used to know from New Orleans, called Laurent. The other one who was supposed to be tracking you a few years ago, he was a new-born called Riley. She was upset when she found him in a pile of ash too... Boy! She really holds a grudge, doesn't she?"

I nodded. So Riley was the one I burnt from the inside out, when I was still a human. On very same night Nick dumped me for that Asian chick and I left the area, to escape alone jumping on the bus to Galveston.

"Well the thing is... I was _forced_ into doing a little deal with her. She wants you to die because of James, Laurent and Riley. Although I don't see how you had anything to do with any of them being killed! You are such a peaceful little thing and only just a helpless human when they all died! She promised me that I could keep Garrett all to myself, in return for her killing you." She spoke plainly, not seeing me as a threat at all. To her I was all sweetness and light, a nice girl, an easy push-over, even if I was a vampire now.

I pushed more some more_ confidence_ her way, so that she would keep on talking.

I could feel the guys getting restless and angry, wanting to intervene and make her reveal more specific details.

"So at first I thought that was a good thing, you understand? I _really_ wanted Garrett back and I hadn't even met you yet. But now that I have gotten to know you, I really don't want her to kill you anymore. I like you way too much Bella." she admitted.

I looked at her and felt her emotions. She was telling me her odd version of the truth...even though she was once happy to make a deal with Victoria for me to die. She really did think I might become her friend after all.

"No I don't want you to die Bella! I have taken quite a shine to you. I feel like you and I could be friends, couldn't we?" she quaked, in hopeful vulnerability.

"So what was the agreement you made, between yourself and Victoria?" I spoke quietly, hoping she still believed it was just her and I, talking alone.

"She was going to wait, till I was very busy with Garrett, keeping him completely distracted and occupied. Then she was going to grab you and take you somewhere to kill you slowly, Bella." she said nodding.

"I saw her right after I left the boat earlier. I told her you weren't human any more...and on top of that, I told her that Garrett wouldn't have a single _thing_ to do with me! He wouldn't even touch me, because you and he are mates with a very close bond. He really didn't want me anymore!" She said with the shock of it all still fresh in her voice, as she remembered the refusal of her advances.

I nodded trying to keep composed, I had to focus and stay on track, even if the silly woman didn't know how to take no for an answer.

"So where is Victoria now?" I asked her sweetly.

Monique looked over towards the sea, in silent answer to my question.

I looked out to the place where we had moored the boat. It was far enough out to sea, to avoid any unwanted notice from the general public.

"My boat! She's gone out to the boat?" Garrett growled.

Monique nodded, blinking frantically, coming to the scary realization she was stuck with a vampire either side of her, holding her tight.

I was furious!

I saw red, a brilliant scarlet veil fell over my vision.

I was boiling with hot, ferocious anger.

I screamed in a rage.

I whipped my shield off Monique and flew it out...far, far out, towards the boat as fast as I could push it.

I caught a sense of Victoria, moving swiftly through the water.

I moved my shield to mould around her form, as she swam.

I wrapped her tightly, very, very tightly in my shield, just like a net coming down around a goldfish in a bowl, _she was mine!_

I tightened it, as I wrapped her with more and more layers, strongly binding her and I stopped her sharply in her watery path towards our boat.

I pulled her towards me.

I started to drag her in.

That nasty bitch wasn't coming on-board of our little love nest, our home...she was coming right to me! _Without delay!_

I wasn't going to take no for an answer! I wasn't going to let her out of my clutches!

She wouldn't escape me and my shield.

Her slippery, elusive gift had _nothing_ on the strength and power of my angry shield.

I was going to get myself a little wicked _satisfaction_ for once!

_It was pay-back time!_

I wanted to look into her eyes and find out what the hell she thought she was doing, before I pulled her apart and burned her to ashes.

She was really struggling against my tightening net now.

She was frenzied and frantic with the sudden loss of control, trying everything she could, to try and slip away from my tenacious hold.

She had no idea what was happening. Her panic was terrifying, wordless and manic!

I started to chuckle quietly to myself.

Garrett realized what I was doing and didn't let go of Monique's arm, not even for a split second.

Monique was beginning to panic now too. As the shocked realization of the secret she had revealed and the power I had used, to persuade her to spill the beans, became horribly apparent to her.

I pushed a big wall of _fear_ Victoria's way.

I wanted her feel _pain and anguish_ too.

I wanted her to _suffer _for all the deaths she had caused. All the innocent ones she had made suffer...she owed me and the whole Quileute tribe.

I would see to it that she was stopped from doing anymore evil, for once and all!

I pulled her in, like a hopeless fish pushing against a trawling net.

Closer and closer she came.

I pulled my fancy shoes off and left them safely behind, with my mate on the dock.

I sped down to the beach and waited, as my shield dragged her closer to me.

She had really started fighting my pull now, but that only caused her to use up more energy and tighten the bonds I had wrapped around her

..._invisible bonds, unbreakable bonds...vampire-proof_, nothing and no-one could take those bonds away from her, except me.

I wanted her. I needed her.

She owed me some sort of explanation.

She just owed me!

Why spend all of this time following me?

Why kill those innocent, little kids in La Push?

I felt her coming closer now.

I would make her answer me, and then happily kill her. She shouldn't be allowed on this earth.

She would become mere ash, lying on the bottom of the ocean floor when I was done with her.

I felt Peter close to my shoulder. "Here, you'll be needing this."

He slipped a Zippo into my hand and I popped it into my bra for safe-keeping.

I nodded silently in acknowledgement, but kept my eyes firmly on the water. Waiting...

I sprang into the shallows and pulled her up and out of the water, before she could work out what had happened to her.

I grabbed the back of her hair at the roots with one hand, and gripped her shoulder with the other. I wrenched her neck awkwardly to the side and spoke.

"So you were stupid enough to try visiting our boat Victoria?" I queried.

She hissed at me and tried to struggle out of my grip, but I had her in a very delicate position, and I was so much stronger than her as a new-born.

"Why oh why are you such a stupid, cruel, demented bitch? What the hell did I ever do to you?" I demanded.

"James, you killed James!" she wailed.

"You absolute _cretin!_ I was his prey! He was the predator, not me. He just wanted to use and abuse me, causing the Cullen coven distress. He knew Alice when she was just a poor, little, asylum inmate. He was after her, before she was turned. He was playing his sick games with all of them, using me as the initial target. What he did, is exactly the same as you did... following me and playing with me for all of these years."

"I wanted to revenge his death! I owed James that!" she screamed furiously, struggling uselessly against my hold.

"If you wanted his killers, why not go after the Cullen's? They are the ones who ripped him to pieces and burnt him to ashes after all. I was just a human who got in the way!"

"I wanted your mate Edward to suffer, as I had." she hissed in frustration.

I chuckled like a loon.

"God, you are so very thick, aren't you? He was _never_ my mate! A mate cannot leave their other half, a mate never causes pain to their beloved, a mate will always put their other half first, in _all_ things... _in all ways!_ Edward kept me for some other reason. Even Laurent recognized the situation that I was in, easily enough. I have finally figured out the probable truth behind Edward's strange and sick actions. I was _kept_ by him, like his obedient and obsequious pet, as his walking-talking, unknowing blood bag." I spat out, my teeth gritting together.

My vision became a fresh, clear scarlet. As red-hot fury surged through me once again, at the idea of being used by Edward to secretly feed off, He was so very attracted to my blood after all!

Garrett and Peter growled in anger at my words.

I was still furious with Victoria.

I figured that now was as good a time as any to finish what she, James and even Laurent had started all those years ago, on that ridiculous baseball field in the middle of a thunderstorm.

I stretched her neck further, her skull extended backwards to touch her shoulder blades.

"I'm putting you out of your misery, you evil bitch." I growled.

"This is for sweet little, three year old Claire! She was the imprint of my friend Quill." I bit down on her neck, partially severing it.

She screamed in agony. I roared at her.

"This is for four year old Nathaniel! He used to sit on my lap, as I read him stories." I bit another chunk out of her neck, her voice was silent now, as there was no voice box left to make a noise.

"And this is for Eli, aged six and a half, who was just starting to learn some of the special ways of the Quileute!" I bit the last remaining section of her neck off.

Her head was finally severed from her body.

I held onto her flaming red hair.

Venom poured from her head and body. I huffed and Peter dragged her struggling, headless body further up the beach. The lapping waves might interfere with burning her properly.

"That's far enough Pete. Anyone want to say anything, before I make a victorious bonfire and celebrate Victoria's demise?" I asked.

"When did you work out that Edward was using you, to drink from like that?" My mate looked like he was torn between feeling furious and sick.

"Only recently, it was a combination of things really. I don't think any of the other Cullen's really had any idea of what he was up to...it's just a strong theory I have at the moment. I will need to get real proof, before I can really confront him about doing it though." I huffed.

No one wanted to talk after that. We were all wanting to finish her off, for good.

I sat her venom-dripping head on the sand, over-looking her wriggling, decapitated body.

I found a thin stick of driftwood and lit up one end up with Pete's Zippo.

I wanted to recreate a little of the way I had killed Riley so long ago, but I wasn't ready to reattach Victoria's head to see if it would work like before, and I certainly wasn't likely to try fire-breathing again, that would be beyond disastrous.

I held the burning stick in my fingers and tried to see if her venom would set her alight from _within_. I held the flame close to her neck without touching it, and pushed down onto the centre her chest. All the air left her lungs, creating a vacuum, moving over the flame I held, sending it sideways but not blowing it out.

It was just like I was doing a lethal, one-handed version of CPR.

I pulled my hand up and away from her sternum, so that the air sucked back in to her chest cavity. The flame was drawn in with the air, sucking right down into her severed trachea, into her lungs.

I stood back and watched in curious wonder. Observing and fully focused, as the flame engulfed her internal organs. I hoped she was suffering!

Her venom burned quickly, both from within and without.

I smiled.

I was being morbidly cruel. This was rather like an experiment for me.

I owed and showed Victoria no mercy at all. NONE!

The others looked on, in horrified fascination.

Her body took a few minutes to finish burning down to ash and I was happy.

I took her head and looked at her anguished face.

"Whatever shall I do with the rest of you Vicky?" I asked.

"Let me have a chance to deal with her." Garrett said.

I tossed her head over to him, which he caught easily. He bit her face a few times and pulled out chunks of her hair.

"You deserve so much worse, but I think I'm just going to fire you up and scatter your ashes. I'll show you no mercy, as you showed my mate none!" He said calmly.

He lit her remaining hair alight and we all watched her burn.

Good riddance to bad rubbish!


	23. Chapter 23

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 23.

I breathed a big sigh of relief.

I was finally free of Victoria and the threat that had hung over me like a black cloud, for the last four and a half years.

I closed my eyes and let the weight of it all, lift off my shoulders and float away.

Those three little kids who I went into battle for were also free, free to go back to their spiritual home of the Quileutes. No longer heavily weighed down, stuck on the earth plane by the trauma of their tragic and sudden deaths at Victoria's hands.

I'd carried each of their sad spirits with me for so long.

I had tattooed their memory not just onto my skin, but also onto my heart.

I let them go. I released each of them into the clear morning sunshine, as if they were three beautiful butterflies.

They could rest in peace now.

I could rest too.

The fire was out, her ashes were cold.

I was drained.

I slumped and my mate caught me gently. He lifted me with utmost care. I let him take me home, back to our little boat.

I never said a word. I just closed my eyes and let it all go.

I felt my body being laid on the bed in our cabin, the rocking of the sea made me relaxed.

He tenderly removed my clothes. He stripped himself of his gear and lay down beside me.

I sighed slowly and closed my eyes again. I touched his face and sent him my love and thanks.

He found a hairbrush and slowly started moving through my messy strands, letting me sink slower into a deep, sleep-like state. The rhythm of his brush-strokes soothed me, over and over from scalp right through to the ends, never stopping just softly brushing. It eased me, relaxed me.

I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew, he was softly purring as he slowly, very slowly, proceeded to lick his flattened tongue, all over me, in perfect, loving, protective touches over my drained body.

He gently rolled me over and bathed my sides and back. And again for a second time, before he started sweeping his hands in slow and firm strokes, massaging me. He made a feast of every small joint, every crevice and muscle, every single part of me, from my toenails up to the crown of my head.

He purred a little louder, as he rubbed and stroked my ears, my feet, my calves and my neck...all over me from front to back and top to bottom.

I was feeling slightly more revived and I sent him my happy appreciation at his tenderness and nurturing.

I smiled for the first time since the being at the club.

"I love you so much Captain. So, so much! I'm so lucky to have you." I murmured softly.

"Blossom I'm the lucky one. I adore you! I'm so in love with you, every day it grows! I can't believe it! I scarcely dare to wish, for you to stay here with me, till the end of time...till the earth stops spinning." he softly confessed.

We made some deliciously sweet lovin' for the next day or two. Until I felt a strange prickling, nudging at the edge of my consciousness.

We both sat up suddenly...something or someone was coming closer to the boat.

I rolled my eyes and pulled up a sheet, at least to cover my nakedness from whoever the nosy intruder was.

_"Bastards!_ Why is it that we can't have a _moment's peace?_ I need to have you all to myself, just for once! The whole world keeps on sneaking up and poking their snooping, snivelling noses, in where we don't want them...not giving us a _single moment alone!"_ He fumed and grumbled about whoever the mystery visitors were.

I could hear them clearly now, coming closer. They were travelling in a small boat, with an even smaller, decrepit outboard motor which was struggling to move them through the water.

I reached out my shield and wrapped both our boat and the two of us in a tight barrier; so they would find it hard to break through and invade our private domain.

"Let's see if our visitors can get through that!" I smirked at the thought of them coming up against an invisible field and proceeding no further.

_I wonder if it will work?_

I closed my eyes and focused on strengthening the shield a little more.

WHAM!

They'd hit my shield with their crappy, rusty dingy. The small, overworked outboard motor revved in protest and then suddenly spluttered and stalled.

I chuckled. Well I was right, it managed to stop them in their tracks!

Someone was now feeling my shield with their hands and what else..._something else_...a sharp prickling stabbed my shield, attempting to break through.

I sniggered, whoever they were tried valiantly to work out what had stopped them from coming any closer to our boat.

My mate started laughing too, like it was the most hilarious thing he'd heard or seen in ages.

"Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!" he hooted.

He slipped up onto the deck and gave them all an eye-full of his grumpy, chuckling, naked self.

"Friend or foe? Who the hell goes there?... Trying to come aboard without so much as a by-your-leave?... Disturbing the Missus and me...just as we were enjoying the peace and quiet!...Who the hell do you think you are? Sneaking and skulking around, like a bunch of scaly scrawny, scabby-mouthed, pox filled degenerates?" He bellowed loudly, reminding me of a furious bull, in his full, naked glory.

I giggled quietly. He sure was something else...the big, beautiful hunk!

"Ahh, excuse me Garrett sir", a voice said tentatively.

"What?! For heaven's sake! Spit it out boy! I'm busy! Can't you see I'm desperately wanting to get back to my woman and get down and dirty? Are you blind and well as stupid?" He yelled back at the poor guy.

"Please wait, may I have a moment of your time? It won't take long."

My mate stuck his hands on his hips I could see him from where I waited, down below decks. He growled and stared down ferociously, at whoever it was...

"Well, get on with it! I haven't got all day!" he said snappily.

"Can't we just come on board?" the stranger asked.

"No you can not! I like my privacy! If that's all you've got to say, then good day to you!" he turned and started to leave.

"Garrett, sir wait! I...I have come with my colleague with a message from the Volturi."

My mate stilled and a sneer overcame his face. His growl deepened.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that you two miscreants, have anything to do with those damned Italians? I'm a proud and free American citizen, who values my constitutional freedom and hard won independence. I refuse to answer to anyone! Especially an undemocratically, self-appointed bunch of ancient robber-barons! A trio of corrupt, pushy, ego-driven, maniacal dictators who think they own the joint and can tell me what to do!" Wow, there should be steam coming from his ears, by now! He was really getting worked up!

"Sir! Please I beg you, don't try to ignore this message, it could get difficult for you... if you don't at least listen to us."

"Are you threatening me? You jumped up, sanctimonious piece of pond scum!?"

"The message is that my Lord Aro wishes you and your new mate to come ashore. He would love to chat...he needs to find out...ahhh..."

"What? You're really trying my patience! Say it now, or forever hold your peace!" He growled ferociously at the poor guy.

"Lord Aro wishes to be introduced to your mate, Garrett sir."

"How dare he wish any such thing? Who is he, to want an introduction to _my mate?_ Tell him to bugger off! We aren't interested in meeting him! Go away!" Garrett stood tall and waved the stranger off, like he was in a position of power.

"Sir..."

"I'm warning you! We aren't interested, and you need to leave right now!"

My mate bellowed out... _so_ loud that I'm sure those on shore could hear us perfectly, even the humans! He started producing another low menacing growl that made even me start shivering in fear.

I felt my shield ripple and sparkle.

Feeling the strong emotions behind his growl, give me the extra strength and impetus to make his words a reality...I pushed my shield out further, forcing our visitors further away from our boat.

My mate roared and started laughing at them. They must have looked shocked at being pushed back by an invisible force, towards the shore.

He came below and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"God I love you woman!"

"Captain...why don't we just go and see Aro?" I suggested.

"No, not yet! I don't want to give him the satisfaction or start pandering to his whims...he's a manipulative prick, who expects everyone to quake in their boots before him, bowing and scraping, giving him everything he wants."

"Oh good point! I guess we can let him wait for a bit. If he really wants to see us, he'll have to learn some patience, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Yes, let's make him wait a while! Now where were we Blossom?" He chuckled wickedly.

As he started taking my mind off all those pushy intruders...

My oh my! He certainly gets more creative every time we come together...

I moaned in delight as he used both the fingers on both hands, front and back to plunder and plunge as his hot length pummelled into me, causing the most intense rolling sensation...all three points were alight with sparks and heat ...my whole body set spasaming in a fevered frenzy of climaxing...he moaned with me, as we moved together in a spiralling, flowing, roller-coaster of physical and emotional ecstasy.

It wasn't till another _whole _day later, when we finally ceased. I got under the shower and managed to get dressed into some clothes. I realized both of our phones had been turned off, for days.

Cheeky man, I guess we both enjoyed the break from modern civilization for a while.

I turned mine on and listened to all of the missed messages and calls...mostly from Alice. She was frantic about the Volturi visiting us, and before that, Victoria. I smiled, and shook my head. Boy, she really worried!

Carlisle and then Esme left short messages too. Even Aro himself left one, that sounded not in the least bit threatening or manipulative.

_Miss Isabella, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aro Volturi. I would really be delighted if I could meet you in person. I would much appreciate a few moments of your time. Please call me back, on this number, ciao Bella. Oh and please bring your mate Garrett with you. I would love to see him again. Ciao!_

He was the ruler of the vampire world, and I knew a little of his reputation, but I needed to talk to Garrett.

So much had happened in the last few days...was it just three or four days ago that I finally turned Victoria into a cold pile of ash?

Time had been a blur, as my mate sweetly tendered to my exhausted mind and body.

"The old bugger can't help himself, can he?! He's such a pest, worse than a swarm of midges!" Garrett grumbled, not that a vampire would ever have to worry about a swam of any insects, even annoying midges.

"So, you two know each other Captain?"

"Yes, unfortunately, or fortunately, I do..."

"So what's the problem? If he's an old acquaintance of yours? And why were you so rude to the guy in the dingy?"

"Over the years he and I have come to an understanding, to leave each other in peace. I don't like to be dictated to! I am a free man! Always was and always will be! I am no one's servant!"

"What about Zafarina? Weren't you her...ummm... go-to guy for specialist goods at one stage after she turned you?"

"Yes and no, I was given a lot of freedom and Jim and myself broke our ties with her fairly soon after we were transformed."

"Ok, so what agreement did you come to with Aro?"

"Ok, It was like this...I was a bit of an orator and a persuader, someone who could convince men to do my bidding, like when I was a pirate, leadership came easily to me."

"So, is that why the guys at the flower farm all liked you, even with your red eyes and obvious vampire traits?"

"Yes! They also liked my cooking and jovial personality too, remember? Anyway, at the time just before I was turned, the Revolutions were in full flight, the world was alight with ideas and ideals. First the French Revolution, then the American War of Independence, I was excited about the idea of all men being equal and full of revolutionary fervor. I was trying to make changes within the vampire world, to take on the ideals of freedom and liberty for all..."

"Except slaves." I added in. I knew he used to participate in the slave trade, during that time.

"Um, yes well, you are correct, except slaves, who weren't generally treated like normal humans, I'm ashamed to say. So... Aro heard about me and came for a visit. Aro wanted me to either shut up, or die..._somehow _in the end, after a lot of discussion he decided he liked me enough, to keep me alive and leave me alone."

"So did you use your wonderful powers of persuasion, to get your own way and live in peace and independence?"

He laughed, "Yes, I used every damn trick and power I had! Persuasion, fast talking, leadership, friendship, being amusing and friendly...even my use of all the contacts I had within our world. Nothing was above me using whatever I could, to get out of his clutches and stay alive and free."

"So what happened?"

"After a lot of to-ing and fro-ing, we finally 'agreed to disagree'... and to 'live and let live'. He agreed to let me be free, as long as I gave him any information that he might find _useful."_

"Useful?"

"Yes, remember when I told you that most of the time, the Italians don't care what goes on around the world, as long as it's kept fairly quiet and humans don't get too spooked about it. Aro's concerns are with those particular vampires, who like to _pretend_ they are human. Those who fight the very essence of their vampiric natures, just because they consider themselves to be 'higher beings'. Who wish to be removed from the commoners and who consider themselves as an entirely exclusive, elitist 'Family'. Who actually believe they are superior to the normal, red-eyed vampires."

"The Cullen's and Denalis?"

"The Denalis aren't so much of a problem for the Volturi. They never create any other new vampires and certainly don't try to act like a human family...they are a lot older than _any_ of the Cullens and are living together as a true coven out of choice, rather than pretending to be something they aren't."

"So the Cullen's then; you keep an eye on their activities for Aro?"

"Sort of, yes I do. Aro was most interested with that latest wedding held in Galveston. I mentioned to Aro about Edward being a bit difficult. Even back then, I was completely positive you were my mate. I also let Aro know about Victoria coming after you too, even though the Cullens should have really cleaned up their own mess and taken her out before she caused so much strife and certainly never have gotten you so heavily involved in their affairs."

"Yeah, I really wish they had killed Victoria ages ago. I'm finally free of her now. At least she won't be able to hurt any more innocents."

"And what a strong woman you are. I couldn't have been prouder of you! You caught her, saved our boat and attempted to reason with her, and then put her to death using a suitable punishment. Pete and I could have killed her, if only we could have caught her; but like Pete said... she was elusive. I don't know if we would have ever been able to catch her without your quick thinking. You have such an extraordinary talent as a shield Blossom."

"Thanks, I don't try very hard. It just works especially if I see red, like when Victoria was swimming towards our boat and I was furious."

"You saw _red?_ Ha! You little firebrand you! I bet that's why your shield became a really strong type of net and she was unable to fight you or slip out of your grasp."

"Well I guess that makes sense! So a surge of anger will cause my vision to become red? And seeing red strengthens my ability? Did you know that when I felt your growling grumpiness, my shield shimmered and expanded out, pushing our visitors further away. I seem to be responding to not just my emotional state, but yours too!"

"Yeah it really freaked them out! You should have seen Jane looking like she would've loved to give you a really nasty shock, the evil, little witch." he chuckled.

"Jane?"

"She's a tiny, wee thing, who's good at sending people searing pain. It looks like your shield not only stopped all of her shocks, but that piddly, little dingy that they came in too."

"So there was Jane and who else? I heard a man's voice speaking."

"Dimitri was in the boat with her, he did all the speaking. He's much lighter than Felix. Felix is a giant and way too big for the little boat they 'borrowed' to come and visit us."

"Felix?"

"He's a fighter, one of Volturi's best. He was standing beside Aro, on the shore."

"Dimitri sounded quite polite, but a little flustered with you Captain. Especially with you standing there as bold as brass, being rude to him and the Volturi and as naked as a jay bird!"

Garret snorted in amusement.

"Dimitri is a top tracker. He really hates it, when I pretend I don't know him! He likes to keep his emotions under tight control and will give me _heaps_ when he gets me alone. He can easily find anyone he's ever met, even briefly. I'm curious as to why they felt they needed to come for a visit though."

"A tracker...that's what James was! He tracked me, it was an exciting game to him, chasing me while I was being protected by all of the Cullens." I looked down at my wrist; his bite mark was still there.

"He bit you, but you weren't turned. I heard that Edward sucked out the venom. Carlisle told me, that's why I never asked you about it. I already knew who you were, by your bite mark and the fact I was inextricably drawn to you."

I looked up into his eyes and felt sad.

"I love you so much, our bond keeps getting stronger. You and I are unique I feel sure of it." he smiled softly at me. Holding me to his chest, to comfort my sadness.

"I wish I'd never met Edward, the sick, fricken creeper! I wish I'd met you, without all the drama the Cullens caused me. I wish it was just you and me...but then, I may never have gotten to know you at all. So... all of that old shit, with the Cullens and James and Victoria and the rest of them, ended up bringing us together, don't you think?"

"I'm going to make Edward, that sad, little excuse of a vampire _**pay**_, _believe me!_ What he did to you was inexcusable, using you as a pet...that's such a dishonorable, old fashioned way of treating humans. It was possible he got the idea from inside of Carlisle's or Eleazar's head."

I nodded.

"In Voltura they used to keep pets. Carlisle would have seen human pets kept, when he was living there in Voltura. It was once the main way for elite vampires to supply themselves with blood, rather than going hunting for it. The Volturi stopped the practice of keeping pets in the twentieth century, after Heidi the fisher was discovered and was easily able to bring in copious numbers of humans to feed from. Looking after a human pet inside the walls of Voltura, was always fought with problems. They kept on dying and being fought over. Vampires being such sneaky, thirsty, selfish creatures."

"Oh..."

"Yes, it makes sense that Carlisle may have also told Edward about the procedure used to suck out venom from a bite. It surely would have been used in Voltura, when someone's especially-favored pet, was bitten and their owner didn't want them turned."

"So...so that's really what you think Edward was doing, in Phoenix? _Saving me_...his pet, so I could still be used by him to drink from? I was, wasn't I? Shit! I _really_, _truly_ was a pet to him? It's not just a theory I made up after all!"

"He did everything he could, to _not_ let you turn and to ensure that you would have a _'full human life'_ didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, he kept saying that very same phrase." I shuddered at the thought!

"That's the phrase used by those Volturi ancients, who kept human pets... and before them, those early vampires who were worshiped as gods. The ones the humans offered up their blood to, without dying. They used to like calling these sacrificial ones, 'vestal virgins'. They were usually pre-pubescent girls, who stayed untainted and pure, in order for the so-called gods to drink from. It was quite an honour to be a vestal virgin apparently." he said quietly.

I shivered at the thought, is _that's_ why Edward was so against us having sex! He was surprised and amused that I'd never had a boyfriend, before I came to Forks. He thought I could be turned into some sort of vestal virgin of olden times. The delusional idiot!

"Then there was that favourite old practice of blood-letting, which was commonly used in the Dark Ages, right until the nineteenth century. It came from the time when too many old 'physicians' were actually vampires, working right within the community. They prescribed blood-letting for fevers and many other ailments. Nearly all of which were completely bogus and dangerous to humans, but gave these physicians their dose of blood, usually without killing their patient. Although in those days, many humans died from simple things like malnutrition and small infections."

"Is that why Carlisle turned to medicine, do you think? He was following the practice of blood-letting, just like those human drinkers, masquerading as physicians?"

"Well, he wanted to help humans and he liked the idea of learning and science...it was a good way in those days, to associate with humans. He says he never drank human blood and maybe he didn't. I wouldn't punish him for doing what comes naturally though..." my mate sighed.

"So you and the body builders?"

"It was Carlisle, who told me of those early days and how the vampire-physicians practiced blood-letting. It gave me the idea to try to feed. Making the body builders temporarily unconscious, carefully slicing into their artery, drinking a pint or so and then resealing it, without really harming them."

"Crap! It was probably exactly the same for Edward! He came to my room every single night! I just needed to fall asleep for him, and if he was careful enough, he could have fed without waking me up...especially if he dazzled me into a heavy and deeply relaxed stupor beforehand... or if I was chronically overtired, staying awake talking to him for hours, night after night." I shook my head. What an absolute bastard! He thought he had the right to do that to me!"

_I thought it was love! Boy! Was I ever a stupid, deluded fool to believe him!_

"Don't worry my Blossom, my Petal...I'll make him pay...I have some marvellous ideas, to make him sorry he ever tried to manipulate you."

I huffed.

"I still want to burn his hair though! I'd love to do _that _to him. The prick!"

"Sure, I'll bring the lighter and hold him still, while you light him up like a copper coloured candle!"

The very thought of it made me laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hi all! Thanks so much for all of you who have read, alerted, fav'd and reviewed this story. Reaching 100 reviews is a really big rush for me, I got so excited I even did a happy dance!  
**

* * *

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 24.

"Alice, please stop screaming and calm down! Slow down and take a nice deep breath. Now, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Ok, ok, just _please_ listen to me for a bit...let me get this all out, before you go off half-cocked and mess everything up!" she ordered.

"Alright, I'm listening. This better be good Alice! I'm starving and I've got to go and see Aro with Garrett soon. Can you try and give me the short version of what you wanted to say, please?"

"Ok, before anything else, I just wanted to say what a good job you did with Victoria! I saw what you did and it was wonderful! I told Jasper all about it and he's as proud as proud can be! Although Peter's already filled Jasper in, on everything that happened." Alice squealed, getting off track and not telling me what was _so very important_ to call frantically in the first place.

"Alice, come on! What is it you wanted to tell me? You really need to get to the point and spit it out!" I grumbled.

"Well, if I was you... I'd take a few seconds to_ thoroughly reconsider_ making Edward _pay_ for being curious as to what you tasted like..." she said carefully.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed.

"Ok, let's think back to what happened at Forks High... on that very first day... when he just about nearly _killed_ everyone in the class, so he could taste your blood."

"What?"

"Yes believe me, it was a very close call! Nearly a little too close for comfort! Luckily he was able to stop himself from causing a massacre...don't ask me where he got the determination to stop himself, but he did. Well afterwards...it became _obvious_ to both Eleazar and Carlisle, that Edward had found his singer..."

"Singer?"

"Yes, your blood 'sang' to him, above all others...normally the vampires unfortunate enough to meet their singer, don't spend a lot of time getting to know them. They usually become uncontrollable with thirst and feast on the singer_ immediately_...it's way beyond most vampire's control, to be so restrained."

"Oh, how did Edward ...?" I start to ask, but Alice continued on.

"That week he spent away, after the first time you met... Edward and Carlisle worked out a way for you _not_ be killed in a bloodbath."

"What did they do?" I whispered. It was beginning to sound like a horror story.

"They worked on a system, where Edward would make himself slowly become desensitized. First with your scent, and then using your actual blood." She said factually.

"Oh no...I don't think I like where this is going!" I growled.

"It was really the _only way_ to save you Bella! Everything else was going to lead to your demise! There seemed nothing else that would work...so I borrowed some of your clothes and took them up to Denali. When he returned to school, your scent wasn't so overwhelming for him, which was great. He slowly worked his way to getting closer to you and being around you. Then he was nearly overwhelmed and nearly killed you again, it was when you were menstruating. It was almost _too_ much for him. So we started on getting samples of your blood and working up from there..."

"Ughh that's just...ALICE!...I don't even have the words...! It's _unbelievable_ Alice! You were assisting him? You _knew_ about this? Carlisle too? The whole fucking family? You all _colluded _with Edward to do this? I was some sort of science experiment for Edward?"

"Ahh, yeah we did... it was either_ that_, or you would've died on the spot! And we all got very attached to you...I saw you as my first and best friend Bella. Esme and Carlisle saw you as a daughter and Emmett wanted to be your big brother...I saw you in my visions, as eventually becoming a very powerful, confident vampire. I saw Edward was with in love with you... well... as much as _someone like him **can**_ love. That was until he lost his nerve and made us all leave suddenly...before we left, he was quite hopeful and even convinced that you were his mate, that you were _more_ than just someone he deliberately conquered his thirst with. Before we left, he saw you as someone he wanted to _be_ with and cherish." Alice said calmly.

"Yeah, cherish and then dump like an unwanted pet, that looks cute at Christmas and then isn't so much fun anymore as it grows up. A pet who gets to be too much trouble to be worth keeping around...a pet who gets dumped by the side of the road and ends up at the pound." I growled.

I was still furious with him, and even the rest of the Cullens, for letting him get away with what he did...but a small, clear part of me started to glimpse an understanding, of the horrible scenario that Alice was talking about.

They all had their own ways of dealing with Edward's thirst for my blood. They wanted me to live and eventually maybe become one of them, rather than let me die in a frenzy.

It was a pity for them that I'd never be Edward's mate.

_I would never be a Cullen. _

I would forever be lucky enough to be Garrett's mate. I was someone who did everything my own way. Back to front, upside down, inside out...that was me!

I was pleased...no frankly extremely _grateful,_ to have my great love beside me, be fulfilled and valued...

I was valued as a full and complete person in my own right.

I was also a full and treasured part of a strong, independent couple. I was deeply connected to my mate, with every meaning of the word.

"That's great! You're starting to get it Bella! I can really see you coming to the realization... that you can leave Edward alone for a while. He is going to get what he deserves anyway, for being such an idiot. There's _something_ coming for him...its a favour he will be _forced_ into, whether he likes it or not!"

I sighed deeply. "Are you sure about this Alice? You're not just seeing things, that you _hope_ will turn out, are you?"

"No, it's already been decided! I'm just telling you what I'm seeing, giving you an honest explanation at last...although Edward could tell you much more, if he was truly being honest with himself and not such a controlling, brooding, old grump." She chirped.

"Ok, I've got to go quench my thirst and go see Aro. I'm going to hold you to your visions Alice! I promise to hold off seeking vengeance on his hair, but I hope nothing changes too dramatically in the mean time...oh and I never got to thank you for the outfit! The shoes went down a treat with Garrett! He loved them and got even more _inspired._ He really outdid himself! Thanks for that!" I laughed.

"It was my great pleasure Bella. I got those pics Garrett sent and I loved how you looked! Dressing up really suits you!"

"Ha! Who would have guessed, eh? _Me_...the girl who refused to enjoy getting dressed up and playing Bella Barbie with you!" I continued to hoot.

"And I see... that Monique is eventually happy to be with Peter...there's a bit of a tussle over who's the boss in their relationship...I see her eventually giving in and letting him 'organise' her and pull her life into line."

"And let me guess... she'll get to boss him around in the bedroom?" I ventured.

"Yeah, it will be something like that! Don't worry about either of them. They'll be heading to Pete's place up in Montana."

"Great! I'm glad they've somehow got it together and she won't be back here to tempt Garrett." I muttered.

"Garrett will be there for you! He's never going to be looking at another...you are much too engrossing Bella. That's how intense your connection is with him!"

"Thanks Alice, I'm a lot calmer now that you explained what happened and why. It's finally made sense to me."

"I know that Edward's controlled feeding was really gross for you to discover, but at least no-one died...I hope you end up seeing it that way." Alice said subdued but hopeful.

"Ok, Alice. Garrett's getting restless. I've gotta go! Bye!" I ended the call. Garrett wrapped me in his arms and was licking me.

"Are you happy to leave Edward and his ridiculous hair alone for a while, Blossom? I believe you are very thirsty... let's go find us something soothing and filling." Garrett kissed me, then we dove right off the boat's deck and swam ashore.

I was wearing a bikini, tank top and shorts, Garrett had on board-shorts and a tee-shirt, we stopped wearing shoes, we didn't need them. In the tropical heat, everything dried fast. I liked swimming, it was faster and more freeing, than always rowing backwards and forwards, to our boat.

"What do you think we should do Captain?" I asked.

"I got a call from Aro while you were talking to Alice. They're staying right here in a water-front villa. We're invited to visit, as soon as we get finished with our feeding."

"Sounds like a plan! I'm famished!"

...

We took out two coke-addled men. They were busy snorting some lines, while loudly discussing their latest scam to rip off the local hospital's budget...apparently they wanted to steal funds, which were supposed to be used to build a new cancer treatment centre.

Their blood tasted full of the drug, but it certainly soothed my throat and slipped down a treat, making me feel all warm and tingly inside.

We made it look like they'd had a nasty disagreement and had shot each other. We used their high-powered handguns, to cause a lot of damage to their heads and throats. Silly men, we made the most of their weapons to hide our bite wounds. We quickly slipped out the back, as the neighbours came to see what the noise was about.

"Want another one? Or are you good to go?" he chuckled.

"Umm, actually all of the stress recently has made me quite peckish." I smiled.

...

"I think this one here, looks like a suitable candidate." He glanced over to a fella who was slumped alone in a dark corner. His breathing and heart were stuttering and weak. The poor man was dying. He was alone and without any shelter or friends.

I knelt down and gently smiled at him. I held his hand.

He opened his eyes and stared at me in amazement. He looked peaceful and nodded to me. I surrounded him with my shield and pushed some peace, calm and thankfulness his way. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at me. Closing his eyes and I gently held him against my chest, as I whispered my thanks.

I drank from him reverently.

I was deliciously full, with silky, warming blood. It was enough to make me feel like a real-life vampire, for the very first time since my heart had stopped.

I gently placed his body down in a foetal position and wrapped his ragged blanket around his dirty, worn out body. I stroked his head and told him to rest in peace.

My mate put his arm around me. We rose up and turned away from this nameless man who had peacefully given me sustenance.

All the while someone had been watching us.

"Miss Isabella, Garrett it's good to see you both. Master Aro wishes to see you, would you please accompany me?"

I smiled and put out my hand, "you must be Demetri, right?"

"Yes it's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bowed slightly and looked at me with curiosity.

"You're a tracker I hear. Is it interesting work? Do you find hidden and lost objects, or just vampires?"

"Ha ha! No I'm afraid I never get to find any exciting, hidden treasures, only vampires." He chuckled shaking his head.

"Well that's a pity. I'd love to find the Arc of the Covenant, King Solomon's treasures, maybe some of those ancient Egyptian's royal tombs, or the remains of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon." I smirked.

"So Dimi, how's it hanging my man?" Garrett grinned and started laughing like a demented hyena.

"You! You...crazy, stupid, idiotic...annoying Scottish rebel! Do you know how ridiculous I felt, trying to get you to talk to me? I looked like an absolute knob! Sitting in that shitty, little, rust-bucket with a clapped out motor and then slamming into that invisible wall? Jane was furiously stewing with anger and Felix the monstrous cretin, was laughing his head off, back on shore with Aro." Dimitri huffed.

"Well, aren't you glad Felix wasn't in that leaky, old, rust-bucket with you?" Garrett chuckled.

"Yeah, that's one small mercy I suppose. If Felix the man-mountain was in it, it wouldn't have left the dock at all; he's such a bloody giant! Actually, as soon as he would've put one foot in it, it would've sunk straight to the bottom of the sea, as fast as a rock!"

We all laughed at the thought of Felix sinking a boat, using just one foot.

"You better make this visit worthwhile for me, I have a new squeeze back home and she and I are...well you know how it is." he wiggled his eyebrows at Garrett, I shook my head.

"What's her name?"

"Charlotte, and she's a total firecracker! Make no mistake, she loves to fight _and_ play, if you get my drift!"

"Wasn't she...?" I asked...surely there weren't that many vamps called Charlotte in the vampire world.

"Yeah she was Pete's old flame." Dimitri said.

"Did you ever find out what happened with them?" I asked Garrett.

"No, he's not one to share; he keeps his secrets to himself." My mate said quietly.

"So you and Charlotte, eh? Are you happy together Dimitri?" I smiled; it was nice when people finally found themselves a little bit of love, lust or both. The world was too hard place, to try and live without any TLC.

"She's keeping me well and truly entertained, if you want the truth of it. She's part of the guard now, protecting the wives and consorts. It's sort of her thing. She's first and foremost a fighter, trained by Jasper and Peter. Now she gets to live the life of peace and luxury. Charlotte only does simple, bodyguard duty with the ladies. I get to see her on her days off. We always make the most of it, as you can well imagine!" He looked very dreamy, like he imagining he was back there with her...and doing all of the things they loved the best.

"Here we are! Trust you Italians to find the nicest place in the whole city!" My mate mumbled.

Dimitri just smirked and put his stiff, game-face back on. Cold and focused, like the court official and trusted staff member that he was, when engaged in active service for Aro.

Jane spotted us, as we came through the villa's palatial entrance and we proceeded quickly through the large, double doors, leading into a grand front room. She scowled hard at me and I just smiled and waved back. I wasn't going to play any angry games with her, she wasn't worth it.

I wrapped Garrett in my shield and continued to walk. She wasn't going to be hurting my mate, by stabbing him in the back with her nasty ability to shoot pain!

We followed Dimitri along through the large, beautifully appointed, formal, living area. Large French doors were open all the way along one wall, overlooking the spectacular, clear, turquoise sea. It was sumptuous, so very grand. The whole villa was something else! Antiques, crystal chandeliers and large pieces of fine art, adorned the room. All of the soft furnishings where made from the most expensive, rich and heavy, hand-loomed brocade. I felt like this room hardly ever got used, it was for show, rather than everyday activities.

Felix and Aro met us at the very end of it. Our approach seemed to be set up, so that Aro could get a sense of the two of us and we could get a sense of him. Apparently Aro loved a small amount of ceremony and pomp, even when he wasn't in Voltura.

"My dear Garrett! It's been too long! Too, too long! You're looking well, and I see that the happiness you've discovered, is all down to this sweet, little Belladonna, your delightful, new mate!"

Aro touched Garrett's hand, shaking it like you would, with a normal person. He frowned slightly and flicked his eyes back and forth between us.

"Good day to you Aro, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit here to Belize?" Garrett asked smiling.

"I came all the way to the delightful country of Belize, to see for myself the wonders of your adorable, new mate! I'd seen and heard so much about her already!" he smiled and clapped his hands. Looking rather too pleased with himself.

I smiled and held out my hand to shake it, but Aro picked it up and put my hand to his mouth... and kissed the back of it, bowing at the same time.

"How are you? This is a lovely place you have here and there's such beautiful views of the sea!" I spurted out suddenly, finding the first thing of that I could think of to say, as I looked around and admired the room. Aro continued holding my hand, his grip was icy. I was honestly a little spooked by the feel of it.

"Yes they are pretty views, but _nothing_ compares to you my dear!" Aro smoothly replied, grinning at both me and Garrett.

Garrett's feelings spiked and I sent him back some reassurance and adoration.

I let my hand slip from Aro's hold and put my body close into Garrett's. He wrapped his long arm over my shoulder and down to touch my middle, holding me firmly against his side.

"Please tell me what you did there Isabella? Why couldn't I feel or see anything of Garrett's thoughts, or any of your own?" Aro asked.

"Aro reads every thought you've ever had Blossom, he sees it all! So you, my little mate finally gave me some privacy, from the all-seeing Aro for once! That's a nice change!" Garrett said cheerfully.

"Tell me how you did this? You fascinate me!" Aro said looking rather excited. He reminded me of a bored child, who was desperate for something new to keep him occupied.

I looked at Aro, he was of average build, had long, dark hair and a papery texture to his skin.

He was neither good looking, nor particularly interesting...maybe that's what got him to be one of the most powerful of our kind.

He looked from the outside, to be relatively harmless ...almost innocuous, when in fact, he was the exact opposite.

"I just wanted to protect my mate, my Captain from any harm. Jane wasn't too happy to see us. I didn't want her to use her power on him." I said calmly, like it was no big deal.

"So tell me Isabella, what was the process you used and how did you learn to master your gift? Have you done this for a while? You are only yet very young...but you are acting like an old, seasoned vampire. Your skin is glowing, not sparkling...it's incredible! Simply incredible!" He persisted. He really wanted every little detail from me. Things about myself and my shield, that I wasn't even sure I should be sharing, or that I knew much about myself.

I looked at Garrett and silently asked him what to do.

How was I going to act around Aro and the Volturi crew? Would they want to use me for their own ends? Would I be forced to become a guard in Voltura?

My mate smiled and sent me his reassurance. I could reveal as much, or as little as I wished, he would be more than happy to support me. We sank into each other's emotional spheres and we knew that we each had the other's backs, regardless of the circumstances.

I looked out of the window and sighed.

"I don't really remember when I started to use my gift. I was entirely unaware that I even had one, until recently. Before that, all of the Cullen's thought I was an unusual girl with a glitch in her brain." I shook my head, remembering Edward comparing my brain to different radio frequencies.

"My gift seems to work right alongside my emotional state. I'm completely connected to Garrett and whatever this shield-like thing is, it seems to be growing stronger, without me having to train it or push it...When I want to use it...I just _decide_ what I'd like to do and _make_ it follow my will. Garrett's emotions have started to set my shield off too. Now it seems to respond to him, as well as me, especially if there's any perceived threat nearby." I added.

"And your shield responds to your will _every_ time? There's never been any resistance or difficulty for you?" Aro asked me.

"No, not yet. I'm still learning how to use it. I haven't found any limits to it so far."

"I was most impressed with you blocking the boat using only your shield! Also Jane's gift was unable to get through it. On the way down here to Central America, we stopped by and visited Alice and Jasper. It was obvious to them and to me, that you had easily stopped both of their gifts, as well as Edward's mind reading too."

I nodded. What more could I say?

"Well I'm incredibly impressed! When did you get turned Isabella? I saw something strange in Alice and Jasper's thoughts... you were transforming slowly, without any pain...how on earth did that work?"

I got a little embarrassed and let Garrett do the talking.

"We became very close after the Whitlock's wedding and I wouldn't let this little mate of mine out of my sight. I started scenting her every chance I got and we were very passionately connected, as you can imagine. The transformation seemed to take a few weeks. At first we didn't notice anything, but the changes sped up, towards the end. My body fluids apparently, have a fair amount of venom in them and seem to work just as well, if not better than a traditional bite." he gently cupped my cheek and sighed as he kissed my hair.

"So she wasn't bitten by you, not even a little nibble? No writhing around in agony? No burning up?" Aro asked completely confused.

I looked over and touched Garrett's face.

"I'll be prepared take his protection off, so you can see for yourself Aro. Is that ok Garret? I'll do this, as long as you promise me that absolutely _no-one_ harms my mate." I said sternly.

"Of course! I'll promise! I would love to see the transformation of Isabella, through your eyes Garrett, my old friend. May I? He held out his hand for Garret's and I pulled off my shield at the same time."

Aro stepped back in surprise, as he got the full Technicolor version of what, who, how, why and when... and everything in-between.

I went and sat down beside the open French doors and breathed deeply.

Aro and Garrett spent the next few moments in silence, as Aro took everything he 'saw' in.

"You certainly are full of surprises, the both of you! My, my! What an adventure! And seeing you end the life of Victoria was most enthralling! I'll need to research this method of transformation. I've never seen it happening with my own eyes before! There might be something written about this in the very old histories." Aro was even more excited, than the last time I looked...

_Oh my God! What had I unleashed?_

"I keep an extensive, archival history of all things to do with our world and our kind. It's important to document things, especially when I find a new phenomenon, rarities and anomalies such as yourself Isabella."

I nodded. He kept on talking.

"And I'm most impressed at the close and intense connection you both have...it really is as if the two of you are in perfect harmony. Often newly mated vampires have their upsets and struggles, especially if one turns the other, or they fight the feel of mating pull."

"But you have none of that, do you? You are dedicated to each other and completely trust one another. Even when your past makes a sudden, unexpected appearance."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

_Monique! I had blissfully managed to forget all about her in the last hour._

"Monique and Peter seem to have discovered a happy connection though. I'm pleased she will have a strong man, with Peter in her life. She was quite a disruption for us in Voltura." Aro sighed, shaking his head.

"You had a little trouble with her too?" I smiled.

"Just between us...she was trying to get her hooks into my dear, depressed, brother Marcus. Of course he was rather bemused and temporarily enjoyed her company. But certainly, he wasn't intending on marrying her! I don't know what she thought she was going to be getting... maybe she wanted a life of ease and luxury?... Pleasuring a powerful man? But I can tell you Charlotte had to give her, her marching orders. Marcus just wanted his peace and quiet again, he got tired of all the saucy games she insisted on playing, not letting him get on with matters of state and important meetings."

"Marcus and Monique! Now there's a thought! She's a real wild woman, and I'm betting Marcus is a quiet, refined gentleman. I think Peter's more her type. Don't you Garrett?" I sniggered.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"It's rather ironic the Pete's ex sends her away, and Monique ends up with Pete in the end." I stated the obvious, but frankly curious outcome to all the recent bed-hopping.

"It's a small world, the one of vampires! We are generally quite an unruly bunch, who dislike the rule of law. We all wish to push the boundaries and love living unrestricted, unfettered lives ...we like to think that we're all rugged individuals, eh Garrett?" Aro eyed him closely.

I closed my shield down, tight over Garrett and myself again. Not liking the tone coming from Aro's mouth. My mate, bless him, gently sent me some reassurance and calmness.

Aro stood tall, and threw his shoulders back and took a sharp breath in.

"I need to talk to you both about the Cullen's and their actions! I wish to do _something_ suitable to punish Edward, without harming him. To show him the stupidity of introducing you to our world and then dumping you alone in the forest. Carlisle was furious with him when he found out how he left you. He seems to have _finally_ gotten Edward under some sort of control. He's decided to act as the leader of his ever-expanding coven, rather than a father of an adopted family." Aro moved his hands around in the air to express his point.

"I have decided to start a music program in Voltura! We used to have a wonderful orchestra, many centuries ago. It was extraordinary! The concerts, the balls, the intimate soirees! Everyone in the guard and staff became proficient with at least two instruments. I have requested that Edward comes and lives with us in Voltura and teaches all the newer members, instruments and a little light music theory. Then he can use his extensive musical ability to compose a big collection of new orchestral music for us to enjoy. We can play newly-written music together, as an orchestra once again, just as we did in the old days...my we will have so such fun together!" He smiled and clapped, as if that was the most wonderful idea ever conceived.

I nodded.

Knowing Edward, he'd be composing some slow, sad music, to match his dark and difficult moods. And he'd be _sure_ to have a ton of fun with Jane, teaching her an instrument. Ha, ha! She'd be making it as hard as possible for him.

"At first he was a little reluctant, but I also told him if he wasn't ready to agree to the task I set him, that I was _sure_ you and Garrett could come up with something much more onerous, than playing and teaching music in Voltura!" Aro chuckled.

"The little weasel didn't like the option of us choosing his punishment, I bet!" Garrett muttered.

"No, not after he got the message from Alice, that you both would be more than happy to torch his hair, which she saw as a highly likely event. I came up with the music option for him...I must say Isabella, you do have a strange affinity with fire for a vampire, don't you?"

I shrugged. "What can I say; I used to enjoy performing with it as a human."

"It would be wonderful to see you extend your shield and see how far you can take it! It always gives me so much joy, to see new and well adjusted vampires making their way in the world. Would you like to come and visit us in Voltura? We would absolutely love to see you and Garrett. We would be happy to help train you and your shield." Aro offered.

"Thank you, that's such a thoughtful offer Aro." I smiled, unsure of the implications.

"But one we'll have to regretfully decline Aro, I'm afraid. Blossom and I have a lot of exploring to do and need some time alone, in which to do it...maybe one day we will drop in, to see how you run things over in Italy?" Garrett chuckled.

"Yes, I look forward to that. And by then, I'm sure Edward will have whipped the whole of the guard into reasonable shape... musically speaking and gotten us all to play like perfect professionals! And Garrett?"

"Yes Aro?"

"I've decided that I'd like to drop our old agreement and let you be free to pursue life, with your new mate. I've got the Cullens where I want them now. Their coven has officially split up, giving me fewer grounds for worry. Alice and Jasper are living in Galveston. Rosalie and Emmett are soon joining them and Edward is coming back home with us."

"That's excellent news!" Garrett smiled.

"Thank you Aro, it means a lot to us, that you have freed my mate of his obligation to you." I said enthusiastically.

"Not at all! I see that he will be having _more_ than his hands full, keeping up with you my dear! It won't give him a single moment, in which to raise a rabble and shout for democracy, or whatever new-fangled idea comes his way, _will you Garrett?"_ Aro said eyeing him with determination.

"Err, no she's quite a handful if I do say so myself! Mated life is opening up a whole new perspective for me, about many things." Garrett looked into my eyes longingly and kissed the top of my head.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Well, I better let you two go and continue your explorations. Have a wonderful journey, do send us a postcard, I'd love to see where you go! Its such a pity I can't rest and relax, touring the world enjoying myself...but I will be having fun getting Edward settled and under my thumb. Knuckling down and getting us all up to scratch, playing together in harmony!"

"Yes, I bet it'll be a real blast!" I muttered sarcastically.

Jane scowled at me and stamped her little foot.

"Jane, we have guests, don't be like that! I'm sure you will _adore_ learning the oboe when we get back home!" Aro patted her shoulder.

She tried to smile, but it looked all wrong. Somehow I just didn't believe her.

"Or perhaps the French horn would be more your thing Jane?" I couldn't help offering aloud, smiling at her.

"We'll be off now. It was great to see you again Aro, good luck with the music."

...

We set off along the beach, enjoying the warm sand under our feet.

"You inspire me Blossom!"

"How?"

"All of a sudden I feel like dusting off my old bagpipes and giving them wee blow."

"I can't wait!" I laughed and raced into the water.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Dear readers, sorry to take so long to update this chapter, the computer has been hijacked by my lovely husband, who's busy writing his very own book. It will be fantastic when its finally in print!

A very big thank you to all of you who review, fav and altert this story.

This is dedicated to all of those who play and listen to unfashionable music, using strange instruments. Keep on playing, to the rhythms of your own heart. You don't need to follow the crowd!**  
**

* * *

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 25.

"Tell me the name of what you just played Captain? It was ...so moving. I never thought the bagpipes could sound so amazing!" I was a little breathless at the sweet, sad sounds he had just produced for me. I had absolutely no idea...the tune was pure and profound, filled with longing and despair.

"It's one of the old ceòl mòr tunes from my childhood in Skye."

"Oh?"

"My mother's brothers and cousins were from the MacCrimmons clan, they were the famous bagpipers of Skye. My mother married into the Macleod's. The Macleod's were the wealthy patrons, who had pipe music played for them everyday, and for all sorts of occasions." He looked a little whimsical, remembering all of the old Scottish music and traditions from his human life.

"Like dance music?"

"Aye lassie, reels and jigs, strathspeys and slow aires...all sorts of dances were played with bagpipes in those days. There were lots of different types of marches too, but I always loved the ceòl mòr melodies the best, they are so slow and beautiful. I learned to play those, from my old Uncle Fergus MacCrimmons."

"Well, I have to say... you really managed to surprise me...first with your wonderful, hidden piping talent, but then also how you managed to hide this set of bag pipes on board the boat. I thought I'd found and explored every nook and cranny; you must have a few more spots I've haven't discovered yet. Captain, will give me the great pleasure of playing some more of those melodies? They are breathtaking!"

He chuckled softly and put the mouthpiece to his lips and started filling the bag, ready to play me some more.

I smiled and lay back on the wooden deck of our boat and listened to him pipe his slow, moving melody. I folded my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I listened to the plaintiff music, tugging at my heart. I felt every single, sweet heartache he played for me.

My beautiful man was full of surprises.

...

"It's about time I heard from you Bella! I was going a little crazy, wondering if you were safe." Jake said. His voice was a deep, booming bass. Jake was a mature adult these days, and his voice had a rounded, ringing tone. He was happily relieved I was ok.

It had been quite a while since I'd checked in with him, I guess he had good reasons for being worried about me.

"Jake, please try and calm down, ok? I've had a crazy few months. Finally everything's settled down. I've got some excellent news for you and the pack...Victoria is finally dead. I killed her."

"What!? How? I mean...that's great! But how the hell did you manage to do it?" he obviously didn't believe me. I don't really blame him, what had happened was rather extraordinary. Even I had to keep reminding myself that it really happened, and I was right there!

"It's a long story, but I definitely killed her and took great pleasure in lighting her up. She's no longer going to hurt anyone else, or come back to La Push to wreak havoc."I said quietly.

I wasn't sure how I was going to explain myself. Jake was my oldest, dearest, most faithful friend. He had never given up on me, and had fought and pursued Victoria for a long time, on behalf of me and his community.

"That's great news... but I kinda get the feeling, that you're holding something really major back from me. Are you finally coming home Bella? Now that you have managed to accomplish the impossible and turned her into a pile of ash?"

"Well...about that...it's not as straight forward as you might think Jake." I said quietly.

"What? What's _so bad_ that you can't come home and see me? What about all of the guys? Charlie always talks about you, wondering if you're ok, and why you disappeared so suddenly like that. I couldn't tell him the full story of course, but he'd love to see you again. We all love you, you know...especially Charlie!"

"Jake, something's happened... and uhh, let's just say... I'm a bit different now. You might not want to know me if I came back to Forks. I've also found my mate. He and I have that intensely, deep connection; just like wolf imprints have with each other. He and I can't stand to be apart and it's real, strong and true. Jake, I finally feel complete." My voice was a barest whisper.

"Bella, what are you saying? He's not another disgusting bloodsucker is he? He turned you, didn't he? I bet he did! That's why you were able to kill Victoria and why you don't want to come back home!" Jake said angrily. I could imagine him shaking uncontrollably and vibrating ready to phase. The shock of me being a vamp was a scary idea for him.

Poor Jake, it was nearly too much. After all of the things he had to face with vampires, and the shocking sadness of the loss of those sweet, little kids. Although it would've been wonderful to go back and see Forks and the guys again, I probably wouldn't be accepted by them anymore... now that I was a red-eyed vamp chick.

The wolves most eternal, mortal enemy...ME.

"Yes I am a vamp now, but my mate Garrett's not such a bad-ass. He's quite a gentleman, when he puts his mind to it. And he didn't bite me, if that's what you think. It happened in a different way to the usual transformation. It was _unexpected_...in fact no-one's ever seen anything like it. Apparently, I'm a quirky, weird anomaly, just like when I was human...I'm a freak of nature...I don't fit in anywhere." I huffed, smiling as I tried to explain my dilemma. I hoped I wasn't making Jake's head spin too much.

"Bella...please don't say that! You were _never_ a freak! A bit odd maybe, with your acceptance of weird shit...but relatively normal...So he _really_ is a vamp then?! And so are you?! Huh! So how did you get turned, if he didn't bite you? Is that why your voice sounds different? What do you look like? Do you look anything like the old Bella that I used to love so much?" Jake asked, without drawing a single breath. Sadness filled his voice.

"How about I take some snaps and send them to you? Then you can see what I look like and judge for yourself? I've got to warn you though; you're definitely not going to like my red eyes."

"So you're taking the traditional feeding route then? Maybe its better that you don't come back to Forks, you know we all hate red-eyed vamps here." He admitted without any anger in his voice, just stating the flipping obvious.

"Yeah, I do...but just so you know Jake... I would never, ever hurt you, neither would Garrett. I like to feed on those scum, who get away with hurting others. The ones who would be facing serious criminal charges, if the law ever caught up with them...the kidnappers, drug dealers and so on. I refuse to kill innocent people. I have made it my particular thing to return kidnapped children to their desperate families when I get the chance." I sighed, trying to make sense of my feeding habits.

Jake was silent for a while.

He must have been thinking hard, weighing up the rights and wrongs of it all...the deep, entrenched need for Jake and the pack to protect and defend _all_ humans, even the criminals from Vampires...against my reasoning, that there are some humans who are cruel; a menace to society and who are already inhuman; who really don't deserve to live on this planet.

"So you know how to control yourself then? What about your fella? Is he as well behaved as you are?" Jake asked slowly, coming to some conclusions on his own.

"He's very selective. He's great at helping me select those particular individuals... who are better off dead. Even though we do kill humans to feed, we both want to help make the world a _slightly_ better place. Call me idealistic, but it makes sense...especially if those cruel bastards are unlikely to be caught and punished, the old fashioned way."

"Oh Bella...I wish there would have been another way for you to remain human." Jake moaned sadly.

"Yeah, it's not something I chose, it just happened. But if really you want to know, I'm much, much happier than I've ever been in years! Garrett and I are very close and I have such joy being with him. We love each other so much and he's a wonderful man. He even plays the bagpipes!" I smiled up at my sweet mate, he couldn't help but hear the whole conversation I was having.

"Bagpipes?... What? Is he there? Put him on!" Jake demanded.

I handed the phone over, as my Captain chuckled at my odd comment.

"Hey Jake, it's good to finally get to speak to you. How's the weather in Forks, is it still raining?" Garrett said smoothly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Even over a vast distance, Garrett was as charming and easy to talk to, as ever.

I sniggered. Jake seemed to relax as Garrett continued his friendly banter.

Jake's hardened attitudes, which could've forced me to be forever estranged from my dad, somehow melted with Garrett's sweet, innate charm.

I sighed, at least there was a small hope that one day I could return and see Charlie, even if it was from a distance.

Garrett chatted and chuckled, as the two of them agreed they both thought Edward was 'a complete and utter douche'. They compared how fast they could run and all of their troubles, trying to be leaders with keeping their troops in line. Paul was still being a hot-head and Leah still had a chip on her shoulder, about being dumped for Emily and the only girl wolf in the pack.

Jake mentioned he was friendly with a lovely new girl on the rez. Her Quileute parents had moved back to La Push, after living and working away from Washington State for twenty years. They were both teachers and she was born in California. They were now principals at the small tribal elementary and high schools, where she currently attended.

"Hey! What's her name Jakey?" I teased in a sing-song voice, leaning into the phone Garrett was holding.

"Vanessa...she's so..." he went quiet.

"Do you think she's 'The One' Jake? Your imprint?"

"Ummm yeah I do, but her folks aren't too keen about us becoming serious. They want her to go to college and 'achieve her potential'. She's really bright. They say I'm too old for her and I haven't done anything with my life. They have no idea about the wolves, our traditions and histories." He was struggling with her protective and well-meaning folks.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen." The wind had been taken out of his sails... he'd gone all soppy and hopeless, in his overwhelming attachment and love for her.

"Well I hope you support her Jake. It would be great if you could give her all the incentives she needs to be who she wants; especially if she wants to go off and study somewhere else once she finishes high school. You won't need to stay on the rez, now that Victoria's been turned to ash. You could go see some sights and have some adventures, like a young man should. Or perhaps you could do some form of training or study, its sure to go down well with her folks and help you both in the future." I suggested.

He huffed. "I think I've had enough adventures for one lifetime Bella. I just want to be able to stop worrying and chill. I know the guys will be happy about your news. I'll talk to them about you being a vamp now too and pairing up with Garrett. I'm looking forward to seeing what you look like now. Make sure you take those snaps, ok?"

"Ok, I'll take the snaps, but just remember even though I've got these crazy, red eyes, I'm pretty much the same old me." I chuckled.

"Sure, sure. I can't wait to see. And thanks for calling! At least we can relax and begin enjoying our lives, without having to look over our shoulders for Victoria."

"Ok. See ya, say hi to the crew and Billy for me. Tell them that if they'll let me, I'll come back and visit everybody in Forks sometime."

"Ok, I'll run it past the guys. I won't make any promises, but I'm hopeful they will say yes. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake."

I jumped into Garrett's arms, reached out for the phone and posed us in a happy, close-up head shot.

We took some more snaps and I sent them off. I hoped Jake saw that we were very good together and totally in love. I hoped his old hatred of red-eyed vamps, wouldn't be so much of a problem for us in the future.

...

I rolled my eyes at my Captain's antics.

He was impatient about something, but refused to tell me what it was all about. It seemed that we had been sailing aimlessly, for the last few days. He was muttering grumpily to himself, about 'changing sand banks and stupid humans'.

I kept looking at him curiously. He shook his head, not wanting to share _whatever it was_ that was making him so antsy and strange.

I shrugged and let out a soft groan of frustration, this behaviour was driving me crazy.

"Aha! Let's anchor right here and swim over to Cayo Breton...I want to see if it's still got what I'm after." he muttered.

I looked to him for more information...what was he talking about? And why were we here in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, a long way off the nearest, tiny island; a minuscule speck of sand and rock, which itself was quite some way between the southern coast of Cuba and the Grand Cayman islands.

Across the Caribbean and West Indies, there were tens of thousands of islands, big and small...who knows why he had chosen_ this particular island?_

It was a complete mystery.

I wished he would tell me what his thought process was... and why on earth we were here!

He kissed me and chuckled. I blinked and he was gone over the side, with a small splash.

_Damned, sneaky pirate!_

I followed him over, wearing my bikini. I moved after him through the clear, turquoise water. There was a plethora of sea life and colourful corals all around us. I loved being underwater and feeling the vibrant life around me.

I wasn't really thinking about any one thing in particular, but a strange idea popped into my head...I wondered if there was such a thing as _mermaids?_

There was once a time when I used to think that vampires and wolf-men were myths. There were plenty of stories and legends about mythical creatures living in the sea. Maybe there was a possibility that they really existed, just like vampires did.

I kept swimming along the sea-bottom, following Garrett. Part of my mind was busy imagining, what mermaids would look like, if they _really_ existed.

We came across the remains of a collapsed ship-wreck. It wasn't the first wreck we had seen while diving in this part of the world. But this particular shell of a boat, peaked Garrett's excitement and anticipation. Something was up with him, his grin was huge... like a cat that got the cream _and_ the canary.

He put his thumbs up and dived down, in order to further investigate. I followed him, burning with curiosity.

Garrett's smile got bigger as he picked up and moved some of the rotting, barnacle-encrusted timbers and dug through the sand, clouding up the water all around him.

I moved back, to avoid the worst of the silty sand. It was really messing up the water, making it hard to see. I'm glad I didn't need to breathe or require scuba apparatus to be here, so deep in the water.

A large reef shark swam close by, curious as to what was happening on his patch. He then moved away suddenly, like he'd received an electric shock.

I smiled, I suppose coming across two vamps at the bottom of the sea _would_ give him a shocking surprise. He seemed to sense that we were predators, not prey.

I caught sight of _something else_ moving through the water, but I couldn't really make out what _it_ was.

The cloud of murky water Garrett was stirring up, made it quite hard for me to see... something odd was out there, on the edge of my perception.

I felt a strange prickling all around my body. I couldn't imagine what sort of threat we would find down here, on the peaceful sea floor.

We were vampires after all! Nothing could hurt us. We were the top of the food chain.

I looked over to my mate; he had dug himself quite a big, messy hole, right into the main body of the old ship-wreck.

I hoped any marine archaeologists who came to research this ship-wreck site in the future, wouldn't be too upset if they ever investigated. They would be scratching their heads in confusion. Wondering what sort of storm had damaged the wreck...I felt an increased prickling again, and looked around. I saw streaks, of something silvery moving fast through the water.

I wrapped Garrett and I in a small, thin shield and moved it outwards, to give us plenty of room to move. Room... to give us a chance of defending ourselves. In case we were attacked. Attacked by _what_, I had no idea?!

What on earth could be causing this prickling?

I shook my head, I was starting to lose it! Freaking out, for _no real reason_ _at all_.

I kept looking and looking, not seeing anything to be frightened about. The ocean looked completely serene, nothing was threatening us at all.

Maybe the silvery streaks, were just a school of fast-moving fish. I should totally get a grip! There was nothing there..._was there?_

Garrett finally realized that I was spooked by something and stuck his head up, through the mess of old timbers, sand and rubble. The water was heavily clouded. My shield stupidly restrained the silty cloud around us...stopping the silt from diluting through the rest of the water column. In fact my shield made the water a lot worse cloudy. Damn!

I wanted to remove my shield so I could see properly, but I stopped myself just in case...the prickling sensation was still there in the background. I still couldn't see who or what was the cause of my unease.

I was totally unnerved...on edge, and ready to bolt back to the boat as fast as I could.

I felt Garrett's gentle love around me. He'd picked up on my uncertainty. I moved closer to him through the stupid, cloudy water.

He reached out to touch me and I calmed a little. He lifted up a small, dark metal chest, with a large brass lock attached. He nodded and pointed to the surface. He shot up through the water, him clutching the chest to his body, as he raced upwards.

He was very fast. I shot off beside him, not wanting to be apart. I was unnerved at whatever was causing me to feel all of the prickling and my lack of vision.

The prickles changed to ripples and stabs, to the point of becoming painful.

Unfortunately, the cloudy water still trapped us, we were moving upwards like blinded goldfish, in a dirty, polluted tank.

I opened up a small hole in the bottom of the shield and one at the top, to attempt to relieve all the suffocating murkiness.

I watched happily as the water around us, started to clear. We burst through the surface and gulped big gasps of air. We were both wary and on edge.

Garrett was way more than excited...he was totally ecstatic! Heaven knows what that small chest contained, but he was chuckling. His eyes alight with adventure.

"Keep the shield firm around us! I sense we aren't alone, my dear Blossom! Let's return to the boat and I'll show you the bounty which I just recovered." He looked so alive and exhilarated, exactly like the pirate Captain he really was.

I wasn't excited, I was _freaking out!_ I quickly sealed our shield shut, as tight as I could. We raced through the water. I kept an eye out, but couldn't see what was following us, felt the strange stabbing on my shield.

Just as we got near to the boat, three odd, silvery figures placed themselves obviously between us and our goal.

My heart clenched in fear at their strangeness. What the...?

Garrett shifted his focus to the shimmering, indistinct figures in the distance.

Their flickering, glinting, watery, crystal-like bodies were seemingly without obvious edges...they were nearly invisible, but apparently real.

"Be ye friend or foe?" He muttered curiously towards them.

I had no idea if they could even understand English...or even if had a language, or ears for that matter.

Whether it was something he was thinking to himself, or speaking directly to these strange creatures, I couldn't tell.

I strengthened our shield and we waited to see how these figures would act, one way or the other...

Who were they? What were they? Would they cause us problems? Damage our beloved boat?

I touched my Captain's shoulder and sent him some calm.

He nodded to me and we swam forward together, as a formidable couple. He didn't want to look weak in front of these creatures...I didn't want to let him face them alone.

A big wave of super-charged electrical voltage, surged through the water towards us. It was excruciatingly, searingly painful. I whimpered and tried to focus so I could protect us... from whoever they were. How on earth could I protect us? This electrical activity was dangerous and hurt like hell!

As we slowly came closer. We saw their forms more clearly now and their faces could be made out too. Two were slightly larger, one was smaller, and more slightly built.

They were much longer than a human, or vampire. They had very long tendrils of translucent, shiny hair...it seemed to become the same colour of whatever was surrounding them...as if they were related to squids or chameleons, changing their colors as a kind of camouflage. They seemed to have arms and faces. Their eyes and mouths were clearly visible, but didn't have obvious noses. The two large ones were opening their mouths in a threatening way, showing us their razor-sharp teeth, like sharks. I shivered. I couldn't make out if they had legs or a single tail...even with my vampire sight, it was all so indistinct.

I couldn't work out what these strange creatures were...they were somewhat human, but yet very fish-like .

The strong electrical waves came towards us again. I moaned and shut my eyes at the agony. Did they have some sort of ability, like an electric eel? I had read once that those eels were able to easily stun and kill their prey and defend themselves.

They didn't seem to need to breathe air. I looked closer and saw some horizontal slits which opened and closed on their sides, along where their rib-cages might be located.

They had long, thin, delicate arm-like appendages with long, fine, bony hands. These fingers looked to be joined by webbing, in a silky, filmy substance. This filmy, translucent substance covered their whole bodies, encompassing their legs...or tails too.

Garrett and I slowed our progress, as we came closer to them.

There was another big surge of electrical activity.

I felt vulnerable and fearful, feeling all of the intense pain. For the first time I wasn't sure if I could withstand their sharp, defensive voltage. I really, really didn't like it...and I didn't know what to do.

Garrett reached out and held me close, with his spare arm. The other, still held onto the recently uncovered chest.

I focused on the two of us and set to making our shield as firm, tight and _resistant _to the electrical sensations, as possible.

I wrapped us close, imagining a thick, rubbery layer; insulating us from the painfully, excruciating voltage.

Happily, the sharp stabbing started to subside, as I continued to fortify and expand our shield. It was working! I wouldn't let these nasty bastards get the better of me! I was not only upset now, but a little angry. That these stupid, ocean-sprite thingies threatened to stop us from getting back to our home, our beautiful boat.

I saw one of these fish things touch our boat ...I got _furious_ and decided to shield the boat from them too!

Those dammed creatures weren't going to touch my home!

I saw a pale red fall over my eyes, it was enough allow me to push part of our heavy wrapping and shoot it outwards. I curved it around, to encase the boat's hull, in the same thick wrapping as Garrett and I.

_HA! Take that you shimmering, slinking, slimy..._

Garrett gave me a big squeeze and shook his head, sending me some calm and strength. I huffed and settled down, taking my lead from him.

I choose to act using a defensive, protective, insulating force; rather than being angry, agitated and scattered in my energy. I had to keep my head and focus on getting us safely away from those threatening creatures.

I didn't know what on earth was contained in the small, metal chest Garrett had clasped to his side; but I hoped it was _worth_ all of the stress and effort...!

He started sniggering at me, picking up on my frustrated thoughts. He squeezed and soothed me, kissing me tenderly in front of the three fishy things.

I rolled my eyes. He was so damn cocky sometimes!

He held my hand and we swiftly swam right beside the shocked creatures, who couldn't touch us and couldn't hurt us. We moved fast, right through our snug, tunnel-like connection to the boat.

We quickly boarded, without any problems. We started laughing in relief at our close escape.

The three creatures looked rather upset. I wasn't sensing any of their emotions or painful electrical zapping...so it was almost impossible to get a proper 'read' on them and what they might have wanted with us in the first place.

Personally, I didn't want to find out if these creatures were friendly or not...I was guessing that they had a nasty propensity to 'zap first' and ask questions later.

They probably weren't very happy about Garrett digging up the small chest from the ship-wreck.

"Now we're safe on-board, they can't get us, especially with your nifty insulating shield! Well done, for thinking of something so fantastically effective Blossom! It protected us perfectly from those bloody annoying Merrow! I'm sorry they caused you so much pain before that."

"Merrow?" I whispered.

"Yes, or if you prefer selkies, sirens, mermaids, nymphs or sprites...whatever you want to call them. They're _all_ trouble! Make no mistake!"

"What was it they wanted from us?" I asked, as my Captain pulled up the anchor and set our sails to catch the stiff breeze which had suddenly sprung up.

"They wanted this particular little beauty, right there." He pointed to the chest sitting at my feet on the deck.

"Oh!" I said quietly.

"Watch out! We're going downwind with the spinnaker. It will give our annoying watery pests, a bit of a frustrating run-around!" He let out a loud victory hoot, like the happy sea-dog he was.

I grabbed hold of the chest, to stop it falling overboard; as we lurched around, setting off at a cracking pace. The deck angled dramatically, as the sharp wind filled the big, white spinnaker as it billowed out, carrying us away through the water.

I guess we would examine the bounty sometime later! I would never imagine mermaids being nice, friendly and easy-going Disney cartoons ever again!


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: sorry to take so long to update. Our treasure hunting couple continue their exciting adventure.  
**

* * *

**Burn baby burn.**

Chapter 26.

"Ok, so can you please tell me why we are sitting on the top of this mountain?" I asked. Looking around, the views were certainly spectacular, but he still wasn't giving me many hints as to what the hell we were doing, so high up in the Andes Mountains.

"Look around you, can you see any bodies of water, pools or ponds around here?" he asked me.

It was a seemingly innocuous question, because we both already knew the answer.

I scanned my eyes for the full 360 degrees around us. We were at the highest spot for hundreds of miles. It was high and dry...bone dry. The air was very low in humidity. It probably never got to rain here very much. A long way down in the flat lands below, sand and salt lakes spread as far as the eye could see. It was a cold, high, empty desert.

"No water anywhere Captain. Why is that important?"

"I want to make _absolutely _sure that the Merrows won't come and give us any problems when we finally undo this lock and see what's inside."

"So you think that they were really upset about us getting hold of this small chest? Not just a little miffed, that you made a big mess of some old shipwreck on their patch?" I asked curiously, it seemed odd that my mate could be so fearful of some strange, electrically charged, water creatures. It was always best to be on the safe side though. They had followed us a long, long way, after we had boarded the boat, straight after recovering the chest.

We set off sailing south, passing Honduras, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica; then to Panama. They kept up with us easily. It was more than a bit spooky actually, and I didn't even feel like getting back into the water. Even though I knew they couldn't hurt me through my shield, I was still quite...uneasy as to exactly how far they would go to follow us and what else they might do to us, if we went diving or swimming while they were there.

Who knows what other 'powers' they had in their arsenal, or who else they would get help from...were there other mythical creatures who were allies of the Mermaids or Merrows? Maybe they could call up an army of all their mer-friends and zap the boat so badly, it burns while still sitting in the water? Who knows what could happen?

Garrett must have felt the same way, but he never spoke of just how unnerved he was feeling...I guess that's why he was avoiding all bodies of water, no matter how big or small. I could feel his adrenalin racing, as he spent his quiet time pondering which route to take, and finally made the decision to find somewhere that was dry...very high and very dry. Just for a little respite from our annoying, watery followers.

We passed through the Panama Canal, which was quite a remarkable engineering feat. I looked at all the amazing construction that required it to be built. Then we kept sailing down south, further and further down the west coast of South America. We passed Columbia, Equator, Peru and finally docked into a strange town on the border of Peru and Chile, called Azap.

It was here that we stopped and found a good dry dock facility, for our boat. Run by a crusty, old acquaintance of the Captain's, with a big pack of nasty looking, ferocious mutts. On our journey down there, we had stopped ashore quickly, so that we could feed. We were able to pick up some warmer clothes too, so that we didn't stand out wearing only thin, cotton shorts and tee shirts.

The older population of locals were definitely wary of us, they seemed to know we weren't human. I didn't blame them. I'd be wary of me too, if I was still human! We focused on dining on a few drug-addled tourists who were causing problems in a bar with some of the local girls or the drug dealers, of which there were always so many to choose from. In fact we could have easily spent our time, enjoying ourselves and seeing the amazing sights, but the damn Merrows were just not giving up their quest to pursue us. I guess they really wanted their treasure back.

I stopped my thoughts and blinked, as my mate finally decided to try and give me an answer. He pulled me in close.

"Oh no...believe me, there's so much more to this! This is about much more than me making a mess of some old shipwreck. I've been going to go after this particular legendary item for a while now...but I wasn't strong enough to go back there and finish what I started. Over one hundred years ago, I tried and failed. The Merrows nearly did me in. It wasn't until I found you, my beautiful protector; that I was finally able to get this! Without you and me together acting as a team, we wouldn't have gotten hold of this chest at all!"

I looked at him and waited for him to continue. I wonder if they really had tried to kill my mate a century ago, for trying to take what they considered to be theirs?

Garrett looked strangely wistful. I couldn't even imagine what he was going to say to me next. I sent him some curiosity, to get him to hurry up and tell me. I had tried to be patient, but this closed-mouth, stoic attitude of his was driving me more than a little nutty.

"When I was growing up in Skye, off the wild, north coast of Scotland, we understood that the old stories and everyday life were _the very same thing_...Merrows and the stories surrounding these water creatures were all very real for us. Just like fairies, ghosts, spirits, elves and witches. It was normal for us to accept mythical reality as real and true, just the same as the people we grew up with and saw everyday in the village."

"Ok...so the mythical world was real for you. Growing up in that place and time, you easily accepted the wider, mythical world not cutting yourself off from it like, modern humans do today."

"Yes, exactly...so you can imagine that my interest was _peaked_ during the time I was a pirate, when I saw and heard a lot of interesting things in the Caribbean about the mythical world. One of which, was the strange story about this very chest and who it originally belonged to... and how it came to be sitting in a shipwreck, right off the southern coast of Cuba."

"Mmm?" I nodded, trying to get him to hurry up.

"Aye, patience now, while I give you some background Blossom, so that you may fully appreciate why we've come all this way up to a high Bolivian peak; sitting in a very dry place, away from any nasty, water creatures... who may or may not be annoyed with us, for stealing something that _they_ see as valuable to them...and not just any old treasure."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. I had carried the damn backpack containing the chest, for the whole of this last week, in order to shield it from any possible attack from the Merrows and other watery creatures.

I was dying of curiosity. I just wanted to open the damn thing up! He always stopped me. He didn't even trust that we were far enough from any rivers or lakes. Apparently even a small puddle of water could hold all manner of mythical beasts! Was my mate getting overly cautious, perhaps even paranoid?

"So, I heard of this treasure which was supposedly 'lost'. It was from way before my time as a pirate and had to do with Zafarina and her origins. All the way from ancient Greece, way before she became a vampire."

I leaned in, my attention on full alert..._ancient Greece? Ancient Greece...something from so long ago in this part of the world?  
_

"She is old, very old and very beautiful...she's been a real-life woman for whom legends were written and myths were made, even _before _she was transformed into a vampire." he sighed shaking his head.

I sighed too, _of course!_ She was so beautiful as a mortal, they would write stuff about her and sing her praises...

"Blossom, do you know anything about the ancient Greek myths regarding Helen of Troy and the Trojan wars?"

"A little, wasn't she supposed to be one of the most beautiful women on earth, who many men lusted after and fought over? Wasn't there something to do with a big, wooden horse and a guy called Paris who kidnapped her, even though she was married to some other dude?" I wasn't sure if they were they connected, the small patches of Greek myths I could recall were all mixed up in my head.

"Yeah, that's the one! She was supposed to be descended from two gods, Zeus and Leda too, but they wrote that part way afterward she left...well Zafarina _is _the woman once known as Helen of Troy. Helen of Troy was a distant descendant of another well known woman, the beautiful, mysterious, much-maligned Queen Nefertiti of ancient Egypt."

"I've heard a little about her too, didn't her husband the pharaoh Akhenaton and Nefertiti, set up their own new religion, worshiping only one god...which was represented by the sun?"

I shook my head in amazement. It was _strange_ all of the odd things I remembered, from watching documentaries, or doing school projects when I was a kid.

"Yeah, something like that. Queen Nefertiti disappeared with many of her treasures. No mummy or burial tomb for her was ever found. She disappeared from the records too. Because in fact she fled into Greece after her husband died. The priests of the old religion wanted her dead too, for trying to change the whole nation's religion and doing without the old ways and their lucrative power base." Garrett said .

"Ok, that makes sense. I know what it's like having to flee." I thought to those years when I had to look over my shoulder.

"Apparently Nefertiti took a number of valuables with her and her spiritual beliefs. The treasure was kept a well guarded secret for many generations. It was passed down from mother to daughter, over many hundreds of years. Until her ancestor Helen of Troy, also had to flee from her strange, captive life... she was the object of so many men's desires, and the ultimate war-prize. It nearly broke her in the end, in fact looking at what she became, you could say she was truly broken by the trauma of the whole experience."

I shivered.

"Hiding on a trading vessel, bound for the farthest reaches of the then known world...she managed to sail right through the Mediterranean, down passed Morocco and then further down the east African coast."

"She was able to survive for most of the journey, by providing her special brand of sexual services to the Captain." He huffed, perhaps remembering his own time spent with her.

"This is when things went bad for her. She believed that the God Poseidon was offended and sent up a massive storm as a punishment, for her escaping from Greece. The trading vessel she was on, got caught in wild and furious storm, which took them a long way out from the African coast and right into the Atlantic Ocean. The storm dropped their badly wrecked boat, way off the coast of Cuba. Helen survived, only by clinging to a piece of wood and coming ashore onto a small island. Nefertiti's treasure then lay in the bottom of the ocean undisturbed from that time, until now."

I was quiet for a while...could all of this be true? Helen of Try, Poseidon, Trojan Wars? Even Nefertiti?

"So this chest, what makes you _sure_ that it has anything to do with these two famous women? I mean it doesn't have any obvious design features or script etched into its surface. There are no clues as to its age or origins, are there?" I asked, still trying to make sense of it all.

I took it out and looked at it from every angle. The surface was plain, nothing showed of its age, manufacture or what it contained. It didn't rattle and seemed heavy and solid.

"Blossom, if someone like Helen or her female ancestors wanted to _hide_ something secret and precious, would they be putting it in a fancy gold casket, or a plain, boring one... made from an everyday, commonly available metal like lead?"

"I'd probably put it in something ordinary looking. So as to avoid sneaky, nosy people. Like they did in Shakespeare's 'The Merchant of Venice'. The winner of the princess's hand lies in the lead casket, not in the gold or silver ones." I said.

"Yes, a boring looking chest doesn't garner as much notice or excitement as a fancy one, does it? Have you got any idea how to open this chest without a key? I'd rather not break the lock if we really don't have to." he smiled at me.

He touched the heavy brass padlock, it was an old design, nothing like modern padlocks, but built with a similar purpose in mind. He must have known how to pick locks...maybe he was just messin' with me?! Seeing if I could come up to his pirate bad-assed skills...I'd show him how to pick a damned padlock!

"Well, let's see if I can help you Captain." I smirked at him. Pulling a bobby pin out of my hair and looking curiously at the place where the key would normally go. It was worth giving it a try and if it didn't work, he or I could easily get hold of a proper set of lock-picking tools.

"Ahh the faithful, old hairpin! I used to watch some of my old friends and foes get out of trouble or break into places, using just such an item. They borrowed hair-pins from friendly maidens or their lady-loves..." Garrett reminisced.

"Lady-loves?" I snorted and then loudly chortled at his strange, old words. I was amazed they even had such things as bobby pins in his day. I suppose it was something no-one ever took out a patent on, the inventor of the bobby pin would probably forever remain a mystery.

I got to work on the lock, trying to use the bobby pin's original shape first, before modifying it. Sticking it into the key slot, I gave it a jiggle and twist and the lock sprung open without any problems. I was amazed we didn't have to spend hours of trial and error with different shapes of bobby pin, or even using any WD-40 to loosen the ancient mechanism.

"Excellent! I haven't lost my touch after all! I used to have to use a bobby pin to break into derelict and abandoned places. So we could crash and sleep when I was hanging out with my crazy, old, fire-twirling friends." I chuckled.

We both looked at each other and then down at the chest.

"Do you know what's supposed to be in this thing?" I murmured, suddenly unsure of myself.

"No not at all. Only that it's valuable and old, very old. Older than Helen of Troy... perhaps even as old as Nefertiti. It may have been irreparably damaged maybe even disintegrated all together. It might not even be the right chest at all." Garrett hedged his bets, in a hurried whisper back to me.

I nodded, I was best not to hope for anything too amazing. It may be empty for all we knew. We could have all been a fool's errand after all.

"What if it's something Zafarina wants back?" I said quietly.

"No she's not one to want to delve into her past. She only ever wanted to leave all the mad things behind her, changing her name and taking control of her destiny. She's been avoiding everything to do with her roots and starting anew in Haiti. Mind you, she's a crazy, mean, old voodoo woman now, who we are _definitely better off avoiding_, almost as much as those creepy Merrows!" he shivered.

I nodded.

"Let's see what's here, before we start worrying about who we will show it to and who will want it." He kissed me, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ok."

"Ladies first Blossom."

"But..."

"Go on, it will be fine. There's no one here but us, and we can keep it all to ourselves. It's the same, whether there's nothing in there, or it's the treasure of a lifetime."

I huffed and wondered what on earth I was getting so worried about. It was just a plain, lead chest...wasn't it?

"Come on Blossom, just do it!" Now who was getting impatient?

I kissed him back and took a breath. I slid off the padlock and handed it to him. It was an overly, large brass lock, for such a small chest.

"Ready?"

I steeled myself for disappointment. Being buried in a shipwreck, deep underwater for thousands of years... would be more than enough to damage or destroy most objects. Whether they were valuable or not.

I gently applied enough pressure on the lid to slowly get it to lift. I spied something smooth and creamy-white inside...it looked like alabaster or soapstone. I opened the lid all the way and looked at a smooth surface with a simple, carved pattern. It looked to be both ancient, angular Greek and a form of hieroglyphics. I only knew that much, nothing else. I wish I could decipher these scripts.

"Know any Greek or ancient Egyptian? Looks like this thing might be exactly what you've been looking for Captain?"

"Guess so, we can find out more about the writing later. Is this all there is? Just a simple creamy piece of stone with some old writing on it? Let's see if this stone has got any hidden secrets?" he said calmly.

His fingertips gently touched the alabaster surface. The stone seemed to fit snugly inside the outer, lead case. He tipped the lead box upside down and slowly slipped the alabaster out of the lead. He handed me the now hollow, lead box. I placed it carefully near the brass lock, which sat on top of my jacket to keep it clean and safe. These were old objects, worth looking after.

"Right...mm, looks like a container of some sort." he mumbled.

I saw that the alabaster was carefully divided all along the sides. This was another deceptively simple, crafted object. I was very interested in how this was made so long ago, with such perfect precision!

"Ok, are you ready Blossom?" He smiled.

I watched as the alabaster top lifted off the bottom section, to reveal another type of container or box. This reminded me of those Russian nesting dolls, where each opened into one another. The stone lid was carefully placed on my jacket.

Tightly placed in the base of the cream stone, was another square-shaped object, made from finely, woven linen.

I placed my hands out to catch the wrapped square, as he turned the box upside down and gently shook it, to get the linen square to dislodge from its tight, long-held nest.

I held this small, heavy square in my hands. I felt like I was holding a precious mystery.

The linen had been treated with some sort of thick yellow resin. The millenniums which had passed while sitting in salt water, had little impact on the cloth. Which was lucky.

"What next, Garrett? Shall we look at what's in this square, or go somewhere else to unwrap it?" I didn't want to act suddenly or make the wrong decision.

I was worried. I didn't want to damage something so old.

It was odd just how freaked out I felt.

"Now's as good a place as any. Let's see what we have here. I'm getting a wonderful feeling about this. Can you unwrap it, without causing too much damage my sweet Blossom?"

I tried to peel back the first section of linen. It reminded me of the wrappings used on mummies, which I could thank for seeing on those tv documentaries. Slowly it came undone. I sighed, as more and more resin soaked linen, came off. It seemed that this was indeed one long narrow strip of linen. Which was wrapped in a particular way, to completely cover this object many times over.

The sun was directly overhead by now. The sky was cloudless and there was a small breeze blowing. I saw some gold glinting underneath the fabric layers.

Garrett's eyebrows raised in a happy surprise.

The simple wrapping finally came to an end. I beheld a beautiful square of solid gold, which had been finely covered in a spectacular combination of hieroglyphics and inlaid gems.

We sat there like a couple of stunned mullets, in awe of what we had in our possession.

I carefully flipped it over and the back was covered in more decorations and writing. I kept staring, wondering what the script meant.

"Blossom, look!" He pointed to the etched pattern along one side of the gold tablet. Two miniature Mermaids were etched into the metal, holding a circular sun disk. On the other side figures with feathery wings, something like angels, were also holding a sun disk.

Mermaids and angelic beings? I wondered what this could actually mean? I suppose this object could have definitely have something to do with the Merrows who tried to stop us taking it, and who continued to follow our boat.

"Wow! This really needs to be in the hands of a specialist. What on earth are we going to do with something as special as this? If we keep this on the boat, it might get stolen." I carefully handed it to him to examine more closely.

He sighed and nodded. "We could sell it to a museum or collector whose got a real big thirst, for this specific area of Egyptology." He offered.

"I suppose...but I'd love to find out as much as I can about this object and the meanings of the writing. Shall we put this back carefully the way we found it? I have a feeling that everything, including the linen wrapping will have some vital importance to anyone who wants to research it." I said. I wanted to be the one who found out what it all meant, not pass it off, to some old fart in a museum or rich collector, who would just keep it in a dusty cabinet.

"I know. You're right Blossom, like always. It would be wonderful to learn more about it, but my old pirating self likes my old ways. Always making a quick turnover for the treasures I discover. I have an ingrained habit of getting rid of items to the nearest, highest bidder as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, I see how that's somewhat of an entrenched habit for you, Captain. I guess no one wants to get left holding the goods, _right?"_ I giggled.

He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Captain, I love you. You know that don't you? Will you hold the end of the linen for me, while we re-wrap this please?" I smiled at his sheepish mood.

We chuckled as he helped me repackage the mysterious, golden tablet.

"Let's get back to civilization. I'm not going to let those Merrows stop us from finding more about this...whatever this gold tablet is. I think I might have someone who we could talk to, who might give us some good information and who is excellent at keeping his mouth shut."

"Are we going back to the boat in Azep and do some more sailing?"

"No, I'd like to keep it in dry dock for a while longer. Maybe we could take a road trip. Feel like going back and seeing Galveston once again?"

"Yeah! We could take my beautiful Wolf! I'd love to see if it still rides ok. I might need to give it a little maintenance too and a tune it up while we are there. I hope Mavis will be ok, I look a little different from when she saw us last."

"She's pretty blind and deaf actually, but she's still got a mind as sharp as a tack. She'll love to catch up with us. I'm sure she'll never notice any difference, you are still _you_, after all!" he kissed me and started to lick my throat and purr. I giggled and relaxed.

At least we knew what kind of treasure we had in our possession. It was such a relief to finally open it! I kissed him some more and we ended up making some wonderful, sky-high lovin', on top of that rocky outcrop. I love my man so much, and at least their were no Merrows around to freak us out by zapping the boat.

We boxed and re-boxed the treasure and put it in the backpack, got dressed and headed down the mountainside.

"It'll be great to catch up with Marie, Jim and Jack and Dana. As well as the Whitlocks." Now that I thought about them, I kinda missed them. "I wonder how Steve is doing, now that Edward's been sent to Voltura? I hope hes not too heartbroken. And what if Jim has turned Marie yet, or is just biding his time, like you did with me?"

"He's bet anything that he's biding his time. She's happy with having found a guy who treats her like a queen. He's as happy as a clam now that he's found his mate."

"That's wonderful. So who's this person you know who can help us work out what to to with this treasure?"

"Have you ever heard of the old story about Vlad the Impaler?"

I rolled my eyes, what the hell was going on today? Was every old story and myth coming true, or was it just me?

"Wasn't he some sort of crazy old ruler in Transylvania who liked drinking blood?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's one of those famous old vamps who loved all the fame and fortune, that comes with being a true celebrity. His stories are of course legendary, just like Helen of Troy. But it doesn't make him any less real." Garrett said as he leapt off of a cliff, onto another ledge.

"So are we going to visit him in a creepy, old castle, somewhere in eastern Europe?" I asked. Just because I was a vamp, didn't mean I like that sort of thing. I liked modern, light and airy spaces, rather than the traditional, cold and gloomy places associated with vamps.

"Ha! No thank god! These days he spends most of his time in Hollywood producing strange, movies for those mad buggers who just adore hardcore thrillers and horror." Garrett laughed.

"Really? Vlad the Impaler is a movie producer? How bizarre?!"

"Sure, what better way for a vampire to earn a living? His flicks have a lot of blood in them, as well as horrible second-rate actors with no acting ability, poor plots, crappy scripts and sloppy camera work. It doesn't seem to bother his audiences though, especially as most of his films go straight to DVD now, rather than onto the big screen."

"So why would he be interested in such a treasure as this one?"

"He won't be interested in it at all. But he definitely has _a lot_ of contacts. He knows who's looking for rare and special items. Even though he likes putting his gruesome fantasies onto film, he's still a great contact who loves to keep a secret, especially from Aro and all the Volturi mob."

"What's his name, maybe I've heard of him?"

"These days he's going by the name of Sam Ramble, but he was earlier known as Mario and before that Todd. He's probably ready to stage his latest disappearance and start a new persona sometime soon."


End file.
